


Power Couple... with Baggage

by Superwayhaught100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Best Friends, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Cousins, CEO Lexa (The 100), Doctor Clarke, Established Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Indra and Gustus are Anya and Lincoln's parents, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes & Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin best friends, engineer raven reyes, prior abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 89,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwayhaught100/pseuds/Superwayhaught100
Summary: Clarke and Lexa met at a political fundraiser. They quickly fell for each other. Now it is time to meet the friends and family and face the past.





	1. Chapter 1

'I probably shouldn’t have come. I mean, she said she didn’t like surprises, but I missed her. Yes, I realize that it hasn’t really been that long since this morning, but I can’t get her out of my head. Plus, who doesn’t enjoy a lunch delivery?' Clarke thought as she started eating the sandwich that she had gotten for herself. Clarke looks down at her watch and frets some more. She didn’t have that long before she needed to head back to the hospital. Making a decision, she got up and went to the secretary. “Hi, um, I’m sorry, I just was hoping you could let me know if it would take much longer?” Clarke asked, red-faced.

The secretary gave her a sad smile, “I’m sorry, I can’t give you a definite time, I wish I could.”

Clarke just nodded, she knew she could wait for a few more minutes.

Just as she was about to turn and sit down again, the door opened and a blonde Asian woman and an angry-faced bald man walked out. The bald man grumbling under his breath as they headed towards the elevator not noticing her at all. 

Clarke looked at the secretary hopefully.

The secretary smiled picked up her phone, “Clarke Griffin to see you, ma’am.” Her brow raised slightly at the response. She looked up at Clarke with a smile, “Go on in.”

“Thank you,” Clarke said with a big smile.

She went to grab the bag of food and then walked into a large office, to the right of the door was a round table with four seats, to the left was a large wooden desk. Behind the desk was Lexa, who looked up and gave her a big smile.

“Clarke, what are you doing here?” She asked coming around the desk to greet her.

“Well, you said you had a busy day, and before you had said when you get busy you don’t eat, like me. I know you said you don’t really like surprises, but, you know, I’m a doctor, and was worried about your health,” Clarke couldn’t help the embarrassment she felt as she looked down at her shoes. “Plus, I may or may not have missed you.”

She missed the smile widen on Lexa’s face as she came closer and enveloped Clarke in her arms. 

Clarke was pleasantly surprised, but recovered enough to bring her free arm around the brunette, while nuzzling her nose into Lexa’s neck.

“I missed you, too,” Lexa pulls back slightly to look at her and give her a soft kiss.

Just like the first time, the kiss shoots fire through Clarke’s veins. Clarke brought her hand up to cup Lexa’s cheek, enjoying the feel of her warm skin. 

Slowly, Lexa pulls away, forcing her eyes away from Clarke’s blue orbs to look at the bag in her hand. “You brought lunch?”

Clarke smiled, “I did, unfortunately, you were stuck in your meeting for a while, so I already had to eat my sandwich,” she shrugged sheepishly.

Lexa’s gaze darkened and she frowned, “How long were you waiting?”

Clarke noticed the mood change, “Only about ten minutes, which of course, I know you are busy, so I shouldn’t have been surprised, I just wanted to see you.” She cupped Lexa’s cheek and kissed her again.

Lexa smiled with the kiss, “Well, I’m sorry that happened. Do you have to go back soon?”

“I should leave here in five minutes in order to get back in time,” Clarke said frowning while looking at her watch. The blonde looked up, “Like I said, my fault, I just wanted to try and take care of you and see you.”

Lexa smiled softly, “I appreciate you trying to take care of me, no one has ever really done that for me, so thank you. I’m sorry that you had to wait. I will try to do something about that. Shall we sit?” Lexa grabbed her hand and pulled her to the chairs in front of the desk. 

Clarke went to put the bag on Lexa’s desk, but thought better of it and looked to Lexa for her approval, who just smiled and nodded as she pulled the free chair closer to her own. Clarke got the sandwich for Lexa out of the bag and two bags of chips, before sitting down and handing a sandwich and bag of chips to the brunette.

“Thank you, Clarke, this was very thoughtful of you,” Lexa said gazing adoringly at the blonde. She put the food down on the desk again, to Clarke’s confusion. After she put it down, she reached for Clarke’s hands and clasped them in her own. “I can eat after you go, since we don’t have long. How has your day been?”

Clarke loved Lexa’s attentiveness. “Well, I had two quick surgeries this morning, and I’ve mostly been doing rounds. I have a couple of consults this afternoon, but other than that, I will be in the ED. The goal is to get out at about 7:30 pm, but who knows,” she said shrugging. “How has your day been?”

“I think the best term is annoying.” Lexa chuckled mirthlessly.

Clarke quirked an eyebrow in question.

“Titus, the man you saw leaving here, likes to push a lot. It seems no matter what I do, it is never enough for him. It can get quite frustrating, especially since things have been going quite well.” 

“Aren’t you the boss around here? What position does Titus actually have? I mean, I know you have mentioned him before, but really?” Clarke asked, perplexed.

“I told you that this is my family’s company, correct?”

Clarke nodded.

“Well, Titus has been around since my grandfather ran the place. So, he knows the business inside and out. It makes him invaluable. It also makes it hard to do anything new. Though I may be in charge, he could make it hard for me to do things, if he really wanted.”

“Why don’t you just fire him?” Clarke asked, surprised Lexa would deal with his attitude.

Lexa smiled sadly, “My grandparents are gone, I never got to meet them, and my parents died when I was in high school. He was able to help keep this company going. He means well and really has helped me a lot through the years, but some days, it can be trying to deal with him.”

“And today was one of those days?” Clarke asked, squeezing Lexa’s hands.

“Yes, today was definitely one of those days.” 

A beep came from Clarke’s cellphone.

“Damn, I have to go.” Clarke sadly turned off the alarm and stood up.

Lexa stood up with Clarke and pulled her into an embrace. “Thank you for bringing me lunch. This visit made the whole day better.” She pulled back slightly to smile at Clarke.

Clarke grinned and kissed her. 

One of Lexa’s hands traced up Clarke’s body to cup her cheek, as she deepened the kiss.

Clarke moaned into it. She could melt into Lexa’s lips. Her phone beeped again and she groaned, pulling back and rested her forehead on the taller woman’s collarbone. “Ugh, I wish I could stay here and kiss you.”

She could feel Lexa’s smile on her head, “Alas, you have to go and save the world.” Lexa caressed her cheek, “How about I make you dinner tonight?”

Clarke pulled back to look at her, “But, I will be at work ‘til late.”

“Well, what if I go to your place and make you dinner.” Lexa said, green eyes sparkling.

“I have two roommates, I don’t know if I want you to meet them quite yet,” Clarke answered sheepishly.

“Why is that?” Lexa asked, eyebrow quirked.

Clarke shrugged sheepishly, not willing to meet her eye, “I don’t want them to scare you away.”

“I don’t scare easily, Clarke, especially when it means more time with you,” Lexa said pulling her close again.

Her words gave Clarke a warmth she had never felt before. “I will let O and Raven know to expect you, just in case I don’t get home first, they should be there,” She leaned her head back to kiss Lexa again.

Lexa pulled away reluctantly, “Just so I know, what is O’s real name?”

Clarke laughed, “Sorry about that, it is Raven and Octavia.”

Lexa stilled for a second.

“What?” Clarke asked noticing.

“As in Octavia Blake?” Lexa asked.

Clarke was surprised and began to worry, “Yes, is that a problem?”

Lexa looked down at her warmly, “No, she is actually dating my cousin.”

“Your cousin?” Clarke asked, before remembering. “Lincoln… Lincoln Woods, whose family was a big business conglomerate. Wow, I feel kind of stupid now.”

Lexa lifted her chin, “Hey, don’t ever think that. You are a brilliant surgeon. It isn’t your fault that I have a hard time sharing. Don’t ever feel less than, because of that,  
please.” Lexa looked so concerned, “Just, I’m sorry, I don’t…” she seemed at a loss of words.

 

Clarke was touched, knowing that Lexa could be at as much of a loss of words as she could. She pulled Lexa back in closer, “It’s okay, baby, we are still getting to know each other. We both have a lot to learn.” She kissed Lexa’s plush lips gently. “I really do need to get going, unfortunately. I will let the girls know you are coming. Don’t let Raven bully you, she will probably say something about blowing you up, which granted, yes, she could do, but I won’t let that happen.” She kissed those lovely lips again, before remembering, “Oh, and yeah, if you are making dinner at our place, you should have enough for both of them. They are animals, so I’m sorry, have a lot. Are you sure you want to do this?”

Lexa chuckled, “Well, if I get to see you tonight, I think I can handle cooking for a crowd, even if it is a small crowd.”

Clarke just shook her head, “Oh no, pretend it is a big crowd.”

Lexa nodded her head, “Got it, plan to cook for 20.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes, “You think I’m joking.”

Lexa’s eyebrows shot up, realizing she may not know what she is getting into. “So, okay, cook for a lot, so um, when will you possibly get home?”

“Probably 8 if we are lucky.” Clarke admitted. “Will you have to work early? I mean, I have to go back in at 7 again.”

Lexa nodded.

Clarke shook it around in her head, “What if you, I don’t know, maybe just, stay? The night?”

Lexa smiled, “Are you sure?” 

“I mean, I’ve spent the night at your place. I’m not saying we have to do anything if you don’t want to,” another beep sounded causing her to sputter. “Shit! I have to go.”

Lexa hugged her and gave her a searing kiss. “Just send me your address, and maybe warn your roommates that I am coming. I will see you tonight.”

Clarke grinned, “Okay, I can’t wait, don’t work too hard.” She kissed those luscious lips again and then ran out of the door.

Clarke was in the elevator by the time Lexa got to her office door. Her secretary looked up from her computer, “Ma’am is there something I can do for you?”

“Yes, please, if Dr. Griffin ever comes around, let me know immediately. Even if I ask to not be disturbed, let me know unless I specify otherwise.”

“Yes, Heda, anything else I can do for you?”

“Please just give me 10 more minutes until the next onslaught begins, I would like to enjoy my lunch.”

The secretary grinned, “Yes, Heda.”

∞∞∞∞

Lexa was nervous. She would never admit that to anyone, but she was nervous. Clarke had affected her in ways she didn’t even know she could be affected. She had loved taking her out on their dates, but it had gotten to the point that the dates weren’t enough. She thought about her all of the time.  
Honestly, though, she would much rather deal with a closing that dealt with lawyers, than to deal with her girlfriend(?)’s two best friends by herself. Granted, she had met Octavia before, but it was on different terms. 

Deciding that she had spent too much time outside of their door, Lexa took a deep breath and knocked. There were thumps. A small crash with the sound of something breaking, and finally the door was pulled open by a panting dark-haired woman.

“Who are you?” she questioned sternly.

 

Lexa was taken aback by her abruptness, but recovered quickly hiding her emotions behind her usual mask, “Hello, I’m Lexa. Clarke may have mentioned that I was coming?”

The woman narrowed her eyes at Lexa and crossed her arms. Another person came running to the hallway, but Lexa felt she shouldn’t divert her gaze.

The other person elbowed the glaring woman harshly, causing her to gasp and break eye contact first. “Damn it, O!”

“Please excuse, Rae, and come on in, Lexa.” Octavia pushed Raven out of the way to make room for Lexa and her bags.

Walking in from the front hall, she found a living room with a kitchen off to the side, further to the right there were several doors. With her introduction to the apartment, she was glad she had left her clothes for tomorrow in her car. 

Walking into the kitchen area, Lexa set the bags she carried down.

Raven came crashing into the kitchen with the smaller brunette right beside her. 

“So, what are your intentions with our Clarkey?” Raven asked.

“Um, well, I intend to make dinner for her and you two.” Lexa answered honestly.

The woman narrowed her eyes at Lexa, “And what are you hoping will come from making dinner?”

“Damn it, Rae! Come here!” The small brunette, who Lexa knew to be her cousin’s girlfriend, beckoned her friend. 

There was whispering and vehement gestures, before Raven stood back, rather unhappily, as Octavia took center.

“I’m sorry, you will have to excuse her, she can be rather, obtrusive.” Octavia said, giving Raven the side-eye.

“It’s okay. I realize you are the best friends. It means you are good friends that you are wary of me, but I came here to get to know you guys and make you all dinner, so I’m  
hoping this will help,” Lexa said with a small smile. 

“You think you can buy our approval with just one meal? Do you know what we have been through, with our Griffinator? We have gone to Hell and back with each other and for each other, one meal will not get you in our good graces.” Raven stated narrowing her eyes at her.

Lexa raised her hands, “I understand that, but at the same time, I know Clarke will be hungry when she gets home and I would rather spend more time cooking for her than fighting, so may I begin before you start the inquisition?”

“What do you have for us?” Raven asked shortly.

Lexa smiled and brought out a bottle of wine, “I realize Clarke has to go back to work in the morning, but I thought you and Octavia might enjoy this, while you wait for dinner to be done.”

Raven’s eyes lit up at the bottle.

“You really didn’t have to do that, Heda,” Octavia said nervously.

Lexa was slightly taken aback by the term, “Octavia, please call me Lexa, we are in your home. If you want, I can make enough for Lincoln, too.”

“Oh, no, he had things to do tonight, thank you, though,” Octavia looked unsure, but Raven distracted her by pushing a glass of wine into her hand.

“So, why do they call you Heda? Is it because you are the ‘Heda the company’?” Raven smirked widely and elbowed Octavia, “Eh? Eh? See what I did there?”

Octavia looked horrified.

Lexa couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips. “I must say, that is a first.”

Raven grinned and raised her glass, “That’s me, strictly original.”

“Raven, I swear to….” Octavia started.

 

“Octavia, it is okay, it was amusing.” Lexa chuckled. Sobering at the bewildered look on Octavia’s face. “Really, Octavia, there is no need to be tense in your own home.”  
“How do you know Lincoln?” Raven interrupted.

Lexa shifted her gaze back to the Latina, “He is my cousin.”

“Oh, really?” Raven said, tapping her chin in contemplation.

The move made Lexa more nervous than she cared to admit. “I need a pot and a few pans,” Lexa requested, trying to get back on track.

Raven looked lost, so Octavia pushed past her and found what Lexa requested, “You’ll have to excuse Raven. She can build you anything you want, but she really likes to make things go boom and that doesn’t work well in the kitchen.” She started going through cupboards to find what Lexa requested.

As Lexa started to prepare, Raven sat on a stool and started her questions, “So, how did you and Clarke meet?”

Lexa looked up from emptying one of her bags, “We met at a fundraiser for Senator Kane.”

“Ahhh, we were wondering why Clarke was in such a good mood coming back from one of those. She usually hates them.” Raven said grinning.

Lexa was perplexed, “Usually hates them? She goes to a lot of those?”

Raven and Octavia both looked at her in shock. 

Recovering first, Raven asked, “Do you seriously not know?”

“Is she very involved in politics? She never mentioned it.” Lexa asked.

Raven laughed, but Octavia smacked her arm and explained, “I think that is something you should ask Clarke about.”

Lexa was intrigued, but knew Octavia was right. She couldn’t believe that she never asked why Clarke was at that fundraiser, she was just thrilled to get to know the beautiful and intriguing woman. 

Breaking into her thoughts, Raven asked, “So, what is your business?”

Lexa relaxed, happy for this reprieve, “It is a multi-national conglomerate, we cover a variety of business endeavors, a lot dealing with advanced micro technology, medical technologies, a little bit of media, but all in all different types of tech. I really have been trying to change the company, because we used to be more weapon focused for governments, but I am trying to shift our focus more towards healing rather than war.”

Raven looked impressed, “Wow.”

“The company has been built over many generations of my family,” Lexa said proudly.

Raven looked at her skeptically, “So what would you be doing if you didn’t have the family company to run?”

Lexa was taken aback, “You know the only person that has ever asked me that was Clarke. How long have you been friends?”

Octavia smiled, “Well, I met Clarke in elementary school, and Raven here joined us in middle school. We’ve basically been inseparable ever since.”

“I really don’t know how these bitches thought they could live without me.” Raven said with a smirk.

 

Lexa just cocked an eyebrow at her, before continuing with her dinner preparations. 

“Why didn’t, Clarkey tell us about your relationship until today?” Raven asked.

Lexa looked up at her, “I suppose that is something you need to ask Clarke.”

“You didn’t ask her to hide it?” Raven inquired suspiciously.

“Of course, not. Honestly, I am a bit surprised that you didn’t know about us, but that is up to Clarke’s discretion. I have no say in what she says or does.”

“And don’t you forget it!” Raven exclaimed with a pointed look.

Lexa looked at her, surprise evident on her face, “Raven, I have no desire to control Clarke. She is perfect the way she is.”

“Damn straight.” With that, Raven took her glass and the bottle and went off to the living room. She sat on a love seat that faced the kitchen.

Octavia had a concerned look on her face before she shook it off and smiled at her. “Do you need any help?” she offered.

“I think I’ll be okay. Thank you, though. I will let you know if I need some help, though. Go enjoy the wine, while you can.” Lexa said with a smile.

Octavia gave her a look and reluctantly walked to the living room. She sat on the couch and smacked Raven with a pillow to make her stop glaring at Lexa. 

Lexa had brought everything to prepare eggplant parmesan. She remembered Clarke saying it was one of her favorite meals. She got busy working to prepare the meal and could feel Raven’s and Octavia’s eyes on her back as she worked. 

It was going past 8 o’clock and she was beginning to be concerned that Clarke was never going to come home. Raven had messed with her a lot, trying to get a taste of everything. She was finishing up frying the eggplant when she felt arms around her waist and blonde hair invading her peripheral vision.

“Mmm, something smells wonderful in here.” Clarke said holding her close and kissing her cheek. 

Lexa instantly relaxed into Clarke’s body. She didn’t know how this woman had come to affect her so much, but it brought her joy like she had never felt before. 

“Welcome home,” Lexa said leaning her head back and kissing Clarke’s cheek. “Mm, how was the rest of your day?”

Clarke rested her chin on Lexa’s shoulder. “Ugh, it was hectic to begin with, but then we got to deal with learning new awesome protocols for charting. Lots of fun,” she answered sarcastically.

Lexa finished frying the last eggplant and put it on the pile, before turning around and hugging Clarke and bringing their lips together. When their lips collided, a thrill traveled down Lexa’s spine. One that always came when they kiss and one she hoped would never go away. 

Clarke held her close, “So, you actually came and made me dinner.”

Lexa leaned back to look into her eyes, “Of course, you brought me lunch, how could I not repay the favor? Plus, I may have missed you a little bit.”

Clarke grinned, “Just a little bit?”

“Like a smidgeon,” Lexa said bringing her fingers close together to show Clarke just how much.

“Is that so?” Clarke asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Lexa acquiesced with a sigh before picking Clarke up and twirling her around in a circle, “I missed you so much and I am so glad you are home. I love you and am happy you are here if only to save me from Raven.”

Clarke laughed loudly, “So you love me, huh?”

 

Lexa’s face dropped as she turned red, she hadn’t meant to let that slip, she had been thinking about it, but it was too soon. 

Clarke surprised her and gave her an amazing kiss. Lexa felt tingles all throughout her body. She had never felt so alive as she did with Clarke, she couldn’t believe she had just admitted she was in love with her. 

“Baby, I love you, too,” Clarke said with a brilliant smile. 

Lexa swept her up in another hug, twirling her around. She let Clarke back down and kissed her beautiful lips once more. 

Their reverie was broken by Raven clearing her throat, “So, are we going to be able to actually eat this food, or were you just teasing us with the smells?”

 

Lexa pulled back slightly, “Of course, I’m sorry, Clarke, you must be starving after such a long day!” She looked at the table and grimaced, “I forgot to set the table.”

Clarke smiled at her, “Raven! Octavia! Why don’t you set the table! Lexa did the hard work.”

Both women grudgingly came into the kitchen and collected the necessary utensils and plates and went about setting the table. Lexa asked for serving plates and Clarke found them for her, giving her a kiss with every one. 

They all sat down to a full table. The meal was filled with compliments to Lexa’s cooking. Clarke would reach and squeeze her thigh every once in a while, when her friends would compliment her food. All that mattered to Lexa was the smiles and little moans that Clarke would let out when she particularly enjoyed a morsel. Lexa felt like she hadn’t been alive until those sweet moans reached her ears. 

Breaking her concentration on Clarke’s enjoyment of the dinner she made her, Raven broke the silence, “So, Lexa was slightly confused as to why you would be tired of going to Senator Kane’s fundraisers, Clarkey.”

Octavia’s eyes grew wide and she shot off her chair and dragged Raven from the table. 

Lexa was very confused.

“You don’t know?” Clarke looked at her wide-eyed.

Lexa was perplexed and shook her head.

Clarke looked at her, surprised, “Oh, I guess I shouldn’t have assumed. Marcus Kane is married to my mother. He’s my step-father, that is why I was there.”

Lexa sat back in her chair, shocked, “Wow, I did not know that.”

“My mother is Dr. Abigail Griffin-Kane, I guess I just assumed you would make the connection, since I really didn’t have any other reason to be there,” Clarke shrugged. 

“I honestly didn’t know that Senator Kane’s wife was your mom. I apparently had some bad intel, because I didn’t know about the Griffin in her name. Now I feel like a complete ass,” Lexa said, irritated at her team.

“I don’t think I have ever heard Mama G, ever referred to just as ‘Senator Kane’s wife,’” Raven giggled from the hallway. Her giggle was cut short by a sharp thwack, that Lexa could only assume was Octavia. There was a loud thump and then it sounded like someone was being dragged before a door was slammed.

Lexa just looked at Clarke wide-eyed.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Just ignore them.” She reached out and grabbed Lexa’s hand, “Is this a problem?”

Lexa took a deep breath, trying to calm the thoughts sprinting through her mind. She didn’t like that this was a surprise, but that wasn’t Clarke’s fault, in all honesty, she should have been made aware by her team. She was also overwhelmed by the antics of Clarke’s friends, she had never had close friends, and how they behaved so freely with each other was out of context for her. She also couldn’t deny that it made her nervous to be connected so closely to a politician, at the same time, she couldn’t imagine her life without Clarke now, she had already fallen for her, hard. 

Taking her silence as a negative, Clarke started, “I mean, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed, honestly, everyone usually knows my mom as Dr. Griffin-Kane, I really didn’t  
realize you did not know, I didn’t mean to, like, hide this from you…”

Lexa picked up Clarke’s hand with one hand and cupped her face with the other and kissed Clarke to stop her rambling. Once they pulled apart, “Baby, I kind of feel foolish for not realizing this. I mean, that is not your fault in the least bit, had my team prepared me properly, I would have known, but to be honest, I’m glad that I didn’t know. I probably would have been less open to the beautiful girl I met randomly while getting our cars. Though I am displeased with my team, I can’t fault them since I got to meet the most wonderful, amazing, Intelligent, beautiful woman I have ever known. Therefore, I don’t think I will be firing anyone.” Lexa said with a smile.

Clarke grinned at her and leaned in gripping Lexa’s cheeks in her hands and kissed her deeply. Clarke swiped her tongue against Lexa’s bottom lip asking for permission. Lexa opened her mouth, letting Clarke’s tongue dive into her mouth. She sucked on it, causing Clarke to moan. She loved the feel of Clarke’s tongue tangling with her own, a loud thump sounded from the hallway, 

Clarke pulled back abruptly and rested her forehead against Lexa’s. “I’m regretting telling you to come here.”

Lexa chuckled, “I’m glad I came.” She looked into Clarke’s eyes and kissed her chastely.

Clarke asked, “Are you able to stay?”

Lexa knew she turned red, “I brought stuff, but I didn’t want to pressure you if you had a long day and didn’t know what your friends knew, so, I have a bag in the car.”

Clarke chuckled, “You are amazing, it astonishes me that people are afraid of you.”

Lexa stilled, she knew people were scared of her, but that was okay with the business, but… “Clarke…”

“Oh, no, no, I’m not afraid,” Clarke looked at her earnestly.

Lexa looked into her eyes, searching for anything that would tell her different. There have been nights when Clarke stayed at her place, that the blonde would have nightmares and would wake up terrified. She didn’t know what they were about and hoped one day soon the beautiful doctor would trust her enough to tell her.

“Baby, I promise, I didn’t know you had no idea about my relation to Marcus and I am very aware you would do nothing to hurt me, I promise.” Clarke sat back and held her hands.

Slowly, Lexa lifted a hand and grazed her fingers across Clarke’s cheek. “Is it okay if I get my bag, then?”

Clarke smiled broadly, “I would like nothing more.”

 

Lexa grinned at her, “Okay.” She stood up. “I’ll be right back.” She started for the door and remembered the dishes. “I’ll get the dishes when I get back,” she promised. She ran out of the apartment and down the stairs before Clarke could say anything. 

Lexa knew she should be more poised. She had always been taught that she needed to be focused on the business and propriety, but something about Clarke brought out a side that Lexa had no idea she had. Even with the political consequence, she couldn’t find a single reason that would be more negative to the positive things she felt. 

After grabbing her bag and hanging outfit from the back of her car, Lexa turned and ran back up the stairs to Clarke’s apartment. She knocked and was surprised when Raven answered the door, but quickly Clarke slid into her place, pushing Raven against the hall closet with. Lexa chuckled and took Clarke’s hand. Clarke led her to her room and Lexa followed willingly.

“Be sure you kids keep it PG, you don’t want to ruin the good first impression that you started with Lexa!” Raven warned.

Clarke rolled her eyes and ignored her friend before pulling Lexa into her room and closing the door behind them, hitting the switch to lock it. “Before we do anything, I want to make sure we are okay,” Clarke said losing all of the confidence she had guiding Lexa to the room.

Lexa lifted her chin, “Baby, I can’t imagine my life without you after this last two months of us being together. I was a little surprised about the Senator Kane connection, but that wasn’t your fault and I don’t feel like it should influence us at all.” Lexa looked into her eyes, “All I know is that I am Lexa and you are Clarke, and you are like the puzzle piece that has been missing from me, through my whole life.”

Clarke stared at her, shocked, before grinning and wrapping her hands around Lexa’s neck and pulling her into a sweet, deep kiss.

The night ended with them most definitely not keeping it PG.  
∞∞∞∞

The next morning, Lexa woke with Clarke in her arms, curly blonde hair invaded her eyes and nostrils, and Lexa couldn’t think of a place that she would rather be. The even breathing from Clarke told her that she was still asleep. Lexa knew she was an oddball, only needing 4 to 6 hours to feel refreshed. 

The night they had had only cemented the idea that Clarke was meant to be with her. She stroked Clarke’s cheek with a finger and slowly extricated herself from the beautiful blonde. She knew she only had a little while before Clarke needed to get up and though she was hesitant to leave, she wanted to do all she could provide for the wonderful woman that had stolen her heart.

She grabbed her things and took a quick shower before heading out of the room, hoping to make breakfast in bed for Clarke.  
∞∞∞∞

Clarke woke up alone. She reached back searching for Lexa and was sad to realize she wasn’t there and the sheets were cold. She begrudgingly lifted herself out of bed. She heard commotion outside of her door, which was odd, because O and Raven were not usually up at this time. She ignored the noise and took her shower. Once dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, she walked out of her room and was surprised to find Lexa, looking very sexy in a tailored black business suit, bickering with Raven, who was still in her pajamas, in the kitchen. 

“Raven! Back away, before I make you back away! This is for Clarke! You already ate her first breakfast!”

“But it was so good. She’ll never know, she isn’t even up yet!” Raven begged. 

“I swear, Raven, if you even…”

Clarke interrupted them leaning up against the doorjamb and clearing her throat, “What is going on here, ladies?”

Raven looked guilty and Lexa grinned.

“I made you breakfast, I was hoping to get it to you before you got up, but someone,” she nudged Raven harshly, ”decided they needed to taste test it, and then ate ALL of it, before I could get it to you.” Lexa was glaring at Raven.

“What? I was hungry. It looked like you had plenty!” Raven tried to say.

“You ate it all,” Lexa said menacingly raising her spatula.

Raven looked at her, eyes wide, before she scrambled out of the kitchen to go elsewhere in the apartment.

Lexa glared at her back and Clarke just chuckled bringing Lexa’s gaze to her. Looking at Clarke, Lexa smiled and walked towards her. “Good morning, Baby, you sleep okay?”

Clarke smiled at Lexa, “It was going great, until I thought you had left me.”

Lexa looked at her wide-eyed, “I was truly trying to give you breakfast in bed, cause I know you have to go in early, but then Raven…”

Clarke just smiled and cupped Lexa’s cheeks to bring her in for a kiss. Clarke didn’t let go until she felt Lexa relax. “I appreciate your effort, I should have warned you about Raven. Though, to be honest, I don’t know if there really is a warning that would cover Raven.”

Lexa smirked, “I really don’t think there is, either.” She quickly kissed Clarke again. “I made more breakfast for you. I’m sorry I didn’t get to you before you got up, but I made pancakes, eggs and bacon!”

Clarke loved how Lexa could be like a kid on Christmas when it came to the little things. She realized there was probably a lot of history she had yet to learn about, but she looked forward to the education, whenever Lexa was ready. Right now, though, she wasn’t going to let that happiness go to waste. She sat down at the breakfast bar and let Lexa serve her. “Thank you, beautiful, I don’t even remember the last time I had a good breakfast before going into work.”

Lexa looked personally offended by this. “You don’t eat breakfast?”

Clarke was stopped mid-bite by her words, “Well, I try to eat something, but I usually don’t get as good a breakfast as this.”

Lexa just narrowed her eyes and hummed. “Well, I am glad I am here so that you can have one.”

Clarke grinned at her, “I am glad you are here so that I could have one, as well.”

Clarke had automatically sat at the left side of the breakfast bar, which allowed Lexa to hold her right hand while they ate. Clarke couldn’t remember a more perfect breakfast. Although she had only known this woman for two months, she couldn’t imagine her world without her. Most things seemed so easy, and those that weren’t, they actually talked about to work on. Clarke had never had a relationship like this.

“Do you have a lot of meetings today?” Clarke asked.

Lexa shrugged, “I have a few this morning, then this afternoon I have some proposals to make decisions on. It shouldn’t be bad, depending on how the meetings go.” She looked over at Clarke, “What do you have to do today?”

Clarke had to think for a second, “It is Wednesday, correct?”

Lexa nodded.

“I am usually scheduled for the ED on Wednesdays, unless they need me somewhere else. It is rare, though, that I get pulled from ED duty.”

“Do you need a ride into work?” Lexa asked.

Clarke smiled. “I do not. Thank you, though,” She leaned over and gave Lexa a chaste kiss. “Mmm, you taste like bacon and syrup.”

Lexa grinned and pulled her back for another kiss. 

They were interrupted by a phone ringing. Lexa sighed and pulled away, “I think that is mine.”

Clarke looked at the clock on the microwave, “I need to get going anyway, thank you so much for making me such a wonderful breakfast.”

“Anytime,” Lexa smirked.

They both got up and Lexa moved to gather their plates. Clarke put a hand on her arm to stop her. When Lexa looked up at her questioningly, she looked towards the hall, “Since you enjoyed my first breakfast, you can clean up, Raven, we have to get going.”

“Mannnn,” Raven whined, coming into the kitchen.

Lexa looked surprised, not having even realized that Raven had been standing there. 

The phone went off again, “Shouldn’t you get that, Lexa?” Clarke asked. 

 

“It is Titus, he can wait.” Lexa said with irritation. 

“In that case, why don’t we grab our stuff and head out?” Clarke suggested.

They both went back to the room and gathered their things. Leaving hand in hand, Clarke called out her goodbye to Raven and they made their way out to the parking lot. 

When they made it to Clarke’s car, Clarke turned to face Lexa and pulled her in for a searing kiss. “Mmm, that was better than breakfast.”

Lexa grinned and slid her arms around Clarke’s waist, “When can I see you again?”

“Not tired of me yet?” Clarke asked with a smirk.

“No, not yet,” Lexa answered with an answering smirk.

Clarke just shook her head, “When are you free?”

“Well, I know tonight is out, because you always seem to work late when you work in the ED and I don’t want to distract you from getting sleep.”

Clarke looked at her, slightly weirded out by Lexa knowing that. “How do you know that?”

Lexa looked up when Clarke tensed, “You’ve complained about it in the past, and always seem to text or call me later on days you work there. I just noticed a trend, is that okay?”

Clarke chastised herself. Of course, Lexa noticed, she is attentive and considerate. “Of course, I’m sorry.” She cleared her throat and ignored Lexa’s curious look, “So when can we get together?”

Lexa just looked at her for a moment, before seeming to let it go. “Tomorrow is out, because I have a business dinner,” she said with a frown.

“What about Friday? A group of us usually go out to a bar, why don’t you come? Lincoln is usually there and you could bring Anya.” Clarke asked hopefully.

Lexa seemed to considerate for a moment before nodding her head, “I think that would be nice.”

“Excellent!” Clarke grinned. 

Lexa smiled and kissed her. “I should get going. Have a wonderful day and call me later if you get a chance.”

“I will,” Clarke kissed her again. “You have a wonderful day, also. I hope Titus doesn’t annoy you, too much.”

Lexa’s phone started ringing again, causing the brunette to groan, “Too late.” She kissed Clarke quickly before pulling away. “Bye.” 

“Bye,” Clarke smiled and opened her car and got in.

As she was pulling away she could see Lexa on the phone, rubbing her forehead. She knew it was to control her irritation, Lexa did it every time she talked to Titus on the mornings she had stayed at her place. It left her chuckling as she made her way to the hospital.  
∞∞∞∞

The next few days had been rough for both women. Clarke had never been so thankful for modern technology. Before going to bed each night, she and Lexa had face-timed and throughout the days they texted or called. She was happy to find out that Lexa’s cousin Anya would be joining them on Friday. She knew they were very close and having her there might help Lexa relax with so many of Clarke’s friends around.  
Lexa had told her how awkward it was to ask Anya, who had known nothing about Clarke. 

“She was very confused as to why I would want to go out to a bar. When I told her it was because I was seeing someone and wanted her to meet you, she was even more shocked. I was a bit worried since she didn’t say anything before Titus walked into my office. Luckily, she recovered enough to not let Titus know he had interrupted something. After he left, she said she would come. So, we will both be there. It was pretty amusing, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Anya speechless before. I do have to warn you, she can be a little abrasive, but I think it will be helpful that Lincoln will be there.”

Clarke was thrilled that it was finally Friday night. She missed Lexa more than she was really willing to admit. She always looked forward to gatherings with her friends, though she wasn’t always able to make their weekly bar gettogethers due to work, it was always a good time. She knew they were mostly a welcoming bunch, a few of the guys could be a little… big brother like, which didn’t bode well for a new relationship, but she knew Lexa could handle them. 

Her day hadn’t been too crazy and she actually got home on time. Raven and Octavia were busy trying to get ready for their night out. 

“Clarkey! Welcome home!” Raven yelled as she entered the kitchen. “Did you happen to bring dinner with you?”

Clarke chuckled, “I did not, but I could call for a pizza.”

Raven enveloped her in a hug, “I would love you forever.”

“I’m pretty sure you are going to love me forever either way.” 

Raven huffed, “Okay, that may be true, but I will love you more if you get us a pizza.”

Clarke just shook her head as Raven flitted off. Getting her phone out, she placed their normal order while Octavia came into the kitchen.

“So, you ready for Lexa to meet the Delinquents?” Octavia asked, leaning a hip against the counter.

Clarke shrugged, “I am a bit nervous, but I don’t think it will be too bad.”

“How are you feeling with everything? This is your first real relationship since…” O didn’t finish.

Clarke frowned, she knows she can’t really hide things when it comes to O and Raven, especially O. She just seemed to be able to read Clarke better. “Well, things are going  
well, I think. I mean, I sort of had a freak out, that was all my fault. I just sometimes have an issue discerning between attentiveness and possessiveness.” She says with a shrug.

Octavia looks at her with understanding, “Well, I’m sure it is hard after everything that happened, but she seems pretty cool. I mean, I know her a little through Lincoln and she has always seemed a bit standoffish, but when she came here to make dinner, she was like another person. Like, open and caring, and totally looked at you with heart eyes. Which with everything Lincoln has said and everything I have normally seen of her dealing with business, she always seemed uptight and stoic. With you, I got see a side that side I thought Lincoln was joking about.” O shrugged, “Take that as you want it, but know, if she does anything you don’t like, I will end her.”

Clarke couldn’t help but feel warmed by her friend. Knowing that she thought everything was okay, but had her back if it turned south gave her great comfort. “Thanks, O. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She pulled her in for a hug.

“Hey! What about me?” Raven asked wrapping her arms around both women. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you either, Rae.” Clarke allowed.

“Well, chica, I tell you one thing you would do, and that is be late for Grounders! Go and get ready!” 

Clarke looked at the time and balked, “Okay, okay, I’m off, don’t eat all the pizza.”

“I make no promises,” Raven answered honestly.

“We will try to save you at least one piece,” O smirked.

“Terrible, both of you,” Clarke said shaking her head and leaving the kitchen for her room.  
∞∞∞

Lexa walked into the bar and was assaulted by the noises of voices and music and the smell of stale beer. 

“Well this seems like a lovely place,” Anya snarked.

 

“Shof op. We just got here.” Lexa looked around the bar. Clarke had texted that she was already there. Seeing a flash of blonde near the bar, Lexa made her way there. Clarke was leaning over the bar trying to get the bartender’s attention. Lexa placed her hands on Clarke’s hips. 

“Damn it, Bellamy, stop, I’m getting the drinks,” Clarke said swatting behind her at the hands.

Jealously spiked through the brunette’s body, “Who the hell is Bellamy?”

Clarke turned around, her eyes wide in surprise and fear, but was quickly replaced by joy along with a giant grin, she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck. “You made it! I’m so happy!” She kissed Lexa soundly. 

Lexa relaxed into the kiss and rested her hands on Clarke’s hips. 

After pulling away, Clarke asked, “Did you have a hard time finding the place?”

“No, we found it without problem.” Lexa answered.

“Great!” Clarke leaned in and kissed her again.

“Did you want something or not?” The bartender interrupted their reunion.

“Oh, yeah,” Clarke gave the list of orders before turning to Lexa and Anya, “What would you guys like? It is my round.”

Lexa ordered a rum and coke and Anya ordered a beer, before Clarke could pull out money, Lexa handed the bartender her card. “Open a tab, everything for this group is on me.”

Clarke looked at her shocked, “Baby, no, that isn’t why I invited you.”

Lexa smiled at her, “I know, I just want to treat you, and maybe look good in front of your friends.”

“Well they will love you if you are paying for the night and the money they save on drinks, they will definitely need for cabs. Are you sure about this?” Clarke asked looking into her green eyes.

“Of course,” Lexa she said with a shrug. “How was your day?”

“Nothing too exciting, you?” Clarke asked.

“Just the normal meetings and paperwork.” Lexa answered. She looked over to Anya, who was watching them with interest. “I’d like you to meet my cousin, Anya. Anya, this is my girlfriend, Clarke.” 

Clarke reached out her hand, “It is so nice to meet you. Lexa has mentioned you a lot.”

Anya shook her hand, “Really? I just found out about you.”

Lexa elbowed Anya. 

Anya grunted and rolled her eyes, “But, I suppose that is typical Lexa.”

The drinks arrived on trays, Anya took her beer, and Lexa picked up one of the trays while Clarke picked up the other. They followed Clarke to where her friends had  
overtaken a large corner booth. 

“Hey guys, this is Lexa and Anya, Lexa and Anya, these are the delinquents, plus Lincoln, though I’m pretty sure you have met him.” Clarke introduced.

Most raised their hand and waved as Clarke introduced them one by one. There was Monty, Jasper, Harper, Miller, Echo, Bellamy, Emori, Murphy, Raven, Octavia, and Lincoln.  
Lincoln stood and clasped forearms, “Heda, so glad you could join us.” He nodded at Anya, “Sister.”

“What is with this formality?” Raven exclaimed, “We are here to drink!” 

“Well, I guess it is good that Lexa got the next round!” Clarke said putting the first tray down. Lexa followed her lead and put the other tray down. Everyone seemed cheered with  
their drinks. Bellamy, Murphy and Jasper all seemed to eye her warily. 

Clarke and Lexa grabbed their own drinks and Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa. Everyone seemed to go back to their conversations, shooting glances at Lexa and Anya. 

Raven scooted Octavia off the bench and went over to Anya.

“So you are the other Woods, what is the deal with you? Are you as whipped as these two are by someone?” Raven asked.

“No, but I bet I could whip you into shape.” Anya answered with a smirk.

 

“Oh really? I’d like to see you try,” Raven said with a challenging grin.

“I think Anya may have met her match,” Clarke whispered into her ear.

Lexa smiled, “I think you may be right.” She turned and gave Clarke a chaste kiss. “I missed you.”

Clarke clung to her sides. “I missed you, too.” Clarke kissed her again.

A clearing of the throat interrupted them. Both women leaned back to see who the culprit was. Before them stood a man with shaggy brown hair, who Lexa was sure was this Bellamy fellow. 

“Can I help you?” Lexa asked, already disliking this guy from Clarke’s statement earlier.

“Lexa, this is O’s brother, Bellamy,” Clarke said, pulling her close.

 

“What are your intentions with Clarke?” Bellamy asked, staring fiercely at Lexa.

Lexa stood rigid.

Clarke interrupted, “Damnit Bell, she is not someone you should fuck with. I don’t need your protection from her.”

Bellamy looked at Clarke surprised, “That doesn’t mean she gets out of the shovel talk.”

“Yeah, Clarke, it is okay,” Lexa smiled at her girlfriend. “It is a rite of passage.”

“As well as a promise,” Bellamy huffed.

Clarke looked at them both and rolled her eyes, before putting her hands up, “Whatever makes you happy. Just don’t take too long, it has been way too long since I’ve had her in my arms.”

Lexa smiled at this, feeling the same way.

Bellamy guided her a little ways away. “So. What are your intentions? Are you hoping to have a thing to command? Are you hoping she will be there at a whims notice? Are you hoping to control everything about her?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, I think you have the wrong idea about me.” Lexa said taken aback by these accusations. “I respect Clarke and her accomplishments. I know she is amazing and got that way, a long time before I entered the picture. I would never want to tamp that down.”

“Don’t you forget it. I will be watching you.” Bellamy said glaring at her.

Clarke came up and wrapped her arms around Lexa, “Are you done, yet? I would love to dance with my girlfriend.”

“I think we are good.” Bellamy answered.

Lexa was a bit flabbergasted, but followed when Clarke pulled her towards the dance floor.

Once they got to the dance floor, Clarke turned to face her and pulled close. The tune was upbeat, but they moved slowly against one another. Clarke left several kisses up her neck. Lexa just pulled her closer, enjoying the feel of Clarke’s body against her. Lexa had never known a time when she felt so happy and complete. Sure, with Costia she had good times, at least until she found out the truth, but with Clarke it was a whole different plane of existence. 

After a few songs, they made their way back to the table. 

“So, Lexa, what is it that you do?” Jasper asked.

 

Monty turned to him, horrified and smacked his arm.

“What was that for?” Jasper asked rubbing his arm.

“Do you really not know who Lexa Woods is?” Monty asked.

“Um, no.” 

Monty scoffed and took off towards the bar. 

“So, who are you?”

“I run Trikru Enterprises, a multinational conglomerate focused on all kinds of tech. Currently we are mostly focused on medical tech.” Lexa answered taking a sip of her  
drink.

“Wait, so like, how much do you make?” Jasper asked.

Clarke scoffed, “Really, Jas? It is like you have never been outside before. You don’t ask someone how much they make.”

“I’m sorry, I was just curious.” Jasper answered meekly.

Monty came around with another round of drinks, “The bartender said you covered the night, Lexa.”

“I did.” Lexa acknowledged.

“Well, thank you, you really didn’t need to do that.” Monty offered. 

“Wait, so drinks are free? By the person who won’t disclose her income? Awesome.” Jasper says.

“Did you really ask Lexa Woods how much she made? When she is here with Clarke? As a date?” Monty demanded of Jasper.

“Well, yeah, I was curious.” Jasper answered exasperated.

“Jasper, it is enough to cover tonight’s festivities. That is all you need to know,” Clarke stated, glaring at her friend.

Jasper just shrugged and accepted his drink, before sliding out of the booth to go dance with Monty.

Lexa sat down and slid over so Clarke could sit beside her.

“I’m sorry that my friends are idiots,” Clarke said resting her chin on Lexa’s shoulder.

Lexa shrugged, “It’s okay, my love. They don’t know me at all and honestly, if they do “know” me, it is by my business and bank account.” She kissed her nose, “Do I want  
them to want me around for more? Of course, but I acknowledge that that may take some time. I want them to know that I love you, I want them to know that I want you for you.”

Clarke pulled Lexa in and held her tight. Loving the breaths on her neck and the wonderful feel of the woman underneath her hands... She looked forward to the day that  
they could just be together, all of their friends happy for them, everyone acknowledging them, she couldn’t wait.

“Baby, can I come over tonight?” Clarke asked.

Lexa looked at her, surprised, “Of course, I would never deny you. Plus, I was kind of hoping you would want to.”

Clarke grinned, “I love you.” She pulled Lexa in for a kiss.

Lexa couldn’t help but reciprocate. She held Clarke close. 

Someone cleared their throat near the pair, pulling them apart.

The women turned to see Murphy at the end of the table.

“Hey Murph, what’s up?” Clarke asked.

The dark-haired man grabbed a beer and took a drink before smirking, “I was just wondering if Lexa would like to join a couple of us at the pool table?”

Clarke groaned, “Why are you guys all trying to take her away from me?”

Lexa chuckled and kissed her cheek. “You wanted me to get to know your friends, baby.”

Clarke glared at Murphy, “Who would be playing?”

Murphy looked at her innocently, “Me and Bell are on a team, Lincoln wanted it, so he would be on her team.”

Octavia came up to the table and slid across from Clarke and gave her a reassuring wink.

 

Clarke looked back at Lexa, “Your call, Lex.”

Lexa smiled, “I’m game.”

“Excellent! Ready when you are, Lexa.” Murphy said clapping his hands together.

Clarke and Lexa slid out of the booth, Clarke grabbing Lexa’s hand before she could follow Murphy. “I’ll come to cheer you on in a little bit.” She kissed her chastely, “Good luck.”

Lexa smirked, “Don’t worry, Clarke. I can handle myself.” She leaned in closer and whispered, “But I wouldn’t mind a cheerleader.” She kissed Clarke’s cheek as she blushed and took off to follow Murphy.

Clarke slid back into the booth opposite of O and took a sip of her drink. “Is Lincoln okay with Lexa and Anya being here?”

Octavia smiled, “Ha, well, he’s fine Lexa is here. Actually, he was thrilled after I told him about dinner the other night. I don’t know that he was too exceptionally excited his sister would be here, but, what can you do.”

“Yes, what can you do.” Anya said, sidling up to the table.

Clarke looked at her surprised, by the tall woman’s sudden appearance. 

O just laughed, “Come on now, Anya, it is not like anyone enjoys their siblings hanging out with them. I just let Bell stay around because I fear he would have no friends without me.”

Anya just quirked her eyebrow and took a new beer, before sliding in next to O and fixing Clarke in her gaze.

“Are you having a good time, at least?” Clarke asked.

Anya didn’t answer, but continued to analyze Clarke. 

Clarke looked at Octavia, a bit panicked. Octavia just shrugged her shoulders. 

“So, tell me how you met my cousin, Clarke,” Anya finally asked. “Since I know nothing about you.”

Clarke could feel the jab, she knew Lexa had her reasons for keeping things close to the vest. Her coming tonight and bringing Anya, was her way of making the effort to open up. “I met her at Senator Kane’s fundraiser.”

Anya looked surprised, “The one two months ago?”

“Yes.”

“Were you there to pick up millionaires?” Anya asked without remorse.

Clarke immediately felt offended and Octavia audibly scoffed. 

Recovering from her surprise, “As a matter of fact, I was not there to pick up anyone. I was there to support my step-father.”

Anya’s gaze didn’t soften, “And who is your step-father?”

Octavia laughed, “Oh man, you guys are so related.”

Clarke chuckled also, “Marcus Kane.”

Anya’s eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“She is also a prominent trauma surgeon at a Arkadia hospital. Anya, don’t be a bitch. Clarke isn’t in it for the money.” Octavia butted in.

Clarke looked at O shocked, then looked at Anya, “Is that what you think?”

Anya just shrugged and took a sip of her beer.

“We didn’t know who each other were when we met. We bumped into each other when collecting our cars and hit it off. The night ended up with us at an all-night diner, talking until morning. Then she ended up asking me on a date. We continued from then. I never cared that she was ‘Lexa Woods, CEO,’ all I cared about was that she was ‘Lexa Woods, adorable dork, who makes a wonderful breakfast, even if she doesn’t eat most of it and listens to me talk.’” Clarke chuckled thinking about Lexa, “Hell, she didn’t even realize why I was at Marcus’s fundraiser until earlier this week. I had just assumed she knew.”

Anya sat back and just watched her as she talked. She had been surprised by all of it. She even felt a little hurt that Lexa never shared this with her, though Lexa was never one to share things. She just had to take solace in the fact that she was the first one Lexa had shared with. It also seemed to her that Clarke had no desire for Lexa’s wealth or position and that gave her a sense of calm as well.

“What are you ladies over here talking about?” Raven asked, sauntering up and grabbing a fresh drink from the tray. 

Anya looked at her, annoyed.

Clarke and O just chuckled.

“They were having a deep and meaningful conversation that wondered what it would take for you to be their mom.” Octavia answered.

Not missing a beat, “Well, it would take a great many years, and time displacement. Honestly though, Anya, I wouldn’t care at all if you wanted to call me Daddy.”

Octavia burst out laughing.

Clarke was amazed by Raven’s audacity.

Anya looked somewhere between pissed and turned on. 

With Anya’s attention focused on Raven, Clarke slid out of the booth to head towards the pool tables. 

At the pool table, Lincoln was bending to take his shot. Murphy and Bell were taunting him mercilessly and Lexa was just standing to the side with a smirk on her face. 

There were 3 stripes left on the table, but Clarke could tell that Lincoln was aiming towards the eight ball. 

Clarke slid around the table and bumped Lexa with her hip. Lexa proceeded to slide her arm around Clarke and grab her hip to hold her close as they both watched Lincoln take his shot. Slowly the 8-ball crept to its pocket, before dropping in. Groans of disgust rose from Murphy and Bellamy and Octavia appeared as if by magic to congratulate Lincoln.

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s cheeks, “Congratulations, baby,” she kissed her soundly. Lexa ran her tongue along Clarke’s bottom lip, who opened her mouth, granting Lexa entrance. 

Laughter in the background focused Lexa’s mind enough to pull back from Clarke. She rested her forehead against Clarke’s, “I’m sorry for getting carried away.”

“No, need baby, I was right there with you.” Clarke gave her a chaste kiss before pulling back and looking at her friends. 

Bellamy came over, “I think we want a rematch.”

Lexa smirked, “Bring it on.”

Lincoln positioned himself behind Lexa, “Are you trying to challenge now?”

“Uggghhh, Noooooo” Murphy relented. 

“Come on, Murph!” Bellamy exclaimed.

“No,” Murphy said with a sad face.

Raven came bounding into the arena, “Anya and I will take Lexa and Clarke!”

“Oh, come on Rae!” Clarke shouted from her corner.

“Was that you admitting defeat?”

Clarke looked sharply at Lexa, who looked interested, before looking back to glare at Raven, “Fine, we’ll play.”

“Shall we make it more interesting?” Raven asked sauntering up to the table.

“No!” Clarke exclaimed.

Raven pouted, “Come on, Clarkey, have a little fun.”

“They just know they are going to lose,” Anya added while debating between pool sticks. 

Lexa harrumphed, “What did you have in mind, Reyes?”

“Hmm,” Raven tapped her chin, while thinking. “Lexa, you have a house, correct?”

“No, whatever it is you are thinking, no,” Clarke said.

“It’s ok, baby, let’s hear what she has to say,” Lexa spoke softly into Clarke’s ear. Louder and looking at Raven, “Yes, I have a house.”

“Excellent.” Raven clapped her hands together. “We win, you have a gettogether at your place, we play Never Have I Ever, Truth or Dare, maybe some Beer pong and flip cup.”

“So, you basically want to trash my house, by pretending you are back in college?” Lexa asked unimpressed. 

Raven grinned, “Exactly.”

“And what do we get when you lose?” 

The engineer tapped her chin in contemplation.

“You have to do my laundry for one month,” Clarke suggested.

Raven narrowed her eyes. “Two weeks,” she countered.

“Three weeks,” Clarke said, crossing her arms.

The dark-haired girl nodded in agreement.

Lexa looked at her cousin, “You have to field any calls from Azgeda for the next two months.”

Anya shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, we are going to win anyway.”

Raven clapped her hands together. “Alright! Let’s do this!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a nightmare. She reveals her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.W. talk of past verbal and physical abuse. I'll have a short summary at the end for those who can't/don't want to read about it.

Lexa is brought to partial consciousness after being bumped. She isn’t sure what it was, but tries to get more comfortable to fall back into deep sleep.

Clarke thrashes out and yells, “No!”

Lexa’s mind starts to function more, something is clearly not right.

“No, No! Not again! No!” Clarke curls into herself, as if to protect herself.

“Clarke?” Lexa asks, not fully awake.

The blonde whimpers, “No. I’m sorry.”

Lexa is now fully awake and realizes her girlfriend is in the midst of a nightmare. She tries to softly bring her out of it, “Clarke, it’s ok, you are safe.” Lexa tries to put her arms around the doctor.  
Clarke thrashes again, “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me.”

Lexa’s heart is destroyed hearing that. “Baby, no, nothing is your fault, wake up, please, Clarke, wake up,” The brunette tries to shake her awake.

Clarke just folds into herself more.

Lexa starts to panic. “Baby, no, no, no. You are safe, I swear. Please, Clarke, come back to me, please Baby, wake up,” Lexa continues to whisper reassurances while shaking her girlfriend awake. 

This isn’t the first time that this has happened, but this has been the worst. Lexa tried to wait Clarke out, so that the doctor could tell the brunette herself what happened. Seeing her like this destroys the CEO. 

Finally, she whimpers, “Lexa?”

“Yes, baby, I’m here, it is me, you are safe, I promise, you are safe,” Lexa holds her close and whisper reassurances. “I love you, you are safe, it is Lexa, you are safe, I promise.”

Finally, she calms down, after a while Lexa is sure she went to sleep.

“Lexa?” She asks tentatively.

“Yes, Clarke?”

“I’m sorry.” 

Lexa’s heart breaks. “You have nothing to be sorry for, my love.”

“I woke you up.”

Lexa kisses her forehead, “I’d rather you woke me up, so I could comfort you from a bad dream, than face it on your own. Do you want to talk about it?”

She stayed still for a long time. Lexa would have thought that she may have gone back to sleep, if It weren’t for Clarke clasping her hand off and on.

“I fear you will think less of me,” she said weakly.

“There is nothing you could say that would make me think less of you,” Lexa tried to assure her.

She took in a deep breath, “We started dating right after I started Med school. He was kind and charming. Maybe a little intrusive, but I just thought it was an endearing personal flaw. I was so busy, he wanted me to be with him all of the time and I just couldn’t, I was trying to give friends and him and my studies enough time. Then, he suggested we move in together, so of course, that made sense, we could spend more time together and it was cost effective. He started getting more demanding, kept making me think that I was doing something wrong.” She stopped and took a few deep breaths. “It was crazy how easily he manipulated me. I didn’t know which way was up and before I knew it, I had pushed everyone away except for him. All I did was study and spend time with him. He hated that school took up so much of my time. If I tried to study with a group, he would always demand to know who was in the group, sometimes he would just show up.” She shook her head as if to clear out the memories. 

“When he was nice, he was wonderful. If he had a bad day, or I wasn’t paying enough attention he would find anything to nit-pick. My cooking was never up to par, but he insisted that I make dinner if I was going to be home. Anytime I mentioned a classmate, especially if it was a guy, he would get so jealous. If I told him he was being ridiculous, then I was “very stupid, for someone who is supposed to be smart.”

Lexa cringed and was doing her best to calm the rage she felt at this asshole. 

“One night, I was cleaning up from dinner. I was exhausted and he had had a bad day at work, so he was being extremely moody. I accidently dropped a plate and it broke. He came in enraged and he hit me.”

Lexa almost lost it. She wanted to find him and destroy him with her own hands. Instead, she just held Clarke closer and kissed her forehead. 

“We were together for three years. I was so lost, I didn’t know what to do, I had been so ashamed that I had let this happen to myself. My mom actually loved him. O and Raven were across the country, I never felt more alone. It started to become time to apply for residency programs and without him knowing, I applied here. 

“Raven and O came for a surprise visit. I was so happy to see them. He wasn’t thrilled that they just showed up without letting us know. I could tell that they knew something was off as soon as they walked into the apartment. I had lost a ton of weight and I’m sure I looked as exhausted as I felt. I didn’t know, but my mom had given them the letter from Arkadia concerning the Residency. After dinner, they presented it to me. I could see he was furious. I had been accepted there, but now was scared. I didn’t want him to lose it in front of my friends, I didn’t want them to see what I had let my relationship become. 

“I was cleaning up dinner, O and Raven were in the living room. He came into the kitchen and I could tell he was about to lose it. He started yelling at me, he grabbed my arms and shoved me into the counter before he punched me across the face. He hit me so hard that I lost my balance and hit the floor. O and Raven had come in when he started yelling. I’m not sure what happened exactly, because as it turned out, he had given me a concussion. I do know that he made a huge mistake doing that when they were there. I mean, O owns a gym and runs classes on self-defense.

“They took me to the hospital to check my head. He wasn’t there when we got back, but they packed me up and after I took care of some things, we came back home. I never told my mom what happened exactly, but she was just happy I was back. I haven’t seen or heard from him since. I did start seeing a psychologist to help me. I know logically it isn’t my fault what happened, but I still get those feelings of shame, I haven’t fully recovered my self-confidence. The nightmares used to be a lot worse. Sometimes it is just him hitting me, sometimes I am back in that apartment with him and he is yelling at me. Sometimes he shows up here.” She starts to sniffle.

Lexa pulls her close and runs her hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her. “I am happy that you know it isn’t your fault. I wish there was a way that I could take your pain away. I realize that that part of your past will probably never leave you, but know that I will try my best to make sure you know that you are safe and loved. Just know, that I am here whatever you need.” She kissed Clarke’s forehead. 

“I just worry, I mean, I love you, I know I get, like, standoffish, sometimes…”Clarke started.

Lexa stopped her, “Baby, I didn’t know why you pulled away from me before, but now it makes more sense. I never thought you were standoffish. I knew something was going on, but I was willing to wait until you told me.” Lexa caressed Clarke’s cheek, “I would never be able to think less of you, I love you, I love that you have friends that help you. God, I cannot even tell you how much I appreciate O and Rae after hearing that. That is something incredibly hard to come out of yourself, hell, it is incredibly hard to leave it when you have people. It doesn’t make you less of a person, you were taken advantage of. Psychological warfare is deplorable, and that is what abuse is. Just, know, if I ever do something that makes you nervous, talk to me. I won’t bite, I won’t belittle, I just want us to work. So please, never apologize when you have nightmares, because I’d rather be here to help you through it, than not.”

Clarke held her tightly for a long time. “When I first came back, Rae, O and I had gotten our apartment together. My nightmares were a lot worse and O and Rae spent a lot of nights in my bed. I know I can never repay them. I can never give them nights back,” her voice caught.

Lexa pulled Clarke close, “You don’t have to repay them. Those are nights your friends gave willingly. The only one that has to repay anyone is your ex. He could never repay those who love you, because there is no excuse for what he put you through. We all love you, Clarke. His disgrace is not something you should put on yourself. I am here for you, you are not damaged, you are not less, you are everything.” She pulled Clarke as close as she could, “God, baby, I can’t even imagine my life without you now. We will find a way to rid you of these nightmares. Just know that I love you, nightmares and all. Never apologize for waking me up.” She chuckled, “God, baby, you are so amazing.”

Clarke whirled around in bed to face her. Her hands caressed the sides of Lexa’s face. She stroked her face and looked into her eyes. “Lexa, I love you.”

Lexa melted into her touch, “Oh, Clarke, I love you too, so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Clarke wanted to experience some independence went to Med School across the country. She met Finn who was charming at first, he eventually started verbally abusing her, then physically. She was too ashamed to tell her friends or family, everyone assumed she was busy with school and that was why she wasn't communicating as much. She applied for a residency position back home without telling him. Abby gave Raven and Octavia the envelope with the decision, so they traveled across the country to surprise Clarke. Shit went down, Clarke got a concussion, Raven and O ran Finn out of the apartment. The 2 girls brought Clarke back home. Clarke has nightmares about Finn showing up or her still being with him, but they have gotten better. She goes to therapy. Lexa holds her close, reassures Clarke she thinks she is amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa visits Clarke at work.

“Ms. Woods? What are you doing here?”

Lexa looked up from where she was standing in the hall. She had come to the hospital and brought Clarke lunch. Her favorite doctor seemed to be working nonstop over the past several days, only breaking for short periods of time to sleep. She hoped to provide at least some nutrition while Clarke was working so hard. Looking towards the voice, Lexa realized it was Clarke’s mom. “Uh, hello. I’m, well, I’m here for…”

“Lexa! Hey,” Lexa turned to see Clarke’s joyful face. Her smile drooped, seeing her mother beyond Lexa. “Hi, Mom, what’s up?”

Lexa didn’t know what to do, so she just kept silent.

“Hi, Clarke, I just saw Ms. Woods here, thought I’d ask if she needed some help.” Clarke’s mom answered.

Clarke smiled, “Don’t worry, Mom, I’ve got her. I will talk to you later. Ready?” Clarke asked, turning towards Lexa.

Lexa smiled and nodded and followed Clarke down the hall.

Once they were out of hearing range for her mother, Clarke began, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think. I knew my mom would be here, but I was just thinking about you coming and not what that could entail…”

Lexa stopped them looked up and down the hall to make sure they were alone, causing Clarke confusion. “Clarke.” The beautiful blonde looked at her and Lexa kissed her. “Hi.”

Clarke grinned, “Hi, yourself.”

“Where are we going?” Lexa asked with a smile.

“We are going to my office,” Clarke took her hand and led her down the hall. 

Once they were ensconced in Clarke’s office, Lexa laid their lunch on her desk. “I got you your favorite from that café near my office. I hope that is okay.”

Clarke came around Lexa and circled her arms around her. “It is wonderful, thank you, baby.” She kissed the back of Lexa’s neck.

Lexa loved the feel of Clarke’s lips on her neck, but she knew the feel of her on her own lips was better, so she turned and captured those beautiful lips in a kiss. Lexa brought her hand up and threaded it through Clarke’s beautiful blonde hair. 

Clarke opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. The doctor cupped the brunette’s face lovingly in her hands.

Lexa pulled Clarke close, loving the feel of her body against hers. Slowly she pulled away, “Baby, you need to eat.” She rested her forehead against Clarke’s.

Clarke chuckled, “I love you.”

The joy she felt upon hearing that from her was second to none, each and every time. “I love you, too, Clarke, now please, eat,” she said pulling away.

“Thank you for bringing me lunch,” Clarke gave her a chaste kiss before sitting on one of the two chairs in front of her desk.

“Of course, my Love. How are you doing?” 

“Ugh, I’m soooo tired. Though, getting to see you, almost makes it worth it,” Clark said with a wink.

Lexa could only shake her head and lean forward for a kiss. 

The both continued eating in a pleasant silence.

After Clarke finished, she placed her scraps on the desk and moved onto Lexa’s lap. “Hi.”

Lexa grinned up at her, placing her own left over food on the desk., “Hi, back.”

“I’m sorry about my mom, earlier.”

“It Is okay. You will tell her when you are ready. “ 

Clarke gazed at Lexa, “I am ready, I just wanted it to be on my terms. Not just thrusting you onto each other while on lunch break.”

Lexa couldn’t help but smile, “You want me to meet your mother?”

“Well, yeah, I kinda like you, so….”

Lexa got up and picked Clarke up into a loving hug. “I will support you, no matter what.”

“I know, baby,” Clarke acknowledged and gave her a kiss. “We should find a time, so I can introduce you properly. Soon.”

Lexa grinned at her, “I look forward to it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes to steal Lexa from work for lunch, introduces herself to Lexa's secretary, and runs into Titus.

Clarke got off the elevator on the top floor of Trikru Enterprise’s happy to steal Lexa away for lunch. She had the day off and Lexa said she opened up an hour for lunch so they could spend some time together. It had been a few days since they last saw one another and Clarke felt like she was going through withdrawal. It was ridiculous, she knew, but she couldn’t help it. She’d never been with someone that made her feel so special, so appreciated, or so loved. They had been together for about three and a half months now and it seemed to get better and better with each day. Clarke knew that was cheesy thinking that, but it fit. 

Coming out of her reverie, she walked up to the secretary’s desk, “Hi, Clarke Griffin to see Lexa Woods, please.”

“Of course, Dr. Griffin, I will let her know you are here. She is in a meeting, but it should end shortly,” the secretary smiled at her.

Clarke nodded and went to turn, before a thought burst into her head. “What is your name?” she asked, quickly turning back.

The woman’s eyes widened at the abruptness.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, I’ve been here a couple times and I don’t know your name. I just feel rude for not asking before,” Clarke tried to explain.

The woman gave her a small, knowing smile, “My name is Zoe.”

Clarke grinned, “Well, Zoe, it is a pleasure to actually meet you. Please, call me Clarke.” She stuck her hand out.

Zoe looked at her slightly bewildered before shaking her head and chuckling, “Nice to meet you, too, Clarke.”

Clarke looked at the door, “Is she in a meeting with Titus?”

Zoe quirked an eyebrow at her.

Clarke realized she probably shouldn’t have asked, “I’m so sorry, you probably aren’t supposed to tell people that.”

“Yes, it is my duty to keep Heda’s business confidential.” She gave Clarke a half smile, “All of her business.”

Clarke grinned and nodded her head, “I know that she appreciates that. I suppose I should go sit down before…”

The door opened and Titus and Anya stepped out.

“Crap,” Clarke said under her breath.

Titus looked at her suspiciously, “Who are you?”

Anya appeared behind him, her eyes widened for a second, before pushing past him. She stuck her hand out. “Dr. Griffin, how nice to see you again.”

Clarke smiled at her and shook her hand, “Ms. Woods, the pleasure is all mine.” 

“Griffin? As in Griffin-Kane?” Titus asked.

Clarke chuckled, “Sorry, no, just Griffin.”

“Lexa and I ran into Dr. Griffin the other day and convinced her to come in to discuss what young doctors, like herself, might need to improve the way they deliver healthcare.” Anya interjected.

Clarke could see Lexa come up behind them as she just smiled at Titus.

“Dr. Griffin,” Lexa spoke.

Anya moved, causing Titus to have to move as well.

“Thank you for coming,” Lexa stuck her hand out and shook her hand. “Why don’t we go into my office.”

Titus still eyed her suspiciously.

Clarke walked into Lexa’s office.

She heard whispered discussion behind her, but she ignored it and sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

After a minute, Lexa walked in and closed the door. She leaned into it and sighed, “Sorry about that.”

Clarke jumped up and walked to her girlfriend, “No, I’m sorry, I was making small talk with Zoe instead of just sitting down.”

“Zoe?” Lexa asked looking at her curiously.

“Your secretary.”

Lexa chuckled, “Clarke, I know my secretary’s name. I just wasn’t aware you were so familiar with her.”

Clarke put her hands on Lexa’s hips, “I wasn’t. I felt that it was rude that I didn’t know her name, especially if I am going to be coming around once in a while. I told her to call me Clarke.”

“Clarke,” Lexa started admonishingly.

“No, it’s okay. When I asked if you were in a meeting with Titus she said that she couldn’t tell me, because it was her duty to keep your business private. All of your business. So, I’m pretty sure she knows I’m not here to talk product ideas, but I am very sure she won’t tell anyone.”

Lexa just looked at her for a moment, before sighing. 

Clarke tugged on her hips and pouted, “You haven’t kissed me yet.”

Lexa shook her head and couldn’t help but smile, “Well, let me fix that.” She cupped Clarke’s face and kissed her soundly.

Clarke sighed happily into the kiss.

Lexa pulled away slowly, “Is that better?”

Clarke smiled and admitted, “Much.” She pecked her girlfriend’s lips once more, just because she could.

“We should probably go get lunch,” Lexa said.

“We can’t stay here and kiss? Or maybe…” She pulled on Lexa’s hips, bringing their body’s flush, “more?”

Lexa put her arms around Clarke and laughed, “As much as I would love to do all sorts of things to you in my office. The fact that Titus is aware of your presence, means I’m not sure how much privacy we will actually get. Being that I do want to spend time with you, we should probably go out to lunch somewhere.”

Clarke sighed and conceded with a shrug of her shoulders.

“I love you,” Lexa said, kissing her on the nose.

Clarke gazed lovingly into the brunette’s eyes, “I love you, too.”

“I just need my jacket, then we can go.” Lexa moved to her desk, taking a jacket that matched her light grey pencil skirt and placed it over her white button-down blouse. 

Clarke just watched as her beautiful girlfriend adjusted her clothes. It shocked her that Lexa didn’t rule the world. She had no idea how people could tell Lexa anything other than yes when she looked that good.

Lexa looked up at her and smirked, “Enjoying the view?”

Clarke shrugged and winked, “Maybe a little.”

Lexa just shook her head and met Clarke at the door. “You are ridiculous.” She leaned in and kissed her before opening the door. 

“Zoe, I am taking an hour for lunch. Only bother me if absolutely necessary.” Lexa demanded.

Clarke crossed her arms, tilted her head, and glared at Lexa.

Lexa looked back at her confused, “Are you coming, Dr. Griffin?”

Clarke quirked an eyebrow at her and looked at Zoe, then back at Lexa.

Lexa seemed to get the idea. She took a deep breath, “My apologies, Zoe. Would you please only contact me if absolutely necessary.”

Zoe looked confused, “Um, yes, Heda.”

“Thank you,” Lexa gave a forced smile, before looking up at Clarke for approval.

Clarke grinned. “Have a good day, Zoe.”

“You as well, Clarke.” Zoe said, looking bewildered.

When they made it to the elevator, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “No, of course not. I’m usually quite polite to her. I just have a hard time, when I come from being with Titus.”

Clarke shook her head. She couldn’t understand the power that this man held. He seemed like a power-hungry leech. Clarke didn’t like anything she heard about him.

Lexa seemed to know what she was thinking, “Whatever is going through your mind, I understand, it is just complicated.”

Clarke wanted to say something, but was cut off by the opening of the doors. Lexa let go of her hand and they walked out. Clarke felt defeated in that moment.   
∞∞∞

They made it to a nice sit down restaurant that Lexa had suggested. She said she liked their food and their discretion. Clarke didn’t know why, but it all just felt wrong. Nothing in their relationship had felt that way. Being with Lexa didn’t feel that way, but this secrecy, that she was fairly confident had more to do with Titus than with the rest of the world, just felt wrong.

“Clarke.” Lexa said, trying to get her attention. “Clarke, baby, please,” she leaned forward and picked up Clarke’s hand. “Please, tell me what is going on in your mind.”

Clarke frowned, but squeezed Lexa’s hand in her own. “I’m sorry, I guess it just bothers me how much Titus has you under his thumb.”

Lexa bristled, “I am the one in charge of the company, yes he is there…”

Clarke looked up sharply and interrupted her, “Lexa. You admit that you are different after having a meeting with him. You say how you have to fight him for everything. You admit that it is trying for you to deal with him. He seems to give you nothing but grief. He rules your life. Not just your business life, but everything! We can’t even be together, except in private, which I wouldn’t care about. I realize privacy is important to you, but it isn’t because you are private, it is because you don’t want him to know. I don’t think I would mind him if he had your happiness in mind, but it is apparent to me that he doesn’t. He wants you to struggle. He wants you to feel like you will never be good enough, because he wants to continue to try and run your company like he is boss, without him actually being in the limelight.”

Lexa looked shocked, her mouth opened and closed, with no sound, before saying. “Clarke.”

“I’m sorry, baby, you asked. And I want nothing more than for you to be happy and this man seems to demand your unhappiness.”

“Baby,” Lexa started, looking a little lost. “I…”

“I’m sorry, Lexa, I just… I just love you. I just want you to be happy. I’m sorry if I overstepped.” Clarke looked away, unable to face Lexa’s wrath.

Lexa reached over and used a finger to Clarke’s chin to pull Clarke’s face towards her. 

Clarke looked at her and saw nothing but love.

“I’ve never had anyone try to look out for me like you do. I hear what you are saying. I need to take that into consideration, like, deep consideration. I was brought up a certain way. Titus had a lot to say in that, because my family wanted me to be aware of what was awaiting me with this business. I know how I was raised was different. I just like to think, I must have been raised right, if it led me to you,” Lexa said with a sly smile.

“Oh my, you are terrible,” Clarke chuckled.

“Yet, you still love me,” Lexa responded.

Clarke rolled her eyes and leaned in, kissing Lexa.

Before their kiss could be deepened, the waiter cleared their throat.

Lexa cleared her throat before sitting back, “Baby, did you make a selection?”

Clarke smiled at her and gave her order to the waiter. Lexa gave her order and the waiter went away.

“Truly, Clarke, I hear what you are saying. It gives me something to think about. I always thought of Titus as a necessary evil. He had fought against my change from defense to medical technology. I was amazed how many of our applications were so easily transferred from one to the other, but he fought every single one. I have fought my whole life, though. My father made it clear that I had to earn my place. I was taught, reprimanded, and constructed, all so I would be good enough to take over the company when it came time. My mom tried, but… I really was shown only love when I moved in with Gustus and Indra…” The sentence faded out, Lexa looking out the window for a moment, before shaking her head and clearing her throat. “The more I think about it, the more I realize that Titus feeds into that unhappy time of my life. He took over a lot of my life after my father passed away. I can’t completely fault him, though. He did what he thought was right. In fact, his pushing me to be a better “Face” of the company is what led me to be at the fundraiser where I met you. So it isn’t like it is all bad,” Lexa said with a half smile.

Clarke looked at her shocked, “Baby, we came together in a moment of innocence. I didn’t know who you were and you didn’t know who I was. Titus was never in the equation. I’d like to think I met the real Lexa Woods that night and that is the Lexa Woods I fell in love with.”

Lexa looked at her like she was burning with love. The fire came through in her eyes. She got up and pulled Clarke up with her. Sliding her arms around Clarke’s waist. Clarke linked her hands around Lexa’s neck. Their lips came together naturally. 

Clarke knew there was never anyone that she had felt this with. The power, the feeling that went along with this kiss made her weak in the knees. She knew no one would be able to make her feel this way ever again. She also knew that she didn’t want anyone else to bother to try. 

They pulled apart at the clatter of plates, both looked towards the intruding sound. The waiter looked at them and apologized profusely while trying to both fan himself and pick the dishes up. It caused him to drop the dishes again multiple times. 

Lexa chuckled. “I would normally be angered by being interrupted, but I think our passion may have legitimately broken him. That is something I know can never be reproduced,” she said smiling at Clark.

Clark could only shake her head and kiss Lexa again, quickly, before pulling away, “Maybe we should sit down.”

Lexa only agreed after moving her chair around the table to be next to Clarke’s. There was never a time that my left-handedness worked in my favor more than right now, Clark thought. Lexa grasped Clarke’s right hand. 

Clarke picked up Lexa’s hand and gave it a kiss. 

The waiter came back with their new entrees. He set them and both women thanked him. He scurried off, there was no other word for the way he moved, and both women chuckled.

“I think you may have frightened the poor waiter, my love,” Clarke whispered, leaning close to Lexa and kissing her cheek.

“Maybe he just realizes, he doesn’t hold a candle to the most beautiful woman in the world.” Lexa says with a smirk.

Clarke just purses her lips, “That just plain isn’t fair.”

“What isn’t fair, my love?” Lexa asks, looking at Clarke innocently.

“You shouldn’t be allowed to be as charming as you are.” Clarke says.


	5. Chapter 5

                “Are you sure about this? You still have a little time to change your mind.” Clarke asked Lexa.

                The brunette sighed. She had a feeling that she would regret this, but she took one look around her still clean house and nodded. “I’ll just try to keep this current image in my head. My beautiful, clean home, with a gorgeous blonde standing in my living room.”

                Clarke chuckled and smacked her lightly on the chest before giving her a chaste kiss. “You already impressed them at the bar, especially after we beat Rae and Anya.”

                “You’ve mentioned. I just never actually got to know them at all. I had some conversation with a few of them.” Lexa could feel the blush start on her cheeks as she thought about the truth, “I guess, this is a way to get to know you better, too. I mean, you have all of these friends and you have all been friends for almost your whole lives. I never had that, so maybe I just don’t understand it.” Clarke frowned at her and started to say something, but Lexa interrupted, “Now, I’m not looking for sympathy. I’m just saying… I don’t know, I guess, maybe, that by trying to closer to your friends it will bring us closer?”

                Clarke smiled and rolled her eyes, “If anything, I think if you get closer to my friends, you’ll be heading for the hills.”

                Lexa chuckled, “Never going to happen.” Leaning in she kissed Clarke’s sweet lips.

                Clarke brought her hands up to frame Lexa’s face and deepened the kiss. Lexa pulled her hips closer, before snaking her arms around Clarke’s back. Before anything more could happen, the doorbell rang.

                Clarke sighed, “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

                “No, but you’ll stick by me, right?” Lexa looked at her pleadingly.

                Clarke grinned, “Of course, my love.” She gave Lexa a quick kiss before dragging her to the door.

                They opened the door to Raven and Anya bickering, with Octavia and Lincoln looking on with amusement.

                “If you are invited, it is only polite to bring something,” Anya insisted.

                “If you are invited, then it is not necessary to bring something, unless specified.” Raven argued back.

                “Do you want to come in, or are you good out here?” Lexa interjected with a twinkle in her eyes.

                This earned a glare from Anya, while Raven tried to bring them into the argument, “When you are invited to a place, do you bring something, Lexa?”

                Lexa laughed, “I was pretty much raised by the same exact people that Anya was, so…”

                “So, you are no good, Griff?”

                Clarke just shook her head, “We can still close the door.”

                Anya came in handed a bottle to Clarke and kept going, Raven followed giving Clarke a hug. Next came Octavia and Lincoln. O smiled at Lexa and gave Clarke a hug. Lincoln and Lexa clasped forearms, before hugging. Lincoln went on to hug Clarke and kiss her cheek.

                “You really need to explain your family’s traditions to me. Why didn’t Anya do the same as Lincoln?” Clarke asked Lexa quietly.

                Lexa just smirked, “Basically, because Anya is an asshole.”

                “Huh, okay then.” Clarke said before following the first group of friends in.

                It wasn’t long before Lexa’s place was filled. Monty, Jasper, Harper, Miller, Echo, Bellamy, Emori, and Murphy joined them from the bar, with the addition of Luna, Fox and Maya. Shortly after everyone arrived, enough pizza and wings to feed the Army arrived along with chips and carrots and celery. Lexa could see Clarke just smiling and shaking her head in disbelief. Lexa just figured, whatever was left over she could take to her next meeting or two… or twelve.

                Before everyone started in, Lexa told them about the tables she had set up for beer pong and flip cup, she had also broken out a smattering of board and card games. Everyone dispersed to check out the surroundings.

After everyone dispersed, Jasper and Monty came running back in. “Lexa, do you have poster board?” Jasper asked.

Lexa had to think, “I think I might have something, possibly a big white board you could use.”

“Perfect!” Monty exclaimed.

“Dare I ask what this is for?” Lexa asked.

“Beer Pong Tournament, we are drawing names, by the way, do you have paper we could use?” Jasper asked.

Lexa laughed, “No, worries, give me a minute and I’ll get what you need.” Lexa knew this was going to be quite the night. Luckily, she had thought ahead and gotten a bunch of Gatorade, along with a lot of breakfast stuff, to help those who stayed to recover in the morning. She found a large white board, along with dry-erase markers and paper for everything in her home office and brought it down. The boys took it and started scribbling names on the paper.

Anya came up next to her, “Are you sure about this? They could all just be here to see the great “Lexa Woods” in her regular habitat.”

Lexa looked around, “I, for once, don’t believe that to be true. I trust Clarke, and if she didn’t know someone that was here, I know she would tell me.” She turned to look at her cousin, “Trust me, Anya, this is as foreign to me as it is to you. Lincoln seems to be happy with being a part of this group, would it be so terrible for us to join them?”

Anya shrugged, “Lincoln is a kind soul. He couldn’t see malice a mile away.”

“You underestimate your brother and I, this group has been together, for the most part since elementary school. We never had that. I know I didn’t. Just because it is different, doesn’t make it wrong, Anya. Please, try to have some fun tonight,” Lexa pleaded.

“Yes, Heda,” Anya said sarcastically while walking away.

Lexa stared after her, unsure of her response. She was bumped in the hip, which knocked her out of her reverie. Looking over she was delighted to see it was Clarke, “What are you trying to do, hm?” She asked, snaking her arms around the beautiful blonde.

“You were looking way too serious for a game night.” Clarke answered with a grin.

“Is that so?” Lexa asked with a raised eyebrow.

Clarke just rolled her eyes before kissing her. “Names for beer pong were drawn. You are with Bellamy.”

Lexa swallowed down her dislike. She knew that the floppy haired boy was Octavia’s brother and someone that Clarke considered a brother, but there was just something about his familiarity with Clarke that rubbed her the wrong way. She trusted Clarke completely, in a way she’d never be able to explain, but Bellamy? She didn’t know about his intentions.

“Hey, are you okay?” Clarke asked, draping her arms around Lexa’s neck.

Lexa smiled, “Of course. He just better be in it to win.”

“You are going to have your work cut out for you, the competition is fierce.” Clarke said with a grin.

“Who is your partner?”

“Lincoln.”

“Well, there is one win.” Lexa smirked.

Clarke scoffed, “Is that so?”

“Mmhm” Lexa hummed.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “So cocky.”

“Yet, you love me anyways,” Lexa said with a sly grin.

“MMm, indeed I do,” Clarke said with a kiss. “Now, I have to go and let Lincoln know we are out for blood, are you okay?”

Lexa can’t remember a time she laughed so happily, “I don’t think I could be better at this particular moment.”

Clarke grinned and winked at her before taking off to find Lincoln.

“Well, Commander, looks like it is you and me.”

Lexa turned to see Bellamy come in behind her. “Seems that way.”

“If we work together, I’m pretty sure we could kick ass.”

Knowing that Clarke would be happy if she got along with Bellamy, Lexa couldn’t help but give him a small smile, “Then, let’s kick ass.”

He grinned at her, “We are first up, come on.”

During their games, Lexa learned that Bellamy was a police detective, that he was the man of the house since a young age, and that he hated everyone Octavia brought home until Lincoln proved himself. She enjoyed his stories of trying to protect the “Troublesome Trio,” that was Clarke, Octavia, and Raven. She ended up enjoying her time with him and they ended up making a rather good team.

Lexa had not been surprised to find that her girlfriend and Lincoln only made it two rounds.

Before the final, others had gone off to play other games, to eat or do whatever else, but once it was the finale everyone had come back. When Lexa and Bellamy were crowned champions, it was decided that a few rounds of flip-cup were in order. Luckily, Lexa’s place had enough room that they were able to align enough tables to fit everyone along both sides.

Flip-cup dissolved into giggles for the most part, much to the disappointment of those who were very competitive. Clarke gave Lexa a heated kiss after the second round went bust, causing her to forget all about the competition and anyone else in the room. She had pulled Clarke closer, but her friends were quick to remind them that they weren’t alone. After Clarke pulled away, Lexa seriously contemplated sending everyone home.

“I say next we play never-have-I-ever!” Raven exclaimed.

Lexa looked at Clarke confused.

Clarke leaned in and whispered, “Someone says something they haven’t done, then everyone that has done that thing has to drink.” She smirked, “You really should have spent more time having fun in high school and college, babe.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and kissed Clarke chastely in thanks and they followed everyone to the living room. Lexa got an end spot on the couch and Clarke settled between her legs on the floor.

‘Okay, since this was my idea, I start!” Raven exclaimed.

“Is there anything you haven’t done?” Jasper asked, already slurring his words.

Raven looked at him pointedly, “Never have I ever gotten high in the last 24 hours.”

Jasper, Maya, Luna and Fox all took drinks.

“Never have I ever made out with a millionaire,” Harper said.

Lexa, Clarke, Anya, Octavia, and Raven all took a drink.

“Who are you making out with Rae?” Echo asked.

Raven just blushed and shook her head.

                “Never have I ever had sex with someone of the same sex,” Bellamy states.

                Lexa, Clarke, Anya, Raven, Monty, Harper, Miller, Luna and Fox all take a drink.

                Some eyebrows were raised, but, they were all still feeling good, so no one said anything. Well, Jasper almost said something, but Raven hit him.

                “Never have I ever had sex with a teacher.” Miller offered.

                Raven and surprisingly Anya took a drink.

                Lexa stored that for later conversation.

                “You guys are too serious, never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex.” Luna said. Everyone except Murphy and Bellamy took a drink.

                “Luna, you aren’t supposed to say something you’ve done.” Raven said exasperated.

                “There is very little that I haven’t done, I was just trying to break the tension.” Luna stated.

                It went through a few rounds of non-essential bickering and chuckles. All of it Lexa found greatly amusing. She even had a bit of a buzz by the time it got to Jasper.

                “Never have I ever had a stalker.” Jasper stated.

                Lexa took a drink, she had told Clarke of the woman that was fascinated with her celebrity.

                “Clarke, what about that guy you dated from Med school? Wasn’t he technically a stalker too?” Jasper slurred out.

                Everyone seemed to stop.

                Clarke slowly took a drink, “I suppose so,” She said slowly before getting up and walking away.

                Lexa saw red. She wanted to destroy Jasper. Lincoln putting his arm on her is the only thing that settled her down. “Get the fuck out of my house, Jasper,” she said before getting up and going after Clarke.

                She found her upstairs, pacing, as if she was trying to walk the emotions and memories out. Lexa opened her arms and immediately absorbed a shaking Clarke. She shushed and soothed her to the point that she was able to change Clarke and herself out of their day clothes into pajamas.

 During this time, she had been able to message Anya and Lincoln to let them know everyone, except for Jasper, was still welcome to stay, and where overnight things were to be found.

                After they settled into bed, Clarke kept stirring, going back and forth, before finally admitting, “I’m sorry.”

                Lexa kissed her head, “Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

                “But I ruined you getting to know my friends, with my issues.” Clarke lamented.

                “Clarke, the only one that ruined anything was Jasper. I don’t think I have ever seen anyone smacked upside the head as much, even in YouTube videos. What he said was in poor taste and that is on him. If he can’t handle his alcohol, he is old enough to know better, because what he did was just plain rude.” She snuggled more into Clarke, before continuing, “I’d like to say that tonight was a success. I got to know more of your friends. Bellamy and I even forged a championship together after being put together randomly.”

                She felt the rumbles of Clarke’s laugh before she heard it.

                “You made that happen, didn’t you?” Lexa accused half-heartedly.

                “Maybe a little bit.” Clarke admitted.

                Lexa sighed, “Lucky for you, he isn’t a complete asshole.”

                “If only I had known.” Clarke said in only a lightly sarcastic manner.

                Lexa rolled her eyes and kissed Clarke. “I love you.”

                “I love you, more.”

                “Not possible.”

                Clarke smirked and cuddled more into Lexa. They both fell into a surprisingly dreamless sleep.

∞∞∞

                The next morning, Lexa woke up to find her favorite blonde completely on top of her, it made her wary of getting up, realizing that it was quite possible that Clarke needed her more than anything else. At the same time, she couldn’t really breathe and knew there would be other people in her house. She slowly shifted, a little at a time, to get Clarke off of her. She couldn’t blame her body when it cried out for the warmth of the blonde.

                After fully extricating herself, she made her way downstairs. She was surprised to find Anya and Lincoln. She walked in and they both turned to her.

                “Hey, Lexa,” Anya greeted.

                “Good morning,” Lincoln said with a smile. “We have this, you should really go back to Clarke.”

                Lexa stared at him. She realized that Octavia might have told him, but still.

                “I don’t know what is going on, but I realize it is serious and therefore I agree with my brother.” Anya claimed. “We have breakfast under control. She needs you more than we do.”

                “Pretty much everyone, except for Jasper stayed last night. We found what you had prepared, so we took care of it. Please, just take care of Clarke.” Lincoln requested.

                Lexa couldn’t express how grateful she was, so all she could was nod to her cousins and go back to her love. When she got back to the bedroom she found Clarke curled into the fetal position in the middle of the bed.

                It crushed her to see Clarke like this. She hadn’t had a nightmare in two weeks, which was when Clarke told her what caused them. She hadn’t wanted to force anymore on her girlfriend, but Jasper had forced this situation on them and she hated him for it. She took her sweatshirt and sweatpants off and curled in behind Clarke.

The doctor seemed to calm as Lexa pulled her into body. Clarke’s breathing seemed to calm as Lexa brought her into her chest. Lexa smoothed her hand down Clarke’s legs, molding them to her own. Clarke seemed to relax with her body heat. As Clarke snuggled into her she felt herself go to sleep.

                A while later, Lexa was awakened with her favorite blonde curls in her nose. Somehow, she knew Clarke was already awake, so she grabbed onto her waist and flipped them over.

                Clarke erupted with a squeal and some giggles.

                Lexa love every second of it. She kissed Clarke’s shoulder, “Good morning, my love.”

                “You are terrible,” Clarke replied.

                “Hmm, I’m pretty sure you like me, none the less.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes, “I suppose.”

                “Suppose?” Lexa asked levity in her mind, “Only suppose?”

                Clarke nodded.

                “Well, then,” Lexa attacked the blonde’s side, tickling her.

                Clarke erupted into laughter, trying to push Lexa’s hands away. “Stop, stop, okay, I like you, I love you. I love you, I swear!”

                Lexa grinned and leaned forward to peck Clarke’s lips. “I love you too, baby.”

                Clarke groaned. “Aren’t there people here to entertain?”

                The brunette shook her head, “Hate to break it to you, baby, you are the only one that matters to me.”

                Clarke’s grinned turned into a full-blown smile, “I am, aren’t I?”

                Lexa rolled her eyes. “Come on, Clarke, we probably _should_ get up.”

                “Lead the way, baby,” Clarke said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go dress shopping in preparation for the hospital gala fundraiser. Clarke tells Abby about Lexa.

                “So, have you told your mom about Lexa, yet?” Octavia asked.

                Clarke, Octavia, and Raven were out shopping for dresses. The hospital’s charity gala was in a few weeks and all three were planning on attending.

                “No, not yet,” Clarke admitted sheepishly.

                “Clarke! Why not? She has to know you are seeing someone. I mean, come one,” Raven admonished.

                “I know, I know. I just can’t seem to find the right time.”

                “So, what I’m hearing is you are scared,” Octavia accused while Raven nodded along beside her.

                Clarke avoided their gazes and sifted through the rack closest to her.

                “Griff, what are you scared of?” Raven asked. “I know she won’t scare Lexa away. That chick looks at you like you hung the moon.”

                “Is it because you aren’t out in public yet?” Octavia asked.

                Clarke shook her head and stepped back from the rack and sighed. “Honestly, I’m not sure. I mean, I have never been more certain, than I am of my relationship with Lexa. I’ve never felt this way before, she just makes me so happy and safe.” She grinned, “Hell, since we’ve gotten together my nightmares are practically nonexistent.”

                Both Raven and Octavia beamed at that. O reached out to touch her arm. “We’ve noticed and it makes us ecstatic. You deserve all the happiness in the world Clarkey. What is the problem?”

                “I’m just being stupid about it. Mom can be so judgmental about things and I guess I’m just putting off hearing what she has to say,” Clarke admitted with a weak shrug.

                “Aww, Griffinator, no matter what she says, she can’t burst your happy bubble. If she tries, then give Lexa a call and I’m sure she’ll inflate that sucker right back up,” Raven told her while grinning.

                Clarke rolled her eyes and Octavia shoved Raven while laughing. “Really, Rae?” Octavia asked before turning back to Clarke. “If you are really worried, I can go with you, or hell, I’m sure Lexa would be willing to go. All I know is, Mama G will be pissed if you just show up to the gala with Lexa without telling her first.”

                Clarke sighed.

                Raven cracked up, “Oh my God, that was totally your plan, wasn’t it?”

                Clarke suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

                Raven was holding her stomach, she was laughing so hard.

                “Clarke!” Octavia admonished.

                Clarke put her hands up, “I know, I know. I will tell her. I may take you up on the offer to come with me, though.”

                “Okay, good. Now that that’s over, how about we get our shop on, so we can be sure to leave our dates drooling!” Raven proclaimed.

                “And, who is your date, again?” Clarke asked the engineer.

                “Who wouldn’t want to be my date?” Raven answered mysteriously before moving off to another rack of dresses.

                “If you don’t actually have one, you should call up Convention Chick so we can actually meet her,” Octavia said.

                Raven suddenly tripped and fell.

                Clarke and Octavia ran over to their friend.

                “Are you okay?” Clarke asked, helping her up, worried that her bad leg gave out on her. The engineer had been in a bad accident when they were in high school and sometimes her leg still bothered her.

                “What the hell did you trip over?” O asked looking around.

                “I, uh…” Raven squirmed. “Just…” she just waved her hand in the air.

                Clarke and Octavia looked at each other, realizing it had nothing to do with her leg, before looking at Raven and burst out laughing.

                “Oh my god, you actually tripped over nothing?” Octavia cackled.

                “You are never going to live this down,” Clarke promised her.

                Raven just rolled her eyes at them. “Like I don’t have plenty of stories on you two already.”

                Clarke and Octavia continued to chuckle and poke fun at their friend as they continued shopping.

∞∞∞∞

                Later that night, Clarke was laying in Lexa’s arms in the blonde’s bed. Lexa was lazily tracing a design up and down Clarke’s arm.

                Clarke couldn’t help but hum in contentment.

                “Penny for your thoughts?” Lexa asked softly.

                Clarke shifted so that she was laying on top of Lexa. “I’m happy.” She poked Lexa’s chest, “You make me happy.”

                Lexa smiled. “I’m happy to hear that, because you,” she poked Clarke back, “Make me happy, too.”

                Clarke stretched forward and gave Lexa a kiss, then sighed and laid her head on the brunette’s chest.

                Lexa lazily ran her fingers through Clarke’s golden locks. “How was shopping?”

                Clarke groaned, “Unsuccessful. For me at least. Raven found something.”

                “Does she have a date?”

                Clarke laughed. “She refuses to say, so that means that she does and is somewhat serious about them.” The doctor frowned, remembering their earlier conversation. “They kind of yelled at me.”

                Lexa’s hand stopped its ministrations. “Why?”

                Clarke sighed, “Because I haven’t told my mom about us.”

                Lexa chuckled, “What did they say?”

                “Well,” she lifted her head so she could look into Lexa’s eyes. “Apparently, springing our relationship on my mom at the Gala is a bad idea.”

                Lexa smiled and shook her head, “Damn, well, there goes our plan.”

                “I know, right? Raven found it greatly amusing that that was what I was thinking about doing. O totally hated on it, though, I suppose, she may have a point. My mom probably _would_ be pissed if I did that.”

                “So, what is the new plan?” Lexa asked gently stroking Clarke’s cheek.

                “I don’t know. O offered to go with me to talk to her.”

                “I could always go with you,” Lexa offered.

                Clarke smiled. “O thought you might, but I think it is better if I go by myself.”

                “I could always drive you and pick you up. I know you are nervous and you’ve said your mom can be abrasive. I just want you to remember you aren’t alone in this.”

                Clarke grinned and crawled up Lexa’s body. “Now _that_ , I will take you up on,” she said before kissing Lexa’s pouty lips.

∞∞∞∞

                A week later, Clarke was walking up to her mother’s house. When she got to the door, she turned to blow Lexa a kiss and wave her away. The CEO had been happy to drive her to Abby’s house and Clarke couldn’t express how much she appreciated the support. Turning back to the door, she took a steadying breath and pushed it the door open. “Mom? Marcus? I’m here!” she called.

                “In the kitchen,” her mom called.

                Clarke made her way through the house to find her mom at the stove.

                “Dinner is almost done, honey. How was your day?” Abby asked over her shoulder.

                “It was good. Is Marcus here?” Clarke asked.

                “No, he is in the capitol. He will be back for the Gala, though. Speaking of which,” Abby closed the lid on a pot on the stove before turning to look at Clarke, “Are you bringing a date?”

                Clarke steeled herself and sat down on a stool at the kitchen island. “I am.”

                “Oh? Who is he?” Abby grinned, “Is he the reason you seem so happy recently?”

                Clarke cringed at the pronoun. Even though she had come out to her mom as a bisexual, Abby has only ever met the guys she’s dated. So, Clarke couldn’t really fault her for the faux paus. “Actually, she is,” Clarke answered warily. Her mom stiffened slightly, but Clarke still saw it. “I’ve been seeing her for about four months now.”

                “Is it serious?” Abby asked.

                “It is,” Clarke answered honestly.

                “Clarke, this is an important event. Not a time to make a statement.” Abby told her.

                The blonde was bewildered, this seemed totally out of left field. “What are you talking about?”

                “This event is very important for the hospital, for me. Can’t you find a man to bring?” Abby asked, turning to look at Clarke.

                Clarke felt like she had been slapped across the face. Slowly, she stood from her seat. “I would bring a man, if I was seeing one, but I’m not. This isn’t some childish rebellion. I told you a long time ago that I was a bisexual.”

                “I never really thought you were serious. I’ve only known you to date men. What about Finn? He was a nice guy,” Abby insisted.

                At his name Clarke felt the walls start to close in on her. She hurriedly brought her phone out to text Lexa, as the vice around her lungs tightened and her vision started to tunnel.

                “There are a lot of important donors coming to the Gala. You know how it is, we just need… normal,” Abby insisted. “Really, Clarke, I don’t care what you do in private, but in the public eye, there are a lot of people who will try and tear you down. I mean, who even is this woman?”

                Clarke could only focus on the elephant that seemed to be sitting on her chest.

                The front door slammed open, “Clarke? Clarke where are you?”

                Clarke knew her name was being called, but couldn’t respond.

                Abby looked profoundly confused when Lexa burst into the room.

                “Ms. Woods?” Abby asked in surprise.

                Lexa ignored her and went directly to Clarke who was in the grips of a panic attack. Lexa moved slowly and got Clarke to sit down, before moving in front of her. She gripped onto the blonde’s hands. “Baby, it’s okay. I’m here. I need you to focus on my voice. I don’t know what happened, but I need you to come back to me.” She placed one of Clarke’s hand on her chest, while still gripping the blonde’s wrist. “I need you to breathe with me, baby,” Lexa took a deep breath, held it before blowing out slowly. Clarke had a death grip on her other hand, but she was finally focusing on Lexa. “Just breathe, baby, please, just breathe.”

                Slowly, Clarke came out of her panic. When she did, tears started flowing down her cheeks. Lexa held her and glared at Abby, who was just staring at them open-mouthed.

                Clarke moved to stand up after getting ahold of herself. She turned to her mother, while still gripping Lexa’s hand and spoke, “I know of at least one important investor who won’t care that I’m not bringing a man as my date.”

                Lexa’s mood changed from concern to fury at Clarke’s words. The realization of what her mother must have said almost took over, but she reminded herself that she was here for Clarke. Clarke needed her. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. So, she just glared at Abby, enjoying the shiver that visibly ran up Abby’s spine, before pulling Clarke from the room.

                They left the house and made it to her car. Lexa got Clarke settled in the passenger seat, before trying to pull away to close the door. As she tried to pull away, Clarke let out a whimper. Lexa immediately went back and cupped Clarke’s cheek and slowly leaned in and kissed her forehead softly. “I’ll be gone for a second. I just need to go around the car. I promise, I will be right back.” Clarke gave up her hand and Lexa kissed her forehead again, before quickly shutting the door and running around to the driver’s side of the car.

                She turned the key and gripped Clarke’s hand again. She debated on where to go, before settling on Clarke’s apartment, wanting to surround her girlfriend with the comforts of home.

                Clarke hadn’t spoken a word since leaving Abby’s and it took some effort to get her up to the apartment. When they got into the apartment, both Raven and Octavia shot up from the couch, where they had been sitting.

                “What happened?”

                “What’s going on?”

                They asked at the same time.

                Clarke started crying and Lexa led her to the couch. The blonde plopped down in the middle of the couch and Lexa sat next to her. Raven sat on Clarke’s other side and Octavia sat on the coffee table in front of the doctor. Clarke leaned into Lexa, who put an arm around her, and the girls took one hand each. Trying to feel more connected, Lexa also clasped onto the crook of the elbow closest to her.

                Clarke gripped their hands and tucked her face into the crook of Lexa’s neck, while they all tried to soothe her.

                Once her tears quieted down, she told them everything that her mom said. Where Raven and Octavia were shocked, Lexa was absolutely fuming. Lexa couldn’t believe Clarke’s mother had no idea about Finn. Was the woman so self-centered that she couldn’t see her only child suffering?

                “How did you leave it?” Raven asked.

                Lexa snorted out a laugh. “I’m sorry, at the time I was furious, but it was actually pretty awesome.”

                Octavia and Raven looked at Clarke.

                “After Lexa calmed me down, I just said, “I know of at least one important investor that won’t mind me not having a guy as a date.” And then we left.” Clarke told them.

                “Hell yeah, Clarkey!” Raven whooped.

                “That is pretty awesome, Griff,” O said laughing. “Your mom is probably freaking out right now.”

                “Yeah, you are a donor for Marcus, too, aren’t you?” Raven asked.

                Clarke turned quickly to face her, “Marcus is a really nice guy, Lex, please, don’t…”

                Lexa interrupted her, “Clarke, none of Marcus’s political views offend me as of yet. I would never make a decision regarding my contributions to him or the hospital without talking to you first anymore anyways.”

                Clarke looked at her with wide-eyed surprise.

                Raven was making whipping noises and Octavia was laughing.

                Clarke turned and smacked Raven’s arm, before looking at Lexa again. “Why would you talk to me about it?”

                “Well, because those are the two instances where my business infringes on your life and I greatly value your opinion and wouldn’t want something like my contributions to get in between us,” Lexa explained shrugging.

                Clarke was grinning from ear to ear.

                “You forgot one reason,” Raven interjected with a smirk.

                Lexa rolled her eyes before admitting, “I am also completely whipped by you.”

                Raven cheered, Octavia laughed.

                Clarke threw her arms around Lexa’s neck and kissed her soundly. “I love you,” she said when pulling back.

                Lexa smiled and kissed the tip of Clarke’s nose. “I love you, too.”

                “I love you, too, Clarkey!” Raven exclaimed leaning up and kissing Clarke’s cheek.

                “Me too! Me too!” Octavia joined in kissing Clarke’s other cheek.

                Clarke laughed, “I love you guys, too.”

                “So,” Raven said clapping her hands together, “I’m starving, what are we doing for dinner?”

                “Pizza and movies?” Clarke suggested.

                Everyone agreed and Lexa went into the kitchen to call in the surprisingly large regular order for the girls, as well as something for herself.

                Lexa came back into the living room, surprised to find no bickering, “Am I still in the right apartment?”

                All three women on the couch looked up at her with confusion written on their faces.

                “I don’t know that it has ever been this quiet when you guys are trying to decide on a movie,” Lexa snarked.

                Raven threw a pillow at her, which she caught easily.

                “We decided to let Clarke pick,” Octavia explained.

                “Nice,” Lexa sat back down in her spot next to Clarke.

                The blonde made a selection on the TV and hit play. She looked at Lexa, “Can you stay tonight?” she asked quietly.

                Lexa smiled at her softly. “Of course, baby. I just might not be here when you get up. I have to do a couple of hours of work tomorrow, but I’ll be done in plenty of time for dinner.”

                “Dinner?” Clarke asked.

                “With Lincoln’s parents,” Octavia said joining the conversation.

                “Oh… right…” Clarke said nodding her head.

                “Hey, if you really want we can reschedule,” Lexa said.

                “Clarke, they are going to love you. Gustus is a huge man, which at first is intimidating, but he’s a complete teddy bear,” Octavia added encouragingly.

                “How is there a dinner that I know nothing about? Raven asked.

                “A. You _were_ told about it. B. There’s going to be food there, so I’m pretty sure you would show up invited or not,” Octavia said poking the engineer.

                Clarke chuckled at that.

                “Where are we eating?” Raven asked.

                “I’m making dinner at my place. You are all welcome to stay the night afterwards,” Lexa offered. ”Plus, if you bring swimsuits, we can use the hot tub.”

                “How is this the first I’ve heard of this hot tub?” Raven exclaimed.

                Clarke chuckled, “Because, I was worried the Delinquents would trash it when Lexa had everyone over for game night.”

                Raven scoffed.

                “That was smart,” Octavia acknowledged.

                “Okay, let’s watch the movie already,” Clarke said, shutting down the conversation.

                They all settled back into the couch. Lexa put her arm around Clarke and kissed her cheek. Lexa was so happy that Clarke was smiling and enjoying herself. She had been really worried when she got to Clarke’s mom’s house, seeing Clarke in the grips of a panic attic tore at her heart. And now, knowing what her mom had said, she wasn’t sure what to do with her own emotions. She just knew that she will do everything she can to make Clarke happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby tries to do damage control. Clarke meets the rest of the Woods family.

                Zoe walked into her office after knocking. “Yes, Zoe?”

                “Heda, Dr. Griffin-Kane is here to see you.”

                Lexa sighed, she thought this might happen, but she had hoped she wouldn’t have to deal with it until Monday. “How long has she been waiting?”

                Zoe blushed, “About 25 minutes.”

                Lexa looked up, surprised, “I haven’t been doing anything but going over proposals.”

                “I’m sorry, Heda, just after what you said happened and then she was kind of rude to me, I didn’t think you’d mind,” Zoe said, not meeting Lexa’s gaze.

                It made her even more mad that Dr. Griffin-Kane felt she could be rude to Zoe, but the fact that Zoe made her wait caused Lexa to chuckle. “What did you tell her I was doing?”

                Zoe looked relieved at Lexa’s chuckle, “I said you were on a teleconference. I also told her, when she asked what was taking so long, that if she wanted to schedule a time to come back, it would be more prudent.”

                Lexa smiled and nodded, “Okay, give me a few minutes, then send her in.”

                “Yes, Heda.” Zoe turned and left the office.

                Lexa took the time to collect herself and think of a way to pay back Zoe for being such a great assistant.

                Exactly five minutes later, the door to her office opened again and Dr. Griffin-Kane came in. Lexa didn’t bother getting up, she organized the papers on her desk and gazed at her with her facial expression blank. “What can I do for you, Dr. Griffin-Kane.”

                “Ms. Woods,” the doctor took a seat across from Lexa, “I realize that my actions yesterday may have come across quite negatively and I just wanted to come here and apologize.”

                Lexa’s gaze turned cold. “You are here for damage control,” she stated.

                “That is a slightly crass way to put it, but yes.”

                Lexa leaned back in her chair. “Just like I assured Clarke yesterday, I make every effort to not let what goes on in my personal life effect my business. If you are concerned about my contributions to the hospital, you shouldn’t be, they do wonderful work there and your opinions aren’t reflected with how they run business.” Dr. Griffin-Kane looked like she was going to interrupt, but Lexa kept going. “As for Senator Kane, I don’t have any qualms with his politics, which is one of the reasons I support him. As long as that continues to be the case, he will continue to receive my support.”

                “Thank you, Ms. Woods,” Dr. Griffin-Kane said with a relieved smile. “I hope that at some point we might continue our professional relationship.”

                Lexa scoffed, “We have never had any type of relationship other than the normal polite niceties that are required by our positions. If it was anything more than that, I assure you, we would never be able to continue as before. One of the things that I find most important is family. To me, your blatant selfishness shows that is not something you respect.”

                “Selfishness?” Abby asked incensed.

                Lexa got up slowly resting her hands on her desk, glaring at Dr. Griffin-Kane, vaguely aware of her office door opening. “You try to deny who your daughter is, in order to try and make yourself look better. You bring up her ex like he was something wonderful, because you have your head too far up your own ass to see what was right in front of you when they were together. You come here to attempt to smooth a business relationship, rather than making an effort to talk to your _own daughter_. To add insult to injury, you come here, after demeaning your daughter for having a woman for a date, as if I, said woman, would be happy to accept your bullshit. So, yes, you are selfish, as well as rather ignorant. And it is time for you to leave.”

                Dr. Griffin-Kane got up and looked like she was going to say something.

                “Leave. Now.”

                Both women looked to see Clarke at the door.

                Lexa was shocked and hoped that Clarke wasn’t mad at her.

                Dr. Griffin-Kane huffed, her mouth opening and closing a few times before she walked out the door, not even sparing a glance at her daughter.

                Lexa came around the desk, “Clarke…”

                Clarke rushed up to her threw her arms around her. “No one has ever stood up to her for me like that before.” She cupped Lexa’s face and kissed her soundly.

                When they pulled apart, Lexa had to make sure, “So you aren’t mad?”

                Clarke sighed, “Am I thrilled with everything you said? Not really, but what’s done is done.” She smiled at Lexa, “Overall, I thought it was incredible and so damn sexy.”

                Lexa grinned, “Sexy, huh?”

                “Oh, yeah,” Clarke leaned in and kissed her again before pulling away and resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

                “For what, baby?” Lexa asked, running her hands up and down Clarke’s back slowly.

                “For standing up for me.”

                “Clarke,” she pulled away and tipped Clarke’s head so she could look her in the eye, “there is no need to thank me. I’m just doing what you are supposed to do for the one you love. Now, what were we doing?” Lexa realized she had no idea why Clarke was there, “Wait, were we doing something and I forgot?”

                Clarke blushed, “I may have just missed you, especially since you didn’t wake me up before you left.”

                Lexa chuckled, “Baby, I highly doubt you were lonely with Raven and O in bed with you, as well.”

                Clarke shrugged, “They aren’t you.”

                Lexa just smiled and shook her head and hugged Clarke. “Well, I think I’m done here. Should we get lunch?”

                “That sounds wonderful.” Clarke said grinning.

                “Let me just check a couple of things first.” She walked over to her desk and shuffled through some of the papers, making sure she signed everything she needed to sign. A thought occurred to her, “Mind if we invite Zoe to lunch?”

                “Not at all. This for making her work a Saturday?” Clarke asked smirking.

                Lexa rolled her eyes, “She is very well compensated for her time on weekends. This is because she made your mother wait for half an hour before letting her in to see me.”

                “What? Why did she do that?” Clarke asked looking bewildered.

                “Well, I may have still been a bit irritated at the whole ordeal when I came in this morning. When she asked what was going on, I gave her the cliff-notes version, with the bare minimum of details. Then your mother came in and was rude to her. So, she made her wait, told her I was doing a teleconference and couldn’t be disturbed.” Lexa said grinning slyly.

                Clarke laughed and just shook her head. “I am adding her to my Christmas list. She deserves a huge present.”

                “That she does. Okay, let’s get going. Are you coming home with me after lunch?” Lexa asked.

                “Well, that’s rather presumptuous,” Clarke said nudging Lexa’s shoulder.

                “Call it wishful thinking,” Lexa responded with a smirk and a wink. Thinking, she got serious. “Really, though, I have to get stuff ready for tonight.”

                “I know, I brought some overnight stuff. It is all in my car,” Clarke told her.

                “Well, let’s just put it all in my car and we can come get yours tomorrow or whenever you demand to leave.”

                Clarke laughed and grabbed her hand to pull her out the door.

∞∞∞

                Lexa and Clarke had a great time at lunch with Zoe. Clarke thought that they should invite her out with the delinquents at some point. When Lexa offered that Zoe could go instead of herself, so that she wouldn’t have to hang out with her boss. Clarke lightly smacked her arm and let her know that wasn’t an option to which she pouted. The pouting led to playful bickering. Really it was Zoe who had the great time at lunch with Lexa and Clarke.

                Lexa was checking how her cheese potatoes were doing in oven when she felt arms encircle her waist. Humming happily and resting her hands on Clarke’s. “Hey, baby. How are you feeling.”

                Clarke pressed her lips to Lexa’s back and mumbled, “Maybe a little nervous.”

                “Even if I promise that they will love you?”

                “Even then.”

                “Even if I remind you that they love Octavia?”

                Clarke laughed and lightly squeezed her arm, “That wasn’t nice.”

                Lexa grinned and turned around, “Yet it got you to laugh.” Lexa kissed her lightly, “I love your laugh.”

                “I love you,” Clarke said returning her grin.

                “Baby, I love you, too.” Lexa hummed and kissed her again. “People should start arriving at any minute.”

                As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

                Lexa smiled at her, “Go ahead and get it. It’s Lincoln.”

                Clarke looked at her perplexed.

                Lexa laughed, “Lincoln knocks politely, Anya barges in, usually with demands of some sort, my uncle has a more heavy handed knock, and Aunt Indra…. Well, her knock is more purposeful.”

                Clarke nodded her head, “Okay, then.” She headed off to the front door.

                Lexa heard her greeting Lincoln and her best friends. She loved that Clarke and her friends had become part of their lives. Her family needed the levity. Lincoln had luckily met O during a karate expo a year and a half ago. He was always the most easygoing of all of them. It was dumb luck that brought Lexa and Clarke together. Lexa enjoyed forcing Anya to join in the good times when the big group of Delinquents got together. She also had a theory when it came to Anya and Raven. She didn’t share it with Clarke, yet, but she wanted to be more sure before she did.

                “Heda, _shopta_?”(how are you) Lincoln asked coming into the kitchen. Greeting her with arm shakes.

                “ _Kei_ , (Well), Are you prepared to grill?” Lexa asked.

                _“Sha_ , what shall I take?” Lincoln asked grinning.

                “What is there to drink in this joint?” Raven asked coming to the kitchen island.

                Lincoln just shook his head and took the pan Lexa indicated.

                “What would you like Raven?” Lexa asked, as Clarke and Octavia came into the kitchen.

                “What do you have ‘heda’?” Raven asked using air quotes.

                Lexa was irritated, Raven’s tone was mocking and that was not acceptable.

                “God damn it, Rae, you come in here and the first thing you do is disrespect Lexa? That is not cool,” Clarke came in furious.

                “Seriously, Rae, that is so not cool. Just because you don’t understand it, doesn’t make it wrong.” Octavia said looking at her fiercely.

                “Oh, come on!” Raven looked at her friends and at Lexa, none of them having any give. She put her hands up, “My bad.”

                “Apologize.” Clarke said.

                “Really?” Raven asked.

                Clarke glared at her.

                “Seriously, Rae? What the fuck? I don’t know what you are trying to prove here, but right now, all you are proving is that you are an ass. She has enough to worry about, without you being an ass.” Octavia added.

                Raven looked at them both, seeming to realize what she thought was funny was not. “I’m sorry, Lexa. I’m an ass. Would you be so kind as to show us to your alcohol selection?”

                Lexa rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. Reminding herself that Raven is one of Clarke’s best friends. Taking another deep breath, “If you want beer, it is in the fridge, if you want wine it is in the other room. Liquors are in the other room with the wine.” Lexa had nodded her head towards the direction of rooms.

                Raven went off to find what she wanted, with Octavia in tow. Clarke stayed. She came towards a seething Lexa.

                “Baby, I’m so sorry.” Clarke started. “She’s just… Well, she’s just…” Clarke appeared at a loss. “She’s just Raven.”

                Lexa took a few deep breaths. “I realize that she is someone that likes to push buttons, but what she is actually being is disrespectful. Being Heda is a tremendous honor in our family, at first, I didn’t say anything because she had no idea, but now... If she keeps that up, tonight I am going to have to kick her out. My aunt and uncle will not stand for it. I will not stand for it.” Lexa looked at Clarke who was quietly listening. Lexa walked over to her, she didn’t like that Clarke looked so down, even as irritated as she felt herself, Clarke’s happiness mattered more. She slid her arms around Clarke’s waist. “Plus, she is really only going to screw herself over the most, if my theory is correct,” Lexa said with a small smile.

                Clarke looked up at her, “What theory is that?”

                Lexa leaned in and whispered into Clarke’s ear, “I am fairly certain I know who Raven’s date is for the Gala.”

                “Who?” Clarke asked, surprised.

                “Anya.”

                Clarke shook her head, sure she must have misheard, “Anya? What? How?”

                Lexa chuckled, but before she could answer, Anya entered the kitchen followed by her parents.

                Clarke jumped back, her face red. Looking very much like a teenager caught making out by their parents.

                Anya rolled her eyes, “Really? I thought you were supposed to be making dinner.”

                “What, dear daughter? Don’t you want dinner and a show?” The very large man that was behind   
Anya asked, chuckling.

                “Gustus.” Indra said sharply, smacking his arm.

                Lexa stepped closer to Clarke and took her hand. “Well, now that you are here, let me introduce you. Uncle Gustus, Aunt Indra, this is Dr. Clarke Griffin, my girlfriend.”

                “Doctor? You wouldn’t happen to be a psychologist, would you?” Gustus asked with a teasing smile.

                Clarke chuckled, “No, sorry, trauma surgeon.” Clarke had a feeling she was going to like Lexa’s uncle a lot, but the way her Aunt was staring at her was making her really nervous. “I can make some recommendations if you need one, though.”

                Anya snorted out a laugh and Lexa chuckled.

                “Oh, I think I’m going to like her, Little Lexa.” Gustus said grinning.

                Indra continued to scrutinize Clarke.

“Aunt Indra, is there something I can help you with?” Lexa asked. She didn’t like the way Indra was looking at Clarke, and she knew it was making Clarke nervous.

Indra ignored her and kept looking at Clarke, “Are you related to Dr. Abigail Griffin-Kane?”

Clarke stiffened slightly and Lexa put her arm around Clarke’s waist.

“Yes, she is my mother.”

“Hm,” Indra acknowledged.

“Mom! Dad!” Lincoln exclaimed, coming in to greet them.

He hugged both of his parents, Octavia followed him and did the same.

Raven came running in behind them, but stopped when she saw everyone in the kitchen.

“Everyone, this is Raven, Octavia’s and Clarke’s best friend,” Lexa introduced.

Raven gave a little wave.

Gustus smiled at her.

Indra just stared.

Anya rolled her eyes.

“Well, this has been fun, when is dinner?” Anya asked.

“Your brother was working the grill, so the chicken should be done soon. Everything else will be done in a couple minutes.” Lexa said smiling.

“Anya, you should help set the table.” Indra instructed.

Anya looked irritated, but listened to her mother.

“I’ll help you,” Clarke said, following her out of the kitchen.

Lexa ended up being left in the kitchen with her aunt and uncle. She turned to check on how the potatoes were cooking, hoping to postpone the conversation, at least a little bit.

“So, how well do you know this girl? Are you sure she isn’t here because of who you are?”

Lexa could always count on her aunt to be direct, “I know her well enough to know that she is not here for that at all.”

“How do you know that, Heda? Your position invites those with less than pleasurable notions as we have seen in the past.”

Lexa went immediately to protection mode, “Don’t you dare insinuate anything about Clarke!” She warned “We came together, not knowing who each other was. She makes enough of her own money, that she doesn’t need mine.”

“Because of her mother and step-father?” Indra asked, sternly.

Lexa glared at her.

Gustus intervened, “Lexa, I realize..”

Lexa interrupted him, “I don’t care what you think. You don’t know Clarke. She is not here because of money, she is not here because of my projects. She is here, because I want her to be. Because I need her to be.” Lexa was starting to lose it and she hated every second of it.

Gustus put up his hands, “We aren’t Titus. I trust your judgement, we just want you to be sure. She seems like a lovely girl.”

“It was a coincidence that she and Octavia are such good friends.” Lexa added.

Indra looked perplexed at that, “Is this one of Octavia’s school friends?”

Lexa smiled, “Yes, they have basically been together since grade school. Clarke, Octavia and Raven.”

Indra seemed to take this into consideration. She nodded her head a few times. “I vaguely recall, Octavia talking about Clarke, their escapades, her achievements.” Indra stared directly at Lexa, “As long as you are sure.”

Lexa nodded, “I am, more than anything.”

“Does Titus know?” Gustus asked.

“No, I don’t want him to. Something isn’t right when it comes to him recently, I haven’t figured it out yet, he has become more demanding and demeaning. Plus, I really don’t see how it is his business to know,” Lexa answered honestly.

“Well, he is the one that helps you with your public face.” Gustus reminded her.

“I realize that, but she isn’t just a pretty face. She isn’t someone just to have on my arm. She is so much more than that.” Lexa said looking back and forth between her aunt and uncle, hoping to convince them.

Indra and Gustus looked at each other.

Indra nodded.

Gustus sighed, “We trust you, Heda. We can’t help but try to protect our favorite niece though.”

Lexa grinned, “You don’t need to protect me from Clarke. If anything, I ask that you protect me and Clarke.”

Gustus looked perplexed, but Indra acknowledged her, “Of course, we will always protect you and the one you love.”

Gustus seemed to start catching on, “So you love her, huh?”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “Why else would I expose her to the likes of you?”

Indra chuckled as Gustus feigned offense.

∞∞∞

“I don’t know how he made it all of these years.” Gustus was laughing, telling them all how Lincoln was so small growing up.

“Really? I find it hard to imagine you never got a report from teachers,” Anya said laughing.

Everyone looked towards Anya for explanation.

“My dear brother may be a giant now, but he was such a bullied pipsqueak growing up.” Anya started as Lincoln turned red.

Lexa grabbed onto one of the Clarke’s hands and kissed it.

“I may have been picked on here and there,” Lincoln acknowledged.

                “Honestly, I had no idea what was going on. He never said anything at home, I was too far ahead to be on the same bus.” Anya said. “But that didn’t stop the stories from coming up to my grade,” she said smirking at Lexa, who rolled her eyes.

                “Turns out my baby bro was being bullied pretty bad. I was too caught up in my own dealings to be bothered. Then comes ‘Quiet Little Lexa.’” Anya smirked at her.

                Lincoln interjected, “These guys were terrible to me, but honestly, I had no idea why they stopped bothering me until a couple years later. I had thought they just got bored or something.”

                “Turns out, Lexa found out these guys were teasing Lincoln. She thought, if they were going to pick on a little guy, they wouldn’t be above picking on a girl. She started getting their attention, trying to go the polite way of getting their attention off of Lincoln.” Anya looked around, “Didn’t work.”

                She started up again, “From what I gathered from these two and those that were around, Lexa straight up owned these kids. They were on the floor within seconds, all bleeding. She almost got suspended because she stuck around to just yell at them about messing with her cousin. Our dear, gentle, Linc, was never messed with again.”

                Everyone laughed and enjoyed envisioning a tiny Lincoln and protective Lexa, with an indifferent Anya on the side.

                Clarke just looked over to Lexa and caressed her face lovingly.

                “My father was so mad at me, I was grounded for a month.” Lexa admitted.

                Gustus laughed, “Your dad wasn’t mad that you did it, he was actually pretty proud of you. The problem is that you kicked their asses, and then lost your temper and stayed there to yell at them. He didn’t like the excessiveness.”

                Lexa shrugged, “Just had to make sure they got the point.”

                “I thought you said you didn’t know how Lincoln made it through?” Octavia asked Gustus.

                The big man took a sip of his wine before answering. “I had heard about Lexa’s fight, I had not heard the reason for it, just that _someone_ was getting bullied, but not who.”

                Everyone chuckled. They were all sitting around the dining room after dinner, sharing stories of the Woods kids when they were younger. Poor Lincoln was the one most embarrassed. Anya had caused some trouble, but was very much the same as she is now. Lexa was relieved that there weren’t a lot of embarrassing stories from her past.

                “Our Little Lexa here, kept mostly to herself, but after that, everyone knew who she was. She was legendary. There were rumors that some other guys tried to mess with you, were those true?” Anya asked.

                Lexa shrugged, “I don’t know what the rumors said, so I can neither confirm nor deny what you have heard.”

                “Come on, Lexa, you don’t want to share how much of a badass you were?” Octavia teased.

                Lexa raised her eyebrow, “You say that as if I am not still a badass.”

                Everyone laughed and Clarke reached over and squeezed her thigh. Lexa loved how well dinner was going. Clarke had finally relaxed, her Aunt had stopped staring her down, Raven was behaving and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

                “Why haven’t we heard more stories about Little Lexa?” Raven asked curiously.

                Indra answered, “Well, like we said, she kept to herself mostly, plus, she wasn’t around as much until high school.”

                “What happened in high school?”

                Everyone got quiet. Clarke looked at Lexa apologetically.

                “My parents passed away. I eventually moved in with them.” Lexa answered.

                “Which Lincoln was thrilled about. Finally having someone around to pay attention to him, since Anya was so moody and stayed in her room most of the time,” Gustus interjected laughing.

                “Again, you say that as if she isn’t still moody,” Lexa said with a grin, earning the finger from Anya and causing everyone to bellow with laughter.

                They talked a little more before Lexa started cleaning up the table.

                “Would anyone like a refill?” Clarke asked, getting up to help. Raven and Lincoln got up to help clear the table, too.

                Though Lexa loved making dinner, she hated the disarray it left in the kitchen. She knew she wouldn’t be able to enjoy the rest of the evening if she didn’t get it cleaned up.

                Raven sidled up next to her, “Tell me what to do.”

                Lexa was surprised at her willingness to help, “Would you start washing the dishes? The plates and silverware can go in the dishwasher, but I usually hand wash everything else.”

                Raven nodded and stepped towards the sink, before turning around and looking back at her.

                Lexa was curious, “Yes, Raven?”

                She looked down, “I just want to apologize,” she shuffled her feet. “I was an ass earlier and then the high school thing… I didn’t know about your parents.”

                Lexa was shocked, she didn’t think Raven had it in her to apologize like this. “Apology accepted. Just know that the position of Heda is incredibly important to our family, so disrespecting it does not go over well with any of us.” She stepped closer, “As for the other thing, there is nothing to apologize for. You didn’t know.” She shrugged.

                Raven nodded and then went back to the sink.

                Lexa started trying to organize the dishes having been brought in by Lincoln and Clarke. Arms circled her waist and she leaned back into Clarke, who kissed her cheek.

                “Dinner was amazing. I am having a lot of fun.” Clarke said resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

                “I’m glad.” She tilted her head back so she could kiss Clarke’s lips. “I’m looking forward to later,” she said with a smirk.

                Clarke narrowed her eyes in question.

                “Hot tub, you in a bikini,” Lexa said quietly as she turned around in Clarke’s arms to face her.

                Clarke rolled her eyes, “You are terrible, plus your cousins will be with us, along with O and Rae.”

                Lexa grinned, “I could always kick them out.”

                The blonde doctor huffed, “Good luck with that. You’ll be lucky if we can pull Rae away from here at all now that she knows you have a hot tub.”

                The taller woman groaned and laid her head on Clarke’s shoulder, causing the blonde to chuckle.

                Indra and Gustus left shortly after the dinner cleanup was done. Everyone else dispersed into their rooms to change. Lincoln and Anya had rooms that they normally stayed in whenever they came over. Octavia, of course, was staying with Lincoln, and Lexa had shown Raven another room, but she was very curious to see if the dark-haired genius would end up with Anya.

                Lexa was the first to get changed, she wore an emerald green two-piece, and headed down to uncover the hot tub and get things turned on. Lincoln, Octavia, and Raven followed shortly and they grabbed a bunch of towels for everyone.

                Lexa was anxious that Clarke was taking so long. She knew her girlfriend had body image issues, because of that deplorable dickhead that had abused her. She hoped that that wasn’t why it was taking so long for her to come down, no one would say anything negative to her here. Lexa knew that Anya actually really liked Clarke, no matter how indifferent she may pretend to be.

                Anya came down and everyone settled into the hot water.

                “So, Lexa, when are you coming to my gym? I bet we could have a lot of fun sparring,” Octavia said with a grin.

                Lexa chuckled, “Not sure I would want to wound your pride.”

                This caused everyone to laugh as Octavia’s mouth hung open in shock.

                Lexa turned to see Clarke coming out of the house. She looked absolutely stunning in a small red bikini. Lexa debated on throwing everyone out, just so she could be the only one to see the beauty that is her girlfriend.

                Octavia and Raven whistled and catcalled the blonde who rolled her eyes at her friends as her cheeks turned red.

                Anya leaned close to Lexa and, not so politely, used two fingers under the brunette’s chin to close her mouth, which Lexa had not even noticed had been hanging open as she gawked at her girlfriend. “I think you may have broken, Lexa, there Clarke,” Anya teased.

                Blue eyes found green and she gave her a small smirk.

                Lexa shook her head to clear it of the dirty thoughts running through her mind. She stood and offered a hand to the blonde to help her inside the tub. When Clarke found her footing, she kissed Lexa’s cheek before sitting down. Lexa’s foot slipped as she hurried to sit next to beautiful blonde, causing her splash everyone and almost drown herself. She heard Clarke chuckling in her ear as the doctor held her close, having saved the brunette from being underwater. “If I knew this was the reaction I’d get with this suit, I would have worn it before,” Clarke whispered in her ear.

                Everyone else was laughing at the CEO. Raven, Octavia, and Anya were all holding their stomachs they were laughing so hard. Lincoln was a little more poised and just shook his head while smiling at his cousin.

                Lexa rolled her eyes and looked at Clarke, “Are you sure I can’t just kick them out.”

                The doctor just shook her head and kissed the brunette’s cheek.

                The rest of the evening was spent joking around and having a good time. It was a surprise to no one that Lexa and Clarke were the first ones to go to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa surprises Clarke when she goes back to work after the intense weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments! I really appreciate it. Feel free to hit me up on tumblr, it is under the same name as here. Enjoy!

                Clarke walked into the hospital, still not completely awake. Though the weekend started off terribly, it actually ended up pretty great. The dinner at Lexa’s was wonderful. She really enjoyed her Uncle Gustus and getting to learn about little Lincoln was beyond amusing. The problem was now she wished she had a few days to recover from the weekend. Instead she was coming in for 48 hours and only hoped that she could avoid her mother the entire time.

                She looks up to see Harper at the desk and waves hello.

                “Clarke! You are here! Awesome, let’s go to your office.” Harper said cheerfully.

                “Um, okay…” Clarke was not awake enough for her chipper nurse friend. “Did you need to talk about something?”

                “Nope,” she grabbed onto Clarke’s arm and dragged her down the hall.

                Clarke just sighed and followed the girl. When they got to the office, her door was surprisingly open. Clarke never left the door unlocked. “What the hell?”

                Harper grinned and pushed her through the doorway, reaching behind her to turn the lights on.

                Clarke’s jaw dropped in amazement as she looked around the room. Her office was filled with flowers and balloons. The balloons were flowers, smiley faces, some that had, “Have a Great Day,” or “Good Luck.” It was a rainbow of colors and fragrances and Clarke could do nothing but grin.

                “If you don’t marry, Lexa, I might,” Harper said grinning while standing in the doorway.

                “Ha, ha, I’ll let Monty know he needs to up his game.” Clarke said shaking her head. “Any emergencies I need to know about at this time?”

                Harper chuckled, “Nope. I’ll let you get situated.” With that she took off, closing the door behind her.

                Clarke felt overwhelmed with emotion. Pulling out her phone she called one number.

                “Hello?”

                “You are ridiculous, but I love you.” Clarke answered.

                “I love you, too. I just know you were wary about your shift and wanted to give you some joy to start off with.” She could hear Lexa’s smile in her voice.

                “My office is filled to the brink! Harper couldn’t wait to bring me back here.”

                “She helped me out a bit,” Lexa admitted.

                Clarke laughed, “She may have also said that if I don’t marry you, she might.”

                Lexa chuckled. “What did you say to that?”

                Clarke smiled, “I told her I’d let Monty know he needs to up this game.” She ended the call before Lexa could respond.

∞∞∞

                Clarke was about 32 hours into her 48. It had been a surprisingly busy day and night. There were a couple of car accidents, which included someone that had been impaled when a part of a fence went through their windshield. That took her about 7 hours, but she was able to save him.

                Then there was a patient that had tried to hold up a convenience store. The store clerk had a shot gun and she had to dig a bunch of buckshot out of him. That was another several hours. She was able to save him, but once he got out of the hospital he was probably going to jail.

                She had a small break in which she tried to get some sleep in the on-call room. She couldn’t sleep, even as tired as she was, so she texted a bit with Lexa. Lexa had been busy at work during the day, but by the time they were talking, she was home. They continued to text throughout the day. It gave her a warm and happy feeling that Lexa always responded quickly.

                There was another gunshot victim. He had been shot 8 times at close range, some kind of lovers quarrel. She ended up losing him. It always made her feel terrible when she wasn’t able to save someone. She had gone to her office to sit among the flowers and balloons, to help try and find some peace so she could focus on the next case. She thought about her conversation with Lexa the night before… or was that two nights now? Whenever it was, it made her smile. Lexa had been thinking a lot about their discussion on Titus. Lexa had realized it wasn’t fair to Clarke that they never really went out in public, just in case they got caught. She had said she didn’t want Clarke to feel like mistress to be hidden away, because she was proud to be able to call her her girlfriend. So, though they weren’t going to make any big announcement or anything, Lexa said she wanted them to hold hands in public, maybe share some kisses. Clarke was thrilled that they no longer would be stuck going to restaurants that were “discreet,” or walking a foot apart down the sidewalk when they go places.

                Finally feeling more at ease, she left her office and almost ran straight into her mother. They both stopped and stared at each other. Abby looked angry, Clarke knew she would be after Lexa put her in her place. She was waiting for the barrage of words, but Abby just sneered at her and walked away. That action hurt more than if she had actually yelled at her. She wanted to go back to her office, but she was paged to the ED for a consult.

                After seeing the patient and giving her opinion on the case, she was able to go check on her patients in post-op. Everyone seemed to be doing well, so she made her way down to the ED desk. Harper was back, which made her happy.

                “Hey, Harper, how’s it going?” Clarke asked.

                “Not too bad, are you doing okay? You look a little rough.” Harper asked looking at her in concern.

                Clarke shrugged, “Long day.”

                “How much longer do you have?”

                Clarke looked at the clock behind the desk and calculated. “13 hours and seven minutes.”

                Harper smiled, “So the ending is in sight. Have you eaten anything recently?”

                Clarke’s stomach grumbled as soon as she made the comment, “I guess not.”

                “Well then, I guess it is a good thing that I came bearing food,” a familiar voice said behind her.

                Clarke looked behind her to see Lexa. She flung her arms around her and Lexa just chuckled and hugged her around her waist. “What are you doing here?”

                “You have mentioned in the past that you don’t always remember to bring enough food for these long shifts. Being that you texted that you’ve been busy, I figured you could use some,” Lexa smirked.

                Clarke smiled and shook her head, “You are too good to me.” Looking down she noticed that Lexa actually carried a few bags. “What all did you bring?”

                “Since Harper helped me out before, I brought some extra pastries and muffins for her and those working now.” Lexa said smiling.

                “Like I said Clarke,” Harper started.

                Clarke put her hand up to silence Harper, “Uh-uh, all mine.” With that she gave Lexa a quick kiss.

                They pulled apart and Lexa put a couple of the bags up on the desk.

                “You know, the news of the flowers and balloons spread like wildfire. I’ve heard some people are making bets as to who and why that was done.” Harper chuckled and peered into the bags, “Mmm, smells good. You are going to be everyone’s favorite here Lexa.”

                Lexa smiled at her, “Just out of curiosity, what are people saying?”

                Clarke groaned, “Oh God, the rumor mill here can be quite ridiculous, you may not want to know.”

                “Well, there is always, the grateful patient,” Harper started ticking them off on her fingers, “Stalker, your birthday, and of course, mysterious lover.”

                Lexa chuckled. “Did you get in on the bets?”

                Harper shook her head, “I tried, but they wouldn’t let me, since most people know Clarke and I are friends.”

                Clarke just shook her head, “Well, if we are going to keep the mystery alive for those around here, why don’t we go to my office to eat.” She took Lexa’s hand, “See you later, Harper.”

                “Later, thanks for the food Lexa!” Harper chirped.

                Lexa just nodded at her and followed Clarke to her office.

                When they walked in and Clarke turned the lights on, Lexa just stopped, eyes wide.

                Clarke looked back her and laughed, “Yeah, I’m sure the picture I sent didn’t quite capture it.”

                Lexa shook her head, “As long as it got you to smile, that is all that matters to me.”

                Clarke took the last bag from Lexa’s hand and set it on her desk before turning around and grabbing the back of her neck, pulling her in to kiss. Lexa pulled her hips closer so their bodies were flush against one another. Clarke pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against Lexa’s. “It was a great surprise and it did make me smile. I love you.”

                “I love you, too, baby.” Lexa gave her a quick kiss. “Now, why don’t we get some food in you?”

                They sat on the chairs in front of Clarke’s desk and dug into the meal that Lexa brought. Clarke moaned when Lexa handed her a cheeseburger from her favorite diner. She grabbed onto the burger and licked her lips.

                Lexa just shook her head and chuckled at her. Clarke couldn’t have loved her girlfriend more right now. She realized that may be the hunger and exhaustion talking, but at the same time, Lexa did come to provide for her.

                They ate mostly in silence, other than when Clarke couldn’t contain herself. She fell back into her chair feeling stuffed as she watched Lexa finish up. She couldn’t believe how much she felt for this woman.

                Lexa put her trash on the desk next to Clarke’s. Clarke saw her opportunity and practically leapt onto Lexa’s lap.

                “Oomph,” Lexa let out, grabbing onto the blonde so she didn’t fall. “Hello, Clarke.”

                “Hi,” Clarke replied grinning. “Thank you for the food.”

                “Of course, baby,” Lexa smiled at her.

                Clarke leaned forward to capture Lexa’s pouty lips. She loved the feel of those lips upon her own. Upon anywhere of her own really, but right now, this was perfect. She pulled back slowly and rested her forehead on Lexa’s. “I love you.”

                “I love you,” Lexa said caressing her cheek. “Have you gotten any sleep, Clarke?”

                Clarke looked down, not willing to look Lexa in the eyes.

                Lexa nudged her, “Baby… were you too busy?”

                Clarke sighed, “I have been very busy. I have tried to sleep in the on-call room, it has just been hard.”

                Lexa seemed to sense that Clarke wasn’t being very forthcoming. “Clarke.”

                Clarke tucked her head under Lexa’s chin. “I started having a nightmare, when I tried to sleep,” she said quickly.

                She felt Lexa take a deep breath.

                “Baby, you are under an enormous amount of pressure right now. With everything that happened with your mom, then meeting my family, now you are going 48 hours straight as a _trauma_ surgeon. That is an enormous amount of stress. Having extra stress like that can make your nightmares worse,” Lexa kissed her jaw.

                Clarke was suspicious of her somewhat scientific explanation. “Lexa, why do you say it like that?”

                Lexa’s cheeks tinged pink and she looked down sheepishly. “I may have, um, well, I…” She sighed. “I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help you with your nightmares, so I might have looked into it.”

                Clarke shook her head, unable to believe how lucky she was for this amazing woman to be hers.

                Lexa seemed to take her silence negatively, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overstep, I just..”

                Clarke interrupted her ramble with a sound kiss. After getting her fill, she pulled back, “Thank you for loving me.”

                Lexa grinned, “How could I not?”

                Clarke rolled her eyes and kissed her again. She cuddled into Lexa’s neck when they parted.

∞∞∞

                Lexa held onto her tighter, “Baby, I love you so much. I will do whatever I can to make you happy.”

                Lexa stroked Clarke’s arm, “Baby?”

                She felt Clarke’s breaths even as her body relaxed. Lexa chuckled, realizing the blonde must have fallen asleep in her arms. She wished Clarke had a couch or something in her office, but alas, there was just these two uncomfortable chairs and Clarke’s desk chair.

                Lexa considered it for a moment, she wanted Clarke to sleep, but she would be able to hold her longer if she was comfortable. Making the executive decision, she put her arms under Clarke and picked her up. She walked them to Clarke’s desk chair, the blonde never awakening, just clinging to her tighter. Lexa settled down into Clarke’s desk chair, which was marginally better than the ones in front of her desk. She was able to relax more and stroked Clarke comfortingly and hummed. She wanted to try to relax her beautiful girlfriend as much as she could, while she had her in her arms.

                She slowly rocked back and forth while listening to the blonde’s gentle breaths. She loved this woman. There was no way around it. She would do anything for her. She knew they had a great future together, as long as she didn’t screw it up. She hated that she had to hide her relationship, but she had no idea what Titus would do if he knew what Clarke really was to her.

                After listening to Clarke, she became more aware how much of a negative force he was in her life. She started going back, going back over encounters they had had over the past few years. How much he had gone against her. He fought her over everything. She had journals from previous commanders and knew they never had someone fight against them like Titus had fought her. At the same time, she had done something different by trying to go towards medicine instead of war. She was so torn, but she knew she was in the right at the end of the day. She just struggled when it came to letting Titus go.

                Her thoughts were interrupted when Clarke’s pager went off.

                The blonde jerked in her arms and Lexa did everything she could to make sure she didn’t drop her.

                “Oh my god, Lexa?” Clarke asked.

                “Yeah, baby?”

                “How long have I been out?”

                Lexa looked at the clock, “Um, about 45 minutes?”

                “You held me all of that time?” Clarke asked looking at her, amazed.

                “Of course,” Lexa said, stroking the blonde’s cheek, “Why wouldn’t I?”

                Clarke looked at her like she hung the moon and stars, she cupped Lexa’s cheek, “Thank you, my love.” She kissed Lexa slowly on the lips before her beeper went off again.

                Clarke groaned. “I’m sorry, thank you so much for coming, baby. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

                Lexa grinned, thrilled at Clarke’s statement.

                “I really have to go, though.” Clarke said, moving to get up. She looked at her pager, “I have to go to the ED. I love you, thank you so much.”

                “I love you too, go save some lives, my love.” Lexa said grinning.

                Clarke pecked her on the lips, “Please just lock my office when you leave, I love you.”

                “Of course,” Lexa said as Clarke took off running.

                Lexa smiled, amazed at her awesome girlfriend. She stayed to clean up their lunch. She left a note on Clarke’s desk and took off, looking forward to when Clarke would be off.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke enlightens Lexa to the recent hospital gossip. T.W. homophobic douchebags at their favorite watering hole.

                “So, guess what I heard through the hospital gossip mill.” Clarke purred into her ear after Lexa picked up the phone.

                Lexa chuckled and decided to play along, “Was it something scandalous?”

                “No, but it has all the ladies buzzing.” Lexa could hear the grin in Clarke’s voice.

                “What could possibly be so exciting?”

                “Seems, one of the most eligible bachelorettes in the U.S., probably even the world, is for the first time bringing a date to our Gala.”

                Lexa rolled her eyes. “How did that get out?”

                Clarke sighed, “I guess Jaha was trying to multitask earlier and was walking through the hospital while discussing things for the Gala. People overheard and it spread like wildfire.”

                Lexa shook her head, concerned, “Do they know who the date is?”

                “Luckily, no.”

                “I’m sorry, baby,” Lexa said sincerely, very unhappy with making Clarke’s life harder.

                “You have nothing to be sorry for, Lex. I just expected us to have at least another week.” She chuckled mirthlessly, “Now I’m feeling like a complete hypocrite after wanting to be out in public together.”

                “Clarke, you are not a hypocrite. You were right when you said it was like we were hiding. I know it is harder with this, because it is your professional life getting mixed in with the personal. The people I work with, work _for_ me and wouldn’t dare question me about personal stuff. You don’t have that luxury.” Lexa didn’t like that she had to offer, but Clarke’s happiness was most important to her, “We don’t have to go together, if you don’t want to.”

                “No, no, no, Lexa, baby, no. Of course, I still want to go with you. I can’t wait to get all dolled up and dance the night away in your arms.” Clarke insisted.

                Lexa felt a wave of relief roll over her as warmth settled in her chest at Clarke’s sentiment. “I very much look forward to that myself, love.” She chuckled, “So, are there any theories as to who the date is?”

                Clarke laughed, “I’ve heard a couple of models and actresses. Apparently, people believe you to be very shallow.”

                Lexa grinned, “Well, they aren’t wrong, I _will_ be showing up with the most beautiful woman in the world on my arm.”

                “Charmer,” Clarke said with a chuckle.

                “What are you up to now?” Lexa asked.

                “I just finished up in my office and am about to head out to my car. I’m looking to a nice hot shower and a nap, before we go to Grounders.”

                Lexa hummed, “That sounds fun. Need any help washing your back?”

                Clarke chuckled, “I could always use your help, but don’t you have to work?”

                Lexa looked at the clock, “I think it is close enough to end of the day. I’ve caught up on everything that is necessary.”

                “Well, then, baby, you are always welcome to scrub my back for me,” Clarke said with a sultry lilt to her voice. “Though, I really do need a nap.”

                “Okay, I’ll be there in about 40 minutes. See you soon, I love you.”

                “I love you, too, Lex.” They hung up and Clarke quickly straightened up her desk, before heading out of the office.

∞∞∞

                After getting to Clarke’s, Lexa had indeed helped her shower and held her as she went to sleep for her nap. After Lexa was sure her favorite blonde was asleep, she left the warmth of the bed in order to make a good meal for Clarke and her best friends before their night out. She made them chicken marsala with roasted red potatoes and asparagus. She realized Raven would probably be more excited about the wine she brought to accompany it, but she hoped it would be enough sustenance so that they wouldn’t be too hungover in the morning. And, of course, by “they,” she meant the troublesome trio. (Last time they went out, the three got very tipsy and almost got into a fight when some woman shoved Raven, either on purpose or on accident, Lexa didn’t know. Bellamy helped Lexa and Lincoln pull the girls away and calm them down.) She made an exorbitant amount of potatoes and had brought a lot of Gatorade for the morning. She knew that they usually got take out of some sort, but she hoped that they made some effort.

                The meal was almost done when she felt arms around her.

                “Mm, Lexa, you really know how to make this place smell good.” Raven said.

                Lexa smacked her arms away, before turning and shoving a finger in the engineer’s face. “Don’t do that!”

                Clarke came into the kitchen and looked between the two. “What the fuck is going on here?”

                “Raven doesn’t know boundaries!” Lexa exclaimed

                “I was just trying to get a taste of what you were cooking!” Raven yelled back.

                Clarke sighed and closed her eyes. “Rae, get out of the kitchen. I don’t care if food is involved, if you touch my girlfriend again, I may have to hurt you.”

                “Clarke! What? You are going to…” Raven started.

                “Yes, I know how you are with food and your inability to respect boundaries. Lexa,“ Clarke said pointing to her girlfriend, “was preparing a meal for us, which is very kind of her.” Clarke stepped toward her friend, “I love you, Rae, but you need to not mess with Lexa like this. Otherwise, you will no longer get her meals, you will be on your own for food.” Clarke ended with a raised brow aimed at her best friend.

                Raven frowned, looked from Clarke, to the food, to Lexa, to the food, to Clarke again, and nodded. “I’m sorry. I will try to be better for the meals Lexa provides,” she said sullenly.

                Clarke nodded at her, “Go get ready for tonight, you can eat later.”

                Raven scampered out of the room and down the hallway.

                Clarke turned towards Lexa, “For a second, I was worried that you had gone, but then I inhaled and was reminded you were amazing.”

                Lexa smirked, “What, you didn’t think Octavia did this?”

                Clarke grinned and shook her head, while making her way towards the cook.

                Lexa pulled the blonde into her arms and their lips met.

                Clarke pulled back, “I’m so sorry...”

                Lexa pulled her close, “I realize Raven is… Raven. I already accepted that I will have to deal with her and Octavia in our lives always, I’m just not used to this kind of familiarity you guys have. That said, I made food, so hopefully hangovers won’t be as bad.”

                Clarke smiled brilliantly at her, “I love you, Lexa.”

                “I love you, too, Clarke.” Lexa leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss.

                “What smells amazing in here?” A voice asked as the front door closed. Octavia came into the kitchen smirking, “I really do love it when you come over, Lexa.”

                The taller brunette chuckled.

                Lincoln came into kitchen and smiled. “Showing off again, cousin?”

                “Of course, I want them to _want_ me around. It is a bribe really,” Lexa joked.

                Clarke laughed, “No worries, baby, even if you don’t cook, the sex is pretty great, too.”

                Lincoln grimaced.

                Octavia burst out laughing and raised her hand for a high five from the blonde, who happily responded.

                Lexa just shook her head and grinned, “Well, I aim to please, my love.”

                Clarke smirked and gave her a chaste kiss. “I’ll set the table. Is Anya or anyone else coming?”

                Lexa shrugged. “I texted her, she didn’t respond, so set a place just in case. Other than her, I have no idea.”

                Clarke looked to Lincoln and Octavia.

                Lincoln shrugged.

                Octavia shook her head. “Not that I know of. Is Rae not home yet?”

                Lexa frowned.

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “She’s been grounded. I told her to go get ready and she could eat later.”

                Octavia laughed, “Oh god, what did she do this time?”

                Clarke sighed, “She disrespected personal space again.”

                Octavia frowned at Lexa and Lincoln looked at her in concern. “I’m sorry,” Octavia said.

                Lexa waved her hand. “It is not something I am used to and she keeps catching me off guard. I’m sure I will get used to it eventually.”

                “You shouldn’t have to,” Clarke said caressing her cheek and looking apologetic.

                Lexa just shrugged again and leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss. “Go set the table, dinner should be about done.”

                Clarke nodded and started gathering plates and cutlery. Octavia helped and got drinks for everyone.

                Lincoln came to stand beside Lexa at the stove. “Anything I can do to help?”

                Lexa pointed to a couple of cupboards. “Can you get the serving dishes for me?”

∞∞∞∞

                After the struggle of dinner, they all made their way to the bar sans Anya. Lexa was not able to get ahold of her cousin, but somehow, Raven was the one saying Anya was busy. They were welcomed to the bar by Bellamy and Monty, who both asked what everyone was drinking and went to the bar to get it for them.

                Clarke was thrilled when she saw Zoe make her way into the bar, she moved out of the booth and went to greet the woman. “Hey, Zoe! I’m so glad you could make it!”

                The secretary smiled, “Thanks! I’m glad I could make it. You made your friends sound very entertaining.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes, “Well, if any of them are assholes, I refuse to acknowledge them as friends and they are totally just random douche bags in a bar. What are you drinking?”

                Zoe chuckled, “Um, I’m good with a scotch.”

                Clarke nodded, “Awesome.” She led the woman to the bar and ordered her drink. “Now, I don’t want you to be nervous, Lexa is here and Lincoln is here, but I’m sure you know Lincoln is a big teddy bear. Lexa wants you here and tonight she isn’t your boss.” The bartender delivered the drink. “Okay! Let’s go, I’ll introduce you to everyone!” Clarke pulled the woman to the booth that housed everyone. “Hey, guys, this is Zoe Monroe, she works with Lexa and I thought she could fit in with us. Zoe, these are some of the Delinquents.” Clarke pointed out Monty, Harper, Murphy, Emori, Luna (who was blatantly checking Zoe out), Miller, and Bellamy.

                Everyone continued drinking and having a good time, Clarke notice that Luna crept her way closer to Zoe and started including her in conversation.

                “Want to dance, baby?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke grinned, “Of course, my love.”

                They moved out to the dance floor and Lexa place her hands on Clarke’s hips as they started to move to the beat.

                Clarke wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck, keeping her close.

                “Zoe seems to be having fun, I think her and Luna are hitting it off,” Lexa whispered into her ear.

                Clarke smiled, “I agree and I love it.”

                Lexa grinned at her.

                After several songs, the couple moved back to the booth.

                “What are you two doing? You haven’t been drinking enough, here are some shots!” Emori announced.

                Lexa shook her head, “No, no, I’m good.”

                Clarke looked back at her, “Nothing? Not even one?”

                Lexa sighed, “I will take one. You take as many as you want.”

                Clarke grinned and took two shots off of the table and handed one to Lexa. “Cheers, baby,” Clarke said, tapping her shot to Lexa’s, and they downed them.

                “Zoe! Hey! How are you doing? Are you having fun?” Clarke asked the secretary as she came back to the table.

                Zoe smiled at her, “I’m having a great time. You weren’t wrong about your friends.”

                Luna came up and wrapped her arm around the secretary. “Hey, how you doin’,” Luna said with a little nudge of her head and a grin.

                Clarke chuckled, knowing Luna had a way with women. “We are doing quite well. If you kids are having fun, we are having fun, too.”

                Luna and Zoe looked at each other and grinned before Luna led Zoe to the dance floor.

                Clarke smiled at them, but then her attention was taken by loud noises near the pool tables.

                Lexa nudged her, “I think we should see what is going on at the pool tables, baby.”

                Clarke smiled and led the brunette over. There was a small crowd of Delinquents along with others they didn’t recognize. “What is going on here?” Clarke asked.

                “These guys were challenging us,” Murphy answered.

                Clarke nodded, “Is that so?” she looked over to the men she didn’t recognize.

                “These fags deserve to lose,” the big douche bag in front stated.

                Lexa nodded and looked at Murphy and knew either Raven or Bellamy would be the best partner for winning. Deciding to mess with these assholes she asked Murphy, “Why don’t you let your boyfriend and I battle these fools?”

                Murphy nodded and smirked before leaving to find Bellamy.

                “What is this? The gay parade?” the big douche asked.

                “How about this? If we beat you, you leave. You beat the gay parade? We leave. That sound good?” Lexa offered.

                The big Douche bag glared before grinning. “We’ll take that challenge.”

                His buddies shoved at him, apparently not happy with the choice.

                Bellamy appeared by her side. “Let’s do this,” he announced.

                Clarke kissed her cheek and they all found their cues.

                Bellamy and Lexa let the douche bag break, he did a deplorable job, which Lexa expected, unfortunately he got lucky and a stripe went in. He looked up and leered at Clarke, “When we are done kicking their asses, you can stay here with me and I’ll show you what you’ve been missing.” He topped off his grossness by grabbing his crotch and smirking at her.

                Clarke just rolled her eyes. “Have you ever had sex with a man?” the doctor asked.

                The douche looked scandalized, “Fuck no, I’m no fag.”

                “Well, if you don’t want to have sex with men, why should I have to? Trust me, sex with women is much better,” she told him before shooting Lexa a wink.

                Lexa smirked back at her girlfriend.

                The douche just scoffed and missed his shot.

                Lexa looked at Bellamy and offered for him to go first.

                Bellamy nodded and walked around the table, scoping out shots as the douche bag’s friends jeered him.

                Clarke came up beside Lexa and wrapped her arm around her waist.

                “You okay?” Lexa asked putting her arm around the blonde’s shoulders.

                Clarke nodded and took a sip of her drink. “How much time do you think this will take?”

                Lexa watched as Bellamy sunk three solids before missing a shot. He didn’t leave Team Douche with much to work with, though, so Lexa shrugged. “Not long, I expect.”

                “Hey,” Raven said coming to stand on the other side of Clarke.  “Did I hear we are changing the group name from Delinquents to the Gay Parade? I am so totally for that,” she asked with a wide grin.

                Clarke chuckled, “That’s what it seems like.”

                “Do I need to, like, rig up some explosives to these assholes’ cars, or what?” Raven asked.

                “Rae,” Clarke said with warning, before grinning and shaking her head. “We’ll see how it goes after Bell and Lexa kick their asses.”

                Raven cackled happily while fist pumping in the air.

                Lexa just shook her head and chuckled. She watched as the douche bag’s partner had his turn. He seemed better than the douche bag, but she had no doubt the only way the douche team would win was by dumb luck.

                Douche bag 2 swore when he scratched and douche bag 1 smacked him upside the head. He seemed liked such a lovely friend to have.

                Lexa walked around the pool table debating her moves.

                “When you lose, I’m going to be sure to have a good time with that big-titty blonde over there. Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to take good care of her,” Douche bag 1 jeered at her.

                Lexa stopped, she knew that he was trying to throw her off her game. Unfortunately, he probably meant it and that made her want to kick him off the highest tower she could find, so he would have plenty of time to contemplate why he was falling before smashing into the ground. She took a slow, deep breath and looked to Clarke who was laughing with Raven, Murphy, and Emori. Clarke noticed her gaze and gave her a wink. Lexa smiled softly back at her and refocused on the pool table. It was time to get these assholes out of here. What she found made her smile. She leaned down and took a shot, sinking two solids, causing a loud cheer from the Delinquents. She lined up and sunk another ball. The next one was going to be hard with so many stripes still on the table.

                “I bet your blondie will still want to come with me, no matter how this game plays out,” Douche bag 1 sneered at her.

                “Of course, I hear about some douche bags messing with my friends and it is you, Quint,” Octavia said coming into the pool area with Lincoln right behind her.

                Douche bag 1 made a sound similar to a growl. “Of course, you would be with a group of fags and losers, Blake.”

                Octavia took a step forward, but Lincoln held her back, so she just rolled her eyes at him. “Only you would be stupid enough to come in here and be an ignorant asshole, making challenges that you have no chance of winning and talking some stupid shit.” She shook her head and chuckled. “You know what is even more amusing is that you just called this group losers. I mean, we’ve got multimillionaires, an engineer, a trauma surgeon, a cop, just to name a few. Do you even have a job?”

                Lexa only partially paid attention to O’s words as she concentrated on the table.

                Bellamy came up and stood next to her. “Bounce it off the rail,” he suggested quietly.

                The brunette woman looked at what he was talking about and smiled at him, before leaning down and lining up the shot.

                “Fuck you, Blake,” Douche bag 1 snarled starting forward, only to be held back one of his cronies.

                “Dude, she said one of them was a cop. We don’t need that mess,” the guy holding him warned.

                Lexa took the shot and the last solid smoothly rolled before sinking into a pocket.

                “Damn it,” grumbled Douche bag 2.

                “Doesn’t matter, Blondie over there is going to enjoy some time with us before the night ends,” Douche bag 1 snarled.

                Lexa moved to where Clarke had been talking with her friends and stood in front of the blonde. “That’s enough. Get the fuck out of here, now.”

                Every one of the Delinquents came into the pool area and they all surrounded Clarke.

                The douche bag smirked evilly. “Why don’t we ask what Blondie wants?”

                “I’m good here with my girlfriend and my friends,” Clarke told him over Lexa’s shoulder.

                “Go somewhere else and bother some other people,” Lexa told him coldly.

                Douche bag 1’s face turned red and he charged forward taking a swing at her.

                Lexa moved deftly, easily avoiding the punch, but then grabbed his arm and twisted with one hand while shoving his head down to smack against the pool table. “I would not suggest trying something else. Take your friends and get the fuck out of here.”

                He growled again and tried to get up.

                Lexa applied pressure keeping him down and popping his shoulder out of its socket, causing him to groan in pain. She glared at his friends. “Take him and leave,” she told them. She moved back to her place in front of her girlfriend.

                Clarke clutched onto the back of her shirt.

                The guy’s group of friends grabbed him and made their way out of the bar escorted by Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Miller, and Murphy.

                Lexa turned around to face her favorite blonde. “Are you okay?” she asked quietly.

                Clarke grinned and cupped her face, pulling the brunette down for an intense kiss. “My hero,” the doctor said after pulling back.

                Lexa just shrugged and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist pulling her close.

                Clarke rested her head on the brunette’s chest.

                “Dude, that was so fucking hot,” Raven announced. “I mean, you just pulled some sick shots on the pool table and then took that guy on like he was nothing. Super-hot.”

                Lexa rolled her eyes.

                The escort group came back to the tables with their arms filled with trays of shots and drinks. “Time to party, bitches!” Octavia announced. “The bar owner just gave these to us free of charge.”

                Lexa looked at her questioningly but didn’t move as Clarke had yet to make a move and she didn’t want to jostle her girlfriend in case she needed this comfort.

                “Apparently those dudes have been in here multiple times causing trouble. So, she appreciates them being gone. I gave her my number in case they come back,” Bellamy let them know.

                Luna scoffed, “Yeah, like that was the _only_ reason you gave her your number.”

                Everyone looked at Bellamy and laughed as he tried to look innocent.

                Clarke finally picked her head up from Lexa’s chest and green met blue. “How are you, baby?” Lexa asked quietly.

                Clarke smiled brightly at her. “I’m great. I’ve got a wonderful group of friends and the best girlfriend in the world.” She leaned up close to the brunette’s ear. “You are _so_ getting rewarded for being my knight in shining armor later,” she whispered.

                Lexa grinned goofily at her when the blonde pulled back, earning an eye roll and a kiss on the cheek.

                Drinks were handed out and everyone took a shot.

                “To the Commander!” Bellamy proclaimed holding his shot up.

                “To the Commander!” everyone else answered smiling at the CEO.

                Lexa just shook her head and took her shot.

                The revelry returned to its normal positive vibe. Everyone was milling around having a good time. Clarke stayed close to Lexa the whole night.

                “So, Lexa, when are you going to come to my gym and teach a class on extricating douche bags?” Octavia asked with a grin.

                Lexa rolled her eyes. “I don’t teach beginners, I prefer the advanced class.”

                Clarke laughed and tugged Lexa closer.

                Octavia just shook her head. “Noted.” She turned to take some shots off a nearby table before turning back to them and handing out the shots. “To the advanced class.”

                Lexa chuckled and went with it.

                “And just so you know, I put a reminder in my phone already, to remind you of Quint’s name. Both of you. Just in case he shows up anywhere.” Octavia told them.

                Clarke hugged her friend, speaking quietly and Lexa couldn’t hear what was said. They pulled away and kissed each other’s cheeks.

                Octavia winked at Lexa and took off to find Lincoln.

                Murphy and Emori came up to them. Lexa was starting to feel like a museum exhibit.

                “Well played there, Commander,” Murphy said with a smirk.

                Lexa just smiled and shrugged. “Sorry for not taking you on as a partner.”

                Emori laughed, “Oh, no, you made the right call. I especially loved it when you told him to get his boyfriend. That was smart. Especially when you guys spanked them.”

                Clarke grinned and laughed loudly.

                Murphy just rolled his eyes.

                Lexa just shook her head. “Unfortunately, we didn’t get to finish the game.”

                 Bellamy came up at that mention and smiled widely, “Well, I’ve got some great news. Even with you slamming that stupid fuck’s head into the table, you didn’t hit any balls. Let’s finish this shit.”

                Lexa looked at Clarke who smiled and gave her a kiss. “Go for it, babe.”

                Lexa kissed her girlfriend’s lips again and made her way to the table. Miller smiled at her and handed her the cue stick she had been using.

                “Come on, let’s finish this!” Bellamy yelled.

                Lexa shook her head, trying to clear the wooziness of the alcohol as she lined up her shot. She proceeded to hit the 8 ball with the cue ball, and smash it into some others, before it just lazily sat near one of the pockets. Lexa stood up, “Well, fuck.”

                Everyone started laughing hilariously.

                Clarke came up to her, chuckling, “Thank God it ended before that shot!”

                Lexa laughed with her, “So, true.”

                More shots and drinks were handed out. Everyone had a great time, Luna and Zoe left together, much to Clarkes enjoyment, luckily, not before Lexa told Zoe there was no work that Saturday.  Lexa did _not_ get her reward from Clarke that night, but they did manage to fall into bed together… very drunkenly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus over steps his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titus is a douche. Says things a bit sexist and a bit homophobic.... F*cker.

                “I found a girl you should date.” Titus said, breezing into her office.

                “I’m sorry, what?” Lexa asked, sure she didn’t hear him properly.

                “A girl. You need to date.” Titus said looking at her pointedly.

                “And why on Earth, do I need you to tell me who I should date?” Lexa asks.

                “Lexa, you haven’t dated since… _her_ ,“ he sneered out. “And that is fine, but, we need our company to move on, therefore, I’ve found the perfect candidate.

                Everything Clarke had said regarding Titus drained unto the forefront of her brain. “What if I told you I am seeing someone.”

                “Then, I am sure this woman is better. She is more suited to the company’s needs,” he said, pushing aside her statement.

                “Titus, no.” Lexa stated starting to fume.

                “Heda, trust me, this will be for the best. This is a wonderful girl, since that is what you insist on.”

                “No.” Lexa stated again, standing from her desk chair.

                He turned to her, narrowing her eyes, “You know I aim for the company to succeed. Why do you go against me? I am only here to promote and transcend our company.”

                Lexa was furious, “ _My_ company. The company _my family_ has made. You are here at _our_ discretion. I think that is something that you have forgotten.”

                “Who is this person that you have gotten involved with? How have they poisoned your mind?” Titus spat out venomously.

                “How dare you think that you have _any_ right to decide who I am to date. Your position here is for business only, you have no place in my personal life.” Lexa was shaking, anger like she’s never known flowing through her body.

                “Heda, everything I do is for the betterment of the company. This woman comes from an excellent family and would be..”

                “EM PLENI!” Titus looked shocked at her outburst. Lexa was livid. She rounded her desk and got in his face, “Get. Out. Of. My. Office.”

                Titus just narrowed his eyes at her, before turning on his heel and walking out, passing Lincoln and Anya as they entered the office.

                Lexa turned and rested her hands on her desk, putting her head down trying to control her breathing. When that didn’t help, she picked up her mug of tea and threw it against the wall.

                Lincoln and Anya exchanged bewildered looks. Neither had ever seen Lexa so mad.

                Anya took a deep breath and stepped forward. “Lexa,” she started tentatively, “What is going on?”

                Gritting her teeth, trying to regain control, she spit out, “Titus has completely overstepped his bounds. I think it is time for him to retire.”

                Anya gasped in surprise, “What?”

                “Either he leaves willingly or unwillingly, I don’t care which. He needs to be gone.”

                Anya and Lincoln looked at each other shocked.

                “Lexa…” Anya didn’t know what to say.

                Lexa whirled around. “WHAT?” She yelled.

                Anya lifted her hands up in surrender and took a step back.

                “Are you sure about this, Lexa? What happened?” Lincoln asked quietly.

                The rage in Lexa’s eyes made Lincoln shiver.

                “He found an excellent girl for me. Being with her would be excellent for the company. Apparently, she comes from a great family.” Lexa could feel her blood start to boil again with every word. She reached back and grabbed something else to throw at the wall. She didn’t even know what it was until she saw her computer mouse burst into pieces.

                The siblings both had their mouths dropped in shock. Anya wasn’t one to express anything other than disdain usually, but all of this was overwhelming. “Lexa, that is, wow, that is…” Anya shook her head and stood straight. “We will support you no matter what you decide, of course. This place, yes, it is our family business, but you deserve a life outside of it. And Titus does not own you, he has no right to try and run your life. He was absurd before, but now, now he has gone too far. So, whatever you need, let us know, and we will be there.”

                Lincoln stood by her nodding his head in agreement. “Whatever you need Lexa, just let us know. Do you want me to call Clarke?”

                Lexa took a deep breath. Just Clarke’s name seemed to help her, but she didn’t want her here. Not where Titus could get to her. She shook her head, “I don’t want her here.”

                “What if you went to her? Or go home and she could come to you?” Offered Lincoln.

                The door to Lexa’s office opened and Zoe entered looking at her tablet, “Heda, it is almost time for your phone meeting.” She looked up when everyone turned towards her. Her eyes widened at the tension in the room and the crack in the wall where Lexa had thrown things. “I can reschedule it though.”

                “Yes, please do that and free up Lexa’s schedule for the rest of the day.” Anya insisted.

                “Yes, ma’am, Ms. Woods, is there anything else I can do?”

                “If Titus comes around, tell him nothing. In fact, if you can, please collect any and all complaints against Titus, but do so quietly.” Anya demanded giving her a stern look.

                “Do not intimidate her, Anya.” Lexa warned.

                Anya stuck her hands up.

                “It’s okay, Heda. I understand the need for discretion. I know what needs to be done. To be honest, I don’t think he has any fans here anymore, but I realize he still has eyes everywhere.”

                “Just be safe and only talk to us.” Anya said. “You have all of our numbers, call or text at any time.”

                Zoe nodded and walked out.

                Lexa was still shaking when Anya looked back at her. Lincoln was close to Lexa, but didn’t dare to touch her. “Lexa, why don’t we get you home? I’ll drive you, I already sent a text to the girls, letting them know Clarke is needed at your place.”

                Lexa glared at him, before trying to shake off the rage she felt. She could only nod, not wanting to accidently snap at the gentle giant.

                “Come on, Cuz. Let’s get you home.” Lincoln beckoned her.

∞∞∞

                She didn’t know what to do with herself once home, so she just sat on the couch. She wanted to fight someone. She wanted to smash things. She knew she was being impractical, and she really didn’t want to scare Clarke if she came, but she couldn’t help how she felt. Titus had helped raise her. His teachings had helped guide her most of her life. Anymore, though, she felt him akin to poison. He constantly put her and her ideas down. Nothing she did was ever good enough. She had liked to think of herself as a confident person, but he was one to always bring her down and try to make sure to get his own way.

                “Baby? Lexa, where are you?”

                Lexa was brought out of her thoughts when Clarke came rushing into the room.

                “Hey, I’m sorry I took so long, what can I do?” Clarke asked coming to stand in front of her.

                Lexa just pulled her forward until she was straddling her legs and buried her face between Clarke’s luscious breasts.

                Clarke stroked the back of her head, “It’s okay, baby, I’m here now.” She whispered sweet nothings and continued to stroke her head.

                Lexa felt herself relax more and more, with every caress. She could only focus on the feel of the woman under her hands and forehead. How Clarke’s breaths split the hairs on her head. Clarke’s voice soothed the voices inside her head. Lexa could feel her heart slow to a normal rate and the raging thoughts subside.

                Clarke could feel her relax and kissed the top of Lexa’s head. “I love you, Lexa, I’m here. Just tell me what you need. Please just talk to me.” She kissed her head again.

                Lexa sighed, “What did Lincoln tell you?”

                “There she is,” Clarke said cupping Lexa’s cheeks, gently forcing green eyes to gaze into blue. Clarke leaned in slowly and kissed her. Clarke pulled back and cocked her head, “Can you tell me what happened?”

                Lexa took a deep breath. “You were right.”

                Clarke pulled back, confused, “I was right? About what?”

                Lexa couldn’t look Clarke in the eye, “Titus.”

                Clarke didn’t say anything for a moment. Lexa didn’t know she was holding her breath, until Clarke cupped her cheeks and she was able to let it out.

                Clarke looked into her eyes, “Baby, I never wanted to be right. I realize what he has meant to you. I never wanted to bring you pain. I never wanted you to be like this.”

                Lexa brought her hands up to cup Clarke’s face and bring her down for a kiss. “The way I am feeling now is not your fault. I refused to admit that Titus was trying to lead me in the wrong direction. I fought him tooth and nail to go from weapons to medicine. He fights anything that is my idea. Not just to try and be a voice of reason, but because he wants things his way and I go against that. He doesn’t like that I want to truly be in control of my own company.

                “This had been going on long before you and I met. Though, you did bring a lot to my attention. You made me think about things I had never thought about.” She shook her head, the anger started to return, “Then today happened.”

                Clarke gripped her face and made her look up, “Just tell me what happened. You are safe. You are loved. I care about your opinion and will not judge you.”

                Lexa circled her arms around Clarke’s back pulling her closer. “Apparently, he wasn’t satisfied with just my business life. He came in today and told me he found a woman for me. Someone from a family that would benefit the company and would be perfect. I saw red. I didn’t even know what to do. It was such a violation that he was even contemplating this. There was fury. I have never felt so mad. I’m still feeling it. For him to even think he had the right to do that, especially when I already have the perfect girlfriend. I just, I know I threw him out. I know I broke things. I’m not even sure how I made it home, to be honest. I’m just so mad.”

                Clarke still had the sides of Lexa’s face in her hands and was slowly caressing her cheeks as she talked. She knew Lexa wasn’t anywhere near as mad as she had been, because she was talking to her and not just breaking things. It put the doctor a little on edge, but she felt deep down she was still safe with Lexa. Clarke kissed her cheek. “Baby, I’m so sorry that this happened to you. Just please, tell me what I need to do to make it easier for you.”

                Lexa squeezed Clarke gently, “You are already doing it.”

                Clarke smoothed the hair down the sides of Lexa’s head. “I love you.”

                Lexa smiled at her, “I love you, too.”

                “I assume you haven’t eaten,” Clarke inferred.

                “You assume correctly.”

                “Can you eat? Did you eat today?” The doctor asks.

                Lexa thinks about it, “I’m not sure, to be honest.”

                Clarke frowned. “I’m going to call and get us something. Can you go get changed or do you want to stay right here?”

                “I think I can go get changed. Maybe a shower will be good.”

                “Okay, you go get that started and I will get food sorted.” Clarke looked her in the eye, “I love you.”

                Lexa felt more of herself melting, “I love you, too.” She reached her lips up and got a kiss from Clarke, before Clarke got off of her.

                Clarke helped her stand up and gave her another quick kiss, “Now go, I’ll get food taken care of.”

                Lexa nodded her head and headed to her bedroom. She missed the blonde as soon as she left her, but somehow was able to make herself keep going. She found a tank top and sleep shorts to wear, before making her way into the bathroom. She made sure that the water was hot before she stepped under the spray of the shower.

                Lexa kept her head under the spray hoping it would wash away the stress of the day. It seemed that no matter how long she kept her head under the torrent of water, the turmoil in her mind would not dilute itself away. She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her.

                “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, baby,” Clarke mumbled against her shoulder.

                Lexa gripped onto the arms around her, “It’s okay. I’m just happy you aren’t Titus.”

                Clarke snorted. She leaned her head against Lexa’s back shaking her head to control the laughter. “Well, at least I know I’m wanted.”

                Lexa turned around and cupped Clarke’s cheeks in her hands, gazing into her eyes, “You are always wanted, wherever I am.” She leaned down to kiss her, hoping all of the emotion she felt was spoken through the kiss. Clarke pulled their bodies flush against each other.

                Pulling back, Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa’s, “I don’t care if you are the head of a multibillion-dollar company or a pauper, as long as you are you, I will love you. If Titus makes you feel like less, or like our relationship is less, that is because he sucks.”

                This earned a chuckle from Lexa.

                “Really, though, if he is trying to cause problems, just to cause problems, which is what it seems to be, it has been a while since I’ve allowed Raven to blow something up. She would absolutely like to take care of some business for us.” Clarke said smiling.

                Lexa chuckled a little more, before his words came back to her. She pulled Clarke closer to her. “He said he found a girl for me that would benefit the company. He said girl with such derision,” Lexa shook her head, not wanting to even go down _that_ road along with everything else.

Clarke stiffened in her arms.

“I told him that I was already seeing someone, and he dismissed it immediately saying that he was sure who he found was better,” Lexa said with a frown. It made her so mad, she remembered him actually _liking_ Costia at first.

                Clarke scoffed, her body was rigid under Lexa’s touch. “Who is this woman?”

                Lexa looked up sharply, “Baby, I didn’t even find out, because no matter who she was, she couldn’t be better than you. I kicked him out of my office. I was livid. He had no right to even think he could deal with my private life. Especially when I have already found the perfect woman.” Lexa said holding Clarke closely.

                Clarke just looked at her, searching her eyes, before she kissed her. The kiss was intense and full of emotion.

                Lexa turned them, to pin Clarke up against the shower wall. Her mouth trailed down Clarke’s jaw and down her neck, eliciting moans from Clarke. Lexa pressed her body up against Clarke’s, pressing her to the shower tiles as she sucked and nipped up and down Clarke’s neck. Slowly, she snaked a hand between their bodies and her fingers trailed through Clarke’s wet folds. She teased small circles around the doctor’s clit, drawing a loud moan and thrust of hips from Clarke. Lexa brought her lips up to Clarke’s mouth, swallowing a moan as she plunged two fingers into Clarke’s entrance.

                Lexa used her body to thrust deeper and deeper into Clarke, Clarke moaned and gasped as one of her legs grasped around Lexa, opening herself up for more. Lexa pulled out and before pushing three fingers into Clarke’s clenching entrance, using her thumb to stimulate her clit. Lexa found Clarke’s lips again and kissed her deeply as she felt Clarke clench around her fingers as her back arched away from the wall. She slowly pumped her hand, bringing Clarke down from her high.

                Lexa put a thigh in between Clarke’s legs as she pulled out. Clarke sagged down the wall a few inches. Lexa pushed her arms around Clarke’s middle and picked her up to hold her close. Clarke clung her arms around Lexa’s neck.

                “That was not what I was expecting when I got into this shower,” Clarke said with a low chuckle, into Lexa’s ear.

                Lexa smiled. “All I want is you. All I need is you.”

                Clarke cupped her hands around Lexa’s cheeks, “The feeling is mutual.” She kissed her deeply, before pulling away and resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

                The doorbell sounded.

                “Ugh, I suppose that is the food.” Clarke sighed.

                “Can you stand?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke put her feet down, wiggling back and forth on her legs, “Yes, I’ve got this.” She admitted with a smile.

                Lexa smiled, loving this woman, she pecked Clarke’s lips, “I’ll get them, take your time.”

                Lexa dried off and put a robe on quickly, before making her way to the door. When she got there, she was surprised to see Raven when she opened the door.

                “I didn’t think you were the type to make deliveries.” Lexa said. 

Raven just eyed her up and down slowly.

“What is going on Raven?”

Raven looked her in the eye, “I heard you were angry. I know Clarke came over. Thought I’d just check up on you two.”

Lexa was confused. She ushered Raven into her house before it dawned on her. “Raven, I would never… no, “she was horrified.”  I was mad, but, no. I would never… I love her. I actually love her.”

Raven put a hand up, stopping her ramblings. She glared at her and stepped close. “You’re damn right you won’t. If I ever hear or suspect a thing, all the money in the world won’t save you.”

“Lexa?” Clarke called from upstairs.

Raven and Lexa both looked towards her voice.

Raven shoved the food into Lexa’s hands, “I was never here. Just remember what I said.” With that and a glare she turned and stepped out of the doorway.      

“For what it’s worth, I’m happy you are here. Checking, I mean. Just because I know how I feel, doesn’t mean that you do. I appreciate she has friends like you.”

Raven huffed.

“I want him destroyed for what he did. You are here now, you couldn’t do anything then, but I appreciate you looking out for her now. If there comes a time that we can, we can destroy him together.”

Raven looked at her, nodded and took off.

Lexa closed the door as Clarke descended the stairs. “Everything okay?”

Lexa looked at her raising the bags, “Yes, baby. Let’s eat.”

 

∞∞∞

The next day, Clarke woke up alone. She sighed, hoping that Lexa hadn’t gone to work. Getting out of the bed, she brushed her teeth before heading downstairs. There was still no sign of Lexa, but there wasn’t any breakfast, either. Even if they couldn’t wake up together, they usually tried to make breakfast for one another especially after Clarke learned how important Lexa found it to be. It looked like nothing had been touched. Clarke felt awkward being her without Lexa near her. She knew that this was Lexa’s home. It was the home Lexa grew up in even, but it had the minimum in personal touches, all of which were candles. She’d notice that Lexa had put up some of the random drawings, that Clarke had done for her, here and there, but still, she didn’t feel like it was enough. Lexa deserved to have more reminders that she was important and loved. She knew Lexa’s father had been super tough growing up, trying to mold her into the perfect Heda. It seemed to Clarke, that Lexa, as a person, never seemed to matter to those she should to matter most.

This was brought to the forefront with the horror that was Titus. It was clear that he could care less about Lexa as a person. He was a deplorable man. Clarke felt that if Lexa was given the chance to grow while experiencing a loving family, rather than just being told that family was important, then she would be even better at what she does than she is now. Of course, this would probably end up with her ruling the world, as Lexa is _very_ skilled at what she does.

Clarke wandered around the house, before ending up at the gym. Coming to the door, she was able to hear the beat of music. Opening the door, allowed a blast of warm air and sound to go through her. She saw Lexa doing pull-ups. She couldn’t help but get turned on. Lexa was hot and sweaty while maneuvering up and down the bar. The strength she was showing as she continued on the bar hit Clarke right at her core.

Without thinking, she was directly behind Lexa. She put her hands up around Lexa’s waist to feel her muscles as she moved up and down.

Lexa stalled and hopped down, before turning to look at Clarke. “Hey, I’m sorry, I thought you would still be asleep.”

                Clarke couldn’t help but devour Lexa with her gaze. The sheen of sweat that coated her skin, which was only coated by a sports bra and tight shorts. Clarke let her hands follow her gaze. Touching every aspect of the open skin. Clarke kneeled down in front of her and licked the skin of her defined six pack.

                Lexa’s breath was caught in her throat as her hands filtered through Clarke’s luscious blonde locks.

                Clarke snuck a look behind them and saw a bench, she pushed Lexa back as she crawled in front of her.

                Lexa was so shocked and turned on she couldn’t help but to follow Clarke’s directions. When she felt the bench behind her knees, she almost sat down, but Clarke stopped her, grabbing onto the back of her shorts and pulling them and her panties down.

                The downward motion brought Lexa to a sitting position. Clarke pulled everything the rest of the way down and dove straight in licking and tasting Lexa up and down her slit. She encouraged Lexa’s hips forward slightly so she could open her legs wide to give herself more access.

                Lexa shuddered above her as Clarke dove her tongue between Lexa’s folds. Sucking and kissing and nipping. She attacked Lexa’s clit, tonguing it and sucking it into her mouth, eliciting moans and grabbing hands from the brunette, who pushed her hips further into the blonde more and more. Clarke pushed two fingers into Lexa as she sucked on the brunette’s clit. Lexa grunted in appreciating before asking for more and harder. It didn’t take long before an orgasm crashed through her body.

                Clarke slowly licked Lexa clean. When she pulled back, Lexa slid off of the bench to be at the same level as Clarke. Lexa kissed her deep, enjoying the taste of herself on the blonde’s lips.

                Slowly, Lexa pulled away and rested her forehead against Clarke’s, “Well, good morning, my love.”

                Clarke chuckled, “Good morning, to you too.” Clarke pulled her closer, “I was worried you had left me.”

                Lexa sighed and let her hands wander to the back of the blonde’s neck, playing with the little curls on her neck. “It was advised that I not go in today. After what happened, on top of the fact that you are here without needing to go to work as well, I agreed.” She pulled Clarke close and kissed her, her tongue quickly sweeping Clarke’s lower lip to get permission to deepen the kiss, which Clarke gladly accepted.

                They spent the rest of the day being lazy. They watched movies and cuddled, just enjoying one another’s presence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke decides Lexa is too stressed and needs to have more enjoyable memories of her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut. Nothing really plot related happens, so if smut isn't your jam, it isn't necessary to read. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos! I know I am terrible at responding to comments but I do read them all and greatly appreciate them.

                “Heda, Titus called to inform you that he will be here for a meeting first thing tomorrow morning.” Zoe went to her desk to lay a stack of papers, “These are two new proposals for you to go over.”

                Lexa grit her teeth. She hated having to wait to force Titus into retirement but in order to make sure it was all legal and he couldn’t do anything to come back, they had to take time to do it right. She looked up from her computer, “Thank you, Zoe.”

                “Also, Clarke called and said she wanted your last appointment of the day?” Zoe wasn’t sure what that was about.

                Lexa raised an eyebrow. “Did she say why?”

                “No, Heda. She did not.”

                “Huh, okay. What time is that appointment?”

                Zoe looked down at her tablet, “4:30.”

                “And what do I have until then?” Lexa asked.

                Scrolling through her tablet, Zoe said, “You have the teleconference with the factory in Austrailia in half an hour, another with a group of developers in the Finnish office and Ms. Woods wanted a meeting so I put that at 3:45.”

                Lexa nodded her head. “Did Anya say what she wanted?”

                “She mentioned something about new talent.”

                “Okay, thank you, Zoe.” Lexa was fairly certain she knew who the new talent was. Now, though, Lexa’s mind was filled with curiosity as to why Clarke needed an appointment.

∞∞∞

                The rest of the day passed quite slowly. She had tried to find out why Clarke wanted her last meeting of the day, but the blonde refused to answer when she asked. Anya had called to reschedule their meeting for tomorrow. Lexa found it odd, but figured if it was who she thought, Anya might be nervous.

                Lexa had texted Clarke that she had the earlier time available. When Clarke didn’t answer, she had Zoe call her. She wasn’t sure if she should be surprised or offended that Clarke actually answered Zoe and not her and said she would make it at 4. She still didn’t give an idea as to what she wanted to meet about.

                Finally, 4 p.m. came around and Zoe let her know that Clarke was there. Lexa told her to let her in.

                Clarke waltzed into her office with a long coat on.

                “Clarke, what is going…” Lexa’s jaw dropped as Clarke took off her coat.

                Clarke was wearing a skin-tight, low-cut red dress that ended at mid-thigh.

                “I know how hard you have been working,” Clarke drawled, low and rough. “I thought you could use a meeting that was completely enjoyable for you.” She winked at Lexa and bent over the desk, giving Lexa a wonderful view of her cleavage.

                “Um, well, I, uh.” Lexa’s mind was muddled. Clarke’s body and the need to touch it was all that her mind could take in.

                Clarke slowly stalked around the desk, a lone finger tracing her path on the wood, “You know, I’ve been thinking about you. All. Day. Long.”  Each word was punctuated with tap of that finger. “Do you want to know what I thought about?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa could only shake her head, somehow her mind was completely gone.

                Clarke sighed, “Ohhhhh, all I could think of was how good it felt to have you, three fingers deep inside me.”

                Lexa was pretty sure she whimpered, she was fairly certain she may be drooling also.

                Clarke was right next to her now, she leaned close. “Do you have any idea how wet I am for those fingers right now?” She whispered into Lexa’s ear as she straddled her legs.

                Lexa knew her eyes were bugging out of her head.

                “Mmmm, I just couldn’t stay away. All I needed is you. All I need is your touch. The kiss of your lips, the thrill of your hands on my body.” Clarke moaned going up and down on Lexa’s lap.

                Lexa can’t remember a time when she was so wet.          

                Clarke took one of Lexa’s hands and brought it to her mouth. She sucked on two fingers before leading them down her body and up her skirt. She led the fingers up her skirt and lead them through her naked wet folds.

                Both Lexa and Clarke moaned at the touch.

                Lexa gained a semblance of determination now knowing the game. She rose out of her chair and quickly picked Clarke up and placed her on her desk, before starting to run her fingers through Clarke’s wetness again. “Is this what you were hoping for?” Lexa husked.

                Clarke sighed before smirking, “I was hoping for a little more.”

                Lexa smirked before pushing two fingers unceremoniously into Clarke, causing the woman to moan out. Lexa latched her lips onto Clarke’s. Thrusting her fingers in and out she masked Clarke’s pleasure with her own mouth. She couldn’t believe this was happening, but she wasn’t about to waste the opportunity. She plowed into Clarke, swallowing her moans.

                Clarke started clenching around her, “Oh Heda, you do me so good.”

                A surge of heat followed those words. Something that she never could be turned on by. She pounded into Clarke harder and deeper. The moans and sighs coming out of Clarke were captured by her mouth, before she kissed down Clarke’s jaw, down her neck, she felt Clarke clenching onto her fingers and moved her mouth up to Clarke’s to swallow the moan that erupted from Clarke’s mouth as her body tensed. Slowly, she led Clarke down from her high.

                Pulling away, Clarke gave her a wide, dopey, post-orgasm grin.

Lexa just shook her head, “Turn around.”

Clarke nodded and turned so she was bending over the desk. After coming with two, Lexa used a third finger as she entered Clarke.

Clarke moaned out, once again.

Lexa started shifting her hips to line up with her hand. Slowly she started to thrust her hips into the blonde. The more noise she made the harder her hips pushed forward. Clarke’s arms reached forward, gripping the opposite side of the desk.

“Yes, baby, harder.” Clarke moaned out.

Lexa reached up and pulled on the long blonde hair as she slammed into her harder. Clarke’s noises became a higher octave and louder the harder she humped into her. Clarke cried out her name as her body clamped down around Lexa’s fingers.

Lexa slowly worked Clarke down from her high, before pulling out. Clarke turned around and sat on her desk, leaning her forehead against Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa quietly chuckled, “So, you wanted to meet about something?”

Clarke laughed and hit her arm, looking up, “Just wanted to say hi.”

Lexa hummed, “Well, hello, then.”

Clarke sighed and pulled back, “So, next time something bad happens here,” she put her arms around Lexa’s neck, “I’m hoping you can look down and think of me cumming on your desk.”

Lexa just shook her head, “Ah, baby, I don’t deserve you.”

Clarke grinned at her, “You know, we don’t have to be done yet.”

Lexa’s interest was piqued. “Is that so?”

Clarke got up off the desk, “Oh yeah, baby, we have all evening.”

“Oh really?”

Clarke turned them around pushing Lexa next against the desk. “Really,” she whispered inter her ear as she unzipped Lexa’s pants.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gala!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if my descriptions of the dresses leave much to be desired. I suck at clothes. I generally wear a v-neck tshirt and jeans and when it is cold I add a hoodie. I just, basically, googled Eliza Taylor and ADC in dresses. The gold dress I saw Eliza Taylor wearing, I thought was beautiful on her, but I was like.... I had no idea how to describe the fabric and such, so I just went with my own mind. Each actress in The 100 is beautiful, just know they are rocking it. 
> 
> I know this one is a beast in length. So, it may be more than 2 days when I put the next one up. I warned that chapter length would be inconsistent. Much love for all kudos and comments.

                Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln were all getting ready for the Gala at Lexa’s house. The plan was for everyone to stay night there, so there were no worries about where everyone was going after taking advantage of the open bar. Lexa had even gone earlier to pick up their girlfriends’ overnight bags. She may or may not have been also trying to get a glimpse of Clarke’s dress. Her girlfriend was very much aware that Lexa was trying to get sneak peaks of the dress, so she was sure to keep her from her room. Lexa was bummed to be thwarted but it left her even more excited for later. Currently, the brunette was putting the finishing touches of her makeup on. It was almost time for the limo to get there.

                Anya, wearing a sleek white dress with a black flower design throughout and had her hair pinned up, walked in and interrupted Lexa’s thoughts. The slightly taller blonde was looking at her phone. “The girls are enjoying the pizza you had sent over.”

                Lexa chuckled. “I’m sure they are.”

                Anya looked up at her, “Are you almost done?”

                Lexa checked herself in the mirror and nodded. “So, what is going on with you and Raven?”

                Anya froze. “We, uh, are sort of dating.”

                Lexa raised an eyebrow in question. “Sort of?”

                Anya rolled her eyes. “Okay, we are. Whatever. It is no big deal.”

                Lexa knew her cousin didn’t like to make a big deal about her private life, so the very fact that she admitted they were dating made it a huge deal. The brunette nodded. “Well, as long as she makes you happy.”

                Anya gave her the barest of smiles. “And don’t worry about work. I know we just hired her, but she is really good at her job. Plus, I don’t really deal with the engineers once they are hired.”

                Lexa nodded. “I know. I’m not worried.”

                “How are things going with blondie?” Anya asked.

                “Great,” Lexa answered smiling. Her phone chimed and she grabbed it off of the counter to look at it. “The limo is here. Lincoln ready?”

                Anya shrugged. “Who knows, you know he is a diva when it comes to these events.”

                Lexa chuckled. It was true Lincoln always took more time than them to get ready. Anya made sure to always remind him. The brunette looked through her phone. She had received a couple of messages from Clarke, including one that reiterated what Anya had said about the pizza. Lexa sent a message letting her know they would be there soon.

                They found Lincoln, let him know he was pretty enough, and dragged him out of the house.

                Before they knew it, they were waiting at the girls’ apartment door. Raven opened the door, a partially eaten piece of pizza in hand. The engineer was wearing a tight red dress that flared slightly just below her hips, her hair in a stylish high ponytail. She nodded in greeting and waved them in as she chewed.

                Lexa could hear pop music blasting from one of the bedrooms and saw the open pizza boxes in the kitchen, all three with pieces missing.

                “O! Clarkey! Our escorts have arrived!” Raven yelled after swallowing.

                Octavia came down the hall hopping while trying to get her heels on. She was wearing a black strapless dress that hugged her body and ended at just above her knees. Her eyes landed on Lincoln once she righted herself. “Hey, babe! You look mighty handsome!”

                Lincoln walked forward to pull her into a hug. “You look beautiful, O.” He lightly kissed her lips and they continued talking quietly.

                Lexa looked behind herself to see Raven’s and Anya’s heads close as the two talked. She isn’t sure she has ever seen Anya look so softly at someone. No big deal, her ass.

                “Well, don’t you look gorgeous.”

                Lexa turned to see Clarke checking her out. Her jaw dropped as she took in her girlfriend. The blonde was wearing a shimmering gold gown with intricate black beading throughout and reached to the floor. It had a halter top with a “V” down the center showing just a bit of cleavage. The color made her blonde hair, which was in a fancy up-do with curly tendrils free around her face, positively shine. The CEO was beside herself with how amazing her girlfriend looked. “You are absolutely stunning,” Lexa stated, looking into beautiful blue eyes.

                Clarke ducked her head as her cheeks turned pink. “Thank you. I love your dress, you look amazing.” She lightly trailed her fingers through Lexa’s hair which was curled and over her right shoulder. “It matches your eyes,” Clarke said with a smile.

                Lexa returned her girlfriend’s smile and stepped forward to kiss her lightly, afraid to mess up the light makeup they were both wearing.

                Clarke hummed in contentment with the kiss. She wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist and smiled. “Let me see your back!”

                Lexa chuckled and turned, showing that her dress was completely open to the small of her back, drawing attention to the tattoo down the center of her back.

                Clarke ran her fingers down the tattoo. “You are so beautiful.”

                Lexa turned and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. “Not nearly as much as you,” she said with a smile.

                “Yeah, yeah, you are both super-hot, we get it. Can we go now?” Raven, ever the eloquent and kind person that she is, snarked.

                Clarke rolled her eyes and gave Lexa a quick peck on the lips. Pulling away slightly but grabbing the brunette’s hand to hold.

                “Let’s go show these uptight rich folks how it’s done!” Octavia yelled and clapped her hands together as Raven cheered.

                Lexa just shook her head and laughed at their antics. They were in for a wild night.

∞∞∞∞

 

The Gala was being held in the fancy Polis Hotel ballroom. The place was beautiful, with ornate woodworking and painted designs on the ceilings. When their limo slowed in front of the building, they could see a red carpet spread out leading to the entrance with reporters and photographers lining the sides.

                Clarke sucked in a breath as soon as she saw them.

                Lexa looked over and squeezed her hand. “Are you okay?”

                Clarke gave her a weak smile and nod, “Just a bit nervous. I’ve been through this before at previous Galas and some of Marcus’s events, but I’ve never been a main attraction.”

                “Bitch please, you know they are all here just to see me!” Raven interrupted their conversation.

                “Really, Griff, I’m sure Raven will do something to take the attention off of you two.” Octavia added.

                Anya looked sharply at Raven, “Please don’t.”

                This caused everyone to laugh, breaking some of the tension.

                Lexa put her arm around Clarke and pulled her close, “We just need to stand for some pictures. Ignore their questions. If it gets to be too much, we just keep moving. I’ll be right next to you the whole time.” She put a finger under Clarke’s chin, to tilt her head up and give her a kiss. “I love you.”

                Clarke smiled and kissed her again.

                Fake gagging noises erupted from the other occupants. Clarke just flipped them off and kissed Lexa again, before they both gave into laughter.

                “Are you going to let them know who you are?” Anya asked. “They will be asking.”

                Clarke shrugged, “It isn’t like it would be that hard to figure out who I am, so might as well tell them.”

                “I’ll handle it, you don’t have to talk to them,” Lexa promised.

                “Heda’s got this,” Lincoln said smiling and reaching out to fist bump Lexa. “We will all be right there if you need back up. Just take a deep breath before you get out. It will over in a matter of minutes, then we can get drunk and dance.”

                Clarke laughed, “Thanks, Linc.”

                The limo finally made its way to the red carpet and stopped. The limo driver came around and opened the door.

                “See you in there, bitches!” Octavia said as Lincoln slid out and helped her up.

                Anya nodded at Lexa and gave Clarke a slight smile, before she got out.

                “Just yell ‘Unicorn’ if you need a distraction, but I’m sure you won’t need one, you’ve got this,” Raven said grinning at the pair, squeezing Clarke’s knee as she slid past and out the door.

                Clarke took a couple deep breaths, “Do I look okay?”

                Lexa grinned, “As beautiful as ever.” She tucked an errant stand of hair behind Clarke’s ear. “Absolutely gorgeous,” Lexa kissed her lightly once more. “Are you ready for this?”

                Lexa watched as Clarke got quiet for a second, seeming to organize the thoughts in her head, before nodding. She smiled at Clarke again, “I love you.”

                Clarke smiled back, “I love you, too.”

                “Let’s do this!” Lexa left the car, cameras were flashing everywhere. People were yelling for her attention, but the only one that had it was the beautiful blonde. She put her hand out to help Clarke out of the vehicle. As soon as she emerged, the press erupted like a volcano. Cameras started flashing crazily, reporters were shouting questions like their lives depended on it.

                Lexa smiled at Clarke and grabbed her hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze before leading her towards the middle of the aisle.

                “Lexa! Who is the girl?”

                “Look this way!”

                “Is that your girlfriend?”

                “How long have you been together?”

                “What’s your name blondie?”

                The questions kept coming, as Lexa stopped them to pose for some pictures. She moved her hand to the small of Clarke’s back and Clarke leaned into her slightly. “You are doing wonderfully,” Lexa whispered into her ear.

                “Hey! Are you Clarke Griffin? Senator Kane’s daughter?” Someone yelled/asked.

                Lexa smiled at Clarke proudly, “ _Dr_. Clarke Griffin.”

                “Are you dating?” Came another yell.

                Lexa turned them, so they were facing the other way, giving equal time to the other side. She ignored other questions and just turned them slightly every once in a while, for different photographers. Deciding that the photographers should have gotten their fill, she pulled back and laced her fingers with Clarke’s once more. Clarke looked up at her and she nodded towards the hotel. As soon as Clarke started walking with her, Lexa couldn’t help the urge to bring Clarke’s hand up and give it a kiss. This caused more of an uproar, but they kept walking until safely ensconced inside the building.

                Their friends were waiting with champagne flutes when they walked into the lobby of the ballroom.

                Lincoln lifted his flute in toast, “To Clarke, congratulations on surviving your first red carpet on Lexa’s arm!”

                A chorus of “To Clarkes!” rang through the group as they all took a drink.

                Lexa pulled Clarke close, “You did amazing baby.”

                Clarke blushed.

                “What did you say to them out there?” Anya asked.

                “Well, someone figured out she was Clarke Griffin rather quickly, so I just corrected them for missing the ‘Dr.’ part of it. She is way more than just arm candy, they needed to know that.” Lexa said shrugging.

                Anya rolled her eyes.

“And don’t you forget it,” Raven said with a stern look

Octavia and Lincoln just smiled at them.

Clarke just smiled and kissed Lexa’s cheek, “Thank you, Lex.”

Lexa looked at her, “Nothing to thank me for, you are amazing, I’m not going to let them belittle that just because we are together.”

Clarke chuckled and shook her head, “You can’t fight what all of them decide to say, those who are important know the truth, that is all that matters. I’m just happy that the world now knows you are mine.”

Lexa laughed, “Ah, so it was all a ploy to mark your territory, eh?”

Clarke smirked, “But of course, my love.”

Lexa leaned over and kissed her, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“So where are the appetizers in this joint? I’m starving,” Raven said looking around.

Octavia’s eyes widened. “Incoming! Incoming!” She shout-whispered.

Lexa turned to see Senator Marcus Kane approaching them. She pulled Clarke a little closer.

“Don’t you all look lovely this evening.” Marcus said as he came up to them.

The Woods cousins all said, “Thank you, Senator.”

Octavia and Clarke both said, “Thanks, Marcus.”

Raven, being Raven, said, “Aw geez, thanks Daddy Kane.”

Anya rolled her eyes.

Marcus laughed. “Please, everyone, call me Marcus. I know I’ve told you that before,” he said looking towards Lexa and Anya.

“My apologies, Marcus, and please, call me Anya,” Anya said with a small smile.

Lexa put her stoic business face on, “And you can call me Lexa.”

Clarke nudged her with her hip in silent reprimand.

“How was the red carpet? Anyone have any issues getting in?” Marcus asks, looking mostly at Clarke.

This made Lexa relax slightly, realizing that he was trying to look out for Clarke. She knows he had called her and talked about what happened with Abby. Abby had apparently not informed him of what happened and avoided it by not answering his calls while he was in D.C. Getting concerned, he had called Clarke. Clarke said he was very displeased with his wife. Lexa appreciated that Clarke said he got even more upset when she told him how Abby went to Lexa the next day. This made Lexa believe that he really did care about Clarke, but she was still wary about all of it.

“I think it went well. They realized who I was pretty quickly.” Clarke answered him.

“So, you’re okay with everything?” Marcus asked, making sure.

Clarke smiled at him, “Yes, thank you, Marcus. Lexa helped make me feel safe,” she chuckled, “she was also sure to let them know that it is _Dr._ Clarke Griffin.”

“That’s who you are, you earned that title, they should respect it,” Lexa added to the conversation.

Clarke smiled at her, making her feel warm inside.

“Excellent, thank you, Lexa. Clarke deserves recognition for all that she has accomplished, I’m glad that you are trying to make sure she gets it.” Marcus said smiling.

“Of course,” Lexa smiled back.

“Clarke, can I talk to you privately for a moment?” Marcus asked.

Lexa held onto Clarke tighter and glared at Marcus.

Clarke looked at her, putting a finger under Lexa’s chin to pull her face towards her. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ll be right back.”

Lexa didn’t want to let her go, but Clarke kissed her chastely and let go of her hand to go and follow Marcus.

Anya handed her a new glass of champagne. “I’m sure she’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, Lexa, I don’t think Marcus would do anything to cause Clarke harm. You know I’d be all over him if he would,” Raven told her.

Lexa nodded and took a sip of her champagne, eyeing where Marcus and Clarke took off to.

Lincoln saw a waiter with a tray of appetizers and beckoned him over. Raven just about pounced on the poor guy.

“Rae, damn it, we are all hungry.” Octavia smacked her arm to get her away from the tray so the rest of them could grab little quiches.

                “Are you sure you can handle Raven all of the time?” Lexa quietly asked Anya.

                Anya sighed, “It may be hard, but trust me, totally worth it.”

                Lexa just smiled and shook her head, she felt slightly grossed out, but at the same time, happy that her cousin found someone.

                “Should we find our seats?” Octavia asked.

                The group went to find where they were seated. As luck would have it, it was all at the same table. They weren’t sure it was because they were all Clarke’s friends, or because they were all dates of the Woods cousins. It was a table near the bar, so none of them complained.

                Lincoln offered to get everyone their drinks of choice and made his way to the bar. The others stood around to talk.

                Lexa just kept staring in the direction that Senator Kane had taken Clarke. She was debating whether or not she should go over there when Clarke appeared. She was like a ray of sunshine amidst all of the overpriced grandeur. She felt herself light up at the sight of her. Clarke looked okay, not upset or showing any signs of distress. Lexa sighed a breath of relief and moved towards her.

∞∞∞

                Clarke was now looking around for Lexa and her friends, she had caught sight of a couple of her colleagues and went to greet them quickly, but was now wondering where her group went. They had moved from where they were before, so she figured they went to find their tables, but she couldn’t see them. Suddenly, arms were around her.

                “Hey, baby, everything okay?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke relaxed into her, “Yes, he just wanted to make sure I was okay. He asked if we could do a picture later. I was worried he just wanted me, but he said you were welcome, too. Unfortunately, it will be like those typical political family photos, and my mother will be there.”

                “Do you want to do that?” Lexa asked resting her chin on Clarke’s shoulder.

                “Yes, though I have issues with my mother, I understand that Marcus is a politician. He needs those family photos. Honestly, though, I believe he really wants them for himself.” Clarke shrugged.

                “Whatever you want, Clarke, I will do.” She pulled away to just grab her hand. “Come on, we found our table.”

                Clarke was surprised, “We are all at the same one?” In the past, Clarke would be placed with hospital colleagues, or when she was younger her mother, and Octavia and Raven seemed to added randomly to tables.

                Lexa smiled at her, “Yes, and Lincoln is getting us drinks.” She led Clarke to their designated table.

                Clarke loved Lexa for trying to protect her. She had never enjoyed a Gala more, then she did this night and it had just begun.

∞∞∞

                Dinner had been phenomenal. The biggest downside was that it was small. Unsurprisingly, Raven complained the most about that. Now the dancing was beginning. Clarke knew Raven only danced slow dances when wearing big heels, like she currently was, due to her bad leg, but that she really enjoyed them. She hoped that Anya would at least give her that. By the way Anya looked at Raven when she thought no one was looking, she was pretty sure it wouldn’t be a problem.

                Lexa brought her out of her thoughts with a squeeze of her hand. She looked over to her beautiful girlfriend, “Yes, baby?”

                “Would you do me the honor and dance with me?” Lexa asked.

                “Such a charmer, how could I say no to you?” Clarke asked with a smile.

                Lexa leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss, before getting up and offering her hand. Clarke took it and followed her to the dance floor.

                Lexa took the lead and they flowed across the ballroom. She had known Lexa knew how to move when they went to the bar, but this was on a whole other level. After three songs, Marcus came over.

                “Mind if I cut in?” Marcus asked Lexa.

                Lexa looked at her, Clarke loved how she always checked with her like that. She nodded at Lexa, letting her know it was alright. Lexa smiled at Marcus, “Of course.”

                Marcus took up Lexa’s position and Lexa vacated to the edges of the dance floor to watch.

                “We’ll do the photo in a little bit. I know I said this before, but you do look amazing.” Marcus said smiling at her.

                “Thank you, Marcus. You look quite handsome, yourself.” Clarke replied. “This has been a wonderful evening.”

                Marcus smiled, “It has been. I don’t think I have ever seen you smile this much. It makes me happy to see you so joyful.”

                Clarke knew she was blushing, “I appreciate that. I really am happy. Other than what has happened with my mother, I am in a very good place in my life. Lexa makes me so happy, I can’t even tell you.”

                “I wish what had happened with your mother hadn’t. I love your mother, but I can’t make her change her ways quickly. I want to make excuses, but really, it wouldn’t be fair to you and there really are no excuses. She needs to realize things for herself and I hope you don’t shut me out while she does.”

                Clarke nodded, “Marcus, I am grateful for you to be in my life. I would never put my mother’s beliefs on you. Neither will Lexa.”

                Marcus interrupted her from going further, “This has nothing to do with Lexa.” They stopped their dancing. “My only concern is for you and your happiness. From what your mother told me about her confrontation with Lexa, I realize there is so much that we don’t know about your life. As parents of an adult, I realize we will not be privy to everything, but it seems like we missed something major. I want you to know you can always talk to me, no matter what. Even if Lexa Woods does something you don’t like, I will do everything in my power to make her accountable. It is _you_ that matters to me.”

                Clarke hugs him close.

                He hugs her back, “I know it might not seem like it now, but you are what matters most to your mom also. She just needs to remember that. I’m sorry that she is putting you through this.”

                “I’m sorry that this happened.”

                “No, Clarke, no, you’ve done nothing wrong. Don’t ever feel that way. Just know that I am here for you no matter what.”

                Clarke couldn’t help the tears that formed.

                Instantly, Lexa was by her side, “Is everything okay here?” She asked putting a hand on Clarke’s hip.

                Clarke couldn’t help but lean into Lexa’s touch. “Baby, it is okay. These are happy tears.”

                Lexa stopped glaring at Marcus to look softly at her.

                Clarke nudged her with her hip, “I promise.”

                Lexa looked at her as if judging her response, before nodding.

                “Well, I will leave you two to it. If you need anything, just let me know.” Marcus said.

                Lexa put her hand out, “Thank you for everything, Marcus. I know this hasn’t been easy on you.”

                Marcus smiled and shook her hand, “I appreciate that, Lexa. I also appreciate you joining our picture later.”

                “Of course,” Lexa smiled guardedly.

                Marcus moved away and Lexa still stood there stiffly, watching him go.

                Clarke rounded on her, pulling her close by her hips. “Baby, it’s all good. We are all good.”

                “Ok.” Lexa replied simply.

                “Hey, I see some colleagues I should say hello to, would you like to join me?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa smiled and nodded at her.

                Clarke grabbed onto her hand and led her to a table filled with fellow physicians. “Hi, everybody, having fun?”

                The group all waved in greeting. Some staring openly at Lexa.

Jackson, who looked up to her mom as a mentor and now was her own close friend, stood up to give her a hug. “Hey, Clarke, you look beautiful.”

                Clarke smiled. “Thank you, Jackson, you look very handsome. I’m not sure if you two have met before, but this is Lexa Woods, my girlfriend.”

                Jackson grinned and stuck out his hand, “We have not met before and it is so nice to now. I am a big fan of your company. You are coming up with some very innovative things.”

                Lexa nodded and smiled. “Thank you, it is nice to meet you, too. I am very proud of what our engineers have come up with.”

                Lorelei Singh came over next. Clarke had never been a fan of her, but forced a smile. “You look lovely, this evening, Lorelei.”

                “Thank you,” the woman didn’t return the sentiment.

                Clarke internally rolled her eyes. “Lexa, this is Lorelei Singh, she is head of the Infectious Disease department. Lorelei, Lexa Woods.”

                The woman gave Lexa a smarmy smile and shook Lexa’s offered hand a bit too long. “Your inventions are becoming quite popular in our hospital. You are very impressive.”

                Clarke could tell the smile on her girlfriend’s face was completely fake at this point. When Lexa took her hand back, she even subtly wiped it on her dress.

                “I really can’t take credit for much. I have a wonderful group of people to work with,” Lexa told her.

                “Are you two enjoying yourselves?” Jackson asked, intervening.

                Clarke smiled and nodded. “I have to say it has been one of my favorite Galas thus far.”

                Lexa grinned at her, “I have to agree.”

                After some more niceties, the couple bid the table farewell.

                “Shall we get a drink?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke smiled, “That sounds wonderful.”

                Lexa grinned at her as she took Clarke’s hand, leading her back to the table.

                “Clarkey, what would you like to drink?” Raven asked, obviously feeling tipsy.

                Clarke laughed, “Don’t worry, Rae, I’ll get something.”

                Lexa pulled a chair out next to Raven for Clarke to sit.

                Clarke couldn’t help but give Lexa a chaste kiss before sitting down. “Baby?”

                “I’ll go get you a drink. You girls have fun.”

                Clarke sat down, “How are you doing, Rae?”

                “I’m doing great. This is a fun time.” Raven replied giving her a cheeky grin.

                “Are you going to dance?” Clarke asked.

                “Eh, no, but, I don’t know.” Raven said not meeting Clarke’s eyes.

                “Is Anya refusing to dance with you?” Clarke asked, infuriated.

                Raven put her hands up, “No, no, no.” She sighed, “I just, I don’t know…”

                Clarke softened immediately, realizing it was Raven dealing with insecurities, rather than Anya’s refusal. “I’m sure Anya would be more than happy to dance the slower songs with you. She really likes you. Plus, you are amazing. Don’t start doubting yourself now, Rae.”

                Raven looked down. She fiddled with her half empty champagne flute, before shooting it back. “Okay, I’ll ask her.”

                Clarke grinned, “Excellent, if she says no, I’ll kick her ass.”

                Raven lunged to engulf Clarke in a hug. “Thank you, Clarkey.”

                “Of course,” She pushed her up, “Now go get ‘em, tiger.”

                Raven got up and Clarke smacked her ass. Causing Raven to yelp and smirk behind her.

                Anya came back with Lexa, both with hands filled with drinks.

                Raven leaned into Anya and whispered into her ear. Anya smiled at her and put the drinks she had down on the table. With a slight bow, she offered Raven her hand, which she took and they went off to the dance floor.

                Clarke felt joy watching her friend go and dance with Anya.

                She felt arms around her chest.                                                                         

                “They make quite the pair, don’t they?” Lexa asked bending over her, talking quietly in her ear.

                Octavia and Lincoln came off the dance floor and sat next to them.

                “Are you guys having fun?” Octavia asked.

                Clarke grabbed onto Lexa’s arm’s, “I’d say we are.”

                She felt Lexa nod above her.

                “Hey, I’m going to go say hi to some people. Formality and all that.” Lexa said.

                “You want me to go with you?” Clarke asked, looking up at her.

                “No, it shouldn’t take long.” Lexa smiled at her. “But if I’m not back in 20 minutes, please rescue me.”

                Clarke grinned, “Of course, baby.”

                Lexa leant down and gave her a kiss before heading off to whoever she saw.

                “Lexa going to have fun without you now?” Octavia asked.

                “Ha, only if your version of fun is way different than Lexa’s. She is working on the business side of things right now.” Clarke responded.

                “You didn’t go with her?” Octavia asked.

                “I wouldn’t want to go with her and I work for the company,” Lincoln said chuckling.

                Clarke laughed, “Yeah, she made it sound as appetizing as Lincoln is making it out to be, so I thought I’d let her do her thing for a while, before saving her.”

                The conversation ended as Octavia and Lincoln got lost in their own little world. Clarke could only smile. She was so happy that her friends had found someone that makes them happy. Lincoln was great with O, they were both very athletic and where O could be a little crazy sometimes, Lincoln was able to mellow her out. Clarke caught a glance of Anya and Raven dancing. Raven had a content smile on her face as Anya held her close. Clarke liked that they could put each other in their place, with their matching sass. Raven needed someone that challenged her and Anya was definitely the one to do that.

                After watching her friends for a while, she looked around the room. She saw her mom and Marcus talking with a group of people. Her mom looked lovely in a purple dress, but Clarke couldn’t stop the anger and hurt the coursed through her as she looked at her. They hadn’t exchanged a single word since the day Abby went to talk to Lexa. Clarke knew that she would not be the one to break the silence, Abby was the one in the wrong.

                Shaking her head to clear the negative thoughts, Clarke decided to go find Lexa. She found her among a small group of men in tuxes. Lexa’s back was to her, so she held back, just to listen Lexa work. Lexa was so eloquent and self-assured while she talked to them.

                As if sensing Clarke behind her, Lexa turned and smiled at her. She held her hand out for Clarke to take. “Gentlemen, it was a pleasure talking to you, please feel free to contact my office with those proposals.” With that Lexa basically dismissed them and the men dispersed into the crowd. She turned to Clarke with a smile, “Hey, you.”

                Clarke smiled back, “Hi. I know it hasn’t been 20 minutes, but I thought I’d still come and see what you were up to.”

                Lexa smirked, “Are you saying you missed me?”

                Clarke rolled her eyes, “I admit nothing.”

                Lexa chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss. “Well, my love, I’m glad you came over.”

                Clarke pulled Lexa into a hug.

                “Fancy seeing you here, Lex.”

                Lexa stiffened in Clarke’s arms. Clarke looked over Lexa’s shoulder to see a beautiful dark haired woman smirking at Lexa’s back.

                Lexa turned around slowly, “I didn’t realize Azgeda Industries would have any business here.”

                Clarke kept an arm around Lexa’s back, a gentle touch, to show support. Whoever this woman was, it was someone that Lexa did not like and Clarke did not like that she called her “Lex.”

                “It is always good business to support a charitable function.” The woman turned her attention to Clarke, “I see you have found yourself a new friend.”

                Clarke had enough of this woman, so she decided to fight fire with fire. She stuck her hand out, “Dr. Clarke Griffin, and you are?”

                The woman just smirked at her hand before shaking it, “Costia Greene.”

                Clarke bristled, now knowing why Lexa was upset. This was the ex that had tried to use her for company information, when she truly worked for a rival company. “Ah, the turn coat. I’d say it is a pleasure to meet you, but I’d be lying.”

                Costia looked at Lexa, amusement in her eyes, “Found someone with sass, interesting.”

                “What do you want, Costia?” Lexa asked through gritted teeth.

                “Just thought I’d come over and say hi. I have to say, Lex, I’ve missed you.”

                Lexa’s eyes widened in shock. She looked at Clarke, who burst out laughing. The audacity of this chick was something else. Clarke’s laugh seemed to relax Lexa who smiled at her.

                “The feeling is not mutual, I assure you.” Lexa put an arm around Clarke’s waist, holding her close.

                Costia seemed at a loss and her smirk was gone.

                Clarke looked at Lexa, “You want to go get a drink, baby?”

                Lexa smiled down at her, “That sounds perfect.” She turned her attention to Costia, “I’d say it was nice seeing you again, but I’d be lying.” She turned them away moving her arm to take Clarke’s hand as they walked away.

                Clarke bumped her with her hip, “Stealing my lines?”

                Lexa smirked at her, “It was a great line.”

                They made their way back to their table, everyone was seated and chatting, Anya was staring at them.

                “Was that who I think it was?” Anya asked.

                Lexa nodded.

                “Are you okay?” Anya asked, making everyone paying attention to them.

                Lexa laughed, “Oh yeah.”

                “What did she want?”

                “Do we need to kick some bitch’s ass?” Raven asked, her and Octavia starting to stand.

                The two were pulled back down to their chairs by their dates.

                “She didn’t want anything important.” Lexa answered Anya, before looking over to Octavia and Raven and smirked, “Clarke handled it, so you don’t need to worry about it.”

                Anya looked impressed, Lincoln smiled widely at her. Lexa kissed her cheek. Clarke just blushed.

                “Get it, Clarkey!” Raven exclaimed.

                “Good job, Griffster.” Octavia smiled at her.

                Clarke just waved them off and turned to Lexa, “Have a seat, I’ll go get us drinks.”

                Lexa looked like she was about to protest, but Clarke just gave her a look and she conceded and sat down.

                Octavia and Raven popped up, saying they wanted refills as well.

                The trio made their way to the bar.

                “So, what happened?” Raven asked.

                Clarke sighed, “We ran into Lexa’s ex.”

                “What did she want?” Octavia asked.

                “Who is she?” Raven questioned.

                “Her name is Costia Greene,” Clarke said and Octavia sucked in a breath, “She wanted to say she missed Lexa.”

                Both girls looked scandalized.

                “Ok, where is she, I’m going to beat her ass,” Raven said.

                “What nerve, how dare she.” Octavia was livid.

                Clarke could tell O knew exactly who Costia was. She loved how protective her friends are of not only her, but now they are with Lexa as well. “Well, I don’t think she was expecting me to burst out laughing when she said that. It made Lexa smile. I think Costia was really just trying to mess with Lexa, but it backfired.”

                Raven and Octavia looked at each other and then back at Clarke and started laughing and gripped onto Clarke’s arms.

                “Oh, my God, Clarkey, I wish I could have been there,” Octavia breathed out between laughs.

                “That is epic. So, epic, she obviously had no idea who she was messing with,” Raven wheezed out.

                Clarke just shrugged, “I’m fairly certain it took her down a few pegs, she needed it.”

                A bartender came up, interrupting them. They all placed their orders and continued to chat.

∞∞∞

                “What did she want?” Anya demanded to know.

                Lincoln leaned in as well. They both had known how badly Costia messed her up. They had dated for a year, she made Lexa believe that she loved her, but the whole time she was just trying to use her for information on the company. It was a mess, Titus had been furious with her even though she had never given Costia any real useful information. It was just one more thing that he loved judging her on. She wasn’t proud of herself being that when she realized who Costia really was, she stayed with her, so she could feed her false information. All of it had made her cold with an inability to trust. Anya had been the one to help her pick up the pieces and Lincoln had helped as well.

                “I think she was just trying to get to me. She also said she missed me.” Lexa answered.

                Anya gasped, “That bitch.”

                Lincoln just shook his head and clenched his jaw, the gentle man was angry.

                “Well, when she said she missed me, Clarke burst out laughing, so it was rather entertaining.” Lexa told them.

                Lincoln’s face turned from anger to laughter.

                Even Anya started chuckling. “What did she do then?”

                “It really caught her off guard. It definitely made me feel good,” Lexa answered. “She really seemed at a loss. Clarke then suggested we get a drink, so we came back here.”

                “Wow, so Clarke just dismissed her?” Lincoln asked amazed.

                Lexa nodded, “Yep.”

                “Damn, I need to buy your girl a drink. That is awesome.” Anya said grinning.

                “Who are you buying a drink?” Raven asked as the girls came back to the table.

                “Clarke.”

                “Why are you buying me a drink?” Clarke asked sitting next to Lexa and putting their drinks down.

                “Because you handled Costia like a boss,” Anya answered.

                Clarke smirked, “Well she had a lot of gall to try and pull that shit, so it was only right that I put her in her place.”

                Lexa smiled at her and squeezed her thigh, “And that you did, baby.” She gave her a kiss.

                They all smiled at each other and continued to drink.

                “When are they serving the dessert?” Raven asked.

                “You ate like half an hour ago, how can you be hungry already?” Anya asked.

                Octavia and Clarke just chuckled as Raven sputtered an excuse.

                Lexa leaned close to Clarke, “Would you like to dance?”

                Clarke smiled and kissed her cheek, “That sounds lovely.”

                They got up and made their way to the dance floor.

                Lexa pulled her in close as they swayed to the music. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

                Clarke looked at her confused, “For what?”

                Lexa shrugged, “Just being you, I guess.”

                Clarke chuckled, “Well, that’s all I can be. Are you sure you are okay, though? I know she really hurt you.”

                Lexa smiled, “That is true, she did. It brought on a lot of trust issues, but I’ve never been happier than I am right now and that’s because of you.”

                Clarke blushed and looked down.

                Lexa put a finger under her chin, to lift her head back up. “I love you, Clarke, and I am very grateful to have you in my life.”

                Clarke’s eyes started to glisten, “I love you, too, Lexa, I can’t even express how much. You’ve helped me get my confidence back and that is something I didn’t think would be possible. I can’t believe we’ve only been together for a few months, when I can’t imagine my life without you.”

                Lexa pulled Clarke closer and kissed her sweet lips. Pulling away with a sigh, she rested her forehead against Clarke’s. “You are an amazing woman, baby, I have no problem reminding you of that every day. I…”

                They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

                Both women looked over to see Marcus standing there looking sheepish. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping to cut in.”

                Lexa looked at Clarke, who smiled, before letting her go. “Of course.”

                “Don’t wander too far Lexa, we were going to do the photo shortly. I just wanted another chance to dance with Clarke.” Marcus said smiling at her.

                “Don’t worry, I won’t stray too far,” Lexa said smirking back.

                Clarke just rolled her eyes at her.

                Lexa gave Clarke a wink, before heading back to the table.

                “Did your girlfriend get stolen?” Octavia asked as Lexa sat down.               Octavia was the only one at the table.

                “Ha, sort of. Marcus asked to cut in.” Lexa took a sip of her drink. “We are doing the family photo afterwards.”

                Octavia looked at her surprised, “You are really doing that?”

                Lexa shrugged, “Clarke is willing. She wants to do it for Marcus. She wanted me to join them, too. I’m not sure how her mother will like that, but Marcus doesn’t seem to mind.”

                “I just hope Abby doesn’t say something stupid.” Octavia told her.

                “Well, she hasn’t spoken to Clarke in weeks, so I highly doubt that will be an issue.”

                Octavia looked surprised, “Weeks? What do you mean weeks?”

                “They haven’t spoken since the day in my office, the day after everything happened. Clarke says when she sees her mother at the hospital, Abby just turns away. It hurts Clarke, but at the same time, Clarke isn’t about to break the silence. She says it is up to Abby to make amends, which I wholeheartedly agree with. I just hate how it is affecting Clarke,” Lexa said sadly.

                Octavia nodded, “I didn’t realize they weren’t even speaking at work. Abby is a stubborn woman. She is also one not used to being put in her place. I’m sure you ripping her a new one is her real issue. Though, don’t feel bad, she deserved it.”

                “I know she did. What she said was atrocious and then to just come to me for damage control afterwards was completely unacceptable,” Lexa was getting irritated just thinking about it. She turned her gaze to the dance floor, hoping for a glimpse of the woman that has her heart. She saw the blonde and Marcus gliding across the dance floor, Clarke had a smile on her face.

                Octavia followed her gaze. “Marcus is a really good guy. He’s never tried to replace Clarke’s dad, but still tries to be there for her as a father figure. I like him.”

                Lexa nodded her head in agreement with Octavia.

                Lincoln came back then and sat down next to Octavia, putting an arm around her. “How does everyone feel about going out tonight? We are in our fancy duds, might as well live it up.”

                Lexa raised her eyebrows, “What, like to a club?”

                Lincoln nodded.

                “We’ve done it before. It is fun going when we are all dressed up like this, so I’m in.” Octavia said.

                Lexa wasn’t sure about this, “Well, I suppose if Clarke wants to go, then I’m in too.”

                Octavia and Lincoln grinned.

                “I’m assuming Raven and Anya already said yes?”

                Lincoln nodded his head, “Raven was the one to bring it up. I’m not so sure my dear sister has the energy to keep up with her.”

                Lexa laughed, “I’m sure she’ll have to dig deep. Plus, she is way too stubborn to say no.”

                “So, true.”

                A song ended, Lincoln looked at Octavia, “Want to dance, darling?”

                “But of course,” Octavia said giggling.

                Lincoln grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

                Lexa could see Clarke and Marcus heading her way, so she got up from the table.

                “Picture time?” She asked.

                “Yes, if you could just follow me,” Marcus said heading off in the direction of the entrance.

                Clarke grabbed onto her hand and laced her fingers through Lexa’s. She pulled her close and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

                “How was dancing?” Lexa asked as they followed Marcus.

                “We had a good time,” Clarke answered.

                “Your friends want to go out after this.”

                Clarke chuckled, “I figured they might. Do you want to go?”

                “Up to you, my love,” Lexa said smiling at her.

                Clarke nodded her head, “Let’s just see how the picture goes, then we can decide.”

                “Okay,” Lexa said, squeezing Clarke’s hand reassuringly.

                They found Clarke’s mom in the lobby giving instructions to the photographer. Clarke gripped onto Lexa’s hand tighter.

                “Okay,” Marcus clapped his hands, “Where would you like us?”

                Abby looked up, she seemed surprised to see Lexa with them. “Well, we thought that over here would work. The lighting seems good enough.”

                Lexa stared impassively at Abby, who wouldn’t look her in the eye. Clarke seemed to be looking everywhere but at her mom and had a death grip on Lexa’s hand.

                Marcus nodded and led them to where Abby was standing. “How shall we stand?”

                The photographer took a step forward, “Senator and Dr. Kane, why don’t you stand in the middle here,” he led them into position. Turning to Clarke and Lexa, “Ms. Woods, why don’t you stand next to Senator Kane and Dr. Griffin, we will have you next to your mother.”

                Clarke froze for a moment, so Lexa pulled her close. “Just a couple pictures and we will be done,” she whispered into her ear and kissed her temple. Clarke nodded and went to stand beside her mother, as Lexa moved to stand next to the senator.

                The photographer moved them about before stepping back behind his camera. “Alright, everybody, smile!”

                Lexa had to force herself to smile, from the look on the photographer’s face, they all seemed to fail miserably.

                “Okay, how about we get a little closer, come on, one big happy family!”

                Lexa looked over to Clarke, who had a pained expression on her face. Clarke looked up at her, so she smiled and winked at her, trying to help as much as she could.

                Clarke smiled back and kept her eyes on Lexa as she moved closer to her mom.

                Lexa heard loud voices come into the lobby and looked to see their friends. The four turned to find them and started making their way over.

                “Look at that sexy fam!” Raven yelled.

                “You should vogue!” Octavia added.

                Lexa looked over to Clarke who rolled her eyes and smiled.

                Marcus chuckled, even Abby was fighting a smile.

                “Alright, everybody eyes on the camera and smile!” The photographer snapped a few pictures as their friends continued being obnoxious.

                “Okay, I think we are all done here, thank you very much,” the photographer said, smiling.

                “Thank you,” Marcus and Abby responded at the same time.

                Abby looked at Clarke, who stood there for a moment, waiting. When Abby still said nothing, Lexa went towards them and Clarke came to stand next to her. Lexa put a protective arm around Clarke.

                Clarke looked over to Marcus, “I think we are going to head out now.”

                Marcus nodded, looking sharply at his wife, before coming over and giving Clarke a hug.

Lexa shook his hand, “It was nice to see you again, Marcus.”

“Yes, don’t be strangers. You kids have fun tonight, try to stay out of trouble,” the last part he said loudly and looking at Raven.

Raven looked at him shocked and gasped in fake offense, “I never get in trouble.”

“Mmhm, well, we should get back in there.” Marcus waved and looked at his wife, beckoning her to join him.

After they reentered the ballroom, Raven clapped her hands together, “Alrighty, who is ready to party?”

Lexa pulled her phone out to message the limo driver that they were ready to leave, keeping a hand on Clarke. When she was done, she looked up at Clarke, who was still silent. Lexa put both arms around her to pull her into a hug. “Are you okay, baby?”

Clarke put her arms around Lexa’s neck and pulled her closer. She tucked her head under Lexa’s chin. “She didn’t say a word,” she mumbled out softly.

Lexa stroked a hand up and down Clarke’s back. “I’m sorry, baby. She’ll come to her senses sooner or later.”

Clarke took a deep breath before lifting her head. Lexa looked down into sad blue eyes. “We don’t have to go to the club if you don’t want to.” Lexa offered.

Clarke shrugged, “It will be a good distraction.”

Lexa smiled at her, “Whatever you need.” She kissed her briefly, pulling away and resting her forehead against Clarkes, “I love you.”

Clarke smiled at her, “I love you, too.”

Arms circled around them, “I love you, three!” Raven added.

“I love you, four!” Octavia joined in on the other side.

Clarke laughed, “Thank you, guys. I don’t think we would have gotten a good picture without you.”

Raven scoffed, “It would have been even better if you let me be in it.”

“For real,” Octavia agreed.

Lexa’s phone vibrated, she looked down to see a message from the driver. “Okay, the limo is here. Let’s head out.”

They disentangled themselves from each other and Raven and Octavia skipped to their dates.

Clarke chuckled watching their antics and laced her fingers with Lexa’s. She pulled her close and gave her a sweet kiss. “Let’s go have some fun.”

Lexa grinned, “Lead the way.”

∞∞∞

They made it to the club and started drinking and dancing immediately. The people of the club were wowed by their formal wear. Lexa didn’t like some of the leers that they got, especially when they ogled Clarke.

Lexa was completely wowed by Clarke. She handled everything at the Gala so well and looked absolutely gorgeous while doing it. Now they were dancing to upbeat remixes and club songs. Clarke was grinding on her and had a joyful expression on her face. Lexa pulled her close and ran her hands up and down Clarke’s body. Clarke’s arms were around her neck, her fingers threading through Lexa’s hair. She pulled Lexa down for a deep kiss.

Lexa loved the taste of Clarke. She loved the feel of her against her lips. She loves the feel of her body against hers. The feel over her hands, ugh… And that was only the beginning. The song began transitioning and Clarke pulled back, a smile on her lips.

“I’m ready for another drink would you like something?” Clarke asked.

Lexa looked her up and down, “I can think of several things I would like.”

Clarke laughed and pushed her shoulder, “I meant to drink, the other stuff, save for later.”

Lexa smirked, ”Oh, don’t worry, I will.” She thought, about it, “Would you get me a whiskey, please?”

“Of course, baby,” she pecked Lexa on the lips before heading towards the bar.

Lexa watched her walk away, enjoying the view, until Clarke was out of site. She turned to find a table.

∞∞∞

Clarke made her way to the bar, a smirk on her face. She could feel Lexa’s eyes on her and she added an extra sway to her hips to give her an extra show. Clarke leaned up against the bar, hoping to get the bartender’s attention. After flagging him down and ordering their drinks, she relaxed and looked around the club.

“You know, she’s probably only with you because of who your stepfather is.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and turned to face Costia. “Why would it even matter to you?”

“I just feel like you should know.” Costia said with a nonchalant shrug.

Clarke wasn’t fooled, “Did you follow us here?”

“What can I say? I was curious.”

“And who might this be?” Raven asked sliding up behind Clarke.

Octavia appeared on the other side of Costia, “This would be Lexa’s ex.”

Raven’s eyebrows quirked up.

“Apparently, she was curious, so she followed us here.” Clarke explained.

Costia looked unsure.

“You followed us here, to corner Clarke when she was by herself?” Octavia asked.

Costia glared at Octavia in response.

Clarke chuckled, “She said that Lexa is only with me because of Marcus.”

Octavia and Raven shared a look before bursting out laughing.

Between laughs, Raven was able to sputter out, “Oh god, that’s rich.”

Octavia just clamped a hand down on Costia’s shoulder, “You have no idea how they met.” She chuckled.

Costia sneered at Octavia’s hand.

“You know, I don’t get it,” Raven said looking Costia up and down.

Costia narrowed her eyes at Raven, “Don’t get what?”

“You are so not Lexa’s type.” Raven said.

Costia scoffed, “I am _everybody’s_ type.”

Clarke just leaned back to watch the exchange, curious as to where they were going.

Raven just shook her head while looking the woman up and down, “Please, Lexa is such a boobs girl, and I’m sorry, but you don’t got it.”

Octavia laughed, “Oh my God, do you remember when we went into the hot tub after dinner with Gustus and Indra? Lexa was eye fucking Clarke so hard when she came out in that bikini, _I_ almost came.”

Octavia and Raven cackled hilariously.

Clarke shrugged, “She really does enjoy my boobs.”

Raven looked at her, “Well, look at them! They _are_ pretty amazing, I mean shit, Clarke. They are astonishing tits!”

Octavia readily agreed, “For real, Griff. If Lexa could cast your breasts in gold, she’d have it on her desk to look at all day.”

“I wouldn’t get much work done if I had that at my desk, now would I?” Lexa said, coming up behind Clarke and circling her arms around the blonde’s waist.

Clarke saw Anya and Lincoln come up too.

“What the fuck do you want?” Anya asked glaring at Costia.

 Costia returned her glare, “Just trying to get acquainted with Lexa’s new acquisition.”

Clarke felt Lexa go rigid behind her.

“Don’t worry, Lexa, she’s just pissed Clarke has better boobies than her. Especially since that’s what you like,” Raven said wiggling eyebrows.

Lexa pulled Clarke against her by her hips. “Stop ogling my beautiful girlfriend’s boobs, Raven.”

Raven grinned, “You mean your girlfriend’s beautiful boobs?”

Lexa groaned, and Clarke could feel her roll her eyes, “There is so much more to Clarke than her breasts. They just happen to be to the cherry on top.”

Clarke blushed, “You are all ridiculous.”

“Why don’t you run along now, Costia? You only came to be a nuisance, I can only imagine how much you regret that now.” Anya said, still glaring at Costia.

“Aw shit, I forgot she was here.” Octavia sneered.

Costia looked around. She stared a Lexa for a minute but seemed to decide better than to say anything. She turned and walked away, pushing passed Anya and Lincoln.

Clarke turned in Lexa’s arms, “Hi.”

Lexa smiled at her, “Hi. I was worried about my whiskey.”

Clarke put her arms around Lexa’s neck, “Mmhm, I’m sure. Alas, the bartender is slow to move.”

∞∞∞

Once Lexa found a table, she was joined shortly by Lincoln and Anya. They were all swaying from alcohol consumption but were in good spirits.

“Having a good time, cousin?” Lincoln asked.

“Oh yes, are you Lincoln?” Lexa returned.

“Of course, it has been a wonderful night! We still going to your place after?”

Lexa shrugged, “If you still want.”

Anya looked over to the bar, “What the fuck is she doing here?”

Lexa and Lincoln both looked towards the bar.

Lexa saw Costia talking to Clarke, she started forward, but Anya stopped her.

“Why don’t we see how this plays out?” Anya insisted.

Lexa watched as Raven and Octavia pounced.

“I bet Costia is regretting ever thinking of messing with you after this,” Lincoln said laughing as the scene unfolded.

They could see the girls gesticulating.

“What the hell are they talking about?” Lexa asked exasperated. She saw Raven look Costia up and down. “Why is your girlfriend checking out, Costia?”

Anya looked to the scene and started laughing, “I know exactly what she is doing.”

Lexa was confused, “What?”

Lincoln joined in, “Oh, man, Lex,” he laughed, “your type.”

Lexa was confused, “My type? What the fuck? Stop talking in riddles!”

“Oh, my dear, Heda, you are a boob girl through and through. Clarke has that in abundance. Costia? Not so much. They are just pointing that out.” Anya said smirking.

Lexa blushed, she couldn’t deny loving Clarke’s breasts, but that was not the only thing she loved about her. She loved everything. She had to admit though, it _was_ amusing to watch the girls make such a big deal about it.

“Should we intervene?” Lincoln asked.

                “Nah, how much trouble could they caused?” Anya said.

                Both Lincoln and Lexa hung their heads and groaned.

                “If we have to bail someone out, it is on you Anya.” Lexa said.

                “Why?”

                “Oh, my dear, sweet, innocent, sister. You have yet to really know about the Troublesome Trio,” Lincoln said admonishingly.

                Anya looked at them confused.

                “Anya, you’ve been around them enough. Don’t you know the trouble they can get into?” Lexa asked.

                “Fine, let’s go,” Anya huffed out.

                They all made their way to the bar, Clarke seemed to be sitting back as Raven and Octavia caught Costia in a back and forth.

                Lexa was able to move behind Clarke and slide her hands around her waist. “Stop ogling my beautiful girlfriend’s boobs, Raven.”

∞∞∞

                They had made it back to Lexa’s house safely. Everyone was happily in bed with their chosen mate. It was hard to get the girls out of there after the confrontation with Costia. Clarke had been a bit off afterwards, and Lexa had been waiting until they were alone to try and address the problem.

                Lexa had pulled Clarke by the hand to her room. After closing the door, she came up behind Clarke and wrapped her arms around her middle. She kissed Clarke’s bare shoulder and swayed them back and forth as if to music. “Tell me what is on your mind, baby.”

                Clarke hummed, “What a wild ride today was, yes?”

                “And you took it all in stride, being amazing and beautiful as ever.” Lexa agreed.

                Clarke just continued to sway.

                Lexa rested her chin on Clarke’s shoulder. “I know your beautiful mind is going crazy with something, please just let it out.” She requested with a new kiss on the shoulder.

                “She basically said I wasn’t enough for you.” Clarke admitted.

                Lexa was shocked, she knows she went rigid. “That is her. She wasn’t enough for me. She could never measure up to you. I never felt the way I do with you when I was with her. You, god Clarke, you are you. There is no one that is as amazing as you. Costia, yes, we had a yearlong relationship, but, it was a lie the whole time. I realize that during some of that time I thought we were actually a couple, but honestly, I always felt guarded with her. She got nothing off of me to give to Azgeda, because I never felt comfortable talking to her about things. I was with her, because I thought I should be. Not because I knew I should be.”

                Clarke leaned back into her.

                “Baby, I can’t even express to you how much I love you. I am nothing without you,” Lexa stopped when that came out of her mouth. It was true, but she had never planned on actually saying it out loud. Taking a deep breath, she decided to go big or go home. “We have connected on another level. I never knew I could be like this with someone. I never wanted to be, Titus tried to insist to be Heda is to be alone, but with you… God, Clarke, I love you. The way I love you makes me think I’ve never actually loved anyone before you.” Lexa put her head down on Clarke’s shoulder, unable to continue.

                Clarke turned in her arms, but Lexa kept her head down. Clarke lifts her head up, “Lexa, I love you so much. I never thought you didn’t love me. I realize I have insecurities to work through, but damn, you know what to tell a girl.” She chuckled, the low gritty chuckle Lexa loves.

                “I want you to know that you are enough. You are. You are absolutely amazing. That bitch didn’t even deserve you, and she knew she fucked up, which is why she was crawling back. I know that I am enough for you, you make me feel that way every day. I’m sorry my insecurities get in the way, but I want you to know that she screwed up. I am so lucky to have you. I love you so much, and I know you love me back, which is saying a lot.” Clarke gave her a small smile.

                Lexa pulled her close, so they were flush against one another, “Move in with me.”

                Clarke pulled back, surprised, “What? Lexa, what?”

                “Move in with me.”

                “You are drunk.”

                “I may be slightly inebriated, but I’ve been thinking about this for a while. I sleep better when you are next to me. My days are better when I wake up next to you. We both lead crazy busy lives and having this home together… I want to come home to you Clarke,” Lexa said pleadingly.

                Clarke looked spooked, “But, what about O and Rae? I mean, we have an agreement. I don’t know if I am ready to leave them yet.”

                Lexa made a quick decision, “What if they moved in, too? I have plenty of room.”

                “Are you serious? Come on, Lex, would you really let Raven move in with you?” Clarke asked.

                “If it meant you were going to move in, hell yes.” She tugged on Clarke’s hips, “Baby, I love you, I want you to feel safe. If that requires Raven moving in, then, of course I am in. I love you. You’ve met my family, I’ve met yours. We spend most nights together whether it be here or at your apartment. I don’t care how it happens, I just want to be able to wake up with you in my bed.”

                Clarke looked at her, going back and forth between her eyes before leaning forward and kissing Lexa.

                Lexa held her close not knowing what the kiss entailed.

                Slowly, Clarke retreated from their kiss, she rested her forehead against Lexa’s.

                “Is that a yes?” Lexa asked hopefully.

                “That is a definite maybe. We will talk about it more tomorrow, when you don’t have alcohol in your system.” Clarke said smiling.

                “Clarke…”

                “Baby, you just agreed to have _Raven_ move into your house. I need to make sure you meant it and can’t go back once you are completely sober.” Clarke answered.

                Lexa wanted to say something, but thought better of it. She realized to convince Clarke, she was going to have to wait until the next day. All Lexa knew was she wanted Clarke in her arms every night. She loves this woman more than she can even describe.

                They both moved to undress for the evening and Lexa went to sleep quite happy to have Clarke in her arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

                The morning after the Gala, everyone was slow to get up. Lexa woke first and slowly extricated herself from her girlfriend’s naked sleeping form. She felt apprehensive that Clarke will decide that it is a bad idea for them to move in together, but Lexa had meant what she said.

                Lexa took a quick shower and dressed in some comfy sweats before heading to the kitchen to start breakfast for everyone. She was beginning to cook French toast when Anya emerged.

                “Ugh, how are you not miserable right now?” Anya asked, heavily resting her head on her hand as she dropped onto a stool at the kitchen island.

                Lexa chuckled, “Might have helped that I didn’t drink as much as the rest of you.”

                “You suck.” Anya watched her a while. “You seem to be in a mood. What’s up? Everything okay after the Costia run-ins?”

                Lexa flipped the toast and turned the heat down before turning to face her cousin. “I think everything worked out well, regarding that. Clarke and I talked when we got back, we are on the same page about it,” she said with a shrug. Lexa turned to flip the toast, before going to the refrigerator to find bacon.

                “So, what are you not on the same page about?” Anya asked, coming to stand next to Lexa.

                Lexa sighed, “I asked her to move in with me.”

                Anya’s eyebrows raised in surprise, “Did she say no?”

                Lexa shrugged, “Not exactly.”

                “What does that even mean?”

                Lexa started opening the package of bacon, but Anya took it out of her hands. “Lexa?”

                “She said she wasn’t sure if she was ready to leave Raven and Octavia. I don’t fault her reasons at all, so I suggested they could all move in.”

                Anya whistled, “Lexa! Seriously? I, wow, I don’t even know what to say to that. She still said no?”

                “Well, she felt I drank too much to truly be offering to have Raven move into my house.” Lexa chuckled.

                Anya laughed.

                “So, she said we’d talk today.” Lexa snatched the bacon back to continue with breakfast.

                Anya took the spatula and flipped the French toast. “I realize there is something that happened to make the girls so attached that isn’t my business. I just hope you realize how much things will change around here if they move in.”

                “I have no doubt it will be a huge adjustment, but if that is what it takes for Clarke to feel comfortable to move in, then I am more than willing to do it. I love her, Ahn,” Lexa said looking directly at her cousin.

                Anya returned her gaze. “I know you do,” she said softly.

                They continued to cook breakfast in silence. Lincoln joined them and set the table. The cousins talked lightly about the Gala and other business as they worked. Lincoln told them of a tournament coming up that he and Octavia are competing in, Lexa and Anya both promised to make an effort to go.

                As soon as the finishing touches were done they heard their girls making their way down the stairs.

                “Of course, you all show now that the work is done!” Anya exclaimed in fake exasperation.

                “What can I say? We have excellent timing!” Octavia responded grinning.

“Shh, too loud,” Raven said holding her head.

                Clarke just followed, silently rolling her eyes.

                Lexa proceeded to grab mugs from the cupboard and fix the three some coffee. As she was filling the mugs, arms encircled her waist. She almost relaxed, before realizing they were not Clarke’s.

                “Oh, my God, I love you right now,“ Raven moaned reaching for a cup.

                Anya laughed and just said, “ _Big_ adjustment!”

                Someone, she’s assuming Clarke hit Raven, “You have your own Woods, get off of mine!”

                “But she made coffee!” Raven insisted, even as she let Lexa go.

                “We talked about this, Raven!” Clarke admonished.

                Raven groaned loudly.

                Lexa could only shake her head.

                Clarke’s arms now circled her. “Just imagine living with her all of the time,” she said quietly into Lexa’s ear.

                Lexa smiled and kissed the blonde’s cheek, “You are totally worth it.”

                Clarke looked surprised.

                Lexa turned in the blonde’s arms and put her own around Clarke’s neck. “I meant everything I said last night, the offer still stands.”

                Clarke’s blue eyes searched hers, before she nodded, “I’ll discuss it with them.”

                Lexa grinned, she was thrilled, she leant forward and gave Clarke a kiss.

                “So, are we eating or what?” Octavia asked, interrupting them.

                Lexa rolled her eyes and gave Clarke another peck.

                Clarke chuckled, “This would be _all_ of the time.”’

                Lexa leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “Worth it.”

                They made their way to the table and sat down.

                “What were you two whispering about that has Lexa grinning so much?” Raven asked as everyone started piling food on their plates.

                Lexa looked at Clarke and was about to deflect the question, but Clarke put her a hand on her arm.

                “Lexa asked me to move in,” Clarke answered honestly.

                Octavia and Raven both stopped and looked up at them.

                “What did you say?” Raven asked, at the same time Octavia asked, “Are you ready for this?”

                Lincoln just watched the encounter while Anya dug into her breakfast.

                “Well, yes and no,” Clarke said answering Octavia. She cleared her throat, “I want to, but, of course it makes me nervous, I mean, I trust Lexa and she makes me feel safe, but…” She looked at Anya.

                Lexa squeezed her knee. “Which is why I said you could all move in. I want Clarke to feel comfortable here, we spend most nights together anyway. I have plenty of room, so you could all move in, if you want. I don’t want to upend your lives, but, I love Clarke, I want her to feel safe and comfortable. I want you two to know that she is safe and comfortable. This way, you won’t have to pay rent. I’ll empty the rooms you will use, so that you can have all your own stuff.” Lexa looked back and forth between the women, “Please, just think about it, discuss it. I realize this is a big decision.”

                “Really Clarke? Are you sure you want this? I mean, you guys haven’t been together for that long,” Octavia started.

                “Technically, it is way past the 2nd date, so they are actually behind in lesbian time.” Anya added sarcastically.

                Lexa glared at her.

                “Really, though, Lexa, are you sure you are ready for this?” Lincoln asked, surprising everyone. “I mean, O and I have been together the longest, and we aren’t even there yet.”

                “Technically, Anya and I have been together the longest,” Raven said quietly.

                Everyone stopped.

                Raven’s eyes widened, just realizing that she said that out loud. “I mean, um.”

                Clarke recovered fastest, “What? No!” She jumped up and pointed at Anya, “You mean _Anya,_ is Convention Girl?”

                “No way!” Octavia yelled also standing up.

                Lexa realized what they were saying and suddenly started laughing, “Well, that makes more sense now.”

                “What? What makes sense?” Lincoln asked.

                Raven was just looking down at her food as Anya glared at her.

                “You’ve been sleeping together for years!” Clarke accused.

                “Now, I know why you always insisted on being the one to go to those!” Lexa added.

                Lincoln started laughing.

                “So how long? Really, like, how long?” Octavia asked.

                Anya just sat stoically, just staring at Raven.

                Raven sighed, “On and off, at conventions and such, going on four years?”

                Everyone started laughing in disbelief.

                “This whole time, you pick on me about Lincoln, and you’ve been screwing his sister!?!?” Octavia exclaimed.

                Both Lincoln and Lexa winced at that mental picture.

                Lincoln put a hand up, “Can we please not?”

                Octavia pointed at Raven, “You wait until we are alone, oh man, you wait.” With that she sat down.

                “I think we are way off topic here, though, weren’t you discussing moving in?” Anya redirected.

                Lexa chuckled, “Nice save.”

                Everyone settled down into their seats and resumed eating.

                Clarke was looking around the table with an unreadable expression.

                Lexa reached under the table and squeezed Clarke’s knee, bringing her attention back to Lexa.

                _You okay?_ She mouthed.

                Clarke nodded and squeezed Lexa’s hand.

                “Would there be rules?” Raven asked.

                Lexa and Clarke looked up to see her staring at Lexa.

                “Rules to what?” Lexa asked.

                “Living here.” Raven answered.

                Lexa nodded, “Well, first and foremost, don’t blow anything up.”

                Raven groaned.

                “You guys have been living together for a while, I mean, just do what you’ve been doing. I’ve stayed with you on multiple occasions and it seems to work well.”

                “So, what, are you saying, we have free reign?”

                Clarke put up a hand, “Within reason, just like it is in our apartment.”

                Raven nodded.

                Clarke looked to Octavia, “What do you think, O?”

                “Can we talk about it more, later?” Octavia asked.

                Clarke nodded, “Of course.”

                The rest of breakfast continued with small talk and jokes, everyone falling back into their normal banter.

∞∞∞

                Later in the afternoon, Clarke, Octavia and Raven were preparing to go back to their apartment. Lexa and Clarke were in Lexa’s room as Clarke gathered her stuff.

                “I wish I didn’t have to go,” Clarke sighed shoving the last of her things into her bag before zipping it shut.

                Lexa came up behind her and slipped her arms around Clarke’s waist. “I wish you didn’t have to go either, but it is important for you guys to discuss this together and in private.”

                Clarke nodded and leaned back into Lexa. She rested her hands on top of Lexa’s and squeezed them. “I just feel bad because tomorrow is going to be hard for you. I should be here for you in the morning.”

                Lexa stood back and turned Clarke around. “Just think, if the discussion goes as well as I am hoping it does, this will no longer be a problem.” She rested her hands on Clarke’s hips. “Tomorrow will be challenging for me, yes, but I have my uncle coming in with me. Lincoln and Anya will be available as well.”

                “You should have at the very least have Anya in there with you,” Clarke stated.

                Lexa was surprised at the demand, but she nodded, “You are right, I will talk to her.”

                Clarke pulled Lexa close, “I wish Titus wasn’t a dick, so he wouldn’t make this so hard for you.”

                Lexa shrugged and kissed Clarke’s cheek. “This would have happened eventually with how things have been playing out. After his blatant disrespect of my private life and what Raven and Octavia would probably call my childish reaction of just springing you on him by showing up at the Gala with you, there is a lot to discuss.”

                Clarke chuckled, “I almost wish we had actually done that for my mom at this point.”

                Lexa smiled sadly at her, “At least this way you know her true feelings. I mean, they are terrible feelings, but at least she won’t be secretly harboring those thoughts while putting on a fake front just because of who I am. Now she has to confront her own demons and really decide on what is important.”

                Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa’s. “I suppose you are right. How bad do you think tomorrow will be for you?”

                “I suspect that Titus will actually not be irritated with you being my date, just that he didn’t know about it beforehand. He will also not be pleased that when he starts with trying to spin things to benefit the company, I am going to shut that down completely. I will inform him we have been together for 6 months. He will be greatly irritated and I’m sure words will be exchanged, but Gustus and Anya will back me up.” Lexa shrugged, not sure what else to say.

                “You’ll call me when it is over?” Clarke asked.

                “I will try.”

                “Lexa, that wasn’t actually a request,” Clarke looked at her fiercely.

                Lexa was once again taken aback by Clarke’s directness, but readily agreed. “Yes, I will call you right after. What time do you have to work?”

                Clarke sighed, “I go in at 4 p.m.”

                “It will be a rough day for you, too.”

                Clarke nodded. “I’ve already gotten several texts, people wanting to know what you are really like and such. Harper messaged saying she thought we both looked gorgeous and that we are a great couple. I’m coming in during her shift, so we work a few hours together.”

                “That’s good. If you need anything, just let me know. Also, keep me updated, please.”

                Clarke smiled and kissed her, “Always trying to take care of me.”

                “But of course,” Lexa smirked. “You do the same for me.”

                They could hear Raven yelling for Clarke to hurry up.

                Clarke sighed, “I guess it is about that time.”

                Lexa squeezed her hips, “You don’t have decide tonight. Just have an open discussion. If they don’t want to move and you still are wary, there is no rush.”

                “You’ll wait for me?” Clarke asked, her eyes started to get teary.

                “I’d wait forever if I had to. I love you, Clarke. Your happiness and comfort is what matters most to me,” Lexa answered honestly.

                A tear escaped down Clarke’s cheek. Lexa reached up to brush it away.

                “I love you, too, Lex. I’m sorry this is so hard for me.”

                Lexa shook her head, “No, don’t even worry about that. I know you love me, you went through something incredibly traumatic, there is nothing to be sorry for. No matter what is decided, I don’t care as long as at the end of the day, I still get to call you my girlfriend.”

                Clarke crashed her lips against Lexa’s and threaded her fingers through Lexa’s hair.

                Lexa pulled Clarke’s body against hers.

                They broke apart when there was a pounding on her bedroom door.

                “Would you please stop fucking so we can go home?” Raven called through the door.

                Clarke rolled her eyes and looked at Lexa, “All of the time.”

                Lexa laughed and pulled Clarke close for a quick kiss, “Worth it.”

∞∞∞

                The girls make their way home. They separate to their individual bedrooms, putting down their stuff and changing into something comfortable, before meeting back in the living room. All girls stare at one another.

                Octavia broke the silence first, “So, what the hell, Rae? Why didn’t you tell us about Anya being convention girl?”

                “What about us moving in with Lexa?” Raven tries to deflect.

                “Oh, no, we can talk about that later. What the hell, Raven?” Clarke asked.

                Raven sighed and sat down on the couch, “It was just a thing. Every time I went to a convention, we would run into each other.” She smiled, lost in memories, “We would bicker, we would drink, we would end up in bed together. I mean, I knew she was ‘Anya Woods,’ but it wasn’t a big deal until Octavia started dating Lincoln. By that point, I mean, shit, you guys got serious quick, and I couldn’t just bring it up now, I mean, it would make it awkward, especially since it was only at conventions and other work things.” Raven just looked off, not meeting either of their gazes.

                Clarke sat down next to her, “What about now? It must be more now?”

                Octavia sat on her other side, “Just because I started up with Lincoln, didn’t mean you couldn’t tell us. I mean, Rae, you can talk to us. What the fuck? I get it that she was the ‘convention chick’ for so long, but you could have said something. I mean, it was more than just at conventions after a while, wasn’t it?” Octavia accused.

                Clarke’s eyebrows raised, she was shocked at the revelation, but the more she thought about it the more she realized it was true. She tried for a gentler approach. “What is going on now? I mean, we can see it is more solid, so what now?”

                Raven shrugged, “We talked about it, we are going to try being together. Like, dating only each other.”

                “And how do you feel about this?” Clarke asked, before Octavia could say anything.

                Raven finally locked eyes with her, “I really like her. Like a lot. It is crazy to think that we could be more than just what we were, but I don’t know. You guys do it, and with what she has said about Lexa in the past, if she can be open to love, then Anya thought that maybe we should try. I was, of course, for it. I didn’t want to admit to her that I wanted that, because I didn’t want to ruin a good thing. At the same time, it scared me, you know?”

                “Why did it scare you, Rae?” Octavia asked.

                Rae glanced at Clarke before looking down.

                It broke Clarke to think what she may be thinking, “What was it? What did I do?”

                Raven reached out her hand to clasp Clarke’s. “I don’t want you to hate me.”

                “I could never hate you, Rae, please just tell us.” Clarke implored.

                “I was afraid that I would fall for her, then she would take me away from what you need.”

                Clarke could feel the emotions welling up within her, regret, sadness, despair, her eyes started leaking tears. “I’m so sorry, you should never… I never meant to…” Clarke lost her words for a moment. She cleared her throat and looked at both of her friends, “I don’t mean to hold either of you back. God, you have given up so much for me.” She looked at Octavia, “O, has Lincoln asked you to move in?”

                Octavia look down.

                “O!”

                “He asked me a couple months ago…”

                Raven looked at her, eyes wide.

                Clarke could feel the panic at the thought of her friends leaving. The realization that she had been holding them back overwhelmed her more. “Octavia, move in with Lincoln, I don’t mean to hold you back. God, I’ve been so selfish, we’ve been together for five years now. I’m so sorry, god, I’m so sorry…” She started crying.

                “No, Clarkey, you didn’t hold us back, at the time I wasn’t ready to move in with him.” Octavia said.

                “Really? Why? Why weren’t you ready? You guys have been smitten since the moment you met. You are absolutely made for each other,” Clarke insisted.

                Octavia shook her head, “Clarke, you just said yourself that you were uncomfortable moving in with Lexa unless we were there. We all know you think the sun and moon shine out her ass. How are we supposed to get you to feel comfortable if we aren’t here?”

                Clarke shook her head, “Octavia, go live with Lincoln. If that is what you want, then that is what you should do.” Clarke took in a deep breath. She was worried about moving in with Lexa, but she knew those fears, at least when it came to Lexa, were unfounded. She just had to remind herself that they would be near, in the same city, and they wouldn’t let anything happen. “Rae, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, but please, do what you would if I weren’t here. I know Lexa won’t hurt me, I know that she loves me. It is just hard for me, but that is on me, not you.”

                Octavia and Raven looked at each other before looking at Clarke. Octavia got up from her seat on the other side of Raven to the other side of Clarke, putting the blonde between them. Both women threw their arms around her.

                “We have never done anything we didn’t want to do, Clarkey,” Raven started.

                “Our first concern was being here for you in the beginning. I mean, we weren’t there when you needed us. We were so stupid. Just put it up to you being busy and having a new guy, while we were so involved in our own lives. We were so ignorant.”

                Clarke interrupted, “I hid it, it was me. You have nothing to feel sorry for. It was me that did it all, I’m the one that moved away and I was ashamed that that had become my life.”

                “Nothing was your fault!” Octavia insisted, when Raven added, “You have nothing to be sorry for.”  
                Clarke put her hand up, “But that was years ago. I’ve been selfish keeping you both here now.”

                Octavia slapped her hand down, “Shut up, Clarke, we wouldn’t be here if we didn’t want to be.”

                “For real, Griffinator, we are here, because we want to be.” Raven added.

                “O, you just said Lincoln asked you to move in. Had Raven let it happen, she and Anya would probably been together for years before now. The only one inhibiting your relationships is me.” Clarke interjected. “Fuck, even now I am making it about myself.”

                “Fuck, Griff, you went through so damn much. We weren’t there for any of it. We brought you back fucking broken. Jesus.” Octavia looked away and took a steadying breath before starting again, “We are your best friends and we never noticed any of it. When you came back, all you did was work and sleep. Work, study and sleep. The nights that you were home, you had those awful nightmares, screaming, pleading for it all to stop.” Octavia grimaced and had to stop, the memories taking her to a painful place. “Rae and I promised each other that we would never let that happen to any of us ever again. That is one of the reasons that we told Bell, Monty and some of the others. We, not you, but _we_ need to be sure we could be there. Not only for you, but for all of us.”

                Raven started in, “We wanted to be sure that you or any of us could be sure to call anyone and get the proper protection they needed. We are a unit, we are all together in this. I know you hated that anyone knew, but we had to make sure everyone was safe, when we had failed you so horribly.”

                “Guys, no, no, no, you didn’t fail me, it was on me. _I_ moved across the country to try to make a name for myself. _I_ am the one that thought he was a good guy. _I_ made the decision to move in with him. It wasn’t on you.” Clarke took a deep breath, “I appreciate all that you have both done, I could not ask for better friends. You guys are amazing. I love you, more than you will ever know. Hearing how I may have held you back, well it hurts me to know I did that to you. So, damn it, O, move in with your awesome guy. Lincoln is a wonderful man and you deserve to be with him.”

                “Clarke…” Octavia started.

                “No, O, please, live your life. I need to know how to live mine by myself.” Clarke insisted.

                “I have an idea,” Raven announced.

                Octavia looked at her, “What is it?”

                “You need to move in with Lincoln, if that is what you want to do.” Raven looked at Octavia pointedly. “Anya and I are nowhere near being ready to move in together. We were just an occasional thing until not too long ago. I agree with Clarke that you should move in with him.” She looked at Clarke for acknowledgement.

                “Yeah, O, seriously, you should move in with him.” Clarke agreed.

                “What about you?” Octavia asked.

                Raven butted in, “I will move in with Clarke and Lexa. To make us all feel good, maybe we can get Lexa to give you a key.”

                “I think Lincoln has a key,” Octavia said.

                “Well, if he doesn’t, we will find out.” Raven looked at Clarke. “Would just me work?” She asked with a grin.

                Clarke chuckled, “You are more than enough, if you are sure.”

                “Of course I am, Clarkey, I just want you to be happy and I would love not to pay rent and utilities, so I win. If we need to be private, we can always go to Anya’s. Just know if you need me I will always be there in an instant,” Raven promised seriously.

                “Agreed, I will just be a phone call away and I don’t care if she is Lincoln’s cousin, I will end her If I need to. You are way more important to me than some man.” Octavia put her arms around Clarke, “I love you, Griffindor.”

                Raven put her arms around them as well, “I love you, too, Clarkey.”

Clarke grinned, “I love you both, so much.”

                The women stayed that way for a while before pulling apart.

                “So, what now?” Raven asked.

                “Well, O has to tell Lincoln she is moving in.” She grinned at Octavia. “I need to tell Lexa we are moving in.”

                Raven looked at her, “When are you telling her?”

                “Well, I might as well tell her tonight.” Clarke said.

                “What? Why tonight?” Octavia asked.

                Clarke got serious, “I should be there tonight. Tomorrow they are letting Titus go.”

                Octavia nodded, “Is she sure?”

                “Of course, she didn’t come to this decision lightly. He’s been doing things that didn’t go with the company’s new direction under Lexa for a while now and then when he tried to set her up romantically...” Clarke just shook her head. “She hates it though, he was like another father to her, which is why I should probably be there.”

                “I’m sure she will be okay, but if you are going, please let us know you are okay.” Raven insisted.

                Clarke frowned, “I realize my issues may not make this apparent, but I do not fear Lexa.”

                “Just let me know you got there and everything is okay,” Raven pleaded.

                Clarke looked between the girls and brought them into a hug.

∞∞∞

                Lexa was irritated. Someone was pounding on her door at a ridiculous hour. I mean, really, who messes with someone at 11 p.m. on a Sunday?

                She opened the door, ready to give the knocker a piece of her mind before she saw it was Clarke.

                Clarke grinned and launched herself at Lexa, whose mood shifted instantly.

                Lexa’s hand caressed down the blonde’s body, “How are you here?”

                “O, Rae and I had our conversation. We said our piece, but I told them that I needed to be here tonight. I didn’t want you to be alone.” Clarke answered.

                Lexa matched her grin, “Is that all? I have a feeling there is more to the story.”

                Clarke pulled her closer, “There is, but tonight, there is you and me. You have too much going on tomorrow, I want to be here for you right now.”

                Lexa looked at the sincerity in Clarke’s eyes. “How was I lucky enough to find you?”

                Clarke chuckled, “Just by chance.”

                Lexa just pulled her in close and held her. She loved the feel of Clarke against her. “Did everything go okay with the girls?”

                Clarke grinned up at her, “Well, you offered for all of us to move in, but only two of us are going to take the offer. Apparently, Lincoln had asked Octavia to move in ages ago, but because of me, she said no” Clarke informed her while frowning.

                Lexa pulled Clarke’s chin up to look at her, “She is a wonderful friend and I’m sorry to not be able to know her as well as I would if she were to move in.”

                Clarke squirmed uncomfortably.

                “What’s wrong, baby?” Lexa inquired.

                “Does Lincoln have a key here?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa was confused, before realizing the need for Clarke’s comfort. “No, but I can make sure he and Octavia have one. Anya has one and their parents have one. Do you want someone else to have one? Like Harper?” Lexa asked, hoping to appease any worry from Clarke’s mind.

                Clarke just chuckled, “I think you hoping to make me happy so much, should tell me what I need to know.”  
                “Yeah, but what your heart says and what your mind says are two separate beasts, and that isn’t your fault,” Lexa insisted.

                Clarke pulled Lexa against her, “I don’t deserve you.”

                Lexa tried to say something but was cut off with Clarke bringing her head down for a kiss

                “Baby, just know I am moving in, we will figure everything else out later. I love you and you love me, that is all we need to focus on right now. Just make sure you are up early enough for the breakfast I am going to make you. Just like every morning that is rough for you from now on.”

                Lexa couldn’t contain the joy she felt as the grin made its way across her face. She couldn’t help but look forward to their future.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus's retirement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.W. snide homophobia and sexism

                Lexa was sitting at her desk in her office. She had reluctantly left her home, where Clarke had so kindly made her a full breakfast of bacon, eggs, and French toast. Her girlfriend had made it exceptionally hard to leave the house, if only just by being there. Now, she was completely apprehensive. She had to remind herself that she was worth something, that Clarke loved her, and Titus was poison. Her mind ran through all of the fights that she had had with Titus. All of the nonsense. Clarke’s words about him just being trying for her, with no other goal than to be hard to deal with. She knew Clarke was right and knew prior Hedas hadn’t dealt with the level of disdain that Titus provided.

                “Heda, Gustus, Indra, and Anya Woods are here,” Zoe said over the intercom.

                “Let them in,” Lexa told her, fairly surprised by Indra joining them.

                Part of the Woods family entered her office.

                “Anya and Gustus have apprised me of their conversations with you connected to Titus. I wholeheartedly agree that he needs to go. I thought that by my being here, it would be better from the legal perspective,” Indra informed her.

                “I appreciate you being here, Aunt Indra,” Lexa acknowledged.

                “That man is a terror that we needed to remove a long time ago. I’m happy you made this decision,” Indra told her.

                Lexa sighed, “Clarke was the one that made me realize that all he was saying was toxic.”

                Anya’s eyes lit up.

                Gustus smiled softly at her. “Heda, we are here for you. We have failed as both Trikru and family by not protecting you as we should have been.”

                Lexa nodded at him. As much as they tried to bolster her up, she wished for only one person to be by her side. Knowing that could not be, she looked at her family and gave a half smile. “Please, sit at the table, he should be here soon. As soon as he is here, Zoe knows to have security start to empty his office.”

                Indra and Gustus nod.

                “That is smart, Heda,” Gustus said.

                Lexa nodded. “I just want him out of here. He has been holding our company back.”

                Everyone nodded.

                “Heda, Titus is here for your meeting,” Zoe announced through the intercom.

                Lexa took a deep breath. “Let him in.”

                Titus burst into the room. “Heda, what is this Clarke Griffin woman? Why did you feel the need to hide this from me? We can make this work for us, since you demand for the company to go the medical route.”

                Lexa stood up, already irritated by Titus trying to spin her relationship with Clarke. “We don’t need to spin anything. Clarke and I have been together for months. She is _not_ someone to be used for pushing our products. She is someone that means a lot to me.”

                Titus scoffed. “Remember the last time some woman meant “a lot,” to you?” He asked, using the air quotes motion.

                Lexa snarled. “I REMEMBER. I REMEMBER HOW YOU WERE FOR IT. I REMEMBER HOW YOU BLAMED ME AFTER THE FACT.” She took a deep breath to try and calm herself. She looked at him and stated menacingly, “You have outlived your usefulness for this company, congratulations on your retirement.”

                Titus stomped up to her. “I am all that is needed in this company. YOU are the one destroying Trikru. Just because your heredity put you in charge, it doesn’t mean you are _meant_ for power.”

                “Actually, sales are up after all of Lexa’s changes. Even though we took a hit during the initial change from weapons to medicine, which was expected. We are now all in the black,” Anya informed them.

                Titus turned, finally realizing there are other people in the room. “What the fuck do you know? We are _losing_ money with this medicine shit. She,” he pointed back at Lexa, “has destroyed this company.”

                “Do you even know your place here?” Gustus asked after stepping forward.

                “I _am_ this company!” Titus announced.

                Indra, Gustus, and Anya all scoffed.

                “Titus, this is your official termination. You are in breach of contract. You are no longer allowed on any Trikru properties. You are no longer welcome here. Security is already cleaning out your office and you will be escorted out of here and off of the property.” Lexa told him sternly picking up a stack of papers and shoving them at him, “These are the legal documents entailing all of the details.”

                “Stupid girl! You will destroy this company! You and your pacifist lesbian ways are destroying this company. There is nothing for you to be proud of,” Titus snarled coming towards Lexa threateningly.

                Before the bald man could say anymore, Gustus grabbed the back of his neck, “You are the only thing wrong with this company right now,” Gustus snarled into his face.

                “You are now officially retired from this company. You are no longer welcome here. Along with your retirement package, I have included a restraining order for all Trikru facilities as well as any of the top Trikru executives. You are no longer welcome here,” Indra stated succinctly adding papers to this pile in his hands.

                Lexa watched, while trying to keep her face impassive, as Gustus escorted Titus out of her office. Titus kept spewing venomous words all along the journey. Anya looked lethal as she followed them out of there. The brunette could only grit her teeth and hope for the best.

                “Little Lexa,” Indra started.

                Lexa looked up, not even realizing her aunt was still in the room.

                Indra came around the desk and enveloped Lexa in a hug. “You are doing magnificent work here. Your father and every Heda before him would be proud. I know Gustus and I couldn’t be more proud,” Indra promised her.

                Lexa could feel herself getting choked up, not used to this support and acknowledgement. She clung onto her Aunt, as if she were the last lifeline she had.

                “You are amazing, Lexa. Don’t let anyone tell you any different. Anya wasn’t lying when she said this company is making money. Your ideas made them go above projections. All of this, after switching fields. It is unheard of. The only reason we have succeeded is you,” Indra told her, stroking a hand down brunette locks. “I’m sorry that Titus was able to treat you so terribly. That is on Gustus and me. We are supposed to protect you and we failed. We will be paying closer attention now, _not_ because we think you can’t do it on your own, but because we hope to help you better in the future. You are thriving, had we not failed before, you and this company would be even better off, no doubt.” Indra kissed Lexa’s temple. “You are amazing Lexa and we are so, so proud of you.”

                Lexa held her aunt closely. She felt vindicated with the older woman’s words. She just hoped that everything would still work out positively for the company.

                “Before you convince yourself this was a mistake, I’m fairly certain there is someone waiting for your call,” Indra announced, pulling back just to cup Lexa’s face in her hands. “Gustus and I are beyond proud of you, your parents would be, too.” She leaned forward and kissed Lexa’s forehead, before pulling back. “Now, call Clarke. I have no doubt she is waiting to hear what happened.”

                Lexa grinned and nodded. “Thank you for being here. I couldn’t have done it without you guys.”

                Indra rolled her eyes. “I have no doubt you could have. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for.” Indra winked at her and left the room.

                Lexa sighed and shook her head. This day already had her exhausted and it was barely started. She took her aunt’s suggestion calling her favorite person after she sat at her desk.

                The phone had barely rung when, “Hello? Lex? How are you?”

                Lexa chuckled and shook her head. “I’m tired.”

                “How did it go?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa sighed and recounted the whole proceeding.

                “What a stupid piece of shit, I’m talking to Raven. I want something of his blown up. Not only hating on you because you are female, but also a lesbian? What the fuck is that? _I_ want to kick him in the face. Oh, man, I can’t wait to tell Rae,” Clarke rambled off.

                Lexa smiled while listening to her girlfriend, greatly amused by her rant, but she didn’t want her to go to jail. “Baby, Indra already gave him the protection orders, he can’t come near any of my company facilities, upper execs, and I do believe she included you with them.”

                Clarke was silent for a moment. “Raven could still have some fun with him,” she grumbled.

                Lexa laughed, feeling lighter than she ever had. “I’m sure she could, but he is the past. We need to focus on the future. Like, when are you officially moving in?”

                Clarke groaned. “Well, I suppose it will have to be a work in progress. You all work nine to five, I mean that very liberally for you, just so you know, but I work this weekend, having this prior weekend off for the Gala.”

                Lexa chuckled, “I have an idea.”

                “Oh, what is that?” Clarke asked.

                “We have Octavia move out first, then whatever is left, I have professionals take care of the move. Plus, that way, O and Linc will get whatever they want since my house is already basically stocked for kitchen and such,” Lexa offered.

                “I’m so glad Raven isn’t on the phone with us right now,” Clarke answered.

                Lexa was confused, “Why is that?”

                “Because she’d probably ask you to marry her. Hell, I want to, but we aren’t there yet. That is a big yet, in case you are wondering,” Clarke said.

                The CEO chuckled. “Well, I will keep that in mind.”

                “I love you, Lexa,” Clarke said seriously.

                The brunette smiled, feeling warmth inside her soul at the words. “I love you, too, baby.”

                They both just breathed for a few moments.

                “Hey, you need to work later,” Lexa remembered.

                “And?” Clarke asked.

                “You should be sleeping,” Lexa told her.

                Clarke groaned, “I like your voice better than sleeping, though.”

                Lexa chuckled. “Well, soon we will be coming home to one another no matter what. I can’t wait.”

                “Me neither,” Clarke answered, and Lexa could feel her smile.

                “I love you,” Lexa told her.

                “I love you, too, babe,” Clarke answered.

                “Sleep well.” Lexa told her.

                Clarke laughed lightly, “I will.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shared day off. A bunch of fluff, basically.

                It has been a couple of weeks since Clarke and Raven moved in on a Saturday. Lexa came down the stairs to find Clarke making breakfast. She loved that Clarke had become so comfortable living here. As much time as they spent together when living apart, it wasn’t too big of an adjustment, but it was great that now they didn’t have to go home to separate places.

                “Are you going to just stand there, or were you going to come over here and give me a kiss?” Clarke asked without turning from the stove.

                Lexa grinned, “Well, I _am_ enjoying the view.” She walked over and put her arms around the blonde. “Good morning, baby.” She kissed her cheek.

                Clarke shut off the burner and turned in her arms. She circled Lexa’s neck with her arms, “Good morning.” She kissed her lips. “What are you up to today?”

                Lexa pulled her closer and kissed her again, “Well, I happen to know of a beautiful doctor that has today off and being that it is a Saturday, I thought I’d not go into the office for once and see if she’d like to spend some time with me.”

                “Sounds like one lucky doctor, you always go in on Saturdays,” Clarke said smiling.

                Lexa pulled back, “I’d say I was the lucky one if she said yes.”

                “Is that so?” Clarke asked leaning in to kiss Lexa.

                “Mmhm,” Lexa hummed against her lips, before threading her fingers through the blonde’s hair and deepening the kiss.

                Clarke pulled back and turned back to the stove. “Well, while you go ask that beautiful doctor if she will spend the day with you, I’m going to go back to bed, because I apparently got up early on my day off to make sure you had a nice breakfast before work for nothing.” She turned bopped Lexa on the nose with a finger and made her way towards the stairs.

                It took a moment for the words to sink in, before Lexa chased her up the stairs. “Baby,” Lexa whined, “I love your breakfasts. I’m sorry I didn’t let you sleep in.”

                Clarke just shook her head and started taking her clothes off before climbing back into bed.

                Lexa sulked watching her.

                Once Clarke got settled, she seemed to take pity on the brunette and patted the bed for her to join, which Lexa did happily.

                “You know, your breakfast is probably going to waste right now.” Clarke grumbled.

                Lexa cuddled up to the blonde, “I’d rather be here with you than eating breakfast by myself.”

                Clarke sighed.

                Lexa nuzzled into her hair, “I’m sorry you got up early for nothing. Please forgive me and spend the day with me.”

                “I might forgive you if you take off some of those clothes and get in this bed properly. We can relax for an hour or two and then talk about it.” Clarke replied with a yawn.

                Lexa hurriedly took her clothes off and got back under the covers. She took the big spoon position and kissed Clarke’s shoulder, “I love you.”

                Clarke patted her arm and mumbled sleepily, “I love you, too.”

                Lexa grinned, fairly certain that she was forgiven. She could feel Clarke’s breaths evening out as sleep took over. Lexa wasn’t tired at all, but loved having this woman in her arms. She figured she could use this time to figure out what they can do today. It had been too long since they had a full day to themselves, so she hoped to make it perfect.

∞∞∞

                Clarke had been thrilled at Lexa’s suggestion to go to the county fair. Neither had been to one in years and apparently Clarke loved llamas. When they got there, Lexa had to hold Clarke’s hand just to keep up with her. She was trying to see everything at once, her attention span that of a 5-year-old. Lexa finally tugged her to a stop and forced Clarke to face her. “Clarke, we have plenty of time. Why don’t we try a bit of a game plan?” She pulled out the map she had snagged at the entrance.

                “Really, Lex?” Clarke asked, starting to look around again.

                Lexa rolled her eyes and looked down at the map. “How about we make our way to the animals first. We can grab something to eat on the way.”

                “Oooohh, we can get fair fries! Corn dogs! Oh man, Rae is going to be so pissed she wasn’t home to come with us,” Clarke kept naming off foods as Lexa pulled her in the direction of food stands that lined the way to the animals.

                Lexa chuckled as Clarke kept pointing at places she wanted to get something at. She convinced her to start that they should get fair fries and corn dogs. Lexa held onto the fries so Clarke wouldn’t wander away too far while their hands were full.

                “Will you go on some rides with me?” Clarke asked glancing at Lexa.

                “If that is what you want,” Lexa agreed.

                Clarke grinned at her and Lexa smiled back at her girlfriend.

                They reached the animals and Clarke enjoyed going up and down the aisles through the barns, sure to pet any heads that were offered. Lexa followed suit, not able to rein in her own thrill. Lexa loved the horses and insisted that they visit every barn that had them. Clarke was joyful getting to see Lexa act like a kid in a candy store when it came to the large animals.

                “Have you ever ridden a horse?” Clarke asked as Lexa found another friendly horse to pet and whisper praises to.

                Lexa looked up, “A long time ago, my mother took me a couple times. She had grown up in a more rural area and rode a lot when she was younger.” She moved onto the next horse sticking its head out of the stall.

                Clarke came up behind her, putting her hands on Lexa’s hips and her head on her shoulder. “Maybe we should go sometime. It could be fun.”

                Lexa nodded, smiling, “I’d like that.”

                Clarke kissed her cheek and they exited the barn, “Can we find the llamas now?”

                “Of course!” Lexa looks down at the map, she points, “They should be this way.”

                Clarke grabs her hand and basically drags Lexa in the direction she had pointed.

                Lexa took a few pictures of Clarke interacting with the llamas. There was a table where they sold little llama figures made with real llama hair, Lexa discreetly bought one while Clarke was fawning over one of the live animals. After they left the area, Lexa presented it to her girlfriend, who squealed in joy, jumped into her arms and kissed her soundly.

                “I’m naming him Bill.” Clarke declared looking at the figure.

                Lexa chuckled, “Any particular reason?”

                Clarke shrugged, “He just looks like a Bill to me.”

                “Fair enough.” Lexa looked around, “Okay, where to next? Rides? Games? Food?”

                “Let’s go on some rides and can we get an elephant ear?” Clarke asked.

                “Anything you want, baby,” Lexa said grinning at her.

                They got an elephant ear at the closest stand and ate it on the way to the rides section of the fair.

                They both regretted the elephant ear after going on the Scrambler, put powered through. Clarke pulled them in the direction of the Ferris Wheel, which Lexa was not thrilled about, but she couldn’t refuse the blonde.

                After they got strapped in and the cart started moving, Lexa felt her anxiety start to build. She was holding onto the grab bar for dear life, while trying to not crush Clarke’s hand.

                “Lexa, are you afraid of heights?” Clarke asked, looking at her worriedly.

                “Me? Pssh, of course not,” Lexa tried to blow off the question. They were nearing the top and they lurched to a stop. Lexa will never admit that the noise Clarke heard came from her own lips.

                Clarke scooted closer to Lexa, “Baby, why didn’t you tell me? We didn’t have to do this one!”

                “You were so excited and I’m fine, really,” Lexa insisted with her voice squeaking.

                “Lexa, you are about to snap the rail in two, you are gripping it so hard.”

                Lexa’s eyes grew wide as she looked down at her hand.

                “Sorry, not really, you won’t, it is metal and sturdy” Clarke backtracked. She changed the hand the Lexa was holding to the other one, so she could put her arm around the brunette. “I’m sorry, I had no idea.”

                “It is no big deal really, just a silly little phobia.” Lexa tried to brush off again.

                “It is okay to be scared, you don’t have to try and hide your feelings, Lexa,” Clarke kissed her cheek. “Just look at me and keep looking at me, this will be over before you know it.”

                Lexa looked up at her and gave her a slight smile, “I can do that.”

                Clarke grinned at her, “After this we can go to the games, I’ll win you something.”

                “Is that so?” Lexa asked smirking.

                “You don’t think I can?” Clarke responded with a quirked eyebrow.

                “Oh, I have no doubt you can win me something, baby, you won me in no time.”

                Clarke laughed, “Smooth, charmer.”

                “Just telling the truth,” Lexa said grinning at her.

                Clarke leaned forward, cupping Lexa’s cheek she kissed her. She pulled back slowly and rested her forehead against Lexa’s. “I love you, baby.”

                Lexa smiled at her, “I love you, too.”

                Clarke stroked her cheek over and over again, until the ride stopped.

                The women made their way off the ride and onto the ride thruway. Clarke started making her way off towards the games, but Lexa pulled her back to give her a sound kiss.

                “What was that for?” Clarke asked after they had pulled apart.

                “Being my hero,” Lexa answered with a wink.

                They moved to the area with games.

                “So, what game are you going to win something for me on?” Lexa asked cheekily.

                “Well, there are so many to choose from. How about a challenge?” Clarke asked.

                Lexa quirked an eyebrow. “What challenge is that, Dr. Griffin?”

                Clarke smiled and pointed towards the game that you shoot water into the clown’s mouth until the balloon blows up.

                “Are you sure about that? I have really good aim.” Lexa asked teasingly.

                “Are you assuming I don’t?” Clarke challenged back.

                Lexa smirked at her, “Game on.”

                They gave the vendor the money and sat on the stools.

                The bell went off and they started shooting. Both women playfully shoved each other, enjoying the give and take. Unfortunately, a child beat them both, but neither one complained.

                “Well, my love, I do believe you still owe me a prize,” Lexa challenged.

                “Dr. Clarke! Dr. Clarke!”

                They both turn before a small body collides with Clarke’s legs.

                Clarke reacted first and crouched down, “Hi, Aden, how are you doing, buddy?”

                “Real good, look at this!” He lifts up his shirt to show a red line on his abdomen to Clarke. “Mommy says it’s healing real good!”

                Clarke chuckles, “It does look really good, how are you feeling?”

                A woman broke through the crowd, breathing heavily, “Aden! I told you not to run off!”

                “But mommy, Dr. Clarke is here!” Aden pointed at the blonde.

                The woman calmed considerably. “Hi, Dr. Griffin, I’m sorry about this.”

                “Oh, it was no problem whatsoever. It is great to see that he is healing so well.” Clarke answered with a smile.

                “Oh yes, thanks to you,” the woman said graciously. “We keep up with his appointments and they say everything looks good.”

                “That is wonderful to hear,” Clarke said smiling up at the woman. She looks at the little boy, “Are you having a fun time at the fair?”

                “Oh yeah, we got to do some games, and are going on the ferris wheel, and saw some animals. We are seeing some shows later, Mommy said.” The little guy rambled off while grinning.

                “That sounds like an amazing time!’ Clarke exclaimed. “We just went on the ferris wheel.”

                “Oh yeah?” Aden asked.

                “Yeah, Lexa was a little scared, but she made it through.” Clarke said grinning up at Lexa, who just rolled her eyes.

                Aden nodded and looked up at Lexa saying solemnly, “I get scared sometimes, too.”

                Lexa kneeled next to Clarke, “Well, I’m sure your mom will be there to help you, like Clarke was able to help me.”

                The little boy nodded his head.

                The woman interrupted, “Aden, if you want to go on any rides before we go, we have to do them now.”

                He looked at his mom and nodded his head before looking back at the women, “Bye, Dr. Clarke.” He gave her a big hug. “Bye, Lexa,” he gave her a hug too before going off with his mom.

                “He was cute,” Lexa said nudging Clarke. “I assume he was a patient?”

                Clarke nodded. “He’s a good kid. I normally don’t perform surgeries on little ones, but it was an emergency and was taking too long for the pediatric surgeon to arrive.” She shrugged.

                “Further proof of how awesome Dr. Clarke Griffin is,” Lexa said with a smile.

                Clarke rolled her eyes.

                They continued to play games, Lexa ended up winning Clarke a large stuffed raccoon, which she promptly named Little Lex, by using darts to pop balloons. Clarke surprised Lexa and won a basketball for her by making a few hoops from the free throw line. They ate too much but got a few things to take home to Raven. It was a wonderful day to spend together, both were exhausted by the time they made it home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First movie night after moving in with Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for the comments and kudos, they really mean a lot.

                “So, tomorrow, O was going to come over, so we could have a movie night,” Clarke said tentatively. They were eating dinner in the kitchen.

                Lexa nodded, “Oh, great, I will probably be bringing things home from the office, so I can stay out of your hair.”

                “Lex, you are more than welcome to join us. We aren’t going to make you feel unwelcome in your own home.” Clarke insisted.

                Lexa smiled, “I appreciate that, but this is your thing. It is no big deal.”

                Clarke just looked at her guiltily.

                “Baby, I promise, it is no problem for me to be scarce. You guys have fun and I will work in my home office. Maybe I’ll work out, I don’t know. This is your and Raven’s home now, you don’t need to stop doing things that you are used to doing, just because I’m here.” Lexa told her honestly.

                Clarke sighed, “If you get bored, you could always come down.”

                “Are Lincoln or Anya going to be here?”

                “No,” she smiled, “now that you mention it. You guys should do something together. Go out to a bar, have some fun, cause some trouble.”

                Lexa laughed and wiggled her eyebrows “You know, you don’t have to get me drunk to take advantage of me.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes, before smirking. “I think it would be great to see you drunk.”

                “Why is that?”

                “Guess I’m just curious what a drunk Alexandria Woods acts like. Just think about it, not just getting drunk, but going out and doing something more fun than work.”

                Lexa waited for a beat, “Fine, I’ll think about it.”

                “Excellent,” Clarke grinned and clapped her hands together in excitement.

                Lexa just shook her head in amusement at the blonde.

                “Do you have any more work to do tonight?”

                Lexa shook her head, “I decided not to bring anything home since you had the evening off.”

                Clarke grinned and leaned over to kiss Lexa on the lips. “We should go in the hot tub.”

                Lexa smiled, “That sounds like a wonderful idea. Plus, I can show you the controls again, if you and the girls want to get in.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes, “Lexa, let’s get dinner cleaned up and not worry about the girls tonight. Raven isn’t even coming home.”

                Lexa immediately stood up and started moving around the kitchen to get everything cleaned up as Clarke chuckled, still sitting at the island.

∞∞∞

                The following evening, Clarke was preparing for movie night with Raven and Octavia. They had started popping popcorn and gathered blankets on the couch.

                “Should we put drinks on the coffee table?” Raven asked.

                “Yeah, that should work, it was what we always did before,” Clarke said reaching for glasses from the cupboard.

                “Well, that was in _our_ apartment, won’t Lexa be mad if we get rings on her table?”

                Clarke look over at the genius engineer and chuckled. “Since it is glass, that shouldn’t be a problem. Plus, Lexa made it clear to me that this is our home, too, so we need to get used to that.” Clarke shrugged, “I don’t think she particularly likes that coffee table anyway.”

                Raven looked perplexed, “What makes you say that?”

                “Sometimes she just looks at it and makes a weird face. I don’t know, it just gave me the vibe that she didn’t like it.” Clarke takes the glasses to the living room.

                “Just think, we could talk her into getting a bigger tv?” Raven asked smirking.

                “Why? This one is already bigger than what we had,” Clarke replied.

                “Think how awesome it would be, we could have like our own theater. Come on, just ask her, I’m sure she would get you anything you wanted.”

                “Rae, stop,” Clarke whined. “We didn’t move in to mooch off of her. She’s already letting us stay rent free,” Clarke chastised.

                “Oh, I’m sure you give her plenty of payment,” Raven said wiggling her eyebrows at Clarke.

                At that moment the front door opened, Lexa walked in followed by O who had several boxes of pizza.

                “Where can I put these?” Octavia asked.

                “Just put them on the coffee table.” Clarke instructed before looking at her girlfriend, “That’s okay, right?”

                Lexa rolled her eyes and walked up to the blonde. She pulled her in for a hug, “Baby, you can do whatever you want. This is your home, too. We’ve talked about this.” She leaned back and rested her forehead on Clarke’s to look into her eyes.

                “I know… just Raven was worried, and that made me worried. I’m sorry,” Clarke babbled.

                Lexa cut her off with a kiss. “You have nothing to be sorry about. I just want you to feel comfortable here. Is there something I can do? Should we go and get some new furniture that is ours instead of mine? We can, it would be no problem,” Lexa suggested.

                “You must have been right,” Raven interrupted.

                Both women looked over at the dark-haired girl, as Octavia came into the kitchen to join them.

                “Right about what?” Lexa asked.

                “I told Raven that I don’t think you actually like that coffee table. You just look at it sometimes with a weird look on your face,” Clarke admitted.

                Lexa chuckled, “Well, you weren’t wrong. It was supposed to go with everything in the living room, but something just seems off about it to me. I haven’t figured out what exactly, but it does bother me a little.”

                “Why did you keep it?” Clarke asked, intrigued.

                Lexa shrugged, “I was trying to figure it out. How about next time we are both free, after the convention, we go check out new furniture. I never really spend time in there, but you guys will have your movie nights, I’m sure you could use something more comfortable, rather than this “fashionable” bullshit I bought.” Lexa used the air quotes and everything.

                “Did you not actually choose your furniture?” Raven asked.

                Lexa looked to the engineer, “Not really. I just needed it to be changed from before and had someone figure out the rooms themselves. Really, the only thing I made effort in was our bedroom, my office, and the gym.”

                Clarke couldn’t help but love that she called it “our” bedroom. “What do you want to change?” She asked.

                Lexa looked to her, “Anything you want, baby.” Lexa smirked at her, “Other than keeping the gym.”

                Raven and Octavia both burst out laughing at Clarke’s frown.

                Clarke just ignored Rae and O and looked at Lexa, “We can figure that out later. We haven’t had a movie night yet, so maybe we can figure out what is wrong with the coffee table. What are you doing now?”

                “I am going to finish up some work stuff upstairs, then I’m going out with Lincoln and Anya.” She nudged Clarke’s nose with her own, “If you guys get bored, I’m sure we can come back quick.”

                Clarke laughed and gave her a quick kiss, “We will be fine. You have fun. Challenge some people to pool or something. Make some friends, cause a ruckus.”

                Lexa groaned, “If you insist, _niron_.” She kissed Clarke, again. “I am going to my office, so you ladies enjoy your movies.”

                Clarke grabbed her for another kiss, before they separated to their rooms.

∞∞∞∞

                They had just finished the first movie when Lexa came down stairs.

                Clarke, Raven, and Octavia all got up to stretch. Clarke went up to her girlfriend who was now in some dark skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. “Who are you trying to impress?” Clarke asked, looking her up and down.

                Lexa smirked, “Only, ever you. Do I need to change?”

                Clarke chuckled, “No, baby, just remember who you are coming home to.”

                “You and only you.” Lexa kissed her quickly. “I do need to get going though, so, I look acceptable?”

                Clarke ran her hands up and down Lexa’s arms. “You look great. What are you guys doing?”

                “Well, I took what you said into consideration and the plan is to go to a bar or two.” Lexa said.

                “Are Linc and Anya coming in?” Octavia asked from the living room.

                “No, we figured you wouldn’t have your girls’ night, if your significant others came in. Therefore, since I’m the only one that lives here, I would leave. We may see you later… much later.” Lexa said grinning towards the other girls.

                Clarke walked her to the door, “How much later?”

                Lexa smiled and gave her a long kiss, “It won’t seem long, while you are with them, talking and watching your movies. Just have no doubt that the night will end here for all of us.”

                Clarke smiled back at her, “Ai hod yu in.” (I love you) Lexa had started teaching her the Trikru native language of Trigedasleng and Clarke loved the reaction she got from her girlfriend when she used it.

                Lexa grinned widely back at her, “Ai hod yu in seintaim. (I love you, too) I will see you later, have fun with the girls.” She gave Clarke a quick kiss on the lips and made her way out the door.

                Clarke walked back into the living room and got settled back into the couch. Looking over at her friends she realized they were both staring at her. “What?”

                “So, how is it?” Octavia asked.

                “You tell us? Enjoying cohabitating with Lincoln?” Clarke asked smirking.

                Octavia smacked her arm, “I asked first!”

                “Well, I can tell you, not having to pay rent is phenomenal. This place is huge, so I don’t have to hear them banging like in our old place,” Raven said intervening with a smirk.

                Clarke scoffed, “The feeling is mutual.”

                Raven shrugged and grabbed her beer to take a drink. “Her alcohol selection is on point, plus, I found a pool table in the basement. It kind of looks like it was a game room once upon a time.”

                “Really?” Clarke questioned. She hadn’t ventured into the basement.

                Raven nodded her head. “I’m going to see if I can talk Lexi-loo into revamping it.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes at the nickname while Octavia burst out laughing.

                “Have you ever called her that to her face, Rae?” O asked.

                Raven smirked, “Once,” her smirked fell as she thought about it, “She didn’t seem to like it.”

                Clarke and Octavia laughed at that.

                “So, how is it going for you, O?” Raven asked.

                Octavia grinned, “Really great. I mean, we are still working out kinks, but I’m really happy.”

                “That’s awesome, O!” Clarke smiled at her friend.

                “Is you being messy as hell one of the kinks?” Raven asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

                Octavia scoffed, “Like you are one to talk!”

                “Hey! Genius takes up space. Luckily, I moved into a place that has plenty, so Lexa hasn’t even noticed.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “Trust me, she’s noticed. The other night she was contemplating rigging up a basket system from down here to directly into your room.”

                Octavia burst out laughing and clutched her stomach.

                Raven tapped her chin, ideas obviously running through her head.

                Clarke grabbed her leg. “No, she does not want your input on it.” She shook the leg she was holding. “And, it wouldn’t kill you to actually pick after yourself.”

                Raven just rolled her eyes.

                “How are things going with Anya?” Clarke asked, causing Octavia to calm down in order to listen.

                Raven shrugged sheepishly. “Good, I guess. I mean, we are basically doing what we were doing, but like, on steroids?”

                “How so?” Clarke asked.

                “Well, we sleep together a lot more often. And with me working at Trikru, we see each other all the time. Plus, now it is all exclusive.”

                “Do you do more than sleep together?” Clarke asked, concerned.

                “Oh, well, yeah. We have gone to dinner. I talked her into going to the movies. We even went to Putt-Putt.”

                Both Clarke and Octavia stared at her wide-eyed in shock.

                “Anya Woods,” Octavia took a deep breath before continuing, “playing putt-putt.”

                Octavia and Clarke looked at each other and burst out laughing. Tears started rolling down their faces.

                “Please, please tell me you have a picture or videos,” Clarke hoped.

                “Did she make any kids cry?” Octavia asked.

                Raven just rolled her eyes at her friends.

                Once they all calmed down, Octavia turned her gaze to Clark and nudged her with her knee. “Hey, you never answered about cohabitating.”

                Clarke smiled softly. “It is going pretty well.”

                “Oh, come on, Clarkey, there’s gotta be more than that,” Octavia insisted.

                Clarke shrugged, “It is wonderful getting to go to bed and wake up with her. She is incredibly patient with me.” Clarke looked down at her hands and fiddled with the blanket on her lap. “I keep asking for permission or checking with her on things, I probably shouldn’t, but…” she trailed off, not wanting to finish.

                Octavia and Raven looked at each other over Clarke’s bent head, both hearing what she didn’t say.

                “What does she say when you do that?” Octavia asked gently.

                Clarke smiled. “At first, she was just insistent about this being my home as well now. I think she has caught on to why I was doing it. So now she tries to be more reassuring and asks me about what I want to do or have for dinner or what to watch on TV. On nights when I forget and ask permission again, she seems to hold me closer when we go to bed.”

                Raven and Octavia scoot closer to her and put an arm around her each.

                “Those days, sometimes I catch her looking off and can tell she is angry,” O and Rae both go rigid. Clarke puts one hand on each of their thighs. “No, not at me. I know it is not at me. She is nothing but patient, kind, and loving towards me. It is me that is the problem. I just fear she will get tired of dealing with my issues.” Clarke admitted.

                “Clarkey, she will never get tired of you, especially since the more time you are with her the less you will be in that state of mind. Lexa loves the shit out of you, Griffindor,” Rae said hugging her from the side.

                “For real, Griff, Lincoln said he’s never seen Lexa so relaxed and happy before. Both Rae and I have seen how she looks at you like the sun and moon come out of your ass.”

                Raven butted in, “Let’s face it, out of your cleavage. Heda loves them boobies.”

                Clarke chuckled, “She really does.”

                “Clarkey, you told her what happened, before she asked you to move in. This is the first real relationship since Finn and already she has your nightmares nearly nonexistent. The need to seek her approval and permission will also fade,” Octavia said.

                “And if it really is bothering you, just talk to her. Or maybe talk to your therapist about her coming with you for a couple of sessions. I have no doubt that she’d be willing. I mean, hell, if she let me move in, I’m pretty sure she’d move heaven and earth to make you happy,” Raven added.

                Clarke chuckled and blushed, “She says I’m worth it.”

                Octavia squeezed her shoulder, “Then, what the hell are we talking about? That bitch loves you. She is smart enough to know that you are worth everything. She’s got my approval.” Octavia’s tone softened, “You just have to give yourself time. Don’t give up on yourself or your relationship. This is a new, huge step with Lexa. You need to give yourself time to adjust.”

                “For real, Griff,” Raven softly squeezed her arm. “Just give yourself time and know if she does anything you don’t like or makes you nervous, I’m just a yell away.”

                Clarke smiled and looked at her friends. “I love you, guys.”

                The girls enveloped her in a big hug.

                “I love you, too, Clarkey and O,” Raven said.

                “I love you, Griffindor and Rae,” Octavia added.

                After they pulled apart, O leaned into Clarke’s ear, “By the way, please don’t tell her I called her a bitch.”

                Both Clarke and Raven burst out laughing.

                Octavia reached over Clarke and smack Raven’s arm. “Like you want me to say you called her Lexi-loo.”

                Raven stopped laughing and gulped.

                Clarke just laughed at her friends, so happy to have them in her life.

                “Now, what the hell are we watching?” Raven asked.

                They devolved into eating, drinking and bickering as if the serious discussions never happened.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Woods go out.

                “Why did we start here?” Anya asked, irritated.

                “Thought we might see some friends,” Lexa said smiling at her.

                Anya rolled her eyes, “You mean our girlfriends’ friends.”

                Lincoln chuckled, “I think that is the first time I have heard you acknowledge Raven as your girlfriend, sis.”

                Anya just shoved him before going into Grounders.

                Lexa and Lincoln grinned at each other before following her in.

                “So, what are we doing?” Anya asked looking back at them.

                “Well, I’m pretty sure you are here to get drunk, from what my sources tell me,” Bellamy said grinning as he came up to the trio. “Drinks and shots are this way.” He led them to the normal table, which also housed Harper, Monty, Murphy, Emori, Luna, and, to Lexa’s surprise, Zoe who all acknowledged them with waves and nods.

                “What do we have here?” Lexa asked.

                “Doesn’t matter, just drink it.” Bellamy answered.

                Lexa looked at her cousins and they all just shrugged their shoulders and took the shot, everyone cheered, but there were still several shots to be taken.

                Bellamy picked up another shot glass and raised it, “To getting Trikru Excutives drunk.”

                Anya rolled her eyes and grabbed a shot along with Lincoln. “To getting Trikru Executives drunk,” they cheered in unison with everyone else.

                Lexa was regretting her choice to come here and grumbled. She knew Clarke wanted her to let loose, so she sighed and lifted her shot, “Here, here.”

                Everyone clanked their shots together and took them.

                Once everyone set their shots down Bellamy looked at them, “What would you all like?”

                Anya and Lincoln ordered beers and Lexa ordered a whiskey neat. She started getting her wallet out, but Bellamy stopped her.

                “Tonight, is on us, don’t worry about it,” Bellamy said refusing her card.

                 Lexa nodded, not really knowing what to do, which caused Bellamy to laugh.

                “Have you really never had anyone outright pay for you?” Bellamy asked.

                Lexa tried to think, “Other than family, no, not that I can recall.”

                The curly haired man smiled, “Well, welcome to the family.” He clapped her on the back and made his way to the bar.

                Lexa just shook her head and slid into the booth next to Monty and Harper.

                “Hey, Lexa, can I ask you something?” Monty asked.

                She nodded her head, thinking it might be a technical question.

                “Will you stop going all out for Clarke while at work? It is making me look really bad,” Monty asked with a sad frown.

                This caused everyone at the table to burst out in laughter other than Harper who smacked his shoulder.

                Lexa smirked. “I’ll do what I can, but I can’t promise anything.”

                The black-haired man groaned and rested his head on the table.

                Harper laughed before saying more quietly, “Don’t listen to him, Clarke’s smiles reach her eyes when you do those things. Honestly, I think it gives everyone in the ED some joy.”

                Lexa smiled at her, “That’s all I ever want.” She poked Monty, “Aren’t you a programmer?”

                Monty lifted his head up, looked at her and nodded.

                “Do you like your job?” Lexa asked.

                Monty sighed, “I used to, but now there is new management and they just fucked everything up.”

                “Why don’t you send me your resume?” Lexa asked going into her pockets for a business card. She always carried business cards wherever she went. She found one and handed it to him.

                Monty looked at her shocked.

                “What?” She asked.

                “But you are Lexa Woods.”

                She laughed, “Monty, Clarke has told me about your escapades through high school and college, you might be able to do so something innovative for us with your imaginative mind. Just give it some thought.”

                The man grinned at her and nodded as Harper mouthed _Thank you_.

                Lexa smiled at them both.

                Bellamy came back with their drinks and more shots.

                Lexa didn’t look forward to tomorrow morning, but she at least hoped someone would take her home to Clarke, so she could at least feel loved along with the wretchedness that was sure to happen.

                They all took two more shots, before the pool table opened up. Lexa was feeling a little woozy, but was dragged into a pool game with Harper, to face Luna and Emori.

                Harper grinned at her and said, “Just try to play your normal game and I don’t think we will have a problem.”

                Lexa just shrugged, waiting to see how it was going to go down.

                They let the other team break and watched as Emori made one solid ball. She didn’t hit anything worthwhile on her second shot.

                “So, you love capitalism?” Luna asked Lexa.

                Harper choked on her drink.

                Lexa just sighed. “I wouldn’t say that. I put a lot of my own money back into the company and into charity. Now, I have moved us from working on machines for war to machines for healing, but I can’t complain about where we came from, since it has helped us to get where we are going.” She shrugged and took a shot, pocketing another solid.

                “Don’t fault her with what she had no control over. She has made a big difference in the medical community, we use Trikru tech at the hospital now.” Harper interjected

                Emori rolled her eyes at all of them.

                Luna narrowed her eyes, “What do you have to say about your company before the medical revelation?”

                Lexa stared her down, “I am honored to be a part of Trikru. I appreciate those in the past, they have provided for us now. I appreciate the sacrifices they had to make to get our family to where it needed to be. By our family, I mean our whole tribe, not just the Woods. I don’t know if you know this, Luna, but myself and my cousins come from a long line of chiefs from an original Native American tribe in North America, we employ all of those with ties to the tribe without question, while still trying to improve ourselves with new blood, like Zoe, so as not to go out of business.” Lexa looked directly at Luna, “Plus, I didn’t hear you complaining when you were inside my house partying it up or while dating my assistant.”

                Luna narrowed her eyes, as if to judge the truth of her words. She seemed to make a decision as she nodded and smiled at the CEO.

                Lexa smiled back at her.

                After a few games with different teams they took a break and continued to drink at the table.

                Lexa went up (possibly stumbled up) to the bar to order more drinks for their group. She lifted a hand to the bartender, who took her order, and moved on to start making the drinks.

                “You come here often?” A tall, good looking, raven-haired woman asked.

                “Yes, actually, I do, with my girlfriend and her friends.” Lexa answered shortly.

                “Oh, is your girlfriend here?” The woman asked.

                “She is not, but I am going home to her,” Lexa answered with a grin, thinking about Clarke, before turning to walk back to their table with the acquired tray of drinks.

                The woman watched as Lexa went back to her crowd after ordering.

                “Who was that?” Lincoln asked when she got back.

                “Who?” Lexa asked, sliding into a seat.

                “The chick that was checking you out,” Bellamy answered for him.

                “Some chick was checking me out?”

                “OOOhhh, someone is going to be in trouble…” Anya interjected slurring the words. She was quite drunk now.

                “Why would I be in trouble?” Lexa asked bewildered.

                “Cause you are picking up chicks in a bar,” Anya laughed out.

                Lexa slammed her hand on the table, anger coursing through her, “I am doing no such thing.”

                Anya put her hands up in surrender.

                “Yeah, it isn’t Lexa’s fault that she’s hot. I have that problem all of the time,” Bellamy interjected.

                This caused everyone to burst out laughing.

                “Hey! I do quite well for myself, thank you very much!” Bellamy insisted.

                A server came with another tray of drinks as Monty and Harper came back to the table. “Hey, the pool table is open again, who wants to play?” Monty asked.

                “Lexa, you are with me,” Bellamy stated.

                “Aww, that’s bullshit,” Monty whined.

                Bellamy grinned, “What if we challenge someone outside of our circle?”

                Monty smiled, “I’m okay with that then.”             

                Lexa followed Bellamy over to the pool table along with a few of their friends. Anya gave her another shot, and she took it while Lincoln held her whiskey.

                “How are you feeling, Lex?” Lincoln asked.

                She smiled at her cousin. “I’m feeling pretty good, Linc. How are you doing?”

                The big man just shrugged.

                “Ahh, Linc, we are supposed to be drinking, according to our Lady loves,” Lexa admonished, snagging a shot off a near-by table to give him.

                He looked at it and frowned.

                “Come on, little brother. Man up.” Anya said putting her arm around him.

                Lincoln sighed and then took the shot, causing Lexa and Anya to cheer.

                “Now, what else are you drinking?” Lexa asked.

                Emori came as soon as she said it with another tray of drinks and shots.

                Bellamy appeared, “I found us some competition. How about a shot for good luck?”

                All of the friends gathered around and took a shot.

                Lexa hissed at the taste of straight vodka. She took a drink of her whiskey to at least try and even the tastes in her mouth.

                She pointed at Lincoln, while looking to their friends, “Make sure he keeps drinking while Bellamy and I win at pool.”

                Everyone cheered, and she turned to head off to the pool table.

                Somehow, after playing horribly, Bellamy and she still won, causing the Delinquents to go nuts. Their opponents grumbled but still paid for a few more shots and drinks.

               

∞∞∞∞

                The girls watched as Anya stumbled through the doorway. She grinned widely at them before focusing on Raven. “Hi, baby,” she slurred out trying to catch her balance, when she did, she smiled drunkenly before being plowed over by Lincoln.

                The big man tried to right himself but ended up on the floor atop his sister.

                There was a cackle of laughter from the front door.

                All three women looked at each other bewildered before they started laughing at their loves, Octavia and Raven got up to help Anya and Lincoln up from their entanglement.

                Clarke got up to see Lexa leaning heavily on Harper, “Hey, Clarke! Guess what? I apparently got hit on, but I didn’t know I was being hit on! Only you are on my mind!” She started giggling.

                Clarke wasn’t sure how she should take that other than being happy Lexa only thought of her. “That sounds wonderful, Lex.”

                Lexa shook her head and frowned. “It wasn’t wonderful, because it wasn’t you hitting on me.”

                Harper gave her a pleading look, “Please, she’s been talking about you this whole time hoping you won’t be mad, just take her.”

                Clarke chuckled and put Lexa’s other arm around herself, standing up to support her drunken Lexa who kissed her sloppily on the cheek.

                “Do you want to stay here?” Clarke asked her friend.

                Harper shook her head, “We got an Uber. Really just these three, Bellamy and Murphy were the ridiculous ones.”

                Clarke nodded, “It is my fault, I told her to let loose and get drunk.”

                Harper smiled, “She wasn’t the problem, she was damn well adorable.”

                “I am _not_ adorable, I am badass!” Lexa proclaimed, trying to stand up straight and puff out her chest.

                Harper and Clarke connected eyes behind the drunken Lexa and both chuckled.

                “Well, come on, badass, we need to get you up to bed.” Clarke stated while grinning at her love.

                Lexa frowned and looked around, “Aren’t I upstairs?”

                Clarke chuckled and shook her head, “No, baby, you aren’t upstairs yet.” The blonde looked at her friend. “Thanks for bringing her home. I’ll see you later.”

                Harper gave her a smile and wave and headed out of the house.

                Clarke closed and locked the door, before wrapping her arm around her girlfriend’s waist.

                Lexa pulled away from her, “Hey, I’m Clarke’s, get your hands off of me.”

                Clarke tried and failed to get Lexa before she fell. “Lex, I _am_ Clarke. Blonde hair, blue eyes, in your house,” She said trying to placate her.

                Lexa frowned. “ _Our_ house, Clarke.”

                “Yes, baby, you are right, I’m sorry.” Clarke said and kissed Lexa’s cheek and then she helped her up.

                Lexa recoiled, “No, you not sorry, no, happy Clarke.” She proceeded to push the ends of Clarke’s mouth up, causing the blonde to chuckle.

                “You make me happy, Lex.” Clarke assured.

                Lexa grinned widely, “That is what I want mostest in this whole wide world!”

                Clarke laughed heartily, “Mostest?”

                Lexa nodded, pleased with herself.

                “Well thank you, my love.”

                “Niron!” Lexa instructed.

                Clarke looked at her confused, “What?”

                “Niron, means love in Trigedasleng. You are my love, that is why I call you that.”

                Clarke nodded, “I get it, okay then.”

                “You are my one and only love. You mean so much to me,” Lexa continued.

                “Baby, I get it. You mean that to me, too.” Clarke stated as she led them to the stairs.

                Lexa pulled away to look at her with a goofy grin, “I’m your love?”

                Clarke was flustered, “Of course you are,” she looked to green eyes, “You are my best love.”

                Lexa’s grin widened and somehow turned even more dopey.

                Clarke chuckled, “How about we go to bed?”

                Lexa’s eyebrows shot almost to her hairline as she whispered, “You are going to lay in bed with me?”

                Clarke looked at her taken aback, “Would you prefer I stay on the couch?”

                Drunken Lexa shook her head crazily.     

                Clarke put a hand up to cup her cheek and stop her, “Is it okay if I sleep next to you?”

                “You are soooooooo pretty,” Lexa stated comically.

                “Why thank you, does that mean I should sleep on the couch?” Clarke asked with a grin.

                “No no no, you have amazing boobs, I want to sleep with them.” Lexa looked off for a second, “I want to sleep with you, too. Will you sleep with me?”

                “I will.” Clarke said leading them up the stairs.

                Lexa stopped them, “Can I touch your boobies?”

                Clarke barked out a laugh, “Only if you make it to bed.”

                Lexa grinned and started marching up the stairs.

                Clarke had to stop her from going in the first room she came to, which Clarke knew to be her childhood bedroom. “How about I show you where our bed is.”

                “That would be amazing,” Lexa said dreamily.

                Clarke led the way to their bedroom and opened the door.

                “Hey, this is our room!” Lexa said as if amazed.

                “That it is, can you sit down and take your clothes off and I will look for your pajamas?” Clarke asked.

                She let go of Lexa and watched her stumble to the bed. The brunette smoothed down the covers and chuckled to herself.

                Clarke couldn’t help but be endeared by her drunken girlfriend. She went to the dresser to find a tank top and boy shorts she turned around to find Lexa in her birthday suit grinning at her.

                “How you doin?” Lexa asked, with a drunken smile and sloppy attempt at a wink.              

                Clarke rolled her eyes, “I’m doing just fine.”

                “I’m trying to hit on you, Clarke,” Lexa stated seriously.

                Clarke tried to hide her smile as she nodded, “I see. I appreciate that.”

                Lexa frowned. “Do you not like my naked body?”

                Clarke shook her head and came to sit on the bed near her, “You know that I love your body, baby. Just right now, you are drunk, so I can’t really touch your body like I normally would.” She looked Lexa up and down and sighed, “I’m kind of hating myself for that now.”

                Lexa shot up, “No! Smile! You have an amazing smile! It is even more amazing than your boobs.” She leant up to Clarke’s ear and whispered, “Just don’t tell other lesbians that I said that, even though I’m sure they know.”

                Clarke chuckled, “Oh, Lexa, I love you.”

                The brunette leaned back and grinned again, “Really?”  

                Clarke tilted her head and looked her amazing girlfriend in the eye. “Of course.”

                Lexa threw her arms around Clarke, “I love you, too. More than I have ever loved anybody.”

                Clarke shifted so she could bring her arms around her still naked girlfriend. “The feeling is mutual, niron.”

                Lexa sloppily connected their lips, before Clarke pulled back.

                “You need to put something on, baby.” Clarke told her standing up and handing her the clothes.

                Lexa wiggled her eyebrows up and down, “Or, we could sleep naked and share body heat.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes, “True, but if we are naked, you might try to do things that you are too drunk to consent to.”

                Lexa frowned, she looked off as if thinking for a minute, “What if I make a promise?”

                “A drunken promise?” Clarke asked, an eyebrow raised.

                Lexa rolled her eyes, “Okay, maybe a compromise. I won’t touch your downstairs, if I get to touch your upstairs? Then will you sleep naked with me?”

                Clarke laughed, “Fine, but if you venture anywhere I deem as inappropriate, we both put clothes on.”

                Lexa grinned, “Agreed.” She stuck her hand out and Clarke shook it while rolling her eyes.

                “I need to brush my teeth, but I’ll be right back.” She went into their bathroom and started brushing her teeth when the naked, drunken Lexa stumbled into her.

                “I should do that, too! No cavities!” She grinned at Clarke again before reaching for her own toothbrush.

                “You should also drink at least one glass of water,” Clarke told the brunette.

                They brushed their teeth side by side and then Lexa drank two glasses of water. Lexa took Clarke’s hand and pulled her to the bed. She stopped short of it to turn back and look at Clarke. “You are wearing too many clothes, Clarke.”

                Clarke chuckled, before pulling down her sweatpants and underwear. She knew Lexa’s eyes were on her, so she slowly pulled the hoodie she was wearing up and over her head. She threw it towards her pants and turned back to see Lexa’s eyes focused on her breasts. She smirked, “See something you like?”

                Lexa nodded up and down eagerly.

                Clarke forced Lexa to focus on her face with a finger under the brunette’s chin. “How about we get into bed?”

                “Can I lay on them?” Lexa asked tentatively.

                “If that is what you want, baby.” Clarke smiled at her before turning down the bed, so Lexa could get in. She shut the light off and moved to the other side and shuffled close to Lexa.

                “I love you, Clarke,” Lexa said sweetly before laying her head on Clarke’s bosom.

                “I know, and I love you too, Lexa, more than you know,” Clarke said smiling. Clarke could feel Lexa’s hand moving up and down her stomach.

                “Can I touch the other one?” She asked tentatively.

                Clarke chuckled, “Yes, baby, they are all yours.”

                She felt Lexa’s grin as the brunette’s hand moved up to cup Clarke’s other boob. It wasn’t long until she heard even, deep breaths from her love. Lexa had her head on one breast and her hand cupped around the other, even with all the regret that would probably happen in the morning, at least her boob-girl could wake up to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun. Just imagining Lexa and Anya drunk is entertaining for me.
> 
> Now, quick note: I am leaving on Monday for a small 5-6 day trip and am not sure about internet connections. So, you will get Sunday. At the latest the update following Sunday will be Saturday. I'm just forewarning you, though I don't think it will actually be a problem. I'm going to Cape Cod, Massachusetts, which is a place that I love and haven't been to in years. I'm going with my parents, my mom's best friend lives there. This is probably the last big trip my mom can take that she might remember... at least a little something about... hopefully... and they don't fly, so my dad driving 12 hours by himself at 84, not such a good idea. Anywho, just wanted to give you all a heads up, just in case you don't see an update on Tuesday.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Raven bond. Clarke and Anya bond, Clarke tells her about Finn.

                “ _Hello?_ ”

                “Hey, Anya, I’m sorry to call you like this, but, um, well, Raven just found out that Lexa was a double major in business as well as engineering. Which was hysterical, and I totally got a video, but this happened when we were watching Independence Day…” Clarke led off, hoping Anya knew what could possibly be happening in the house right now.

                There was a pregnant silence, before, “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. For your own health and the health of the house, at least try to set some ground rules.”

                Clarke grinned, “I will.” The call ended. Clarke looked around her. She had been originally sitting on the couch with Lexa and Raven, when both decided on Independence Day as the movie to watch. Raven made some comment, trying to be derogatory, about the maneuverability of the alien ships versus the human ships, when Lexa countered her arguments. Raven was completely blown away that she was now working with someone that had a working knowledge of all of the things under her purview.

                When they started moving things around and discussing logistics of building their own alien vehicle and Clarke was completely cut off from any acknowledgement and started going into the territory of things that she felt could possibly explode, she called Anya.

                “Hey, guys?” Clarke asked, neither were thrown from their tasks of now planning things out, a large whiteboard had been brought down, as well as large pieces of paper. Clarke was started to get irritated. “Lexa?!”

                Lexa looked up, her vision seemed to be clouded with the ideas roaring through it. “Yes, niron?”

                Clarke walked up to her and cupped her cheeks, forcing Lexa’s eyes to be on her. “I am going out with Anya and will be back later.”

                Lexa nodded and looked back at the table longingly.

                Clarke could only roll her eyes, before she forced Lexa to look at her again. “Lexa! You will not blow up this house, do you hear me?”

                Lexa looked at her, gaze slowly coming into focus, “What?”

                “You will not blow this house up, not you, not Raven.  When I get back here, I will expect a bed to sleep in. Understand?” Clarke asked sternly.

                Lexa looked at her for a moment before nodding up and down. “Are you leaving?”

                Clarke nodded, “Yes, I’m leaving here, so you and Raven can do whatever you and Raven are doing up until blowing up this house, do you hear me?”

                Lexa nodded slowly.

                Clarke smiled and reached down and kissed Lexa’s sweet pouty lips.

                After they pulled away, Lexa looked up at Clarke and smiled. “No blowing up stuff, got it.”

                Clarke smiled and nodded, knowing this is the best she will get. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, letting her know that Anya was there. She looked back at her two hooligans, before making her exit.

                She got into Anya’s car, who quickly reversed and sped off.

∞∞∞

                They made it to Grounders, both women went straight to the bar and ordered drinks. Anya insisted in paying and Clarke, realizing that this was the first time she was one on one with the woman decided to let her.

                They made their way to a booth and sat across one another.

                “So, do you think I should be calling a hotel for a place to sleep tonight?” Clarke asked with a smile, hoping to break the ice.

                Anya gave her a small smile, “Well, that depends on what warnings you laid onto them.”

                Clarke thought about it and frowned. “Crap, I only talked to Lexa, who I thought would be the more levelheaded of the two, but…”

                Anya threw her head back and groaned, “Are you saying I will have to put you all up from now until forever?”

                Clarke chuckled, “Come on now, I’m sure Lexa has some sort of insurance, though trust me, they don’t have insurance that completely covers Raven.”

                Anya laughed and smiled at her, “So true, so true.”

                Clarke looked at her seriously, “So, you’ve been sleeping with my best friend for years and I’ll kill you if you hurt her, but by this time, I think the point is moot. Though, if that ever changes, I will end you.”

                Anya looks at her, seeming to judge her seriousness. She seemed to make a decision when she leaned across the table. “That depends, Clarke, are you planning on keeping Lexa happy?”

                Clarke looked up at her, having expected abrasiveness, “Of course. I can’t imagine my life without Lexa anymore. She means the world to me. I never knew I could love someone so much.”

                Anya stares her down. They both empty their drinks and Anya goes to bring back refills.

                “Why are you afraid of her?” Anya asks.

                Clarke is confused, “Who?”

                “Lexa.”

                Realization flows through Clarke. Anya was probably the only one that didn’t know. The realization made her deflate. Anya looked like she was about to panic before Clarke put a hand up. She pulled in a deep breath and looked up at Anya. “I went to med school across the country. I was so tired of being known as “Dr. Abigail Griffin-Kane’s daughter.” Not only that, but I had been with my same friends throughout my life. Not that I’m complaining, I just needed time to be... just Clarke” She downed her new drink and indicated for another one to the passing staff. She then proceeded to share her story. “That is why I lived with them so long, this is why they have stayed. I feel guilty for keeping them for so long, but they feel guilty for not being there when I was away, which is absurd.”

                Anya was looking at her slack-jawed.

                “Lexa knows what happened.” Clarke frowned, “She was forced into it with my nightmares.” Clarke tries to shake it off, “I started seeing a psychologist and psychiatrist as soon as I got back, but nightmares persisted, until Lexa. She makes me feel safe and loved, in a way no one has ever done before. Somehow, being with her has made them better. I don’t have them as much, even when she isn’t around. She still loves me when they happen when she _is_ around. Since moving in together, I have found myself reverting to asking permission for things and stuff like that. Lexa has had the utmost patience with me. She never complains and just reassures me. She really is the best person I’ve ever met.”

                Anya looked astounded.

                Clarke shrugged and took a long sip of her drink.

                Anya shook her head, “Um, wow. Okay, what’s his name?”

                Clarke looked up at her. “It doesn’t matter. He’s across the country.”

                “Does your mother know?”

                Clarke shook her head and sighed, “She still thinks he was a nice boy. She suggested I contact him to be my date instead of the woman I said I was bringing to the gala.”

                Anya glowered.

                “Yep.” Clarke said popping the p as she took another drink.

                “What did Lexa do?”

                Clarke smiled at the memory. “Well, she basically called her a selfish bitch that had her head too far up her own ass to see what was right in front of her face when it came to him.”

                Anya grinned, “That sounds about right, Heda doesn’t play when it comes to those who are important to her.”

                Clarke grinned back at her. “I’ve never felt so loved and safe with someone, she really is amazing. It doesn’t hurt that she owned my mom like a boss.”

                Anya smirked, “I’ve never seen her so whipped before. All the more amusement for me. “

                Clarke rolled her eyes at the tall blonde.

                They continued talking and drinking for a couple of hours. Anya telling Clarke little tidbits about Lexa as a kid and Clarke sharing the same about Raven. They were both surprisingly having a great time. Clarke looked forward to getting to know Anya better in the future.

                They had called a taxi to take them back to Lexa’s place, both a bit too buzzed to drive. As they stumbled into the living room they found Lexa using a fire extinguisher and Raven opening windows. Clarke and Anya just looked at each other and shook their heads.

                Lexa turned and looked at Clarke, wide-eyed., “Hey, I can explain.”

                “Is that so?” Clarke asked looking skeptically at the scene with her arms crossed.

                Lexa nodded, “It was Raven’s fault.”

                “Hey!” Raven yelled from the other room, continuing to open windows. “It was just a slight miscalculation!”

                Clarke sighed, shaking her head she turned and went up the stairs.

As she was preparing for a shower, Lexa burst into the room, looked around and focused on Clarke.  She made her way over to the blonde with her hands out, “I’m sorry, baby, it was an accident, please don’t be mad,” Lexa begged, coming towards her slowly.

Clarke sighed, “I’m not mad. I only have myself to blame, I only said no explosions, I didn’t say no fires.”

Lexa looked down guiltily.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the brunette. “Was there an explosion?”

Lexa mumbled something.

“Excuse me?” Clarke asked, using a finger to tilt the brunette’s face up.

“A little one,” Lexa answered meekly.

Clarke rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry, niron, we will do better next time. I won’t let her talk me into so much, I promise!”

Clarke just shook her head and made her way to the bathroom.

“Please forgive me?” Lexa pleaded following her.

Clarke turned sharply to face the brunette and pointed at her. “No more explosions in the house, do you hear me?”

Lexa nodded rapidly.

“Fine, now get those clothes off, they smell awful and don’t you dare put them in the hamper in here. When you find a place for them, you can join me in the shower,” Clarke gave her a sharp look before turning on her heel and going into the bathroom.

Clarke made her way under the warm shower spray. She wasn’t mad at Lexa at all, but she didn’t want their house to be blown up either, so she knew constraints had to be put in place. She hoped Anya was reminding Raven of the same thing. She dipped her head under the water, letting it rinse away the day and getting lost in thought when strong arms pulled her out from under the spray.

“I promise I put the fire out, no need to drown yourself,” Lexa said kissing her shoulder.

Clarke hummed, before turning around and hugging her girlfriend.

Lexa held her close, “You okay, baby?”

Clarke nodded.

“You sure? You need me to beat up Anya?”

Clarke chuckled and shook her head, kissing Lexa’s neck.

“Ai hod yu in.”

Clarke smiled, “Ai hod yu in seintaim.” She could feel Lexa’s grin on her hair.

“Did you and Anya have a good time?” Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded, picking her head up, “We talked a lot.” She tucked a flyaway curl behind Lexa’s ear. “I told her about Finn, so when she storms in your office and demands to know war plans, that’s why.”

Lexa chuckled and rested her forehead against Clarke’s. “I will be prepared. Are you okay with it?”

Clarke nodded, “You know, Lincoln knows, it was only right to tell her.”

“Yes, but are _you_ okay?” Lexa asked nudging her nose with her own.

Clarke looked up into her favorite shade of green and nodded. “I’ll be even better if after we shower, you make love to me and hold me through the night.”

Lexa grinned, “I think I can make that happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder: I don't know how often I will get to post this week due to traveling, so if I don't, I'm not ghosting you, it should only be about a week.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I hope everyone is well!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby finally speaks to Clarke.

                Clarke was finishing up some charting in her office after what felt like a short 12-hr shift. She was looking forward to getting home. Even though it had been over a month since the gala, people were still asking her about Lexa and their relationship. Since their picture was in the paper and some gossip magazines, people felt like it was their right to know every detail of their relationship. People she didn’t even know or had never exchanged words with before, would ask her about their sex life. It was all very absurd. She was very happy for the ED nurses, especially Harper, they really helped derail people from their inquiries.

                There was a knock on the door, breaking her from her thoughts. “Come in,” Clarke said loudly, closing the chart she had been working on in her computer.

                The door opened to reveal her mother. Abby walked into the office, closing the door behind her, she stood in front of Clarke’s desk, her expression unreadable.

                Clarke sighed, realizing she was going to have to be the first one to speak if she didn’t want her shift to extend longer than necessary. “What can I do for you, Mother?” Clarke asked.

                Abby sat down in one of the chairs in front of Clarke’s desk. She fidgeted nervously with her hands. “I was hoping to talk with you, Clarke,” Abby said, finally.

                “About what?” Clarke inquired, hoping for a job-related subject.

                “About us, about everything,” Abby answered.

                Clarke bristled. “This is hardly the place to have this conversation, Mother.”

                Abby held up her hands, “I realize that. I went to your apartment, but you weren’t there. When I told Marcus, he let me know you have moved. I asked him where you moved to, but he told me to ask you. It made me realize just how bad things were, that I don’t even know where you live anymore.” She looked at Clarke sadly.

                Clarke scoffed, “Really? You are just now realizing how bad our relationship has gotten? You haven’t spoken to me in 2 ½ months! Not a single word! Which wouldn’t be so bad, but you let it affect our jobs. You, the woman who always put job and professionalism first. When is the last time you haven’t spoken to one of your surgeons for that long?”

                Abby interrupted, “But you aren’t _just_ a surgeon, you are my daughter!”

                “Yes, your _only_ child. I realize we have never been terribly close, but this is a whole different level,” Clarke snapped back at her.

                Abby huffed and ran a hand through her hair. “How do we start to fix this?”

                Clarke looked at her, trying to gauge her sincerity. “An apology to start with.”

                Abby looked at her sharply.

                Clarke put her hand up to silence Abby before she even started. “I’m not even talking about your disagreement with my sexuality. Even if you said you were okay with it when I came out. It is the fact, that once again, you put me last. You were more concerned about Lexa’s reaction than you were with my well-being. As well as the silent treatment, that I did nothing to deserve.” Clarke knew she was starting to get loud, but she couldn’t help herself.

                “Did nothing to deserve? Clarke a complete stranger knows more about you than I do and just threw it in my face. Hell, now I don’t even know where you live! Why must you keep things from me? What happened with Finn?” Abby started questioning with exasperation.

                Clarke slowly stood up, anger and sadness coursing through her. “Take responsibility for your actions instead of grasping at straws to find a way to make this _my_ fault. All of this conversation was not appropriate to have here, so I am not about to delve into something even more personal, just to satisfy your needs.”

                Abby stood after her, shoulders down, conflict visibly raging behind her eyes. “How do I get ahold of you? What if something happens? I don’t even know where to look for you.”

                “Well, you have my number. You also have Raven’s and Octavia’s,” Clarke answered tightly.

                “Clarke!” Abby exclaimed.

                Clarke closed her eyes and sighed. “I moved in with Lexa last month. Raven lives with us. O moved in with Lincoln.”

                Abby looked at her wide-eyed.

                “Please, just go now, my shift is over, and I have to finish some charting, before I can go home.” Clarke requested.

                Abby nodded her head silently and left the office closing the door behind her.

                Clarke sat down with a sigh, exhaustion coursing through her now. She forced herself through the last of the charts and headed home looking forward to Lexa’s arms being around her.

∞∞∞

Lexa was on her way home, when she got a call from Clarke. “Hi, niron, I’m almost home.” She could hear loud music in the background. “Are you at home?”

                “Yeah, yes, I’m home. I was just wondering where you were.” Clarke answered.

                “I should be there in about 10 minutes,” Lexa answered.

                “Okay, I miss you,” Clarke said slowly.

                Lexa was suspicious, “Baby, are you drunk?”

                “Can’t wait til you’re home! Love you!” Click.

                Lexa looked at her display and saw that she had hung up. She shook her head, wondering what could possibly be happening at home. She smiled at the thought, she really started feeling like her house was a home now that Clarke and Raven had moved in. She knew Clarke and she had a long future ahead of them, as long as Clarke would allow it. She was just concerned as to what was going on right now. She knew Clarke had worked all day, so something must have happened.

                When she pulled in, she noticed there were no other cars in the driveway. She was hoping that Raven was home at least, so Clarke wasn’t by herself in this. Being that Clarke usually wasn’t one to just reach for the bottle, she assumed that Raven was indeed involved. As she walked into the house from the garage, she was greeted by loud music that she was sure was coming from the living room. As soon as she turned the corner, Clarke saw Lexa and launched herself at her. Lexa stumbled back when the blonde made it into her arms.

                “I’ve missed you,” Clarke said, holding Lexa tightly as she tucked her head under Lexa’s chin.

                “Dare I ask what is going on?” Lexa asked chuckling, seeing a few whiskey bottles open and several shot glasses lining the coffee table.

                “Are you mad?” Clarke asked weakly.

                Lexa pulled back so she could look down at her, “Mad about what, baby?”

                “That I’m drunk and I’m pretty sure we made a mess.” Clarke looked at her sadly.

                Lexa smiled and ran her hand over Clarke’s head, “Of course not, niron, this is your home, you can do as you like. I just am worried as to why the sudden party.”

                Clarke pouted, “You haven’t kissed me, yet.”

                Lexa grinned, “Well, I certainly have to fix that mistake, now don’t I?” She bent down quickly and lifted behind Clarke’s thighs. Clarke automatically gripped her legs around Lexa’s waist. Lexa was able to lift one hand to cup Clarke’s face and pull her down for a loving kiss. Slowly, she made her way to the kitchen and set Clarke on the counter.

                Clarke was grinning ear to ear.

                Lexa cupped Clarke’s face with both hands and kissed her again. Pulling back, she searched into her eyes, “Who all is here?”

                “It is just me and Raven. She’s on the phone, though.” Clarke answered, still grinning.

                Lexa was worried, “Where is Raven, baby?”

                “She is on the couch, I think we should go soon to get another one. I am not so sure how It has faired,” Clarke answered honestly, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

                Lexa ran her hand through blonde curls, “Well, I’m going to see what she is doing. Did you guys eat?”

                “Um, well, I got home, hoping you would be here soon. Then Rae got here, she decided we should drink, since you have an ‘excellent selection,’” Clarke used the air quotes. “I’d say it was good, we did a tasting that really led to a drinking, I just hope we didn’t drink all of your good whiskey.” Clarke said sheepishly.

                Lexa grinned, “Baby, I moved all the irreplaceable stuff out of Raven’s range when you moved in. You warned me about her. Remember?”

                Clarke looked at her for a minute, before coming wide eyed and grinning, “Yes, now I do. So, you aren’t mad?”

                Lexa sighed, “Clarke, I wouldn’t be mad if you drank all of the irreplaceable stuff. This is your home. I want you to treat it as such. I just like that to have for an occasional sip or to impress others. It is just whiskey, your happiness is what matters most to me. I just wish you would tell me what brought this on.”

                Clarke looked down, “Can you check on Rae first?”

                “Of course, niron. I will also call for some pizza.”

                Clarke threw her arms back around Lexa, “Oh my god, you are ah-ma-zing.”

                Lexa smiled at her and kissed her nose before moving away. She went into the living room to search for Raven, who she found sprawled across the couch.

                “No, really, you are so damn sexy, it should be illegal,” Raven was slurring her words terribly.

                Lexa just grabbed the phone from her.

                “Hey! I was talking on that!” Raven said, incensed.

                “Just keep talking, they’ll hear you. Plus, I’m ordering pizza.” Lexa answered her.

                Raven’s eyes lit up at the mention of pizza. “With green peppers and tomatoes and mushrooms?”

                Lexa nodded at her, “If that is what you want.”

                “Hell yeah, get that shit,” Raven said before plunking her head back onto the couch.

                Lexa looked at her phone and saw there was a call open to Anya. “Hello?”

                “What the hell is going on, Lexa?”

                “I’m not quite sure yet, but I will get to the bottom of it, Anya,” she answered her cousin.

                She heard Anya sigh, “Do you need help?”

                “I don’t think so, at least not yet. As far as I can tell, they put a dent into the whiskey selection. Something seems to have happened, but I haven’t figured out what.”

                “We have that meeting at 10:00 am, you have to be there,” Anya warned.

                “I know, I think they are pretty well spent as it is. I’m going to get some food into them and get them to bed. If I need help, I’ll let you know.” Lexa answered.

                “Okay, just don’t forget about that meeting. If I don’t hear from you by midnight, I’ll be making my way to you.” Anya answered.

                Lexa acknowledged her and hung up, putting Raven’s phone in her own pocket. She pulled out her own phone and ordered pizza for all of them. She looked at Raven, “You going to tell me what this is all about?”

                Raven looked up at her and answered honestly, “Abby.”

                Lexa nodded and made her way back to the kitchen. She found Clarke kicking her feet, like a little kid, against the cupboards underneath the shelf. She smiled at her love. “Baby, are you having fun?”

                Clarke grinned drunkenly at her. “I’m just happy you are home. All I could think about when I was leaving work was how much I wanted to be back in your arms.”

                Lexa grinned and surrounded Clarke with her arms. “Is that better?”

                Clarke hummed as she tucked her head into Lexa’s neck. “I love you.”

                “Ai hod yu in seimtaim,” Lexa answered her.

                Clarke giggled, “I love it when you talk to me in the old language.”

                Lexa smiled at her, “I feel the same way.”

                “You still have to teach me more.” Clarke looked at her, resting their foreheads together.

                “I look forward to teaching you everything. Giving you everything.” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hips with her hands. “You _are_ my everything.”

                Clarke looked at her with wide eyes and stroked a hand down Lexa’s cheek. A tear streaked down Clarke’s cheek.

                Lexa caught the tear with her thumb and wiped it away. “What happened, niron? Please? Just tell me?”

                Clarke put her arms around the brunette’s neck and pulled her close only to bury her head into Lexa’s neck and cry.

                Lexa ran her hands up and down Clarke’s back to soothe her as she cried. “No matter what happened. No matter what goes on, I am here for you and I love you,” Lexa assured her.

                Clarke looked at her with dull, wounded blue eyes. “My mother came to talk to me today.”

                Lexa nodded and squeezed her tighter. “What did she say, niron?”

                “She wanted to make things better, but it was only on her terms. I told her I wanted an apology. She said I didn’t tell her enough, like I was the one to blame for it. I told her we should not talk at work and she said she had tried going to my apartment. Marcus only told her that I had moved when she asked. She was pissed that you knew more about me than she did. I told her it was her own fault. It was a lot of back and forth.” Clarke pulled Lexa impossibly closer. “I just want her to apologize for being terrible to me. I don’t care that she doesn’t accept us because we are two women. I don’t even care that she did that after telling me it was okay to be bisexual. I care that she treated me like I was nothing again. She went to you and then didn’t speak to me for months! She said it was my fault for not opening up to her!” Clarke’s voice got weaker and weaker as she talked.

                Lexa couldn’t help her frown, she couldn’t help that she wanted to hurt Abigail Griffin-Kane somehow. This damn woman, obliterated the one she loves for nothing.

                “She asked about him. Why I wouldn’t tell her about him. All I wanted was for her to apologize.” Clarke lamented weakly.

                Lexa held her close, running her hand up and down Clarke’s back, trying to soothe her love. “What do you want to do?” Lexa asked.

                Clarke sighed.

                “Baby?”

                Clarke nuzzled her face into Lexa’s neck.

                “Clarke, baby, niron, please tell me what you want,” Lexa requested.

                Clarke pulled back and looked up at her, “I want you. Always. It scares me how much.”

                Lexa looked into her eager blue eyes. “It scares me how much I want you, too.”

                Clarke smiled and kissed her nose before leaning her forehead against Lexa’s. “Can we have my mom and Marcus here? I figure I can just lay it all out on the table. She just won’t understand and I can’t make her see things without just putting it all out there. I just, I can’t do it without you. I need you here. I need Rae and O. I need us here. Our unit. Please say it is okay…”

                Lexa put both hands on Clarke’s cheeks, “Whatever you want, niron. I will back you 100%, always. If that is what you need, then that is what you will get. We can figure out all of the details tomorrow,” Lexa kissed her cheek. ”After you have sobered up, of course,” she added cheekily.

                Clarke rolled her eyes, a shoved her playfully. “I blame Raven.”

                “Hey!” Raven said, stumbling into the kitchen.

                Lexa chuckled.

                “Have either of you seen my phone?” Raven asked looking around.

                Clarke looked at Lexa who feigned innocence, “I haven’t seen it.”

                Clarke narrowed her eyes at Lexa, seeming to know that she was lying.

                “The pizza should be here soon,” Lexa said trying to change the subject.

                Raven whooped, “I love pizza!” She tripped and fell when she tried to do a happy dance causing Clarke and Lexa to laugh at her.

                Raven lifted her head and a hand up and pointed at them, “You guys suck.” She flopped her head and hand back down on the ground.

                Lexa squeezed Clarke’s sides, before moving to help Raven off of the floor. “How much did you guys drink?”

                Raven and Clarke looked at each other and shrugged.

                Lexa moved Raven to sit on one of the kitchen stools.

                Raven squeezed her arm and grinned, “Wow, Heda, you got some guns.”

                “Hey!” Clarke yelled incensed.

                Anya entered the kitchen carrying two boxes of pizza, “Why are you feeling up my cousin, Raven?”

                Lexa looked up, not surprised at all that her cousin showed up.

                Raven blushed, “She helped me up.”

                Anya looked at them with an eyebrow lifted.

                “Pizza!” Clarke exclaimed, seeming to just realize what Anya had in her hand. She went to get off of the counter, Lexa moved quickly and caught her as she started to fall.

                “Careful there, babe.” Lexa admonished.

                Clarke grinned drunkenly and squeezed Lexa’s biceps, “You really do have nice guns.”

                Lexa just shook her head and chuckled as she helped Clarke onto a stool. “Why don’t the both of you just stay seated and Anya and I will take care of everything?”

                Clarke and Raven both grinned and nodded their heads.

                Anya and Lexa went to the cupboards for plates and glasses.

                “What happened?” Anya asked quietly.

                Lexa sighed, “A confrontation at work. Her mother decided to start talking to her again, today. It didn’t go well. Raven decided they should try to relax by having a few drinks.”

                Anya nodded. “I see it went beyond a few drinks.”

                “Yep,” Lexa acknowledged. “Oh, here,” she reached into her back pocket to give Anya Raven’s phone.

                “Hey!” Raven yelled, “I was looking for that!”

                Anya turned and smiled at her, “Well, hopefully I was the only one you wanted to talk to and I’m here now, so you don’t need it.”

                Raven grinned and pulled Anya into a kiss when Anya had set a plate in front of her.

                Lexa filled the glasses with ice and water, placing one at each plate, carefully avoiding Anya and Raven as they moved from kissing to full on make out session. Clarke was watching them with amusement. Lexa reached forward to open one of the pizza boxes and placed two slices on Clarke’s plate, before adding a couple to her own. She sat down next to Clarke, nudging her to bring her focus to the food. “Eat, Clarke.”

                Clarke turned and smiled brightly at her, leaning forward she grabbed the back of Lexa’s neck to pull her in for a kiss.

                Lexa brought her hand up to stroke her girlfriend’s face, before pulling away. “Eat, niron. You need it.”

                “Okay,” Clarke answered happily turning to her pizza, picking a slice up and taking a bite.

                Lexa and Clarke ate their pizza in relative silence as Anya and Raven ate and bickered.

                Once they finished, Anya and Lexa cleaned up as both Clarke and Raven’s eyes started to droop sleepily.

                “Want help cleaning up everything?” Anya asked.

                Lexa looked back at their girls. “We should probably get them into bed, I’ll come back down once Clarke is asleep.”

                Anya nodded in agreement.

                They helped Clarke and Raven up the stairs and into their respective rooms.

                When the door closed, Clarke looked up at Lexa, vulnerability shining in her eyes.

                “What is going through that beautiful mind of yours, baby?” Lexa asked, helping Clarke sit on the edge of their bed. She kneeled in front of her and started helping her out of her shoes.

                “I love you. I love that you take care of me. I love that you make me feel safe.” Clarke stated, cupping Lexa’s cheek with her hand.

                Lexa looked up at her, “I love you, too. I love taking care of you and letting you know that you are safe. I am so happy that you have come into my life, you are the piece that was always missing in my life.”

                Clarke leaned down and captured Lexa’s lips in a slow sensual kiss.

                Lexa pulled back as Clarke tried to deepen it. “Niron, we aren’t doing anything while you are inebriated.” She cupped Clarke’s cheek, “You need sleep.”

                “What if I say it is okay? I want you, Lexa,” Clarke tried, pulling at the brunette’s shirt.

                Lexa shook her head, “I want you, too, but you are very drunk so it wouldn’t be okay.”

                Clarke sighed in resignation.

                Lexa stood and kissed Clarke’s forehead, before moving over to the dresser to pull out a sleep shirt for her girlfriend. She helped Clarke get undressed and put the sleep shirt on her. She pulled back the covers and tucked Clarke in.

                “You aren’t joining me?” Clarke asked sadly.

                “I will be in a little bit. I am going to clean up a little, just relax and I’ll be back in like 10 minutes.” She leaned down and kissed Clarke’s pout.

                “Okay,” Clarke said shifting to get more comfortable. “Don’t take too long, I sleep better with your arms around me.”

                Lexa grinned, “I sleep better with my arms around you, too. I will be quick, I promise.” She kissed the blonde’s forehead and rubbed Clarke’s arm calmly until the blonde started to snore lightly. Lexa kissed her forehead again, before getting up to clean the downstairs.

                When she made her way downstairs she found Anya already picking up shot glasses. The blonde looked up and nodded.

                “Clarke is asleep?” Anya asked. 

                Lexa nodded and started helping her clean up the glasses.

                Once they started to move towards the kitchen Anya asked, “So, what happened exactly?”

                Lexa took a deep breath, “Apparently, something with her mother. Abby confronted her today after almost 3 months of remaining radio silent. Which wouldn’t be a problem for Clarke after what had happened before the gala, but Abby stopped talking to her when It came to work as well, which is atrocious.” Lexa sighed, she knew Anya knew about Clarke’s past.

                “Did she bring _him_ up?” Anya asked with acid in her voice.

                Lexa gritted out, “Yes, but again, was perturbed she didn’t know everything about her daughter’s life.”

                “Well, has she ever fucking asked?” Anya demanded.

                Lexa put her hands up, “I’m not the enemy here, Anya.”

                Anya took a deep breath, “I’m sorry, you’re right. What else?”

                “It seems it all came to a head. All Clarke wanted was an apology. Not even for what she said about us or Clarke’s sexuality, but just her indifference as a whole. Hell, I’m pretty sure anything at this point. But Abby, apparently couldn’t overcome her pride to do that. So, she came home and Raven suggested drinking as the best way to cope.”

                Anya nodded. “That sounds like Rae. Did Clarke say anything else?”

                Lexa sighed and nodded, “She wants to just lay it all out. She wants to have Abby and Marcus here for dinner.” She looked up at Anya, “She wants everyone here, though.”

                Anya nodded, “We will be. She went through that on her own, she won’t have to do that ever again.” Anya looked stoic in her admission.

                Lexa smiled, “I love you, Ahn.”

                Anya looked up sharply, “I love you, too. This is what we do for family, we stand up. Lincoln will be here, too, without question.”

                Lexa nodded, this was the first time she had to hold such a large amount of emotion in. She took a few deep breaths to rein it in. “Clarke will appreciate it. She will need a lot of love, especially with how selfish Abby is.” Lexa looked off, “That woman is ridiculously self-centered.”

                “Who is supposed to stop us from hitting her?” Anya asked.

                Lexa thought about it, “Marcus?”

                They looked at each other and laughed, before continuing to clean up.

                After they were done, Anya stopped her before they went up the stairs. “Just let us know when and where, we will be there.”

                Lexa smiled softly and side hugged her cousin, “Thanks, Ahn, we appreciate it.”

                Anya grunted acknowledgement before taking the stairs two at a time.

                When Lexa got back to her and Clarke’s room, she found the blonde clutching the brunette’s pillow. Lexa smiled sadly, thinking that she should have gotten done sooner. She peeled off her clothes and put her normal sleepwear on before crawling into bed. She slowly removed her pillow from her love’s grasp and inserted herself into the space instead.

                Clarke wiggled around before nuzzling into her neck and sighing contentedly.

                Lexa had one arm around her and her other arm grasped Clarke’s arm that was across her. She kissed the blonde’s head, sent a thanks to the gods above that she found her one true love, before drifting asleep with her in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I actually did have internet, I was just zonked when we got back, so I apologize for not updating. I will try to make up for it, by giving you two tonight and updating against tomorrow. Thank you for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa prepares for the Convention... Clarke wants her to come to bed instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

                “Baby are you coming to bed?” Clarke asked from the doorway.

                Lexa looked up, “Um, yeah, Niron, I’ll be there in a minute.” She had come home only to start working in her home office. She and Clarke had had dinner together, but she was trying to get more things done before they left for the tech conference.

                “You said that over an hour ago,” Clarke whined, pouting as she leaned against the doorframe.

                Lexa looked at the clock on her laptop, she was surprised to see it was close to 2 a. m. Taking a deep breath, trying to separate herself from business, she looked up at Clarke. “I’m sorry, baby, time apparently got away from me.”

                Clarke moved into the room and crossed behind Lexa’s desk. Putting her arms around the brunette, she kissed her cheek. “I just don’t want you to overwork yourself.” She kissed her cheek again. “There is also the possibility that I was lonely and wished your arms were around me, but semantics.”

                Lexa chuckled. “Well, I wouldn’t want you to be lonely.” She leaned back so Clarke could kiss her lips. When Clarke pulled back, Lexa held onto Clarke’s arms that were around her chest. “I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t realize it had gotten so late.”

                Clarke sighed and rested her chin on Lexa’s shoulder, “Are you done yet?”

                Lexa chuckled and looked back to the monitors. “I think I may be at a place that I can stop.”

                Clarke moved her hair and started kissing up her neck.

                “Okay, not maybe, yes, definitely,” Lexa tilted her head giving Clarke more access. “Maybe, I should just sell it all, if only, mmm, if, Clarke, mmm, yes.” Lexa made the executive decision to save her work, push back her chair and grab Clarke bringing her onto her lap.

                Clarke pulled back, when pulled back onto Lexa’s lap. “This would be so much better if we were in bed.”

                With that she got up and walked away.

                Lexa quickly made sure what she had been working on had saved and exited everything, before racing after Clarke.

                Upon exiting her office she found Clarke entering their bedroom and chased her in.

                Clarke had shed her clothes as she went, ending up on their bed fully nude and waiting.

                Lexa stopped at the doorway to enjoy the view. The blonde beauty smirked at her but all she could do was enjoy the view.

                “I could look at you forever,” Lexa told her honestly.

                Clarke smiled at her softly, “I could have you next to me forever.”

                Lexa’s legs hurried towards the bed before she launched herself onto her beautiful girlfriend. “What about me on top of you?”

                Clarke hummed and held pulled her closer. Leaning up to her ear the blonde whispered, “I just want to love all of you”

                Lexa cupped Clarke’s cheeks and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as Lexa trailed a hand between their bodies. She found Clarke’s wet lips and plunged in with two fingers, eliciting a moan from the blonde. Lexa pumped in and out, slowly pulling out to enter a third finger, causing Clarke to elicit a nearly pornographic moan. She kissed down Clarke’s jaw as she pushed her fingers in and out. She started massaging her thumb over Clarke’s clit and Clarke started to unravel beneath her. She pushed in and out slowly to bring her love down.

                Clarke looked up at her and kissed her nose, “I love you.”

                Lexa pulled her fingers out and kissed Clarke’s lips, “I love you, too, Niron.” Slowly she sucked her fingers clean watching as Clarke watched her.

                Clarke quickly recovered and gently bit Lexa’s collar bone, before flipping them so she was on top.

                “Clarke!” Lexa yelled.

                The blonde gave her a smirk as she kissed down Lexa’s body, settling between the brunette’s legs.

                Lexa watched her with wonderment. This woman was going to be the death of her.

                Clarke slowly ran her tongue up Lexa’s wet slit, causing the CEO to shudder. “I’m going to take care of you, baby,” the blonde promised before she sucked Lexa’s clit into her mouth.

                Lexa groaned, thrusting her hips into her girlfriend’s mouth.

                Clarke teased the brunette’s clit with her tongue as she pushed one finger into her girlfriend.

                Lexa cried out at the intrusion. She slid her fingers into blonde locks, holding the doctor in the right place.

                Clarke grinned and worked harder, she pulled out to push two fingers into her girlfriend. She could feel the brunette’s walls spasming around her fingers.

                “CLARKE!” Lexa cried out as she came. Her entire body seizing in orgasm.

                The doctor slowed her fingers, bringing her girlfriend down with ease, before crawling up the brunette’s body while kissing her stomach, in between her breasts, her collar bones, and up her neck, before reaching her lips. “Isn’t this better than work, baby?”

                Lexa slowly ran her fingers through blonde hair while in in her post-orgasm haze. “It was never a competition.”

                Clarke chuckled and cuddled up to Lexa’s side, with and arm and leg over the brunette.

                “Babe, I need to go to the bathroom,” Lexa complained, once self-aware.

                Clarke groaned but let her free.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the convention.

                Clarke stumbled into the hotel. She was exhausted, the flight was not restful at all, even if it was nice to get to travel first class. Lexa had insisted on paying for her ticket. She was also supposed to be picked up by Ryder, one of Lexa’s drivers/bodyguards that traveled with her for business things, but she had decided to take an earlier flight. She had figured she was awake enough after her shift to travel here and would just sleep when she made it instead of staying home in the empty house.

                She made her way to the front counter and a desk clerk greeted her. “Hi, I should have a key waiting for me, Dr. Clarke Griffin.”

                The clerk smiled, “Do you have ID, ma’am?”

                Clarke started looking through her bag, grumbling to herself while trying to think which pocket she had put things in.

                “Must say I’m surprised, usually Lexa would have things all taken care of. You and she on the outs?”

                Clarke cringed, not answering until she found her ID. Smiling she handed it to the clerk, before schooling her features to face Costia. “Hello, Costia. I don’t see why you would care what the situation is, it is not like you have a chance with her again,” Clarke stated indifferently.

                Costia smirked at her. “Oh, I don’t know about that. Do you know she still slept with me after she found out who I was?”

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “I did know that. Not her proudest moment, but she figured she might as well use you to spread false information while you were already being paid to spread your legs.”

                Clarke heard the desk clerk snort, but then try to cover it with a cough as Costia looked scandalized.

                “Dr. Grffin?”

                Clarke turned to find Lexa’s bodyguard behind her looking confused. “Mr. Ryder, how are you?”

                “Please, just Ryder,” he looked like he was starting to sweat. “I thought your flight wasn’t for another few hours.”

                “I will call you ‘just Ryder,’ when you remember to call me, ‘just Clarke.’ And, I’m sorry, I put it in my phone to remind myself to call you when I got here, but I’m a bit unorganized at the moment.”

                He looked at her in question.

                “Oh, and you aren’t late, I took an earlier flight and didn’t want to bother anyone, so I just took a cab,” Clarke answered.

                “Dr. Griffin, here is your ID and keycard for your room,” the desk clerk said, pushing the cards across the counter.

                Clarke smiled at the woman, “Thank you, so much.”

                “Would you like help with your bags?” the desk clerk asked.

                “No,” Ryder interrupted, “I will take care of them.”

                Costia had just stood there glaring at everything going on.

                Clarke glanced her way, “I guess that answers your question.” She turned to the clerk, “Have a nice day.” The doctor then turned to Ryder, “Please, lead the way.”

                The big man picked up her bags and led her to the elevators. “I will let Heda know that you are here.”

                Clarke sighed, “Honestly? She is busy with meetings now and I really just want to sleep. I will text her once I find my phone.”

                Ryder looked at her wide-eyed.

                The blonde rolled her eyes and sighed. “Fine, let her know. Also, let her know I am taking a nap, so there is no need to cut anything short. I will let her know I came early and got a cab myself, so she can’t be mad at you.”

                The large man let out a breath of relief. “That was Costia Greene?”

                Clarke nodded.

                The elevator doors opened and Ryder led her down the hall. He stopped outside of a door and took her key card to open it. Clarke’s eyes widened when she saw the size of the place. It was definitely a suite, not just a room.

                “Heda wanted me to remind you to get anything you want and charge it to the room, there are menus on the coffee table, as well as one for the hotel spa’s services. And, of course, if you want to go anywhere, please just let me know.”

                Clarke patted his arm. “Thank you. I’m sorry about earlier, I just wanted to get here. Now, I am going to sleep, so please, remind her of that.”

                “Yes, Dr…” Clarke glared at him, “Yes, Clarke, I will let her know. Is there anything I can do for you right now?”

                “No, thank you, Ryder.”

                He nodded at her and left the room.

                Clarke looked through her bag for her phone and texted Lexa to let her know she was here and going to nap. She then took a shower, before melting into the bed.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa made her way up to her and Clarke’s room during a lunch break. She had gotten texts from both Clarke and Ryder that the blonde had caught an earlier flight. She also saw how they said Clarke would be sleeping, but it was going on the third day since she had seen her girlfriend in person and she needed to lay eyes on her.

                Exiting the elevator, she walked down the hall and noticed Ryder stationed outside the door. She stopped and quirked an eyebrow in question.

                “Good afternoon, Heda, Clarke is here, but sleeping,” the big man said.

                “Are you out here to stop me from going in?” Lexa questioned, not putting it passed Clarke to request that of him.

                “Oh, no, Heda. When I found Clarke in the lobby trying to check-in, she was being confronted by Costia Greene. I thought it prudent to stay and make sure she wasn’t bothered,” Ryder informed her.

                Irritation at Costia’s audacity flowed through her. She was fairly certain that she was going to have to take drastic measures to make the woman go away. Her first concern was, of course, Clarke. “Thank you, Ryder, that was a good call. We may need more protection for the duration of our time here. Is she still sleeping?” Lexa asked.

                “I’m not sure, Heda, but she seemed quite tired when I saw her. She also repeatedly reminded me to let you know that she was taking a nap. She had decided to come directly after her shift, rather than wait. And, I will make the appropriate calls for more staff,” he told her.

                Lexa nodded. “Thank you.” She took a deep breath before making her way into the suite. She found no sign of her girlfriend until she entered the bedroom. Clothes were lined from the bedroom door to the en suite bathroom. Clarke’s suitcase and bag had been ruffled through, she assumed from her phone and pajamas. She saw the sleeping form of her love lying across the bed. Lexa imagined she probably just collapsed after her shower, being that she was coming from a 24-hour shift. Lexa made her way to the side of the bed that Clarke’s head was laying on. She kneeled down and tucked a section of blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear. The movement seemed to rouse the blonde.

                “Baby, come back to bed,” Clarke mumbled.

                Lexa chuckled, “I was never in this bed with you, Clarke.”

                She saw the doctor frown. The blonde’s arm shot out surprisingly fast to grip onto Lexa’s arm. “Then come to bed now, Lexa. Please?”

                The “please” melted her heart. She knew there were more meetings and such, but she had come up during the hour lunch break. Looking at her phone as she kicked off her heels she set an alarm. She took off her business clothes, draping them carefully over the dresser in the room. and climbed into bed with the blonde.

                “Mm, much better,” Clarke mumbled rolling to cuddle into the brunette.

                Lexa smiled, “I love you, Clarke.”

                “Mm, love you, baby,” Clarke responded while nuzzling into Lexa’s neck.

                “Well, crap,” Lexa said silently, hoping that by the time she set her alarm, she would have figured out how to extricate herself from the beautiful blonde. Until that was necessary, she was going to enjoy having Clarke in her arms. She kissed Clarke’s forehead and cuddled into her warm body.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the convention. Some smut, some angst, a bit of violence. Enjoy.

                When Lexa had gotten back to the suite, she found that Clarke had gotten her stuff reorganized and laid out a dress to wear for the evening gettogether. She could hear the shower on and decided she might as well join her, since she needed one as well. Removing her clothing she went into the bathroom. “Clarke? I’m back,” Lexa called so she wouldn’t scare her.

                “Hey baby, how was your day?” Clarke asked over the noise of the shower.

                Lexa moved the curtain and carefully stepped into the shower behind her favorite blonde. “Not too bad, some of it incredibly boring. I’m just happy you are here.”

                Clarke turned around and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck to pull her in for a hug. “I missed you,” she mumbled into Lexa’s neck.

                Lexa kissed the side of her head, “I missed you, too. Did you have a good nap?”

                Clarke pulled back and kissed her lips sweetly. “I had an interesting dream. I was here, napping, and you came in, even though I specifically told you I was going to be napping and to not let it interrupt your day. Yet, you still came in and got into bed with me.”

                Lexa blushed and looked down.

                Clarke narrowed her eyes and frowned, “Lexa.”

                “I’m sorry, I missed you and I hadn’t seen you with my own eyes in days. We were taking a lunch break, so I figured, why not?”

                Clarke lifted Lexa’s chin with her finger, “Were you late getting back?”

                Lexa shrugged, “Only a little bit, but Lincoln was in the same demonstration, so he caught me up on what I missed.”

                Clarke nodded her head and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Well, as long as you didn’t miss anything.”

                “I didn’t, I swear.”

                Clarke pushed her up against the wall of the shower, “How much time do we have?”

                Lexa tried to remember as Clarke started kissing her neck, “Um, well, I’m sure we have time for anything you want.”

                Clarke smirked against her skin, her hands traveled down Lexa’s body. “Anything?”

                Lexa moaned as Clarke’s fingers trailed through her lower lips, her thumb teasing her clit. She slowly slipped one finger into her entrance and Lexa’s hips bucked into her hand. She grabbed Clarke’s face and brought her in for a searing kiss. She reached down and pushed a finger into Clarke who gasped, allowing Lexa to push her tongue into her mouth. They pushed and pulled in sync, both adding another finger at the same time.

                “I want you to cum with me, please baby,” Clarke pleaded.

                “Clarke, oh god, I love you,” Lexa said, kissing down Clarke’s neck.

                “Fuck, Lexa, god, I love you so much,” Clarke exclaimed, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

                “Baby, I need more, please,” Lexa requested, causing Clarke to add another finger, as Lexa’s thumb circles around her clit.

                Clarke moans, “Lexa, yes.”

                Lexa could feel Clarke’s walls flutter, she knew she was close. “I’m so close, baby.”

                “Harder, Lex, please.”

                Lexa thrust her fingers harder, curling them to hit that special spot.

                The women locked eyes as they both came, slowly pumping in and out of each other easing each other down from their highs. Clarke pulled her close and Lexa held on just as tight.

                “I love you, I’ve missed you,” Lexa cooed into Clarke’s ear.

                Clarke hummed in contentment pulling her even closer. “I love you, so much. I only came early, because I couldn’t stand to be away anymore.”

                Lexa ran her hands up and down Clarke’s back, “I’m so happy you did. I don’t like being away from you. I love you, _niron_.”

                Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa’s, “We should probably get ready.”

                Lexa caressed Clarke’s cheek, “Unfortunately, but I like you like this better.”

                Clarke chuckled, “I know you do, but I’m sure people are expecting you.”

                Lexa sighed, “They aren’t as important as you.”

                Clarke smiled, “Are you trying to make me the bad guy, here?”

                Lexa leaned her head against Clarke’s shoulder, “Argh, no.” She took a deep breath, “We should get washed up.”

                Clarke put her hand against Lexa’s cheek, “Well, I was just about to step out when you came in, so I should let you get to it.” She pecked Lexa’s lips. “I need to start getting ready.”

                Lexa grinned at her. “You are always beautiful.”

                Clarke just shook her head as she headed out of the shower.

                Lexa smacked her ass as she left, causing a squeal from Clarke.

∞∞∞

                They had gotten ready slowly. Exchanging touches and kisses as they went. Before long there was a pounding on their door.

                “Hey, are you bitches getting ready or fucking?” Raven yelled through the door.

                Clarke sighed, “Always eloquent, our Raven.”

                “I suppose it is a good thing we aren’t actually having sex,” Lexa said.

                Clarke smirked, “She was just a little bit late.”

                Lexa smiled and winked at her.

                The women continued to get ready after allowing Raven and Anya into their suite.

                Before going down, Lexa pulled Clarke aside.

                “Baby, I have a request.” Lexa said.

                Clarke looked at her confused.

                “I want you to promise me you won’t go anywhere without someone else with you.” Lexa said looking seriously into her eyes.

                “What are you talking about?” Clarke asked.

                “With Costia’s need to confront you when you are alone and the fact that she won’t leave us alone. I don’t know what she wants. I just want to be sure that you are safe when I am not by your side.” Lexa requested holding onto Clarke’s hands.

                Clarke looked at her skeptically, “Do you really think she is a threat?”

                “I think she might be, I just don’t know what is going on in her mind. I’d rather be safe than sorry.” Lexa answered honestly. “Please, baby, it will give me peace of mind.”

                Clarke just looked at her for a moment before nodding. “If that is what will make you feel better.”

                “It will.” Lexa said leaning in and kissing her quickly.

∞∞∞∞

They made their way down to the convention center with Raven and Anya. Octavia and Lincoln joined them before they headed in. It must have been a sight to see, all of the Woods clan with their significant others entering the room at once. Folks quickly moved out of their way as they walked in ascertaining the layout of the place.

“Bar, 2 o’clock.” Raven announced.

“Appetizers 8 o’clock,” Octavia answered.

The women looked at each other before crisscrossing towards their preferred location.

Clarke stayed on Lexa’s arm and looked around. Everyone was looking at them with awe in their eyes. Some women were looking at her with jealousy.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked.

Clarke looked at her and smiled, “How could I not be. It seems like you are an all-star.”

Lexa rolled her eyes at her, “It is just the family name. Some of the people here still haven’t realized we aren’t in the weapons game anymore. I do believe most of them are staring at the beautiful woman on my arm, though.”

Clarke blushed.

“I will make sure they know who you are and know that you aren’t just a new fad.” Lexa said trying to convey everything by looking in Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke smiled, “I hate to break it to you, _niron_ , but people will think what they want to think. All that matters is that we are sincere with each other.”

Lexa could only gaze in wonder at the beauty before her. “Well, you have my love, my heart, my address,” Lexa looked around, “You know, I’m not too proud, I’m pretty sure you own me.”

Clarke chuckled, “Only because you let me.”

“Oh, no baby, you own me through and through, I’m certain.” Lexa said smiling at her.

Clarke stared at her, “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Lexa answered kissing Clarke’s nose. “We should probably socialize, but please…”    

“Not by myself, I know, I know.” Clarke smiled at her and leaned in for a quick kiss, “Ryder and I will be homeboys by the end of the night.”

Lexa burst out laughing before going to a group that beckoned her.

“Here, Clarkey, try some of these,” Octavia offered an accumulation of appetizers when she came to stand next to the blonde.

“Thanks, O, are you doing okay?” Clarke asked.

“Oh yeah. It is kind of weird being here. Lincoln is usually at my place and I know what to expect. Even with going to tournaments. I know it is good to be involved in his family business like he is involved with mine, but it is still weird.” Octavia answered looking around.

“Are you sure you can handle this?” Clarke asked.

Octavia looked at Clarke as if she had been stung, “I would do whatever it takes to be with Lincoln.”

Clarke held up her hands, “I don’t doubt that, O, I was just kidding. Did I miss anything before I came?”

Octavia sighed, “Well, there was those other cocktail hours, which that bitch, Costia, basically stalked Lexa during.”

Clarke bristled.

“Then a lot of presentations, I didn’t understand most of it, what they were working on seemed like something out of sci-fi movies. Raven is definitely in her element, it is awesome to get to see her like that. I mean, we see goofy Raven all of the time, but this is a whole different side, where she is serious and technical. She is still Raven, but so different, it is neat.”

“Wow, I can’t wait to see that tomorrow.” Clarke grinned. She lost her grin thinking about the first part of O’s statement. “Tell me about the Costia stuff.”

“It is nothing really drastic, Lexa has stayed away from her for the most part, but she always seems to be around during these social things. It is pretty pathetic. If she goes up to Lexa, Lexa just glares at her and turns and walks away.”

“She confronted me in the lobby when I got here,” Clarke admitted.

“The fuck? What did the bitch want?” Octavia asked outraged.

“Well, she thought that since I made it here on my own that Lexa and I were on the outs. She was trying to pick on that and, trying to shock me, also brought up the fact that Lexa slept with her even after she figured out she was a spy.” Clarke told her.

“What did you say?”

“Ha, well, Ryder had come downstairs and found me. Poor guy was sweating bullets thinking that he had the wrong flight time. I really do need to do something nice for him, since I forgot to let him know what I was doing. For the other thing, she didn’t seem to be happy that I knew about it, or that Lexa admits to it not being the proudest moments of her life, and then I basically called her a whore.” Clarke shrugged.

Octavia burst out laughing, “Oh god, Griff, you are amazing.”

“I’m not one for slut shaming usually, but she won’t go away.” Clarke said with exasperation.

“I think you get a pass on that one,” Octavia said patting her arm.

“What does Clarkey get a pass on?” Raven asked coming up to them, hands full of drinks.

“Calling Costia a whore,” Octavia answered taking a proffered drink.

“Oh, hell yeah, Clarkey, no need to play nice with that chick,” Raven said handing her a drink.

Clarke just sighed and wanted to change the subject, “Are you having fun, Rae?”

“I’m having a shit ton of fun, there are a lot of interesting things I would love to work on when we get home. Lexa has even said that she’s thinking about getting us a building for side fun projects,” Lexa said grinning.

Clarke groaned, “Rae, I don’t get to see her a lot as it is, why are you trying to steal more of her time from me?”

“It wouldn’t be all of the time, I swear. We just had a lot of fun, before, and there has been a lot of cool stuff presented here,” Raven said with big eyes.

“A lot of fun? You almost blew up the house. Had I not made Anya come in with me, you probably would have blown up the house!” Clarke exclaimed.

“Hey, that was a slight miscalculation, which is why we would need a different place, away from the house, if it happens again,” Raven said with an unapologetic grin.

“Rae, if you get my girlfriend killed, I will bring you back to life, just so I can kill you myself.” Clarke said pointing an accusing finger Raven.

Raven put her hands up, “I promise to do my best to not hurt Lexa.”

Clarke sighed and shook her head, “I’m going to go find her, you guys have fun.” She looked around and spotted Lexa across the room, she started towards her before remembering her promise. Looking around, she spotted Ryder. They made eye contact and she pointed her head towards Lexa, he nodded understanding and moved through the crowd to come to her. When he was close she started making her way to Lexa.

Lexa was listening to a good-looking, dark haired man telling a story about a lab tech trying to blame someone else for a fire, while he was still on fire himself. Lexa chuckled in such a way, that Clarke knew she was just being polite. Clarke moved close and put her hand on the small of Lexa’s back. Lexa turned to look at her and smiled. “Hi, niron,” Lexa said while offering her arm for Clarke to hold.

Clarke smiled at her.

“How do you always get the prettiest girls, Lexa?” the gentleman that had been telling the story asked loudly.

Lexa looked irritated.

Clarke bristled and decided to respond. “Probably has to do with her exceptional charm and incredible prowess in bed,” Clarke answered.

All the men in the circle, except the asker, laughed while Lexa just looked at her in shock, before grinning and winking at her.

“She’s got some wit, Woods,” one of the men next to her said, nudging her arm.

“She is pretty amazing.” Lexa responded with a smirk.

“Come on, now, don’t be rude and introduce us,” the storyteller said with a sly smile that made Clarke’s skin crawl.

“Gents, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Dr. Clarke Griffin, Clarke this is, Nyko of Floukru Inc., Kyle Wick sometimes of Arkadia, and Cage Wallace of Mount Weather Corp.”

Clarke nodded at the men in greeting. Wallace tried to move forward to shake her hand, but she just ignored it. She knew why Lexa had the unimpressed chuckle earlier. She remembered Lexa talking about this guy, he was the son of the owner of Mount Weather Corporation. Lexa couldn’t stand him and was certain that he would be the cause of the destruction of the company after his father stepped down.

“So, are you a psychologist?”  Nyko, who had been the one to say she had wit, asked.

Clarke laughed, “Are you friends with Gustus?”

The gentleman nodded and grinned, “He ask the same thing?”

Clarke nodded and grinned, “And I’ll tell you the same thing I told him: I am not, but I can give you some recommendations if you need one.”

Nyko laughed, “I can see why Gustus likes you.”

Clarke grinned.

Another one of the gents asked if she was enjoying the convention.

“I actually just got here. I had to work during the first two days. I’m happy to be here now and getting to see what all the fuss is about.”

Nyko and Wick both chuckled at her response and started talking about the different things happening during the week, both telling her how she needs to check out their companies’ booths.  Wallace moved away eventually, not enjoying not being at the center of attention.

Lexa and Clarke excused themselves, with promises to visit with them the next day. They moved to the bar and Lexa ordered their drinks. Leaning back, she smiled at Clarke, “Hi.”

Clarke grinned back at her, “Hey, baby.”

“Are you having fun?” Lexa asked, pulling Clarke close.

Clarke rested her arms around Lexa’s neck, “Well, I’ve basically hung out with Rae and O, and then you and those guys, so it could go either way.”

Lexa mocked offense, “Poor Octavia and Raven, I didn’t know you disliked spending time with them so much.”

Clarke giggled and laid her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck.

Lexa hummed, “We don’t have to stay too long. I’m sure you are still tired.”

Clarke lifted her head, “What if I just wanted to get you into bed?”

Lexa grinned and pecked her lips, “I wouldn’t be opposed to leaving early for that either.”

Clarke kissed her again. “Ai hod yu in.”

                “Ai hod yu in seimtaim.” Lexa responded as the bartender returned with their drinks. Lexa turned to retrieve them and gave Clarke hers. “Cheers,” Lexa said offering her glass.

                Clarke smiled and clinked her glass against Lexa’s. Her free hand trailing down Lexa’s arm.

                “Fancy meeting you here, Lex.”

                Both women flinched hearing Costia.

                “I brought a new marketing recruit to meet you.” Costia said.

                Lexa and Clarke just looked at each other.

                “Costia has told me a lot about your company, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

                At the voice, Clarke froze and the blood drained from her face. She clutched onto Lexa’s arm painfully.

                Lexa looked at her in concern before looking at the guy.

                “My name is Finn Collins.”

                Lexa instantly moved to put herself between Clarke and Finn.

                Clarke downed her drink and turned around.

                The floppy haired boy looked up in shock before smirking, “Clarke, long time no see.” He reached for her arm, but Lexa caught his.

                “Don’t you touch her.” She spat out with venom.

                Costia seemed to be enjoying the exchange, completely unaware of what was about to happen.

                Out of nowhere, Octavia’s fist connected with Finn’s jaw. “Did we not make ourselves clear? You are on the wrong fucking side of the country, douche bag.”

                Ryder had come with another on their security and was next to Clarke and Lexa.

                Lexa turned to look at Clarke, who was still exceedingly pale. Looking at Ryder, “We are going to our suite. NOW!” She demanded.

                Lincoln had pulled Octavia away from Finn as Anya pushed Raven to the exit.

                In a flurry of activity, they were all in the elevator. Lexa put her hands up to Clarke’s cheeks, “Baby, niron, I’m here, you are okay, we are going to our room, okay?”

                Clarke just pulled Lexa close as she nodded and tucked her head into Lexa’s neck.

                Lexa held onto her tightly, fury in her eyes, “Everyone is coming to our suite.”

                Everyone acquiesced.

                Once safely inside their suite, Lexa looked at Clarke. “What do you need, niron? What can we do? What can I do?” Lexa asked cupping Clarke’s cheeks.

                “Was that real?” Clarke asked weakly.

                “Yes, and you were strong, so very strong. He didn’t even know what hit him when, well, when Octavia hit him,” Lexa responded with a small smile.

                Clarke chuckled as tears made their way down her cheeks.

                Lexa kissed the tears away, “Why don’t we get you comfy and in bed?”

                Clarke nodded.

                “Raven, Octavia, come in a couple minutes,” Lexa commanded, not waiting for responses.

                She had Clarke sit on the bed as she quickly gathered her pajamas. “I need you to stand for a second so we can get your dress off, my love.”

                Clarke smiled half-heartedly and lifted her arms, “Was this all a crazy ploy to get me naked?”

                Lexa blanched as she lifted the dress, before seeing the nervous mischievousness in Clarke’s gaze. “You caught me, I thought you were getting bored with me.”

                Once the dress was off, Clarke pulled Lexa’s face towards her and kissed her. “I love you, so much.”

                “I love you too, baby, so much, I’ll do anything for you.” Lexa said resting her hands on Clarke’s hips.

                “I can’t let him win.” Clarke said without emotion.

                “I showed more emotion than you did. He hasn’t won, he never will. We won’t let him.” Lexa stated with vehemence.

                “We?” Clarke asked looking down.

                Lexa lifted her chin with a couple of fingers, forcing her to look her in the eyes. “You, me, Raven, Octavia, Anya and Lincoln, all of the delinquents, hell, anyone at Trikru, because they all love you way more than they love me, my aunt and uncle included. Marcus is on your side. I have no doubt if your mother knew the truth, after some bullshit, she would totally be with us.”

                Clarke chuckled at the mention of her mother. She slowly sat on the bed. Lexa took off Clarke’s bra before putting a big shirt over her head. After the shirt was on, Clarke reached up and grabbed Lexa’s face, bringing it down to look in her eye. “I need you with me tonight and tomorrow morning, to remind me I’m not alone. That all this hasn’t been a dream.”

                “This?” Lexa asked.

                ‘Us,” Clarke stated.

                “Oh, niron, if it is a dream it is mine.” Lexa kneeled before her so they were eye to eye. “I never knew love could be like this. I’ve kind of seen it with my aunt and uncle, but I don’t think they can hold a candle to us. I will be here, next to you, as long as you will have me. Rae and O are outside, along with everyone else, I just need to take care of some things really quick, but I will be back immediately. It will not take long, I promise.”

                Clarke gripped onto her arm, “What are you doing?”

                “I am going to make sure they can’t touch you ever again,” Lexa said seriously.

                “What about you, she won’t leave you alone,” Clarke asked with exasperation.

                “I’ll take care of it. They won’t touch either of us, ever again.” Lexa promised.

                “But you have to leave me,” Clarke looked at her sadly.

                Lexa caressed her face, “Just for a few minutes, Raven and Octavia will be in here during that time. You will not be alone and I will be right back, I’m only going right outside that door. I promise. You are all that matters to me, Clarke. I’m sorry that this happened, it is my fault, I should have prepared our security better. You should never have to see him, ever again.” Lexa said looking down.

                Clarke pulled her chin up and kissed her lips. “I love you, neither of us were expecting this. She is a conniving bitch.”

                Lexa’s gaze turned dark, “If you even have a nightmare, I will kill her. She doesn’t deserve to live.”

                Clarke pulled her close, “She doesn’t deserve your effort. Just please, I need you, I need you to come back to me quickly.”

                Lexa nodded, “Of course, niron.” She got Clarke into the bed and hurried to the door. Raven and Octavia were there waiting. “There are shirts in the 2nd drawer and shorts in the 3rd on the right.” They nodded and made their way in the room as Lexa walked out.

                Everyone in the suite stood as she entered the room. She walked up to Anya, “Contact Roan. I want to own Azgeda by the end of the week.” Anya looked shocked. “Make it happen,” she demanded. She turned to Lincoln, “I want to have restraining orders for all of us against Costia Greene _and_ Finn Collins. If your mother needs to make something up to make that happen, I don’t care. Just make it happen.”

                She turned to Ryder and the five other security that were in the room. “If you didn’t see who was at fault, let me give you a little background. Costia Greene is my ex-girlfriend. She was a spy for Azgeda, which I found out during our relationship. I used her just as much as she tried to use me. Now, she has started some kind of obsession, ever since I started dating Clarke. I don’t want her near any of us. Not me, not Clarke, not my cousins, not their girlfriends, not any Trikru.” She looked at all of them, making sure they understood. “Now, the man that was with her. If you can even call a piece of shit like that a man, he is Clarke’s ex-boyfriend. They were together when she was in med school and he abused her. He did everything in his power to tear her down. He hit her. He HIT her, consistently throughout their relationship.” Lexa took a few breaths trying to restrain herself. Anya and Lincoln stood up next to her. Lincoln put a hand on her shoulder. “He deserves a death worse than Hell. Him being here brings so many emotions forward that I’m not sure what to do. I want him dead and tortured, but that isn’t…” She looked away.

                Lincoln spoke up, “What we need is for Finn Collins to not be anywhere near our family. I will make sure he can’t lawfully do that, but it is up to you right now, to make sure he can’t physically do that. Priority is Clarke and the girls. As well as Lexa, if only to make sure she doesn’t do something stupid. I don’t care if things explode, you stay with them. I think all of us will be remaining here, except to grab things from our rooms tonight. Other than that, we will be here. Call in whoever you trust to be here. I want one on one for all of the Woods, 2 on Clarke, 2 on Octavia, and 2 on Raven.” He looked around and received nods.

                Lexa hugged him and Anya. Anya whispering, “We will take care of it, you take care of Clarke.” Lexa nodded and went into the bedroom, slowly closing the door behind her.

                She came into the room to see Raven and Octavia around Clarke. Both women were stroking her side as she relaxed. Clarke seemed to know that she had entered the room, she looked at Lexa and beckoned her forward. Lexa moved towards the bed and Raven shifted to be on the other side of Octavia as Lexa took her business clothes off and climbed in next to her love.

                Clarke turned to face her, and Lexa looked into her beautiful blue eyes, “How are you, baby?” Lexa asked kissing Clarke’s forehead.

                Clarke pulled her closer, “I feel safer with you close.”

                “Then I will be right by your side forever,” Lexa said kissing Clarke’s nose.

                Clarke smiled sleepily, “You promise?”

                “Of course.”

                Clarke cuddled under her chin and Lexa held her close from the front as Octavia and Raven cuddled in from the back.

∞∞∞

                The rest of the week had no big issues. Costia tried to talk to Lexa multiple times, but was rebuffed by her security. Clarke stayed by her side the entire time and seemed to enjoy what she was seeing when it came to the medical tech. Lexa had made sure they were together at all times. The others weren’t thrilled with the new security, but dealt with it. Lincoln said he was happy for it, if only to keep everyone out of jail. Lexa knew he wasn’t wrong.

                The end of the week brought Indra and a small force of lawyers. She sat Lexa and Clarke down in their suite to discuss everything she had.

                “Heda, for you and Clarke I have personal protection orders against Costia Greene and Finn Collins. I just have to present them while we are here, to make it easier.” Indra started to explain to them.

                “I want to be there when you present them to Costia,” Clarke stated

                Both Indra and Lexa were taken aback.

                “No,” Lexa said.

                “Yes,” Clarke glared at her.

                “No, Clarke, she brought that disgusting piece of shit here to mess with you, there is no way I am going to let you go and talk to her,” Lexa said definitively.

                “Lexa, I get it. I appreciate you trying to protect me, but this is something I need to do. I don’t want to see him, I just want to talk to her. Woman to woman. I want to let her know that whatever she is thinking will happen between you two, will not happen and is completely done. I want to see in her eyes what happens when she realizes just how badly she fucked up. I have no doubt that she had no idea what happened between Finn and me. If she did, she would have never brought him here, knowing how protective you are of family.” Clarke grabbed her hand, “Please, I’ll have Indra and I’ll have Anya come, maybe even O. I’ll say my piece and they can take over. Ryder and whoever else you have with me that day will bring me right back up to the room after. Please, baby, niron, please let me do this.” Clarke pleaded.

                Lexa looked back and forth between her eyes, checking for any type of hesitancy or concern and found none. She sighed, “Your security will be doubled, you will come right back here.” She looked to Indra, “You and Anya will take care of the rest. I know I had Lincoln take care of details, but I do believe Costia is afraid of Anya, so I want her there. I want extra security for all of you.”

                Clarke smiled at her and cupped the back of Lexa’s head to bring her in for a kiss, “Thank you, baby.” She kissed her again.

                Lexa rested her forehead on Clarke’s, “If you are uncomfortable at any time, we will have a safe word, you will be brought out of there immediately. Ryder will be right by your side for all of it.” Lexa caressed Clarke’s cheek. “I would never be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to you.”

                “I know and I love you for it, but I need to do this. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Lexa, we can’t be looking over our shoulders for Costia all the time. We just need to get this done once and for all. I think I can do that, with the legal and muscle help, of course,” Clarke said smiling at Indra, who actually smiled in return.

∞∞∞

                Clarke entered a small room after Anya, Indra and Ryder. Octavia was by her side. She was all for coming with the blonde. Clarke had to make sure she knew exactly what was supposed to happen, so her best friend didn’t lose her temper and go in for an attack. Two burley security men came in after them. There were four rectangular tables in the room. Clarke sat down at one with Anya and Indra on either side of her and Octavia leaned on the table behind them with her arms crossed. They only left two chairs on the opposite side of the table they were sitting at.

                Costia entered a side door and frowned when she looked around. The raven-haired woman rolled her eyes before making her way into a seat across from them. She mockingly took her time getting comfortable, before leveling Clarke with a glare.

                “You probably assume that you deserved Lexa’s attention. I hate to break it to you, but she couldn’t care less about you. I wouldn’t even be here, but I actually look forward to seeing it in your eyes when you realize you are nothing,” Clarke sneered at her.

                The dark-haired brunette just scoffed.

                Clarke gritted her teeth as she leaned forward on her seat. “Here is what you need to know. The only reason any of us are here is to give you a restraining order, because Lexa and I are done with your shit.”

                Costia started to go pale.

                “What I find amusing, is that you thought that by bringing my abusive ex here you would somehow be back in Lexa’s good graces. The fact of the matter is, Lexa hates you even more. She puts family first, and I hate to break it to you, but that is something you definitely aren’t,” Clarke told her coldly.

                Costia jumped out of her seat. “You think you are good for her? You think you can understand this business? Ha!” She laughed mockingly. “You are ignorant. You think bringing Anya and some lawyer will intimidate me. We both know Lexa needs a strong woman by her side. One that knows her, that can give her what she needs and that just isn’t you, Clarke.”

                Clarke looked questioningly at Indra, who smirked at her, and then at Anya who started laughing with her. “Oh, man, are you wrong. I’m not even going to tell you how wrong you are, there is no point. Lexa wants nothing to do with you. She figured you out long before you thought she did. She continued your relationship by the force of Titus. That is among the reasons why Azgeda is such a shit company.” Clarke shook her head. “You know, at first, I was a little intimidated by you, I have to admit that, but now,” Clarke scoffed, got up, and walked away. Octavia followed her and raised her hand to give Costia the finger as they left the room.

                Anya stood up, enjoying watching Costia tremor. “Lexa never really liked you. Just stayed with you, because it “looked good.” Of course, after you ended up being a spy, Titus blamed it all on Lexa.” Anya shook her head, “You are nothing but a mistake.”

                Costia glared at her.

                “Lexa and Clarke both have a protection order against you now. They also have a protection order against your new boyfriend, which let’s face it, he needs that more than Lexa does.” Anya chuckled. “I love that you really have no clue how bad you fucked up. That shows you just how little you know Lexa. She puts those who she cares about first. You brought an ex of her current lover to what? Bi-shame her? Prove somehow that you are better?” Anya shook her head and laughed, “Way to let it backfire.” The tall blonde stood, as her mother slammed the protection order down and Costia crumbled into her seat.

                Costia’s phone rang.

                “That will be Nia, asking what the hell you did to piss off Lexa enough to take over Azgeda.” Anya smirked back at her, “Have fun with that.” Anya started to walk away before remembering something and turned back around. “Oh, and by the way, you’re fired.”

                Costia went completely pale as Anya exited the room.

∞∞∞

                Lexa and Lincoln made their way to a different meeting room, with a different Trikru lawyer, as well as Gustus. Finn was waiting for them.

                Lexa couldn’t help her need to destroy this piece of shit and surged forward, only to be caught by her cousin.

                The dark-haired man smirked at her. “I know Clarke must have missed me after all this time, not even able to replace me, so she settled being with a woman.”

                Lexa rolled her eyes, this wasn’t anything she hadn’t heard before. “I think what you mean to say is she finally found satisfaction. It wouldn’t be hard with what she told me about you, but still…”

                Finn lunged across the table. Lexa and Lincoln both caught an arm of the assailant. Lexa brought an elbow down, breaking the arm she held, causing the man to cry out.

                Lexa stooped next to him. “You know why you are a piece of shit?” She didn’t wait for an answer. “When you realized just how inferior you were to Clarke, you decided you had to tear her down. You were verbally and physically abusive.” Lexa looked away trying to regain her control. After taking a few calming breaths Lexa turned back to glare at Finn. “See, Clarke is amazing. She was amazing before you got your claws in her, and fuck, she is god damn spectacular now, because she is even stronger after what you put her through.” Lexa nodded to the lawyer who slammed two documents down. “These, here, are personal protection orders for Clarke and myself against you. Personally, I would love for you to come at me.” She leaned close to him, “I would love for you to try and fight me.” She leaned back, “We both know you are too pathetic to fight someone that is ready. We both know you are a pathetic piece of shit. I know Octavia and Raven told you to stay where you were and never come near Clarke again, which you didn’t heed. You came, willingly, to mess with me and my girlfriend, based on the assumption that my ex would pay you, which I doubt will actually happen.” Lexa rolled her eyes, before focusing back on Finn. “What I am going to do for you, is send you to Alaska. You can find work as a garbage man so you can hang out with the trash, which should make you feel right at home. I don’t really care what you do, just know I have now blackballed both you and Costia from any major companies and made sure they passed the word along to any smaller companies they  know. You two wanted to be petty? Well, guess what, you won. You both made Clarke and I uncomfortable in one instance, now, well, now you have tripped and broken an arm, as well as lost your current job.” Lexa slammed a hand down on the arm she had broken. “If I hear you are anywhere near Clarke ever again, be it by choice or coincidence, know that I will physically destroy you. Slowly. With much pleasure.”

                “You can’t do this, what about these guys? What about the cameras?” Finn snarled at her.

                Lincoln laughed, “Oh, douche bag, Raven has taken care of the cameras. All of the men here are loyal to my dear cousin there. And I,” he smiled at Finn, “Have a promise to fulfill to my girlfriend.” He slammed down his elbow onto Finn’s hand breaking a few bones.

                Lincoln and Lexa looked at each other and smiled, before walking towards the exit, while listening to their lawyer talk about the restraining orders against Finn.

∞∞∞

                Back in the room, Clarke was pacing, trying to allay her worries. She couldn’t help but fret when Lexa took more time to come back up to the room, than she did. Clarke worried that Finn had done something. Hell, she worried that Lexa had done something. She was damn near hysterical until strong arms enveloped her.

                “I’m here, niron, I’m here, we are okay, I promise.” Lexa kept saying.

                Clarke nuzzled into the brunette, holding her close. “I was so scared, Lex.”

                “We are okay, my love, they can’t touch us now. I promise.” Lexa said kissing the side of Clarke’s head.

                “Take me to the bedroom,” Clarke requested.

                Lexa smiled at her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furniture shopping. Fluff.

                It had been a little over a week since they had returned from the convention. Clarke had been doing surprisingly well and Lexa did everything she could to help that. Octavia had been so worried she invited herself and Lincoln to spend most of the week at Lexa’s house. Lexa had woken up twice in the middle of the night because of Clarke’s nightmares. She wasn’t a professional, but she felt confident in saying they weren’t as bad as ones she had experienced before. Clarke, in the past, had been clearly vocal and seemed to be acting out what was happening while lying in bed. These two times, she whimpered and squirmed slightly. Lexa still woke her, so she wouldn’t continue in the dream and held her close to remind her she wasn’t alone and she was safe. Lexa hated that her love had these terrible dreams about that douche bag and had Clarke promise she’d see her psychologist more if necessary.

                Lexa had been incredibly busy since they’ve been back. The new innovations they saw at the convention really inspired everyone. They had also been able to recruit some new blood, engineers and inventors alike. The evenings she knew Clarke would be home she made sure to get home for dinner. Lexa wanted to do everything she could to make sure Clarke felt at home in the house and she worked to find a day that they could find new furniture for their house. Today, was that day.

                “Clarke?” Lexa yelled as she entered the house.

                “I’m in the kitchen!” Clarke called back.

                Lexa walked towards the raspy voice. She found Clarke messing around at the stove.

                The blonde looked over her shoulder and smiled. “Hey. I’m making us some sustenance. How was work?”

                Lexa walked forward and kissed her girlfriend’s lips and then rested her chin on the blonde’s shoulder. “Hi, niron. What do we have here?”

                Clarke kissed her cheek as she continued to stir. “I have biscuits in the oven. This is a cream sauce with chicken. I think you will like it.”

                Lexa grinned. “I look forward to it, baby. Are you ready to go furniture shopping?”

                Clarke chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. And I am. Maybe we can get a coffee table you like?”

                Lexa rolled her eyes. “Pretty sure the best thing about this home is you.”

                Clarke turned and cupped her cheeks to bring her in for a kiss. Pulling back, she grinned. “You are _way_ too charming for your own good.”

                “ _Too_ good, hm?” Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist.

                Clarke gave her a cheeky smile, “Unless it comes to picking out a coffee table.”

                Lexa groaned and rolled her eyes.

                Clarke laughed and brought her in for another kiss. “Why don’t you just get me some plates?”

                Lexa didn’t let go of the blonde’s hips. “What if I just want to stay attached to you?”

                Clarke rolled her eyes. “Then you should have asked me to do more than just move in. Now, get to it.” Clarke shoved her lightly.

                Lexa went ahead and did as Clarke asked.

                After a wonderful meal, they made their way to a furniture store. Lexa had called ahead with a general idea of what they wanted.

                As soon as they made their way into the store they were pounced upon.

                “Hello, I’m Alie. I’m here to help you with your decisions,” the perky saleswoman announced. “I have found some living room sets that fall into your parameters and price range.

                As soon as Alie turned to lead the way, Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa.

                The brunette had to hide her smirk as Alie showed them the first area with fancy, stiff couches and uncomfortable chairs.

                Clarke just raised an eyebrow at Lexa.

                “Wow, that is… wow,” Lexa states. ”Is there anything else?” she asks.

                Alie brightened. “Oh yes!” She moved them to a different set up.

                “Oh, yes, I can see the draw to this one,” Clarke said, nodding along with Alie’s explanation. When the dark-haired woman walked away, Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and they ran out of the store.

                Lexa started laughing as soon as they made it to Lexa’s car. “I’m so sorry, baby. This was a terrible idea.”

                Clarke chuckled and shook her head. “What were you thinking?”

                Lexa rolled her eyes. “She was given a very high score!” Lexa fought.

                “She was terrible! Admit it!” Clarke proclaimed.

                Lexa groaned. “Okay, fine, let’s go elsewhere, I’m sorry!”

                Clarke laughed joyously.

                They ended up going place to place finding the perfect place, with no hostesses or guide, just some friendly salespeople that weren’t overbearing. They found a couch that was huge and incredibly comfortable, perfect for movie nights.

                “What do you think of the coffee table?” Clarke asked. The table she was referring to had a glass top, which Clarke thought would be the easiest to clean, and a black metal framework, which would match the black leather couch they found.

                Lexa walked around it and tilted her head side to side. “It looks good to me.”

                Clarke chuckled and then looked around the store. “Okay, what else?”

                “Um, well, I was thinking we could change one of the extra bedrooms into an office for you. I mean, right now all your medical journals and such are still in a box, which is my fault. I thought of this awhile ago, but we’ve been so busy,” Lexa said frowning.

                Clarke walked over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck, giving her a kiss on her nose. “I like that idea. Thank you. Pretty soon I’ll have to come up with a project of my own, so I can publish, so having an office for all my stuff would be great.”

                Lexa wrapped her arms around the doctor’s waist. “Maybe we can use the room next to my office and just knock out the wall. If you are going to be busy working at home, we could at least work in the same room.”

                Clarke smiled softly at Lexa. “As lovely as that idea is, I’m pretty sure my organized messiness in our room _as well as_ a shared office, might kill you.”

                Lexa frowned, she did like order, but she loved Clarke more. “I could deal with it. Just keep it on your side,” the brunette said with a cheeky smile.

                Clarke chuckled. “Maybe instead of knocking the wall down, we just add doors that we can open, so if it gets too much you could close them.”

                Lexa gave her a huge smile. “That’s an awesome idea, baby!” She hugged the blonde close, picking her up and twirling her around, causing Clarke to squeal and laugh.

When Lexa put her down, the blonde gave her a sweet kiss. “I love you.”

Lexa kissed her again. “I love you, too.”

                After parting, the held hands and walked through the store, finding more furniture, as well as lamps. They were both exhausted but satisfied at the end of the day.

                When they got home, Lexa tried to go to Clarke’s proposed office to start planning, but Clarke nixed that idea and dragged her to bed. They fell asleep quickly in each other’s arms.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner.

                It was the evening they were having Abby and Marcus over for dinner. Clarke was a wreck, she knew she shouldn’t be, but with how critical her mother could be, she feared somehow it would be her fault. She knew it was stupid to dwell on something that hadn’t even happened yet, but with everything that has happened recently with her mother she couldn’t help but think the worst.

                She was stirring a pot when strong arms encircled her waist. She leaned back into the hold as Lexa kissed her cheek. “How are you, niron?”

                Clarke could only shrug.

                Lexa moved her hands up to Clarke’s neck and started massaging the tense muscles. “You will be surrounded by people who love you. Yes, that includes Anya.” Clarke chuckled. “You know Marcus is on your side for everything. Dinner is smelling amazing.” She moved up so her front was against Clarke’s back. “ _You_ are amazing.” Lexa placed a kiss on her neck.

                Clarke turned around and put her arms around the brunette’s neck. “I love you.”

                Lexa grinned, “I love you, too, baby.” She leaned forward for a quick kiss before resting her forehead against Clarke’s. “I will be right by your side for the whole dinner. For everything, I will be by your side.”

                Clarke nuzzled into the brunette’s neck pulling her close.

                Lexa kissed the side of her head.

                “Enough of the hanky panky, tell us what you want us do to,” Anya said bursting into the kitchen in the way she usually does.

                Clarke chuckles and Lexa kisses her head once more before pulling away.

                “The table needs set. We need water glasses.” Lexa instructed.

                “I’ll get the wine!” Raven announces.

                “Of course, you will.” Lexa and Anya say at the same time causing Clarke to laugh.

                There is a gentle knock on the door.

                “I’ll get it,” Clarke says, knowing it is Lincoln and Octavia.

                She opens the door to the expected guests. Lincoln smiles softly and gives her a hug. Octavia pushes him aside and envelopes her. “How you doing, Clarkey?”

                She shrugs, “I’m nervous.”

                “it will be okay. We are here for you. You know Lexa will never let her do or say anything negative to you that won’t go unpunished, nor will the rest of us.”

                Clarke nods. “Love you, O.”

                “I love you, too, Griffindor.”

                They all move to the kitchen and Lexa hands out jobs. The biggest one being “relax” for Clarke. Lexa keeps within reaching distance the whole time they are preparing dinner. Every once in a while, she gives Clarke a kiss as she moves about the kitchen.

                Clarke couldn’t help but feel loved, her friends were all rooting for her, and Lexa, god, Lexa was everything. Making sure she was okay, giving her kisses, just to remind her that she is there. She helped dish the dinner onto serving plates, just as the doorbell was rung. She looked at Lexa wide-eyed before launching herself at her, needing the brunette’s strength.

                Lexa held her close. “I am here, baby, I will always be here.”

                “Do you want me to get that or…” Raven came in asking, stopping when she saw them. “Griff, it will be okay.”

                Clarke took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of her Lexa, who held her close. She sighed out and stepped away, reaching for Lexa’s hand. “Okay, let them in.”

                Pleasantries were exchanged and they all sat at the table. They talked about everything that wasn’t important, with everyone looking like it was forced.

Once everyone had their fill of the main course, Abby put her utensils down with force. “Okay, what is it that you brought us here for? Answers?”

Clarke took a deep breath. “You wanted to know what it was that Lexa knew about my past that you didn’t, well here it is.” She told them everything that had happened when she was across the country. She told them how he used her sorrow about her dad, used her isolation from everyone, and took advantage of her. How he built up from jealousy to fists.

When she was done Marcus looked pale and angry.

Abby looked at her sadly, “I just don’t understand why you would let him do that to you.”

Clarke, Lexa, Anya, Octavia and Raven all stood up. Clarke just turned and walked away.

“How dare you.” Lexa started, “How fucking _dare_ you blame her for what happened.” Anya put her hand on Lexa’s shoulder in solidarity. “You say that you love your daughter? You say that you care about her welfare?” She was livid. “She was gone for _THREE_ years with this asshole! Were you happy that she was gone? Were you happy that she wasn’t here to cramp your style?” Lexa snorted, disgusted.

“We didn’t know, Lexa, I wish we had,” Marcus said.

“So what if you didn’t know? Now you know and she blames Clarke!” Lexa yelled pointing at Abby.

She felt hands on her shoulders now holding her back.

“I think it would be smart if you left now.” Anya said pointedly.

Octavia moved up next to Lexa. “Go to Clarke,” she said quietly.

Lexa glared at Abby one more time before she moved towards the stairs to find Clarke. She heard more rumbles from the first floor, but she focused on their bedroom door. She took a deep breath to calm herself, because Clarke needed her comfort and love, since her god damn mother was worthless for it. She took another breath and another, before she knocked, slowly pushing the door open. She saw Clarke laying on their bed. Lexa frowned and closed the door behind her. She walked to the bed and immediately cuddled up behind the blonde. She kissed the back of Clarke’s neck and pushed an arm under it and wrapped her other arm around the blonde’s waist, so she could pull her close.

Suddenly, Clarke turned over and nuzzled into Lexa’s chest.

Lexa could see the tears streaked down her love’s face and it broke her. She knew Abby must have torn through her heart. Lexa breathed past her own emotions in order to focus on Clarke. She kissed her forehead and said, “Baby, I love you, so much. Your mother was wrong, absolutely wrong. It was never your fault. You didn’t allow it. He took complete advantage of you, taking wherever he could before he completely took over. You couldn’t help but focus on your studies. That was what you were there to do.” She kissed the top of Clarke’s head. “You, niron, are amazing. You accomplished all that you did _despite_ a presence like that in your life. Which makes you even more amazing. If your mother can’t see that, she is beyond a fool.” She tugged the quaking body of her girlfriend ever closer. “Your father would be beyond proud of you right now, as am I, Octavia, Raven, Lincoln, Anya, Marcus, all of the delinquents, anyone that knows you is.”

Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette, tugging on her shirt.

“Would you like us to be wearing less?”

Clarke nodded.

Lexa chuckled and sat up. She pulled up her shirt and took off her bra, before shimmying out of her pants and underwear. She turned to look at her blonde lover. Blue eyes were appraising her form. “Will you sit up for me, niron?”

Clarke’s face held no emotion as she sat up, causing Lexa a lot of distress. “Hold your hands up.”

The blonde obliged lifting her arms up.

Lexa smiled pulling the material up off her love.

Clarke chuckled, “Stop trying to not look, you know you are welcome to.”

Lexa grinned, “I do, but it is always nicer to be invited.”

Clarke just kissed her. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve more than me, niron,” Lexa said.

Clarke nuzzled into her neck and asked sadly, “Is she still here?”

Lexa ran her fingers through blonde locks. “I don’t know, I doubt it. I yelled at her, someone told her to go, O suggested I come up here. You are my priority so of course I came up here.”

Clarke chuckled, “You left her with Anya?”

“Well, you needed me, so yeah?” Lexa said sheepishly.

Clarke smiled at her, “My hero.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the blonde, “You saying that about me or Anya?”

“Well, only one of you is in this bed, so I’ll have to get to Anya later.” Clarke said with a grin.

Lexa scoffed in feigned offense.

“Okay, maybe I like you more, you are up a few meetings with my mom after all.”

Lexa attacked her sides, eliciting giggles from the blonde, which were music to her ears. She nibbled up Clarke’s neck as the blonde gasped for breath and pushed her way.

                “Stop, stop, you are my hero, my only hero, I promise.” Clarke claimed gasping for breath.

                Lexa nipped at Clarke’s jaw before placing a kiss on her lips. “Damn right,” she said, pulling back.

                Clarke rolled on top of her kissing up her jaw line. “I can’t even tell you how much I love you.”

                Lexa smiled, “Well it is a good thing you have me for life to tell me.”

                Clarke nodded, “Good thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To any who have suffered abuse: It is not your fault. It was never your fault. You didn't allow them to do anything. 
> 
> After this, Clarke's relationship with Abby stayed mostly professional, but she still stayed close with Marcus.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An injury at Trikru leads to some revelations.

                “Heda!”  Zoe yelled as she burst into Lexa’s office. “There’s been an accident in one of the engineering labs, someone has been hurt”

                Lexa stood up immediately. They didn’t get many injuries, mostly cuts and bruises, so when it caused her assistant to come bursting into her office, she knew it must be bad. “Do we know what happened and to who?”

                Zoe shook her head. “They said something happened with the machine the engineer was working with and there was a small fire, but they were able to put it out.”

                Lexa frowned and walked around her desk.

                “I’ll reschedule your calls,” Zoe informed her.

                “Thank you. I will call you when I know more,“ Lexa stated before walking out of the room. She quickly made her way down the stairs to the bottom floor and out the back doors. With Trikru being such a large company, they owned hundreds of acres that housed factories, warehouses, and office buildings. Her office was in the main office building which was centrally located. The building housing the engineering labs was rather close, which allowed whoever was Heda to easily check in on their idea people. She pushed her way into the building and checked in at the front desk to find where the incident had occurred and then made her way there.

                “Just give me a god damn second and I’ll be fine, it is nothing serious,” Lexa heard as she walked into the lab. The CEO sighed upon recognizing the voice.

                “You aren’t fine Raven, you are clearly in a lot of pain and your arm does _no_ t look good. You need to go to the hospital!” Sinclair, who was one of their best engineering team leaders, responded. Lexa had recruited him from one of the best engineering schools in the U.S. The older man really knows how to invigorate minds to come up with new ideas. She had not been surprised to find out he had been Raven’s mentor in school when she saw what university the woman had gone to.

                “What happened?” Lexa asked, interrupting the discussion.

                “Just a little malfunction. I just need a minute and I’ll be fine,” Raven spoke out of gritted teeth.

                Lexa could see she was pale and sweating, so she turned to Sinclair for more of an explanation.

                “Heda, Reyes was working with this newer machine here when it suddenly became extremely hot, burning her arm. When we got her away from it, it started smoking and there was a small fire that we put out with an extinguisher. She should go to the hospital to get checked out, but she is refusing,” Sinclair informed her.

                Lexa looked at her friend. “You are going to the hospital.”

                “No! I’m fine! Just give me a band-aid and a Tylenol and I’m good to go,” Raven insisted.

                Lexa glared at the woman, before turning to pull out her phone. She walked a short distance away, so Raven couldn’t hear what she was doing. She called Zoe to let her know what happened and that she needed to know Raven’s emergency contact, as well as the rest of her day rescheduled. Lexa was thrilled to find out the contact. Though she didn’t believe Raven would cause a fuss about privacy, this made things easier. She hung up with Zoe and dialed another number.

                “ _Arkadia Hospital Emergency Department,_ ” a female voice answered the call.

                “Hello, this is Alexandria Woods of Trikru, I need to speak with Dr. Clarke Griffin,” Lexa requested.

                “ _Please hold_.” The line turned to some terrible elevator music when she was put on hold.

She was debating giving the hospital a donation just so no one would have to listen this music ever again when her favorite person came on the line.

“ _Dr. Clarke Griffin, how can I help you_?”

“Hi, baby,” Lexa started.

“ _Lex? Why are you calling the hospital line? Is everything okay?_ ” Clarke asked in quick succession.

“Well, yes and no,” she answered. The CEO then proceeded to describe what was going on, including Raven’s refusal to go to the hospital.

Clarke sighed. “ _Put her on the phone._ ”

Lexa turned and walked towards the seated engineer. “Here.”

“Are you really that scared of your cousin you had to call her to try and make me go?” Raven asked with venom in her voice.

Lexa smirked at her. “Oh, I can take Anya,” she handed her the phone.

Raven’s eyes widened upon realizing who it was.

Lexa could hear Clarke chastising the engineer. She looked to Sinclair. “Are you able to determine what went wrong?”

The older man nodded. “We will have to take it apart once it cools down. I really don’t know what could have caused this. We’ve used this machine with absolutely no problem for the past several months.”

Lexa nodded.

Lincoln came into the room and nodded his head at Lexa. “Heda, I just heard.” He looked worriedly at Raven. “Does Anya know?”

Lexa shook her head. “I want an investigation started immediately. The machine can’t be checked out until it cools down and Sinclair can handle that. I’m going to take Raven to the hospital. I’d prefer we find out as much as we can before Anya gets back.”

Lincoln nodded, “I will get it done.”

“Thank you.”

Lincoln looked at Raven who was now pouting. “Who is she talking to?”

Lexa chuckled. “She was refusing to go to the hospital, so I called in the big guns.”

Lincoln smiled. “I’m sure Clarke will talk her into it.”

“That is the hope.”

“I’m going to check the cameras, see who the last several people are that used this machine and ask if they had any problems,” the big man said, getting back down to business.

“Keep me updated,” she told him.

Lincoln nodded and left the room.

“I can’t believe you cheated,” Raven lamented after ending the call.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Can you walk?”

Raven nodded and gingerly got up from her chair. She handed Lexa her phone back. With every movement she winced.

Lexa looked at Sinclair, the older engineer stood closely to his former student. Lexa quickly called down to request one of the golf carts they had to get around campus quickly. It concerned Lexa how wobbly her friend was. Sinclair drove them, and Lexa sat with Raven. She seemed to be sweating even more profusely at this point. Once they made it to the main parking lot, she pointed out her car, and Sinclair helped move Raven to the passenger side. Unfortunately, during the transfer her arm was nudged causing the engineer to cry out in pain. Lexa hurried to the driver’s side of the car after thanking Sinclair and promising to have him updated.

“This is stupid,” Raven complained.

Lexa had to bite her tongue to keep from saying something rude. “I think you getting out of pain is anything _but_ stupid. After we figure out what caused this, you can bet your ass I will sue that machine’s manufacturer or whoever caused this.”

Raven scoffed and held her arm gingerly. “I still can’t believe you called Clarke.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I find it hard to believe you thought I wouldn’t. Not only is she your emergency contact and best friend, she would have had my ass if I didn’t bring you to the hospital.”

Raven chuckled. “You aren’t wrong.”

“Exactly, so that is why we are going.” Lexa told her.

Raven just harrumphed and looked out the window.

Lexa knew that a quiet Raven meant she was in bad shape. She continued driving and allowed Raven to be lost in thought. It didn’t take long to get to the hospital and Clarke and Harper were both standing outside next to a wheelchair.

Raven scoffed upon seeing them.

Lexa pulled up next to them and parked the car. She got out and shut her door. “She was quiet a majority of the way. We somehow bumped her arm when we got her into the car and it caused her a lot of pain.” The two medical professionals nodded their heads. Lexa pulled open Raven’s door.

Clarke kneeled next to her best friend. “How are you, Rae-Rae?” the doctor asked gently.

“Peachy,” Raven claimed snidely.

“I know you are in pain, babe, so come on. We aren’t even going to make you walk. We will be rolling you through the halls like a queen. Come on, I know you know how to do the princess wave,” Clarke goaded.

Raven rolled her eyes and shifted to get out of the car. She groaned when she stood up.

Clarke’s eye widened slightly when Raven moved her hand, but she quickly schooled her features. “Let’s go.”

“Why are you here, Harp?” Raven asked.

“I kind of work here, Rae,” Harper answered sarcastically.

Raven gave her a side eye before sitting in the wheelchair.

Harper wheeled her away, into the ED.

Clarke looked at Lexa and quickly walked towards her, bringing her in for a fast hug. “Thank you for bring her in, baby. I really appreciate it.”

“Honestly, it was you that made it happen. I just drove the car,” Lexa answered honestly.

Clarke rolled her eyes and then pecked her lips. “You did a great job driving here, then. Come on.” She grabbed Lexa’s hand and pulled her into the hospital.

Raven was sitting at registration, with Harper behind her.

Clarke walked forward. “We need to bring her back now. Registration can be done in the room,” she told them in a tone that left no room for argument. She motioned to Harper who undid the brakes and moved them to the back.

Lexa grabbed Clarke before she went back. “This is workman’s comp. Trikru will pay for this. For when they ask.”

“Lex, you can come back. It will be good if you did, she needs company for when we can’t be there,” Clarke told her. Her big blue eyes were wide and pleading.

Lexa couldn’t deny her if she wanted to. “Okay. Show the way, doctor.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and still slid her hand into Lexa’s again. “Come on, CEO.”

Lexa huffed out a laugh and followed.

When they got into the exam room, Raven was already on the patient table. Lexa sat in a chair to the side and Clarke scooted a roller chair near her friend. “Is your arm the only area affected?”

Raven grunted. “Yes.”

Clarke looked up sharply. “Don’t you lie to me, Raven Reyes.”

Raven sighed. “My boob hurts, too.”

“Well, I hope this isn’t a favorite shirt of yours. I’m going to cut it off, so we don’t contaminate your burns any more than necessary.” Clarke announced.

Harper had moved the privacy screen, so the door was covered, she then went to grab a gown from the cupboards in the room.

Lexa stood up and turned to add to Raven’s privacy.

“How important is this bra?” Clarke asked after a few minutes of cutting.

“We’ll replace everything,” Lexa interjected. “Just make sure she’s okay.”

“You hear that, Rae? Lexa is worried about you. You _have_ grown on her,” Clarke teased, causing Harper to chuckle.

“Okay, good news, your boob just has some redness, but other than that there is no skin impairment,” Clarke announced.

“And the bad news?” Raven asked.

“You have severe second-degree burns on your arm, which is why it hurts so much. With third degree the nerves are burned, so it doesn’t actually hurt that much, but is really, really bad. It is going to be a bit of a chore for you, because I need to numb a lot, so I can put you in conscious sedation, which I suggest, so I can clean it all and apply ointment. You will, of course, be getting pain killers to take home and some antibiotics. I just want to be sure you don’t get an infection.” Clarke explained.

“When can I go back to work?” Raven asked.

Clarke shook her head, “Not for a while. I know you will hate that, but…”

“Can she do anything in just an advisory role?” Lexa asked.

Clarke turned to her, “At the very least she needs a whole week off. _Very_ least.” She turned back to Raven, “We will need to change your bandages at least twice a day and it will hurt. You will need ointments, and therefore pain killers. You will be prescribed the good stuff, so working around big machinery is not a good idea, and definitely no driving.”

Raven groaned.

“Hey, you want to be able to use your arm normally, right? You don’t need your skin to tighten up, so you can’t extend it like normal,” Clarke admonished.

“True,” Raven admitted reluctantly.

“So, are we doing this cleaning?” Clarke asked.

Raven nodded.

“I’ll even get you a sucker for after,” Clarke goaded.

“You damn well better,” Raven grumbled.

It took a while for everything to happen. She updated Sinclair, Lincoln, and Zoe via text, all were upset by the female engineer’s pain.

Clarke had taken her back into a sterile operation room, apparently burns are easy to infect. So, Lexa moved to the waiting room. She got a call from Lincoln.

“Yes, Lincoln?” She asked.

“Heda, we found what happened,” Lincoln told her.

“What?” Lexa asked.

“An intern had apparently decided he wanted to try the machine.  He broke something and did a shit job of fixing it,” Lincoln explained.

“Have you talked to him?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, I fired him. He wasn’t even a little remorseful. Said he was here to learn, and he wasn’t being shown the best way to do things, so he felt he should be able to show himself. I fired him, called the professor in charge of handling his internship and informed him why he was being terminated,” Lincoln informed her.

“Did you tell Anya?” Lexa asked.

“No, not yet.”

“I’ll do it. Just make sure Sinclair knows. We need to make sure this asshole pays,” Lexa stated.

“Will do, Heda.” Lincoln answered. “Can I tell Octavia?” he asked hesitantly.

Lexa sighed. “Yes. I think Raven will need both of her best friends.”

“Thank you,” Lincoln said.

They said their goodbyes and Lexa sighed. She hated that stupidity and pride hurt someone she cared for. Lexa took a deep breath and dialed.

“ _What_?” Anya asked.

“That is a terrible way to answer the phone,” Lexa answered.

“ _I’ll be there in, like, two hours_ ,” Anya replied shortly.

“Well, I’m not at Trikru. There was an incident, one of our engineers was injured. She’s okay, just needed some work done,” Lexa explained, trying to ease her cousin into it.

“What engineer, Lexa?” Anya spat out.

“It was Raven. I called Clarke, they took her right back. She just got burnt on her arm and one of her breasts, but she will be fine,” Lexa assured.

“ _How did this happen_?” Anya asked.

“Some idiot intern that will never get a job now,” Lexa told her.

“ _I’m on my way to the hospital_ ,” Anya said and hung up.

Lexa sighed.

∞∞∞∞

“WHERE IS SHE?! TELL ME!” Anya shouted at the Emergency Department receptionist.

“Ma’am, I’m sorry, we cannot release that information, you aren’t on her cleared list,” the receptionist stated firmly.

Clarke came running, when she heard the yelling. Especially when she knew the yeller’s voice. She came up to the reception desk, which was walled off from the visitors, for safety and privacy. ”Anya! Stop, Raven is fine!” She looked apologetically at the women that had been dealing with Anya. “I’ll take care of it. I’m sorry,” she told them. She motioned Anya towards the entrance doors. She hit the button to open the doors. “Follow me,” she told Anya.

“What happened, is she okay? Is she alone? I should have been there…” Anya stated, her fire burning out at the end.

“She was never alone. Lexa has been here the whole time. Try to treat the Emergency Department crew with some respect. They don’t deserve to be treated poorly,” Clarke admonished.

“Well, where is she?” Anya asked not even acknowledging Clarke’s reprimand.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Where do you think I’m taking you?”

Anya mumbled something but continued to follow.

Clarke led her through the hallways, to find where her friend was recovering. Normally, she would be on a different floor, but Clarke had insisted her best friend recover in her domain. She walked into the room where Raven was zonked out on the cot.

“Oh, Rae,” Anya said softly, immediately going to her girlfriend and picking up her limp hand.

Lexa stood and clasped onto her cousin’s shoulder. “She will be okay. We just need to follow the doctor’s orders and do what she needs done. She just has pain and her arm and… well… one of her breasts… but that was only first degree,” Lexa explained poorly.

“Please stop talking.” Anya insisted. She looked to Clarke, “What do I need to do when we get home?”

“We will have a print out, but basically, there will be ointments that need to be applied, she will have pain medication, along with dressings. I will be there, so I will make sure it is done right.” Clarke assured.

“What if you aren’t there? What if I take her to my place?” Anya asked looking only at Raven.

“Well, then, I will tell you what to do. It will be a few weeks for her to heal, so we must work together, cause, I hate to break it to you, but Raven is stubborn as fuck,” Clarke said with a grin.

Anya gave her a partial smile and nodded.

Lexa grinned knowing her girlfriend just schooled her best friend. She followed Clarke out of the room. “How are you, niron?” Lexa asked.

“I hate that Raven is once again injured by something stupid. At least this time it won’t truly affect her in the long run. I mean, she will have a gnarly scar, but let’s be real, she will use it to her advantage happily until she dies,” Clarke says.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Lexa assured her girlfriend.

Clarke just burrowed herself into Lexa. “I was so nervous.”

Lexa kissed her head. “She is fine, all because of you, niron. She will be just fine,” Lexa promised.

Clarke clutched onto her.

∞∞∞∞

“I need socks!” Raven demanded.

“You _have_ socks! You _have_ the ability to find them and put them on!” Clarke shouted back at her friend.

“I am incapacitated!” Raven exclaimed.

“Your arm is wrecked, your hands work just fine!” Clarke hollered back at her. She looked at Lexa, “When is Anya coming?”

“Not soon enough,” Lexa said with a roll of her eyes as burrowing her head into Clarke’s side. They were downstairs, enjoying their new couch, as Raven kept demanding help for things she was perfectly capable of doing on her own. “Would it be bad if I just got a car to drive her to Anya’s?” Lexa asked.

Clarke looked at her. “No.”

Lexa nodded and brought out her phone and called Anya to see where she was.

It had been a week since the incident. Raven was bored with having to stay home from work and she dealt with it by becoming more and more demanding and annoying. Lexa stopped feeling bad for her after she had burst into their room in the middle of the night, for the second time, because she wanted someone to hang out with her a couple of days ago. Her pain was well controlled, Clarke and Anya made sure she was doing everything she was supposed to. It was a trying time for all of them.

Anya walked into the house, never having answered her phone.

“Oh, thank god,” Lexa mumbled.

“What’s going on?” Anya asked.

“She is having sock issues,” Clarke informed her.

Anya rolled her eyes and went up the stairs.

Clarke sighed. “I love Raven, but I might have to kill her.”

“I’ll help bury the body,” Lexa offered.

“At least she is going to Anya’s for a couple of days. I have no doubt Anya will make sure Raven doesn’t get babied,” Clarke said.

“True. Should I get a deadbolt, so they can’t get in before the designated time?” Lexa asked.

Clarke chuckled and then sighed again. “I’m a horrible person. She’s always been there for me.”

Lexa sat up and put her arm around Clarke’s shoulders. “Hey, I think you can be forgiven. I mean, she’s woken you up at all hours just because she was bored. She has slept in our bed, she somehow made the microwave explode, and she was bothering the guys I hired to add the door between our offices so much, they requested to come back when she would be at work. She is being well taken care of, she is just a terrible patient.”

Clarke cuddled into Lexa’s side, wrapping one of her arms around the brunette’s stomach. “I still have no idea how she destroyed the microwave.”

“She refuses to say what she was doing,” Lexa lamented. The explosion had also destroyed some cupboards, breaking a few glasses. It had been a mess.

Anya came down the stairs carrying a bag with Raven following behind.

“You kids have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Clarke said with a smile.

Raven frowned, “That really limits my options there, Clarkey.”

The blonde scoffed.

“She’s just trying to protect Anya’s microwave,” Lexa stated.

Raven’s eyes went wide, “I said I was sorry. It was an accident!”

Lexa just rolled her eyes.

“Come on, Rae, let’s get going, we can pick up some food on the way to my place,” Anya suggested.

“Yay, food!” the engineer cheered.

“You have her pills, ointments, and wraps?” Clarke asked.

Anya rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Yes, of course.”

“Just checking,” Clarke defended.

“We are all good, mama bear, no worries. You two have a good weekend, love you bunches!” Raven called as Anya pulled her towards the door.

Once the door was shut, Clarke looked up at Lexa, “Hot tub?”

Lexa smiled. “Sounds like an excellent idea.” Lexa stood and helped Clarke up from the couch before heading towards the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Clarke asked.

Lexa looked at her in confusion, “Suits?”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “Babe, we are alone.”

Lexa’s eyes widened in realization and she started grinning. “Silly me. Let’s go!”

Clarke laughed as Lexa pulled her towards the back of the house.

∞∞∞∞

Raven had been back from Anya’s for a few days now and Clarke noticed her friend was a lot quieter than her normal self. She had gone back to work, and Clarke was concerned it was too much for her. She decided to have a movie night and maybe Octavia could help to get Raven to talk.

Clarke was organizing some snacks when Lexa got home.

“Hey, babe, how was your day?” the brunette asked she placed her briefcase on the kitchen island before giving Clarke a kiss on the cheek.

“It was good. I slept most of it,” she answered with a laugh and turned around to face her girlfriend, reaching out to hold onto her hips. “How was your day?”

 Lexa shrugged and put her arms around the blonde’s neck. “I’ve got a lot of contracts and projects to go through. Poor Zoe probably destroyed a couple acres of rainforest with all the paper she had to print out for me.”

“Can’t you do more stuff on the computer?” Clarke asked with confusion.

“For the projects, yes. I can read them on the computer, but the contracts I have to physically sign for them to be official,” Lexa explained.

Clarke hummed and pulled the brunette close, she tilted her head back asking for a kiss, which Lexa happily gave. When they pulled back, Clarke rested her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck and enjoyed the warmth and comfort of her girlfriend. “Does this mean you are working all night?”

“Unfortunately,” Lexa responded, rubbing a hand soothingly up and down the blonde’s back.

“Well, if you get bored or need a break, you are always welcome to join us,” Clarke offered.

“Thank you, niron, but I really want to get all of this done so I can focus on us tomorrow,” Lexa said, kissing Clarke’s head.

“I’ll bring you some pizza when it gets here,” Clarke promised.

Lexa chuckled. “Oh, wow, you really must like me if you are offering me some of your pizza.”

Clarke shrugged, “I mean, I guess you are okay.”

Lexa scoffed. “I’ll show you okay!” she started tickling Clarke’s sides, causing the blonde to squeal with laughter and attempt to squirm away from the CEO’s grip.

“Stop! Okay! You are more than okay! I’m sorry,” Clarke exclaimed gasping for breath.

Lexa raised and eyebrow and waited expectantly.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “You are the best and I love you dearly.”

The brunette grinned at her.

“Everything okay in here?” Raven asked, walking into the kitchen.

“Just reassuring Lexa’s ego that I like her,” Clarke answered with a smirk, causing Lexa’s jaw to drop.

Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Please, you both are whipped as fuck for each other, we are all well aware of it.” She opened the fridge and started rummaging around. “What time is O getting here?”

Clarke looked at the clock on the oven. “She should be here in about ten minutes or so.”

“Awesome,” Raven grabbed a small bottle of pop out of the fridge, closed the door, and leaned against it. “There are a couple movies on Netflix that I’ve been wanting to watch,” she says with a smile.

Clarke groaned.

Lexa looked between the two in confusion. “What?” she asked her girlfriend.

“That smile on her face means they are horror films,” Clarke answered.

Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde, “Don’t worry, niron, I will keep you safe tonight.”

Raven fake gagged and walked out of the kitchen.

Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend and looked up at her girlfriend. “My hero.”

Lexa leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. “I’ll get out of your hair. You three have fun. No fires or explosions, please.”

Clarke laughed and kissed the brunette again. “I make no promises.”

Lexa sighed and grabbed her suitcase. She walked up to Clarke and pecked her lips once more. “I’ll see you later. I love you.”

Clarke grinned at her. “I love you more.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Not possible,” she answered before leaving the kitchen.

∞∞∞∞

The three girls were sat on the couch surrounded by snacks and blankets.

“This couch is so much better than the last one, you guys did a great job picking it out,” Octavia complimented.

“True dat,” Raven added.

Clarke laughed, “Thanks. The first place we went to, Lexa had called ahead with ideas and price ranges. The saleswoman was this robotic perky chick with dollar signs in her eyes who showed us a couple of fancy high-priced living room sets that weren’t comfy at all. Lexa literally grabbed my hand and we ran out of there as soon as the chick’s back was turned after the second set.”

Raven and Octavia both doubled over with laughter imagining the scene.

Clarke and Raven’s phones alarmed at the same time.

“Time to change your bandages. Do you want a pain pill?” Clarke asked.

Raven shook her head. “Naw, even though it hurts when we put the ointment on, it soothes the pain after you stop touching it. Plus, I don’t want to be all drowsy for movie night.”

Clarke gave her a smile. “Since when did you set an alarm for it?”

Raven rolled her eyes, “I didn’t. Anya did.”

“And just a short while ago you were picking on Lexa and me for being whipped. How very interesting, wouldn’t you say, O?” Clarke asked smirking at her friend.

“Very interesting indeed, Clarkey,” Octavia answered with a grin.

Raven scoffed, “Whatever, assholes.” She got up and ran up the stairs to retrieve the supplies for her arm.

“She seems okay,” Octavia said looking at the stairs.

“Yeah, _now_. But she’s been really quiet all week, maybe she just needed a movie night,” Clarke answered with a shrug.

“Hopefully that’s it,” Octavia replied.

Raven came back down the stairs with the supplies. She started unloading her arms, and then her pockets, onto the coffee table.

Clarke stood up and moved so Raven could sit in the middle. She quickly got to work once Raven was settled. The engineer hissed in pain when Clarke started using the ointment. “It is looking really good, Rae. I don’t think it will be long until it stops hurting completely. How was work?”

Raven took a deep breath. “It is kind of boring. I mean, it is better than staying at home, but I don’t get to have any fun. I just get to supervise. Sinclair tried to show me how to do some paperwork, but I used a hard pass on that one.”

Clarke and Octavia chuckled.

“I really can’t imagine you just supervising. You are much more of a hands-on person,” Octavia said.

“I know, right? You would think Sinclair knew that by now,” Raven complained.

“He was probably trying to figure out something else to do,” Clarke said.

Raven gave her an unimpressed look.

The blonde just rolled her eyes and wrapped Ravens arm. Sticking a piece of tape on the wrap she proclaimed it all done.

“Thanks, Clarkey,” Raven said quietly.

Clarke looked at Octavia who was mirroring her concern.

“Everything okay there, Rae-Rae?” Clarke asked gently.

Raven just looked down rubbed her hands on her knees.

“What’s going on, Rae?” Octavia asked.

“So, uh, earlier this week, Anya and I were talking. She had been really worried and, uh, I guess it made her realize some stuff,” Raven told them nervously.

Clarke and Octavia looked at each other in confusion. Clarke knew that Lexa had worked quickly to get rid of the intern that had been at fault for the incident. She had been worried Anya would do something that would end in a lawsuit or jail time, but she hadn’t mentioned anything else really. The blonde placed a hand over one of Raven’s. “Hey, talk to us.”

Raven looked up at Clarke, “She asked me to move in.”

The blonde was shocked to say the least. With how slow the two had been moving in their relationship, she didn’t expect that to come so soon. She now understood Raven’s nervousness. She gave her a soft smile. “Do you want to?”

“I mean…” Raven trailed off, confirming to Clarke that she wanted to.

“Rae, move in with your girlfriend,” Clarke told her.

Raven and Octavia both looked at her in surprise.

“I know Lexa won’t hurt me. I mean, she’s done everything she can to ensure I feel safe. Hell, after the Convention, she had Finn flown to Alaska, then called some of her old government contacts and got him put on the no-fly list,” Clarke informed them, causing her best friends to laugh. “I know she loves me and I love her. I’m ready to be on my own with her, I have been for a while, I just didn’t want to kick you out, Rae.”

Raven grinned at her. “That’s awesome, Clarkey. I’m proud of you.”

“Me, too!” Octavia agreed. “You sound very… serious…” O gave her a suspicious look.

Raven looked at O and then turned back to Clarke with a quirked eyebrow.

“So, when are you moving out?” Clarke asked, trying to get the conversation back on Raven.

“Oh my god! What?! What are you planning Clarkey? You can’t change the subject like that,” Raven admonished.

“As I recall, we _were_ talking about you, you are the one trying to change the subject,” Clarke half-heartedly accused.

“No! This is huge, Griffindor! You are all set to just be you and Lexa here, and the way you were talking makes me think there is a little more on the agenda,” Octavia exclaimed.

Clarke sighed, she should have just told Raven it was okay to move out and left it at that. She wasn’t ready to share her plans, yet. “How about this, I promise to tell the two of you first if there is more to tell.”

Raven and Octavia both narrowed their eyes at her.

“That just tells us there _is_ more to tell,” Raven stated.

Octavia rolled her eyes. “Being that you can be stubborn as hell, I’m going to let this go for now. I just wish Raven was allowed to drink right now, cause it seems to me that we should be toasting to the two of you and your relationships,” Octavia said with a grin.

“Well, what about you and Lincoln?” Clarke asked.

Octavia smiled, “We are at a really good place right now and we are happy with how things are.”

Clarke smiled softly at her friend. “I’m happy you are happy.”

“Me, too!” Raven added. “Holy shit look at us, all having long-term adult relationships and good jobs. I’m fairly certain we are nailing this adulting thing!”

They all fell into laughter with that proclamation. They all settled comfortably on the couch and Raven brought up one of the movies she wanted to watch. Clarke groaned upon seeing she had been right about the horror movies, but truly, she wouldn’t trade spending this time with her best friends for anything.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes bowling.

                “Hey, baby, how is your day going?” Clarke asked into the phone.

                “ _Not bad, I had a few phone meetings earlier, the rest of the afternoon I get to check out what is going on with our engineers here,_ ” Lexa said excitedly.

                Clarke chuckled, knowing her girlfriend was really a big nerd at heart. She loved the woman and she was thrilled that the brunette had something to really love about her job. “Sounds like a good time for you.”

                “ _I look forward to it. How is your day_?” Lexa asked.

                “Not too crazy. The Delinquents have decided that they want to go bowling tonight instead of the regular bar,” Clarke informed her.

                “ _Clarke, it is the Gay Parade, now._ ” Lexa corrected her.

                Clarke burst out laughing. “Oh god, I’m going to text everyone. Team Delinquent versus Team Gay Parade. It should be epic.”

                “ _How are teams being chosen?_ ” Lexa asked.

                Clarke rolled her eyes, knowing that Lexa’s competitive side was now showing through. “I’m sure it will be random, if only so you and Bellamy can’t automatically just cling to each other, this time it will have to _actually_ happen by chance,” she teased.

                Lexa huffed.

                Clarke chuckled and then her pager went off. “I need to go, baby. I love you. Have fun, be safe with the engineers.”

                “ _I love you, too,_ _and be safe yourself_ ,” Lexa replied.

                Clarke hung up, put her phone away, and left to find out what was going on.

∞∞∞∞

                Lexa asked Ryder to drive herself, Clarke, Raven, whose arm was mostly healed, luckily it wasn’t her bowling arm that was hurt, and Anya to and from the bowling alley. She had him on regular payroll, even if he isn’t actively working for her, just if she needed him immediately, which was hardly ever, she could call him. She was impressed when the big man refused extra pay. He was apparently impressed by Clarke and was happy to help. Had the man not been wholeheartedly homosexual, Lexa might be concerned by his appreciation of her girlfriend. Though, really, who wouldn’t be amazed by Clarke?

                When they made it to the bowling alley, Clarke, of course, insisted that Ryder join them inside. He refused to join the bowling, but after enough goading, he allowed Clarke to buy him a soft drink.

                Lexa was, as usual, endeared by her girlfriend as she also bought the bodyguard some fries.

                “You do know that he is going to get fat if you keep treating him like that,” Lexa said to Clarke.

                The blonde smiled brilliantly at her. “He will be fine, trust me, I’m a doctor.”

                Lexa just smiled and rolled her eyes.

                “Come on, baby, this way he’ll be entertained and might like us more!” Clarke said grinning and throwing her arm over Lexa’s shoulders.

                Lexa just shook her head and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. They rented their shoes and made their way to their friends.

                No surprise, Monty and Jasper were in charge of picking teams and a couple of buckets of beer from the bar were already purchased.

                Team Gay Parade included: Monty, Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, and Harper. Team Delinquents: Anya, Jasper, Lexa, Raven, and Lincoln.

                As soon as they started, the smack talk began.

                “You DO know that you are going to lose right?” Anya taunted Monty.

                “You DO know that you are not supposed to talk while up to bowl, right?” Monty sassed back.

                Anya bowled a total of 6 pins after two turns, Monty got a strike.

                Clarke narrowed her eyes at Jasper.

                “Do you really think you can do this Lefty?” Jasper asked.

                “I have the precise hands of a surgeon. Are you even sober right now?” Clarke asked, feigning checking his eyes.

                Jasper bowled 2 gutters, Clarke got a total of 8 pins.

                Bellamy and Lexa glared at each other.

                “You’re going down, Woods,” Bellamy proclaimed.

                Lexa just gave him a half smirk, that if it didn’t have Bellamy’s panties wet, it sure did Clarke’s.

                Lexa cockily walked off with a strike as Bellamy sullenly left with a spare.

                Raven, all too joyously, gave Octavia the finger and bowled a strike.

                Octavia gave her a different lewd gesture as she also bowled a strike.

                Both teams jeered each other as the basically softest of the competition bowled against each other.

                Harper just rolled her eyes and bowled a strike, she looked at Lincoln, flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked back to the seats.

                Poor Lincoln bowled a spare.

                The game went on with a lot of smack talk involved. Clarke and Octavia were chastised for saying supportive things to Lexa and Lincoln, but they didn’t care. After the first game, which had the Gay Parade up by seven pins, Clarke offered to get the next round. Octavia and Raven, of course, accompanied her.

                “This is different, I’m glad we are doing it,” Clarke said, her two friends agreeing.

                “I am amazed that Anya kinda sucks,” Octavia said.

                Raven smirked. “Would you like me to tell you what she is _really_ good at?”

                Clarke groaned and O fake gagged at the suggestion.

                They made their way into the bar area with Clarke waving at Ryder who just nodded back at her as they passed by him. There were several people sitting at the bar. It seemed like a local spot, not too busy, but not too slow. The women made their way to the bar.

                “Should we just get the same as last time?” Raven asked.

                “I don’t see why not, everyone was okay with beer, right?” Octavia asked.

                Clarke nodded.

                The bartender came up asking for their order and they told him.

                “How you doin’, sexy?” an older guy sitting at the bar next to where they were standing asked while leering at Raven.

                Raven raised an eyebrow, “Sorry, there buddy, I’m happily taken.”

                “Aww, I’m sure your gentleman friend wouldn’t mind if you and I had a little fun,” old dude said with a wink.

                “Just leave her alone, dude,” Octavia said, joining the conversation as Clarke glared at him over O’s shoulder.

                “You aren’t the one I’m interested in, therefore you aren’t included in this conversation, missy.” Old guy responded.

                All three of them scoffed and rolled their eyes.

                “Hate to break it to you, buddy, these are my best friends, so they will _always_ be included in conversations I am in,” Raven told him.

                “Plus, she already told you she isn’t interested. So back the fuck off,” Octavia stated with a death stare.

                The bartender came back with their buckets. “Leland, leave the girls alone.” He turned to them, “Just ignore him, please.”

                Clarke and Raven picked up buckets and they all turned to go, when Leland smacked Raven’s ass as she walked by.

                “Oh, fuck no,” Octavia said.

                Things were about to get dicey, but Ryder came in and snatched the man up by the back of his neck like he weighed nothing. “I think you’ve had enough,” the big man stated, starting to drag the old creep out of the bar area.

                Clarke smiled watching him go.

                The Woods cousins came to see what was happening.

                “Are you three okay?” Lexa asked, mostly looking at Clarke.

                “Someone decided to get fresh, Ryder decided to show him some manners, is all,” Raven said with a smile. “But since you’re here, carry this,” she shoved the bucket she was carrying into Lincolns arms and walked back to their lanes with Anya following close behind.

                “Are you sure you are okay?” Lexa asked, now entirely focusing on Clarke.

                “Yes, baby, I’m fine. Just some douche getting fresh. I got Ryder fries, Ryder got rid of him, no worries,” she answered with a cheeky smile.

                Lexa rolled her eyes, knowing it was no use to try and explain how she paid him plenty. She wrapped her arm around her girlfriend’s back and they went back to it.

                There was a fierce battle once they returned, and so, so, so much smack talk.

                Somehow Team Delinquents won. It was only by about 15 pins after 3 games.

                Clarke was pouting terribly and possibly somewhat tipsy.

                “Niron, I’m sorry,” Lexa pleaded as she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s middle.

                “Says the one that _wanted_ the Gay Parade name to win, but still, you couldn’t help me out. Had to be perfect,” Clarke said rolling her eyes.

                Lexa shook her head. “I just wanted to beat Bellamy, really. You did an excellent job against Jasper and Anya.”

                Clarke scoffed.

                Lexa frowned. “How can I make this up to you, baby?”

                Clarke hummed, “I’m sure I can find some ways.”

                There was fake gagging and a scoff sounded.

                “You _do_ realize you are _not_ alone right now, right?” Anya asked.

                Clarke smiled at the other blonde sweetly. “Just be glad you are being dropped off first.”

                Anya rolled her eyes and Raven gave her the finger.

                “Don’t act like you aren’t thinking the same things, Rae,” Clarke snapped glaring at her friend.

                Raven smiled wide.

                “Oh gods, can we just, put on some music? Please? Anya and I have no desire to hear this,” Lexa pleaded.

                Clarke turned to her girlfriend. “Well, you’ll have even more to make up for then when we get home.”

                The brunette leaned over and kissed her. “I look forward to it, but please, stop talking about it. Cause if you talk about it, then Raven will talk about it and neither of you will be getting anything with the imagery you will put in our brains, please,” Lexa pleaded.

                Clarke and Raven looked at each other and nodded, much to relief of their girlfriends.

                “Just so we are clear, I will be riding your fingers far into the night,” Raven informed Anya.

                “You better have your face in between my thighs for hours to make up for this,” Clarke told Lexa.

                Lexa was barely able to comprehend Raven’s response with Clarke looking at her like that. “What?” the CEO asked, somewhat bewildered.

                Clarke got close, wrapping an arm around Lexa’s shoulders, she pressed her lips to Lexa’s ear. “I. Want. Your. Head. Between. My. Legs. When we get home,” she punctuated the saying with nipping at Lexa’s earlobe.

                The car cruised to a stop.

                Lexa looked at their companions. “It’s been real, get out now.”

                Anya rolled her eyes and Raven just smirked at them as they left the car.

                Once they were gone, Lexa looked at Clarke whose eyes had darkened considerably. “Niron…”

                She was interrupted by a finger to her lips. “When we get home, we are going to have a lot of fun. You looked so incredibly sexy while bowling. I don’t know how, but you did.” She removed her finger and gently kissed her lips. Pulling back, she smirked. “When we get home, I’m going to be fucking you so hard…”

                Lexa could feel herself getting wet, she looked to the front of the car. “Ryder? Step on it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I can't believe there is only one chapter left!


	27. Chapter 27

                Clarke was awkwardly standing in Indra and Gustus’s kitchen, currently. She had gotten Indra’s number from a suspicious Anya. The taller blonde did not give it up easily and Clarke had made the weak excuse of needing legal advice. She probably didn’t do herself any favors when she got the number and ran. When she got ahold of Indra, the intimidating woman had invited Clarke to join her and her husband for lunch, which Clarke had happily agreed to, but was now nervous as hell.

                Clarke jumped when Gustus came bustling through the door.

“Hi, Clarke! Sorry I’m late. The golf cart I was using broke down, I don’t know why that keeps happening. You would think for how much I have to pay at that golf course, they’d have better quality carts,” Gustus lamented with a frown.

Clarke’s eyes widened at the imagery of this huge man in a golf cart. “I…” the blonde really had no idea how to respond.

“There you are, did you break another golf cart?” Indra asked coming into the kitchen.

“It isn’t my fault! They just break down!” Gustus complained.

Indra looked at Clarke and rolled her eyes, causing the blonde smile.

“So,” Gustus said clapping his hands together, “what needs done?”

“We just need drinks,” Indra said.

“I can get those,” Clarke offered.

“No, no, don’t you worry about it, you are our guest!” Gustus claimed with a grin.

“Yes, let Gustus get it, what would you like? We have water, some juices, lemonade, I could make some coffee?” Indra asked.

“Oh, water is fine,” Clarke answered.

“Excellent!” Gustus went to the cupboards to get glasses down.

“Come on, let’s sit,” Indra told Clarke. “How is the hospital? Keeping you busy?”

Clarke nodded. “Yes, we are going to have a fresh round of residents coming in a few weeks, so that should make things interesting.”

Indra grimaced causing Clarke to chuckle. Indra had set a table in their sunroom. It was a really beautiful room with a lovely view of the garden in their backyard, and Indra seemed pleased when Clarke had complimented it earlier when she first arrived.

Gustus came in, his big hands gripping three glasses with no problem. “So, what is going on Clarke? Anya said you mentioned legal trouble?”

“Anya said she didn’t believe it was an actual legal problem though. I swear he gets distracted so easily,” Indra claimed with faux annoyance.

Clarke huffed. She appreciated that the woman, who at first glance was incredibly intimidating, seemed to be open and friendly, as if the blonde had proven herself somehow.

“So, what is it? Do we have to have a talk with Little Lexa? Do you want to get her a puppy? I think she’d like that, actually. I mean, especially now with Raven moving in with Anya,” Gustus was saying as he grabbed a sandwich from the middle of the table and placed it on Clarke’s plate before grabbing one for himself.

Clarke looked down and did her best to swallow the frog in her throat. She reminded herself that there was a firm reason that she was there. She cleared her throat and looked up to look back and forth into the couple’s eyes. “I know Lexa and I haven’t been together all that long…”

“Oh my god, are you going to break up with her?” Gustus asked in horror.

“Gus, please, just let the girl talk,” Indra said with exasperation.

Clarke looked down for a moment to organize her thoughts. She chuckled for a second, before looking at Gustus. “I am not breaking up with Lexa. I am not buying her a puppy, though now that you mention it, I bet she _would_ love that.”

Gustus nodded but said nothing when his wife shot him a warning look.

“I love Lexa. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love Lexa. She is my home and makes me feel safe and so, so happy,” she smiles thinking about her love. She looked up to them again. “I realize Lexa is technically the head of family as Heda, but I also know that you two are her parental figures and she loves and respects you. I just hope that you two find me…. enough for her, because I am here to ask for your blessing to ask Lexa to marry me.” She sat back and bit her lip as the two looked at each other.

Indra and Gustus started to grin at the same time.

“That is amazing, you, of course, have our blessing. We would love to have you as a part of our family,” Indra proclaimed standing up.

Clarke felt tears fall from her eyes as she stood to accept Indra’s hug.

Clarke couldn’t believe her eyes as Gustus seemed to literally bounce over to them, wrapping both women in his arms. “This is going to be great! When are you going to tell her? Do you have a big plan? You know, you could include a puppy somehow….”

“Gustus!” Indra admonished shaking her head.

Clarke could only laugh.

∞∞∞∞

The weekend after Raven officially moved out Clarke had planned a nice dinner for herself and Lexa. The brunette was thrilled when Clarke said Raven was moving and she was okay with it. It meant the world to her that Clarke trusted her that much. She was also happy for Anya. Her cousin was all hard edges and snark and Raven seemed to even her out with her own sass.

Today had unfortunately been a very long Saturday. She knew it would be and Clarke had sent along a bunch of treats and called to make sure Lexa bought Zoe and herself lunches. Clarke had also left a note in the brunette’s briefcase, that reminded her of the love Clarke had for her and how much the blonde was looking forward to her coming home. Lexa felt very lucky to have Clarke in her life, the warmth and happiness she felt upon seeing the notes was something she had never felt before while reading.  

Walking into their home after work, Lexa was amazed to see lit candles everywhere. She threw her keys in a bowl on a table near the door that Clarke had insisted on and Lexa would never admit to appreciating as much as she does, she set her briefcase down next to the table, as curiosity overtook her. Candles lit a path that Lexa willingly followed. She had no idea what was going on, she was fairly certain they didn’t have an anniversary, Zoe promised that she put them all in her calendar. When she walked into the living room she gasped seeing the room covered with lit candles. The television was showing a slideshow of pictures of Clarke and Lexa together. She loved seeing how happy the two of them were in all of them.

Suddenly, a jangling of metal gained her attention. A small, possibly lab mix, puppy came loping into the room, his collar the obvious source of the noise. “Why hello you! Aren’t you just the cutest thing! What are you doing here?” Lexa asked the puppy. She turned its collar and was amazed to find a beautiful ring, a simple white gold band with a large center diamond with three smaller diamonds on either side. She gasped and looked up to see Clarke on one knee in front of her.

“Alexandria Woods, you are the most amazing person I have ever met,” Clarke gave her a half smile. “You showed me that love is a beautiful thing. You helped me find my self-confidence, you have always been calm and patient with my issues. You have remade your company and still it is prosperous. You fight for what you believe in. You are absolutely incredible. You are my home and I am so in love with you it bewilders me. So, I know you are Heda, and I also know you can be very traditional. When I went to Indra and Gustus the other day to ask for their blessing, Gustus seemed to be hoping I was there to see if you would want a puppy. I liked the idea. We have such crazy schedules, but she can be next to you in your office,” Clarke smirked, “I may have had Zoe check to make sure it went with regulations.” Clarke waved her hand, “Anyway,” she huffed a breath. “I want you to always have someone with you, because you deserve to be reminded that you are loved, all of the time.” Clarke looked up at her like she had put the moon and stars in the sky. “I looked up how the Trikru used to do this and found a short pledge, which I wholeheartedly agreed with.” Clarke clears her throat, moving so that she was set on both of her knees. “I swear fealty to you, Lexa kom Trikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people, as my people,” she gave Lexa a soft smile. “With that pledge, I hope you will wear that ring and make me the happiest woman in the world by marrying me.”  

Lexa knew her make up was just gone, she had been sobbing as soon as she saw her love kneeling in front of her. She picked up the puppy and gave her a kiss on the head, before standing and walking over to Clarke and kneeling in front of her. She set the puppy down and cupped her girlfriend’s, no, her _fiancée’s_ face. “It would be my honor to marry you. I love you so, so much,” she answered and then kissed Clarke.

The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette, knocking them both over and causing them both to giggle and the puppy to pounce, wanting in on the fun.

“I can’t believe you got me a puppy!” Lexa exclaimed, pulling the darling dog to them.

Clarke grinned at her. “I was softening you up for the ring.”

Lexa laughed and kissed the blonde once again. “I only needed you, but I’ll take both,” she responded with a grin. Both women dissolving into giggles when the pup decided to shower them with kisses.

“Best start of a life together, ever,” Clarke claimed.

Lexa grinned at her, “So true, baby, so true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how honored I am that so many of you have enjoyed this story. It was the first fanfic that I started and it took me forever with life and other ideas getting in the way. I'm almost sad that it is at an end, but it is time to move on to other things. Thank you all, so much, for the kudos and comments, they all mean a lot to me. If you want, you can check me out on tumblr, I'm only sort of getting the hang of it now, but I think I figured out the messaging, my username is @superwayhaught100 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first Clexa Fic. I aim to finish them before releasing. This is basically done, so I said, why not? Also, chapters probably won't be consistent of word number, I'm going by natural ending, but updates will be somewhat soon, so there is that.


End file.
